Total Drama Holiday!
by Storm Of Azarath
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Adventure! Challenges are based on holidays!
1. Meet The Cast Special

**Before I start writing, I thought it'd be a good idea to introduce the official cast. I'll start with the newbies, then with the returnees. I used (and tweaked some to match the story) your auditions for the introduction. Also, if you didn't make an audition, I made one for your character.**

* * *

**NEW CAST**

**Deborah - The Workaholic Barista **(_NerdyNightStocker_)

Audition tape: The setting is inside of a coffeehouse with tables, a shelf of books, a fireplace with a sofa in front and a register/coffee-making bar. You see a small blur of tan hair in different places sweeping one part, refilling milk carafes, pulling brownies out if the oven, etc.

A group of teenagers and an older woman in brown aprons and caps come into view. The tallest guy, a buzzcut blonde named Jason, points in the blurred direction. "You see that? That's our coworker Deb. This is how she works her shift EVERY DAY. EVERY DAY."

A short Asian girl named Cynthia joins in. "She's OUR age and it's a crime that she's already doing the work of ten baristas here. She should be going on dates and having fun."

Another girl with blonde and brown crimped hair named Miranda scoffs. "She really needs to chill out and be a normal teenager for a change. It's making us all look bad!"

The older woman named Brenda finally comes forward. "Not to mention that she has almost 3 months worth of vacation time already. As her manager, I'm giving her permission to take time off and-"

"And get her out of our hair!" Miranda snaps.

Jason and Cynthia grin and nod in agreement as Deb stops her blurred motions and approaches the group. "Alright, Brenda! I remade the coffees, changed out the creams, baked the brownies, wiped down the counters and the condiment bar, shook the rugs, dusted the furniture and recounted the till. Is there anything else?" She slightly smiles.

Brenda puts a hand on Deb's shoulder while saying, "No, not that I can think of right now..." She leads her away while the other three look at the camera while mouthing the words "Pick her" and making praying motions with their hands.

**Derilyn "Dee" - The Crazy Rapper** (_DeeCeefromNattown_)

Audition tape: The tape starts with an African American teenager filming himself. "Hello my name is Mitchell and my friend Dee asked me to record his audition. He is perfect for your show. He will do anything to win."

He turns the camera towards Dee. The camera shows they are on a bridge. "Hello Total Drama, my name is Dee. As you can see, I'm standing on a bridge gee." He raps. "What you don't know is that alligators are waiting to attack me when I jump off this thing. The funny thing you see is that you can't get rid of me. If you don't pick me, my butcher knife will meet with your throat you see. I'm the best physically and mentally. I'm crazy enough to stab myself N' then drink up the blood. Compared to me, them other musicians are sticks in the mud. Now I gotta go. Hope you pick me for your show. If not, you'll know where you messed when you get kidnap and end up with a slit throat. Peace." He stops. "BYYYYEEEE!" Dee adds in a creepy tone and leaps off the bride into the bayou. The gators surround him and begin to snap at him. They bring him down and he doesn't resurface before Mitchell turns off the camera.

**Erika - The Matchmaker **(_Trixielulamoon323_)

Audition tape: The camera shows a blonde teenage girl sitting on a bench in a flowery park. "Hi! I'm Erika: matchmaker extraordinaire! I've been in the matchmaking business for as long as I can remember, and if you see a smiling, happy couple in my town, you better believe that I helped bring them together!" A smiling, happy couple walks by in the background. Erika stops and waves at them. "Oh! Hi Kristy! Hi Brad!" The couple waves at her. Erika looks back at the camera. "Anyway, I've been watching Total Drama for a while now, and while the drama and eliminations were great and all, what really drew me in were the ADORABLE couples. So, if I am selected to compete on Total Drama Holiday, I promise to do all I can to help my fellow competitors find the true love they deserve!"

She pauses. There is a slight blush on her face and she starts playing with her hair. "And, you know, maybe find that one special guy for me..." She stays like this for a few seconds, then remembers that she is on camera. "OH! Uh... so... please pick me to compete on Total Drama Holiday! You won't regret it!"

**Eun - The Fanfic Writer **(_FromanTheman_)

Audition tape: A camera turns and displays a small Asian girl sitting on a bed. "Hello, Total Drama!" The girl says with a high pitched voice and thick Korean accent. "My name is Eun and I'd love to be on your show! I've written multiple fanfics about each contestant already. My most popular involves the famous Mandy/Jay/Elli love triangle! I'd like to think I'd be great for sure show because I could be a shining force of smiles! Plus, I'd love to see what actually being on the show is like. And maybe someone will write a fanfic about me! Wouldn't that be the coolest? Alright, pick me please!" She flashed a bright smile and shut the camera off.

**Ignatius - The Criminal Pyromaniac **(_Asujoll_)

Audition tape: The camera reveals a white guy holding a bat. "Sup, Total Drama?" He grins and approaches a nice vehicle. "Put me on the show. Why? I won't tell you why, I'll show you." He then begins to hit and destroy the car with the bat and the alarm goes off.

There is a voice in the background. "Hey! What are doing to my car!?"

Ignatius grabs the camera and starts running. "Pretty funny, huh?" He chuckles. "Anyway, I need the money for my bail so I'll pretty much do whatever it takes to win. I don't care much about what I have to do to get what I want." He jumps in a car with two other guys in it. "Let's go!"

"Ha, how's that for an audition?" One of the guys says.

"Let's go destroy another." Ignatius smirks. "Or set a house on fire or something." He looks at the camera. "Seeya on the show."

**Liam - The Klutz** (_Curcle_)

Audition tape: "Hi, my name is Liam!" The tall boy says. "I'm from...uh...Where, again? Never mind! I want to make a lot of new friends in Total Drama Holiday, since I don't really have any here..." He sighs and starts walking.

"Anyway, I have really good fishing skills, as you can see from my trophy here!" He gestures to his trophy of a very large fish, and leans towards it, only to fall on a fishing rod and impale his thumb with a hook. "Yeowww!" He yelps in pain and starts to suck on his thumb. "...I think we're done here."

**Phoebe - The Friendly Photographer **(_Asujoll_)

Audition tape: A short girl with pink hair steps back from the camera. "It's so weird to be in front of the camera this time." She says. "I'm usually behind it." She takes a deep breath, then relaxes and smiles. "Hello Total Drama producers. This is my audition for Total Drama Holiday! I'm a big fan of the show. I've never missed an episode." She thinks for a moment. "Oh, I want to be on the show because it'll be such a great experience and I kind of want to travel like they did last season! It'd be great to take pictures of the world for free." She smiles. "Yeah, I hope you pick me!"

**Souun - The Silent Pacifist **(_Kunnaki_)

Audition tape: The camera comes on and shows the sky as orange, meaning it is near sunset. The camera moves downward and shows a young man, who is moving around slowly as if he is in a trance. He is actually doing a Kata, and practicing his Tai Chi. He slowly moves around some more and then stops, as he is finished. He nods to the camera and silently expresses his desires to join the competition. He finishes, and silently sits down by a tree, meditating to himself. He murmurs and prays until the camera is turned off mysteriously.

**Taylor - The Cyber Punk **(_CyanoticNightmare_)

Audition tape: The screen turns on and shows a girl doing single-handed push ups. She looks up and grins, a piece of her Mohawk going out of place before she pushes it back.

"What's up asswipes!? Names Taylor." She smirks. "And I'd like to join this season because I need to get out of this house. My mom is thinking about kicking me out anyways... But! I promise you I can bring all the drama I can into this season. I play pranks, I don't care about people's feelings and I'm an expert manipulator." She laughs. "And I promise you... I can win this all by myself." She laughs again and the camera goes out.

**RETURNING CAST**** (From Total Drama Adventure!)**

**Carter - The Friendly Professional Party Guest**

4th Place

Best Move: Starting an alliance with Lola and Brooke.

Why Eliminated: Quit so that Lola could remain in the game.

What he has to say: "I can't wait for another shot at making awesome friends and maybe going even farther than I did last time!"

**Jay - The Evil Jokester**

5th Place

Best Move: Manipulating Derrik and getting rid of Brooke and Brendan.

Why Eliminated: He was a douche. Plus, he got karma and was medivacked.

What he has to say: "This time, I'm getting rid of all my threats first, and I'm gonna try to NOT be the first target, even if it means having to lay low for a little."

**Mandy - The Fierce Dancer**

6th Place

Best Move: Dropping Jay.

Why Eliminated: There was a 3-way tie within the votes and it just happened to be her that left.

What she has to say: "Last time, I let Jay ruin my gameplay. This time, nothing will stop me."

**Derrik - The "Ladies Man"**

8th Place

Best Move: Uh...

Why Eliminated: Was the reason his mini-team lost their chances to go on with the challenge.

What he has to say: "Sam was hot, but I need someone hotter. I'm looking forward to meeting all the new ladies, hehe."

**Elli - The Misunderstood Multilingual Girl**

13th Place

Best Move: Doesn't really have one, because she was so caught up with Jay.

Why Eliminated: Facundo orchestrated a plan to eliminate her in order to weaken Jay.

What she has to say: "I lost miserably last time, but there's always second chances! Right?"

**Grace - The Goody Two Shoes**

16th Place

Best Move: Growing to understand different people like Eddy, Brooke and Lola.

Why Eliminated: Stupidly told Sam about her alliance with Eddy.

What she has to say: "Playing without Eddy is gonna be rough, I admit... But I'm sure I can pull it together and win it for the both of us... But I'm sure gonna be lonely..."

**Manny - Mr. Perfect**

17th Place

Best Move: Seeing through Jay and getting everyone else to see it too.

Why Eliminated: Jay forced him to get hurt.

What he has to say: "This time, I'm not going to let anyone turn me malicious. I'm gonna stay a team player and I'll hopefully push my team to victory!"

**A****sandra - The Obsessive Wannabee Singer**

20th Place

Best Move: Not there long enough.

Why Eliminated: Chris kicked her off for being a horrible singer.

What he has to say: "Am I gonna be playing with Carter? Great! I hope we're on the same team! Ooh! I can't wait to bond more and stay up all night and sing!"

**Stephan - The Asian Genius**

21st Place

Best Move: Not there long enough.

Why Eliminated: Team thought he was annoying and saw him as a threat.

What he has to say: "Last season, I didn't do much. It was my strategy in order to not place a target on my back and get far. That obviously didn't work out, so this time, I'm going to shape the game the way _I_ want it be. That should get me farther."

* * *

**There we have it! The cast for this season! Who from the new cast do you think you'll like and dislike? Any guesses on who the new couples might be? Anyone you can see winning? Also, there will be Aftermath's this season! Yay!**


	2. Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

"Ready to celebrate every holiday ever in just a couple weeks?!" Chris, the infamous host of Total Drama, exclaimed from the dock. "Welcome to Total Drama Holiday! The third season of MY awesome show. This time, eighteen teenagers will be competing for $500,000." He winked at the camera. "And this season, we're changing things up a little!" He walks down the dock. "The first twist is that this season won't take place here. It will take place in the beautiful Playa Des Losers!"

The camera zooms out to reveal that Chris is at Playa Des Losers.

"The resort has been refurbished into a mansion. We're also going to bring back old contestants this time around! It's kind of like a fans versus favorites. The fans have NO idea who might be returning, so this is gonna be interesting." He chuckles. "It's time to meet the nine new contestants! It looks like the first one is approaching!"

The small girl stepped off the boat and looked at the resort, starstruck. "I can't believe I'm actually here!" She exclaimed.

"Phoebe!" Chris exclaimed. "It's great to have you here. What's up?"

Phoebe ignored Chris and started taking pictures with the camera she had around her neck. She was petite and skinny and had dark tan skin with freckles on her face. Her eyes were dark brown and she had straight pink hair that went down her back. She wore a white t-shirt with green trim on the sleeves, yellow shorts, and dark grey sandals.

"It looks better than it did on TV!" Phoebe said. She let go of the camera and smiled at Chris. "Hey Chris!"

"Hi." Chris said and pointed to the second boat that was arriving. "I'm saying hi to Erika!"

Erika was slim, stood at 5'4" tall and was lightly tanned. She stepped off and looked at Chris and Phoebe. Her eyes were blue and she had blonde hair that she wore in a loose ponytail with a leather headband. She wore a cream wrapover top blouse, light brown cotton capris and brown sandals.

She smiled and waved. "HI Chris. Hi." She walked up to Phoebe. "What's your name?"

"Phoebe." Phoebe smiled.

"Ooh, are you a photographer?" Erika asked, looking at the camera around her neck.

"Yeah." Phoebe said.

"That's cool!" Erika said. "I'm a matchmaker. I'm definitely gonna be matching you to someone! You have a spark about you."

"Thanks?" Phoebe nervously smiled.

"Here comes Souun!" Chris interrupted.

A very tall and skinny Asian boy stepped off the boat. He had no hair on his head and his eyes were black. He wore an orange robe with a black cloth tied around the waist. He was barefoot. He bowed and calmly walked to the other side of the dock.

"Hi." Erika smiled. "You must be a monk, right?"

Souun slightly smiled.

"Make way for Taylor." A female voice was heard from the other side of the dock.

The tall girl had a slightly messy bright green Mohawk. The sides were cut short, not shaved off. She had half-lidded dark blue eyes with thick eyeliner around them and long thick lashes. She had a tanned, toned body, with muscles on her arms, thighs and calves. An eight pack was slightly visible underneath her dark brown jacket, which ended right below her elbows where it became a fishnet sleeve. The jacket was unzipped right above her belly button with a black leather bra underneath. The Bra had a chain hanging from the middle of it. Taylor wore dark blue skin tight jeans with wedge heeled converse, the right one was a bright pink and the left a bright green. She also wore a spiked collar with two neon colored necklaces.

"Oh my." Phoebe looked at her all around.

"What?!" Taylor asked, annoyed.

"You're style." Phoebe says. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's cool!" Erika stepped up. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Taylor rose an eyebrow. Her left eyebrow was pierced. She also had snakebites with black gems in them, a septum piercing, and heavily pierced ears. She also had a teardrop tattoo below her left eye.

"I love the piercings and tattoo." Erika said. "You're sure to find someone here. And I'm willing to help!"

"Oh please," Taylor said. "I don't need a man."

Erika gasped. "But love is so... Wonderful. It's the most wonderful thing on earth!"

"Not for me." Taylor smirked. "For me, money is. And winning."

"I hope she's not on my team." Phoebe whispered to Souun, who had his eyes closed.

"Here comes Dee the rapper." Chris smirked.

"Yo." A very tall and muscular guy with brown skin jumped off the boat. He had black dreadlocks, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, long white socks, red Jordan's, and black lensless glasses. He wore a red snapback hat and a rosary around his neck.

Pheobe and Erika had to look up at him. "Hi!" Erika said. "I'm Erika."

"Hey." Pheobe smiled.

"Rapper?" Taylor asked.

"Yup." Dee said. He spoke in a Louisiana Creole accent. "From Nattown."

"Nattown?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a huge thump at the other end of the dock stopped the conversation and everyone looked towards the source of the noise. It was a short boy who had fallen down. "Ow." He said in pain. As he was getting up, his bag came flying out and landed on his head, causing him to fall back down.

"Liam!" Chris smiled.

"That's me..." Liam said, groaning in pain. He had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He had slight muscles and wore a white tank-top with baggy black sweatpants. He tried to get up again, but some fishing gear came flying out too and knocked him down yet again.

Erika ran up to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Does it matter?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Liam smiled and hugged her.

"No problem." Erika awkwardly hugged him back.

"Want to be my friend?" Liam smiled.

"Sure!" Erika smiled.

"Sweet!" Liam exclaimed.

"You fish?" Phoebe asked, coming to help him too.

"Yeah!" Liam exclaimed. "I love fishing! I brought my gear cause I wanted to fish for my team and give them better food than Chef's."

"Really..." Taylor said, rushing to his side as well. "Would you do anything for your team?"

"Sure!" Liam said.

"Another boat is arriving!" Chris snapped. "Let's welcome Eun to the island!"

"Eeee!" A five foot tall Asian girl with a petite body ran up to everyone else. She had short shaggy black hair with green tips, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple T-shirt, blue pants, and brown sandals. She also wore a red heart necklace. She had a notebook and pencil in her hand. "I'm finally here!" She exclaimed in a thick Korean accent. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time!"

Chris turned to the others. "Eun here is a little... Obsessed."

"Of course I am!" Eun laughed. "Every contestant gives me incredible fanfiction ideas!"

"Fanfiction?" Dee asked.

"Made up stories about characters on a TV show." Phoebe told him.

"Oh." He said.

"I can't wait to write stories about all of you!" Eun exclaimed. She ran up to Souun, who was sitting down on the dock meditating. "Hey! What's your name? I LOVE the robe and no hair!"

"That's Souun." Erika said. "He doesn't speak much."

"Perfect!" Eun smiled and wrote in her notebook. "I'll write about him coming out of his shell and speaking! Is that okay Souun?"

Souun slightly smiled and slowly nodded.

"Great!" Eun cheered.

"Here comes Ignatius." Chris smirked.

A white guy with black dreadlocks, mustache and goatee jumped onto the dock. He grinned and lit a match and threw it in Chris's direction.

Chris quickly moved out of the way and the match fell into the water. "Whoa." He angrily looked at Ignatius then smirked. "Missed me."

"Trust me Chris, if I wanted to set you on fire, I wouldn't have missed." Ignatius grinned. He had brown eyes and wore an orange tank top, khaki pants, a grey belt, and black shoes. He also wore a stud earring in his right ear.

"Ha," Taylor chuckled. "I like him."

Ignatius walked to the other side of the dock. "So this is my competition? HA!"

"You still have ten people to meet." Chris pointed out. "Nine if you help me welcome Deborah!"

The boat pulled up and a short girl with a milky complexion reluctantly stepped out. She was visibly upset and looked around with her dishwater grey eyes. She had straight bright tan hair styled into a short spiky bun with sideswept bangs. She wore a work uniform consisting of a black t-shirt that hugged her frame with the "Coffee Time" brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers. She also wore a pair of small emerald earrings.

"Took the wrong boat?" Ignatius chuckled.

"Yeah?" Taylor jumped in. "This isn't coffee time, it's Total Drama."

"I wish I would have taken the wrong boat." Deborah said to herself. "This isn't fair."

"It's okay." Erika ran up. "You're welcome here."

"Yeah." Phoebe said, stepping forward. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't gone this long without working at Coffee Time." Deborah said nervously. "I'm so upset."

"Perfect idea!" Eun shouted from the back and quickly scribbled into her notebook.

"Hey, cheer up." Dee said. "Ya here to have fun."

"I just can't stop thinking about Brenda and my other coworkers. How could they do this to me?" Deborah shook her head.

"Don't care." Taylor muttered under her breath. "Where's the confessional Chris?"

Chris grinned. "Oh yeah, before you meet the rest of the cast, go make some confessionals. This season, the confessional will be in an outhouse we built by the corner of the island."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Don't really care for these new faces. I'm just watching out for who I can manipulate. Deborah and Liam seem pretty easy. Can't wait to meet the others." She deviously rubs her palms together.

(Erika) "I'm so excited to help these people find love among one another!" She claps her hands together. "Ooh! This is gonna be great!"

(Liam) He smiles. "I can't wait to make new friends and show everyone my fishing skills!" He cheerfully stands up and hits his head. As he gasps and prepares to yell, static.

(Ignatius) He cracks his knuckles. "I can't wait to destroy everyone else's chances." He laughs.

(Souun) He has his legs crossed and is in a meditating position. He silently expresses his happiness to be in the competition and to be able to spread peace to the others.

(Dee) "Hopefully being here'll help me get rekonized n noticed." He grins. "Bout time I drop my first mixtape."

"Are you all ready to meet the nine _returning_ contestants?" Chris grinned.

"Returning?!" Eun jumped up and down. "You can't be serious!"

"Relax." Taylor said. "He told us about this before we even came."

"I hope Grace and Eddy come back!" Erika smiled. "Or Elli! I'd love to help her out."

"Bring them out already!" Liam pleaded.

"Alright," Chris looked over towards a bigger boat that was pulling up. "Here they come!" He said their name as they stepped out. "Stephan, Jay, Manny, Grace, Elli, Derrik, Asandra, Carter, and Mandy!"

Eun nearly fainted with excitement. Taylor groaned. Everyone else was pretty excited to see at least one person there.

"Hi everyone!" Carter smiled and waved. "I'm Carter."

"We know who you are!" Erika smiled.

"Hi!" Phoebe ran to Mandy. "I'm a big fan!"

"Thanks.." Mandy smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I'm happy that I have fans here. It gives me an advantage." She smirks. "This might be my turn."

Eun greeted every single returning contestant one by one. She stopped by Stephan. "You totally should have stayed longer!"

"I agree." Stephan said.

Derrik walked up to Erika and Phoebe. "Sup, ladies?" He flexed.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him." She said to them. "Some people just never change."

"I did!" Derrik said. "I'm so over Sam."

"And I'm over Jay." Elli said, walking up.

"It's okay." Erika said to both of them. "There are new opportunities for love everywhere."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I can't wait to meet the newer cast. Hopefully I make it far this time! I need redemption."

"See this mansion behind us?" Chris pointed. "That's where the winning team will stay."

"Sweet!" Carter said.

"Losing team will have to stay in tents behind the mansion." Chris chuckles. "In rain and every other kind of weather that might come."

Confession Cam:

(Jay) "I'm gonna make sure that MY team is in that mansion."

(Manny) "Let's pray that Jay's team isn't ever in there until _after_ he leaves."

(Jay) "I might have to wait before I harm anyone this time."

(Manny) He snaps out of it. "Jay who? No. I'm here to redeem myself." He smiles.

(Jay) "Eh... I'll think about it."  


"Ready for your first challenge?" Chris asked.

"Wait, what are our teams?" Grace asked.

"Me with Carter!" Asandra shot up.

"Can I not be with Jay?" Mandy asked.

"Same here." Elli half-smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I'm still a little iffy about Elli." She shrugs. "I don't want to trust her."

Taylor stepped up. "I'll be with Jay if no one else wants to be."

Jay smiled at her. "Will you?"

"I don't care who I'm with, really." Taylor crossed her arms.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Of course I want to be on Jay's team. He's the biggest target here."

"I don't know what the teams will be." Chris said. "In fact, I left the banners back at Camp Wawanakwa. So your first challenge is to go on these boats and get them." Chris pointed to a couple boats in the sand near the dock.

"We all got to?" Dee asked.

Souun pointed at each boat one by one, seemed to be counting them.

"There are only eight boats." Liam said out loud.

"Yeah." Chris said. "There's gonna be multiple people in some boats. Oh well." He jumped on a speedboat. "Seeya on the island." He sped off and left the eighteen competitors to begin forming teams on their own.

"Hmm, I believe Chris left eight boats here for us to fight over them. I say we team up." Stephan suggested.

Ignatius ignored him and jumped on a boat. "Anyone wanna come with?" He asked blankly.

"Count me in." Taylor hopped in and they started rowing off towards the island in the distance.

"I'd love to work with you girls!" Eun said to Phoebe, Erika, and Mandy.

"Sure." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Wow, I already have three people that don't want me gone first." She grins. "This is definitely my season."

Elli sat in a boat, waiting for a partner. "Anybody?" She asked. But everyone got into their little groups and already started rowing to camp. Everyone except Jay, who jumped into her boat.

"Guess we're working together." He smirked.

"Ugh." Elli frowned. "Fine, I guess."

"Let's go!" Jay started rowing. "I know you may not like me but I want to win. I know a shortcut, this way." He started rowing in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?!" Elli asked.

"Towards the current." Jay sneered. "It will help us."

"When did you get so smart?" Elli asked.

"When I realized I had to to win."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I really can't stand Jay."

Dee, Carter, and Asandra had formed a group.

"I've always wanted to sing with a rapper." Carter said.

"It'd be cool to collab with you, bro." Dee said.

"I agree." Carter said. "It'd be awesome."

"Totally!" Asandra jumped into the conversation. "We could record something like a love song together!"

The boat got silent.

Grace, Manny, and Deborah teamed up.

"I miss Eddy!" Grace frowned.

"You'll be fine here." Manny smiled. "It's time to make new friends."

"True." Grace smiled. "It is."

Deborah sighed. "I just want to go back home and work."

"It's not all about work." Manny said. "I know, teamwork and getting things done are both important, but we're here to also make friends and experience new things."

"Yeah." Grace said. "This is an amazing opportunity. I can do it without Eddy. You can do it without your job."

"I just can't imagine that." Deborah said. "...Not now."

Ignatius and Taylor reached Camp Wawanakwa first. "We're quite a team." Taylor smirked.

Ignatius didn't say anything and ran to find the banners. She rolled her eyes and went after him. They arrived by the cabins, where Chris waited for them. There were three banners.

"Three teams?" Ignatius asked.

"Pick a banner." Chris grinned.

"The navy blue one." Ignatius pointed.

"Great." Chris said. "Both of you stand here." He pointed to the navy blue mat.

Manny, Grace, and Deborah arrived next.

"We made it second!" Grace cheered.

"Awesome!" Manny smiled.

"Stand on the blue mat." Chris said to them.

"Okay." Manny smiled.

Jay and Elli come next and approach the blue mat, but Chris stops them. "Elli, you pick another color. Hot pink or orange?"

"Orange?" Elli said.

"Stand on the orange mat. Jay, stay on blue." Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) Frowns, trying to keep his composure.

(Taylor) "Jay's on my team I guess." She grins. "Just what I wanted, ha!"

Souun calmly walked to the orange mat.

"How'd you get here so fast on your own?" Elli asked.

Souun silently expresses spirit and peace.

"Interesting." Elli smiled.

"We're here!" Derrik laughed as he and Liam came running up.

Liam tripped over nothing and fell down. "Oof!"

Derrik picked him up. "Sorry about this one." He said to Souun and Elli. "He fell in the water a couple of times too."

Liam got a little red. "Not my fault." He frowned.

Elli giggled. "Is that how you fish?"

Liam sighed, embarrassed. "No..."

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Elli laughed.

Mandy, Eun, Erika, and Phoebe all came running up next.

"We made it!" Phoebe said, breathing hard.

"And we aren't last!" Erika added.

"Yes, but both of you are on the last team." Chris said as he split them up, putting Mandy and Eun on the orange mat and Phoebe and Erika were left with the hot pink mat.

It's just like your hair!" Erika said to Phoebe.

"Yup." Phoebe said.

"We're heeeeerrreeee." Asandra sang horribly as her, Carter, and Dee walked up.

"You three are on the same team, step on the hot pink mat." Chris said to them.

"Awesome!" Asandra exclaimed.

"Cool." Dee grinned.

"Yeah." Carter smiled as he looked at his team. "This is a good team."

"It just got even better." Stephan said as he walked up.

"Definitely." Phoebe smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I appreciate Stephan's smartness. He definitely got robbed when he was voted out second last season."

"Navy blue team." Chris grinned and threw them their banner. It revealed a crescent shaped moon, a couple stars, and two swords intersecting. "You are the Silent Knights!"

"Sweet" Jay grinned.

"Nice." Deborah sighed.

"Orange team." The banner revealed a bunch of fireworks going off. "You are the Flaming Fireworks."

"That's hot." Mandy smirked.

"I have a fire swimsuit!" Liam exclaimed.

"Fate!" Eun smiled. "She scribbled in her journal."

"Hot pink." The banner revealed a heart with a bow through it. "You're the Vibrant Valentines."

"I'm not digging it." Dee said.

"I am!" Erika exclaimed. "I was _meant_ to be on this team."

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "So great that me and Carter are on a team together named after love."

"There will be three teams this season so get used to it." Chris smirked.

"How's that going to work, Chris?" Stephan asked.

"One team wins, one team gets second place, the other loses and sends someone packing." Chris quickly explained.

"As long as we're not last, I'm fine." Dee said.

"No way. I want to be in that mansion." Ignatius said.

"So you can set it on fire?" Grace rose an eyebrow.

"It's time to head back to Playa Des Losers to meet Chef!" Chris grinned. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Yes." Taylor said.

"Let's get going." Dee said. "I wanna meet Chef."

"Same here!" Eun exclaimed.

"That was episode one, folks!" Chris exclaimed. "Three teams, one winner, 500,000 dollars! This is a season you WON'T wanna miss. This is Total Drama Holiday!"

* * *

**Next Time: Some plots start (if they haven't already). So exciting.**


	3. Christmas Again

**Christmas Again**

The sun shined on Playa Des Losers and on the four tents behind the mansion. Each tent was for each losing team, separated by gender.

Mandy stepped out of her tent, holding her back. "We really need to win next time because last night was ridiculous."

"I agree!" Derrik said, stepping out of his with Liam, who stumbled a little.

"Does your back hurt too?" Liam asked Mandy.

"Yes." Mandy frowned. "It's like I slept on bare wood last night." Elli and Eun stepped out of the tent. "We're missing someone... Where's Souun?"

"That's the same question we're asking." Derrik said.

"He didn't sleep here last night." Liam said.

"I didn't mind." Derrik laughed. "More room for me."

"Oh yeah, cause you need all that room for those enormous muscles of yours." Mandy said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Derrik happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, but anyway where is he?" Mandy asked again.

"He left a note." Liam said, holding up a small piece of paper. "He prefers to not sleep around people." He reads.

"Excellent! Another trait to add to his character chart!" Eun exclaimed. She scribbled in her notebook.

"You never let that thing down." Mandy commented and chuckled.

"You got that right!" Eun exclaimed without looking up from her notebook. "I write at least three Total Drama fanfictions a day. I can't wait to write about us newbies. Ooh!" She shot up. "Someone might write one about me! I can't wait!"

"Do you ever write one about me?" Elli asked and stepped up.

"I've written about all the contestants." Eun smiled. "You're actually the protagonist in my most popular fic. It's about your love triangle and how it would have played out if Jay were to have chosen Mandy over you."

"Really." Mandy rose an eyebrow as the statement caught her attention.

"Yeah!" Eun said. "Elli actually ends up winning the season! It's a huge hit."

"No way." Elli smiled big. "That's so cool."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I actually end up winning without Jay?" She sinks her head into her palms and shakes it. She groans. "I messed up big time."

(Mandy) "I don't see where any of that would actually occur. I still would have made it farther regardless. In fact, I probably would have won if Jay picked me."

Meanwhile, Dee and Carter were having a talk in their tent as Stephan went out to get a drink of water.

"So it's you an' me to the end?" Dee asked.

"Yeah!" Carter smiled. "With Stephan."

"I dunno about him." Dee said. "He seems like a wild card, get me?"

"But the dudes a freaking genius!" Carter said. "He would be a great ally."

"True, I guess." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Right now, everyone thinks I'm a nice aspiring rapper. Wait till the game actually begins. They'll see." He chuckles. "I'm crazy. I'll do everything and anything to win."

Phoebe was up and about, taking pictures of some bugs she had found.

"Hi!" Asandra said to her.

"Hey Asandra." Phoebe smiled.

"Whatcha doing?" Asandra asked.

"I'm taking pictures of some of the insects on this island." Phoebe said. "I've never seen anything quite like them back where I'm from."

"Nice." Asandra said. "But I hate bugs... So I'll let you do your thing!" Phoebe gave her a thumbs up and she walked away.

Carter walked up to Stephan. "Hey bro!" He smiled.

"Oh, Hi." Stephan said.

"How do you feel about playing the game again?" Carter asked him.

"I feel ecstatic, actually." Stephan grinned. "I have a second chance to win. Plus, most of the newbies appreciate me, so I'm ninety percent sure that I'll make it far this season."

"You'll definitely make it farther than you did last time." Carter smiled and gave him a little nudge. "Especially because me and Dee want to form an alliance with you."

"An alliance?" Stephan gulped. "Well, it is logical to make them early now due to the smaller teams, but I don't know about trusting some of the new people too easily."

"You mean Dee?" Carter asked.

"Not necessarily. I just feel like others, perhaps Phoebe, would be better allies." Stephan pointed out.

"I just want you to have another chance." Carter said. "Right now, you're the only returning player to have never received a safety symbol. I want that to happen for you."

Stephan smiled. "I appreciate it."

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I can tell Carter is genuine and really does have good intentions, but I'm not here again to put my game in others's hands. I'm playing for nobody but Stephan."

Meanwhile, in the mansion, the Silent Knights enjoyed everything their short victory had to offer them.

"This feels amazing." Manny smiled, receiving a back massage from an intern.

"Agreed." Grace said as the camera zoomed out to reveal her and Deborah also getting back massages. "What do you think, Deborah?"

"It feels... Strange." Deborah said.

"Haven't you ever had a back massage before?" Grace asked.

"...No." Deborah admitted.

Manny and Grace gasped. "How is that possible?" Manny asked.

"I just... haven't had time for it." Deborah said. "I'm usually working... I never take a break."

"Think of Total Drama as your break." Grace smiled. "Your long awaited break."

Deborah sat up. "The thing is... I don't want to." She sighed. "I'm so nervous about what might be happening at Coffee Time without me. This sucks."

"Don't worry, Deborah. We'll get your mind off of Coffee Time in no time!" Manny laughed. Deborah just nervously sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Deborah missing Coffee Time kind of reminds me of me missing Eddy, so of course I'm going to sympathize with her. I know that me and Manny can make her snap out of that stage and into vacation mode." She shrugs. "It's not a typical vacation, but if we can pull off a lot more wins, we can do it."

(Deborah) "Everyone's telling me I should relax, but I'd rather work." She nervously bites her lip.

Taylor, Jay, and Ignatius all sat in opposite corners in the spa room. They each eyed the other two down.

Confession Cam:

(Jay) "These two are obviously my biggest threats this year." He holds his chin. "My new strategy this time around is to work _with_ my threats instead of against them." He smirks.

(Taylor) "I definitely want Jay out of here." She chuckles. "And he's pretty much already the first person eliminated. Especially cause I can totally make my entire team just pawns in this girls game." She points to herself.

(Ignatius) He cracks his knuckles. "I don't like the way these two are looking at me right now. I don't think they know who they're looking at."

"Why're you looking at me?" Taylor asked.

"You're hair." Jay sarcastically said.

"It's green." Taylor said. "You act like you've never seen green hair before. Weren't you the one who dyed that girls hair green?"

"Yeah." Ignatius said before Jay could respond. "He was."

"Wasn't it funny though?" Jay chuckled.

"Hilarious." Taylor smirked. "Say, we're all strong. I say we form a little alliance to get rid of the other three."

"I agree." Jay said instantly. They both looked at Ignatius.

Ignatius rose an eyebrow. "Uh... Alright."

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He crushes a soda can in his hand. "I don't trust them at all. And no way am I letting a girl tell me what to do."

(Taylor) "Of course I'm not really in an alliance with them. I would just rather have them with me than against me."

They heard a shout from Grace in the other room. "It's snowing!" She yelled.

They all snapped their heads to the window, and sure enough, white little flurries fell from above.

"No way." Jay said. He opened the window and stuck his hand out. "This isn't snow!"

"Everyone meet me on the dock!" Chris said through a megaphone. "Now!"

Eighteen confused campers gathered on the dock in their respective teams, looking around.

"Uh... Why is it snowing?" Asandra asked.

"It's not snow." Mandy said. "It's obviously fake."

"Oh..." Asandra frowned.

"Happy Holidays campers!" Chris smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

"You do know that it ain't Christmas, right?" Dee pointed out.

"In fact, it's pretty warm out now." Manny said, fanning himself with his hand. "These fake snowflakes aren't making it better."

"It's Total Drama Holiday for a reason campers." Chris smirked. He took out a remote control, pressed a button and the fake snow stopped falling. "Each challenge will be based on a different holiday. We're gonna start off with Christmas, due to the stellar ratings from last seasons 'Christmas In July'." He grinned and looked towards Manny.

"Aw, please don't remind me about that challenge." Manny groaned.

"It's okay, Manny!" Eun said to him. "My fanfiction about you fighting Jay and winning had everyone going wild."

"How is that even relevant?" Jay asked, annoyed.

"Wait, so are we gonna do the same challenge from last season?" Carter asked.

"No, a new one." Chris said.

"That's okay! I love Christmas!" Erika smiled. "It's my second favorite holiday... After Valentine's Day of course."

"I don't get any holidays." Deborah awkwardly said. "I work on Christmas and on all other holidays."

Taylor gave her the dirtiest look.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Then why are you here?" She shakes her head with disgust. "I can't."

"Each team will split up into two groups." Chris gave the directions. "One group of two and another of four. The group of two will travel on these motor boats to Camp Wawanakwa to find the perfect Christmas tree. You'll have to knock it down and bring it back."

"Wouldn't the tree be too heavy and big to be put in the boats?" Stephan asked.

"Don't interrupt me!" Chris snapped. "Anyway, we can't have a Christmas tree without gifts! The remaining four players must cooperate..." He chuckles when he looks at the Silent Knights team. "To find a gift for me and Chef."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "My teams name is based off of Christmas, so I'm pretty confident that we can pull this victory."

"I'll go for the tree." Manny volunteered for the Silent Knights.

"I volunteer too." Jay stepped up with a fake smile towards Manny.

"It's settled then." Taylor said. "Me and Deborah will find presents. You two can just hang out." She smiled at Grace and Ignatius, then rolled her eyes as she turned away.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Grace asked.

"I'm sure." Taylor blankly said as she walked away with Deborah. "So what do you think would be a good gift?"

"Uh... I wouldn't know." Deborah said. "I don't get any gifts."

Taylor got annoyed. "You should at least try to think of something."

"I can't think." Deborah said. "My mind's on my job... I can't believe they just sent me here without warning. I thought I was going to work..." She said to herself.

Taylor looked at her uniform. "I can see that." Light bulb. "Hey! Why don't you just think of this challenge as a shift? Your job for the day is to find a present for your two new coworkers, Chef and Chris."

"Okay..." Deborah nodded and instantly started looking around. Taylor chuckled and grabbed a seat, putting her legs up on a stool.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Getting Deborah to do all the work was..." She shrugs. "Easier than I thought."

(Deborah) "Taylor's right! I just have to think of the challenge as a job."

"Who's gonna chop for the Flaming Fireworks?" Elli asked.

"Ooh! It should be Souun!" Eun exclaimed and started chopping the air. "He can chop stuff! Right Souun?"

Souun slightly smiled at her but slowly shook his head no.

Mandy looked at her team with a face of defeat. "I guess I'll go chop down the tree."

"Ooh!" Derrik jumped up. "I'll go with you. You'll need me." He flexed.

"Fine." Mandy sighed.

"A guy should cut down the tree." Asandra said.

"I'll go." Dee said. "Come, Carter."

"Why don't you go with Stephan?" Carter suggested.

"Me?" Stephan rose an eyebrow.

"Sure." Dee shrugged.

"You sure?" Stephan asked again.

"Yeah." Carter smiled.

"Alright." Stephan shrugged. "But I'm not as strong physically as I am mentally."

"That's fine." Dee said, hopping onto the boat. "Let's go." Stephan stepped in too.

The three boats started speeding off and the remaining players scrambled around and started searching for gifts except for Grace and Ignatius, who stayed behind.

"So Ignatius, tell me about yourself." Grace said. He ignored her. "Ignatius." Ignored. "Ignatius." Ignored again. "Helloooo."

"I don't have to talk to you." Ignatius said.

"Come on." Grace said. "Open up."

"I don't really care about making friends." He said and walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "That was pretty harsh." She frowns. "I'm trying to make new friends here! But it's hard... I wish Eddy were here." She sighs.

"We should make them sushi!" Liam said happily.

"No way." Eun said. "Let's make them a Christmas themed fanfiction!" She exclaimed.

"Good ideas." Elli smiled. "But let's think about what they would like.

"Hmm." Liam thought. "Fish cocktail?"

Elli giggled. "No, silly."

"Where did Souun go?" Liam asked.

"He just disappeared." Elli said.

"He's probably a ninja in disguise!" Eun exclaimed and wrote in her notebook.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Suprisingly, I like the newbies on my team." She laughs. "They're all pretty interesting... And positive."

Erika, Phoebe, Asandra, and Carter looked around the pool area.

"We should win this." Carter said. "I'd love to chill in here."

"Especially cause it's getting so hot." Phoebe agreed. She looked around and then looked up. "Hey, aren't those Christmas lights?"

"They are!" Erika smiled. "They probably use them to light up the night."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoebe smiled.

"We can use the lights for our Christmas tree!" Erika clapped. "This is going to be so fun! We can decorate the tree and light it up and put something at the top!"

"Ooh! I can bake cookies!" Asandra exclaimed.

"Great!" Erika clapped. "So me and Phoebe will collect stuff to decorate the tree and you two go find presents!"

"Okay! Yay!" Asandra pulled Carter into a hug. "We might be using the pool later after all."

Meanwhile, the other teammates had arrived to Camp Wawanakwa and were in the process of looking for a tree to cut down.

"This way." Mandy led Derrik. "I know the perfect tree. We used to pass by it all the time during competitions." She led him to a small tree. "It'll fit in the boat and wont be too heavy to carry back."

"It's perfect... Like you." Derrik winked. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Ew." Mandy said.

"Oh come on Mandy, give me a chance." Derrik said.

"Why would I do that?" Mandy asked. "You barely payed attention to me last season."

"That's because I didn't notice the beauty right in front of me." Derrik smiled.

"Just help me chop down this tree." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "You'd think that after last season he'd actually change, but nope." She shakes her head. "I could use him if I wanted to, but I don't think that'd be good for me. We all saw what happened to Sam."

(Derrik) "...I don't think she's interested..."

Manny and Jay were already at it again.

"I say we chop down this tree." Manny pointed to one that looked similar to a Christmas tree.

"No way!" Jay snapped. "Our boat can't hold that much weight. Let's be smart about this."

"No need to be rude." Manny defended.

"Just wanted to get my point across." Jay shrugged. "You are a little hard-headed sometimes."

Manny ignored the insult and pointed to a smaller one. "That one!"

"No." Jay said. "This one." He stood next to a tree exactly like the one Manny pointed to.

Manny gave him an are-you-serious look. "Alright, Jay, fine." He said.

Dee and Stephan had already chopped their tree down, and were heading back for the boat. Dee had one end of the tree and Stephan had the other. Dee was pretty much doing all the work, as Stephan struggled.

"I'm sorry." Stephan said when they finally got to their boat. "I'm way better at puzzles. I promise."

"It's aight." Dee said, obviously annoyed. They sped off.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "But when are there ever puzzles in Total Drama?"

Dee and Stephan quickly arrived to Playa Des Losers, with Mandy and Derrik arriving shortly after.

"Come on!" Mandy rushed Derrik to where their team mat was. They set up the tree with Elli, Liam, and Eun. "Where's Souun?" Mandy asked.

"He's getting the presents." Elli said.

"Nobody went with him?!" Mandy asked.

"No." Eun said. "We're pretty sure he's going to get great gifts!"

"Yeah." Elli said. "We tried looking for things, but we just could not find anything!" She shrugged.

"Oh great." Mandy nervously frowned. Her eyes shot up when she saw Souun approaching and she ran up to him. "What did you get Souun?"

He showed her a small badge he made and a self-made mud facial relaxation kit.

"Uh..." She didn't know what to say.

He motioned for Eun to let him write in her notebook and she did. He scribbled something down and handed it to her. She read off the paper. "A Sergeant Major of the Army badge for Chef, which symbolizes his power in the game. And a relaxation kit for Chris, for his hard work hosting." She stopped and instantly scribbled in her notebook.

"That was actually a really good gift idea for each of them." Elli smiled. "Good job."

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "Eee! My first confessional!" She smiles. "I can't wait to screenshot this moment when I get home!"

(Elli) "Souun seems to have a lot of wisdom for his age. I appreciate him, I really do."

(Eun) "I'm telling you, Souun is a genius! I've already prewritten my first fanfiction about him being a ninja!"

"Your holding the tree wrong!" Jay yelled at Manny, who was holding the tree as Jay steered.

"No I'm not!" Manny said. "I'm doing the best I can. You're the one who wanted a tree bigger than our boat."

"Move." Jay held on to the tree and stopped steering. "I'll hold it. You steer."

"Get back to steering!" Manny pointed. "We're already almost there!"

"No. You go steer. You're holding my tree wrong." Jay demanded.

"We're on the same team, Jay." Manny said. "You fighting with me won't make things any better."

"You're just saying that because you know what I can do to you!" Jay pulled the tree back and accidentally hit the motor, causing the tree to get shredded to pieces and the boat to get flipped over.

"Now look what you did." Manny groaned as they surfaced inches away from the Playa Des Losers dock.

"TIME'S UP." Chris yelled through the megaphone. "Let's see how everyone did." He and Chef walked up to the Flaming Fireworks' mat.

"We have a tree, and presents." Liam said, looking back at his team. He then accidentally tripped over, causing the tree to fall on Chris. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh!" Chris snapped as Chef helped him get the tree off of him. "Look what you did to my hair."

"We're sorry!" Mandy said.

"I don't even want to see the presents." Chris said, annoyed. This statement caused Souun to frown. "Next up is the Silent Knights."

The Knights didn't have a Christmas tree.

"Where's your tree?!" Chris asked. Ignatius and Taylor glared at Manny and Jay, who glared at each other.

Grace stepped up. "We don't have one.."

"But we have gifts!" Deborah said. "Hair gel for Chris and a new spatula for Chef!"

"Nice!" Chef said. He then rose an eyebrow. "You made this?" She nodded.

"Well this will definitely fix my hair. Thanks." Chris said while walking to the next team and opening the gel. "Valentines?"

The Valentines's tree was decorated just like a Christmas tree. Asandra presented cookies and milk to Chef and Chris.

"Wow." Chris said, taking a bite from a cookie. "Nice addition to the challenge."

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "Suck ups." He rolls his eyes.

"Here are your gifts!" Phoebe smiled and handed Chris and Chef a gift each. Chris had received a picture of himself and Chef got an acorn necklace.

"I made the necklace!" Asandra smiled.

"I love it!" Chris said, looking deep into the picture. "The Vibrant Valentines win! You can enter the mansion for the night!"

The Vibrant Valentines cheered and rushed into the mansion while the other two teams stood with defeat.

**First Elimination Ceremony**

"Obviously, you both sucked compared to the winning team." Chris said to the Knights and the Fireworks. "But Silent Knights, you guys didn't even have a tree, so you LOSE. Someone from your team is leaving tonight."

"At least we didn't lose." Elli said to Mandy, who was visibly angry.

"Yeah, but we still have to sleep in those tents." Mandy frowned.

"It's alright!" Elli said.

"Fireworks, you can have a seat on the side and watch the ceremony." Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I vote... For myself. Sorry Brenda, I tried, but I just can't do this. I can't take a vacation."

(Taylor) "I wasn't expecting to lose, but since we did, I'm voting out Jay. Deborah proved herself to be easily used, so I really don't need his vote anyway. Plus, I'd rather get him out now before he tries to kill someone else."

(Jay) He glares at the camera. "Do I really need to say who I'm voting for?"

"Welcome to this years elimination ceremony." Chris said, standing in front of the six Knights. "This time around, these small calendars will represent your safety." He held up five mini calendars. "If you get a calendar, that means that you'll live to see more holidays. If you don't... You'll enter the outhouse drop of shame." He pointed to the outhouse behind him.

"Gross!" Jay said.

"And you can't come back... Ever." Chris smirked. "Now let's begin. Mini calendars go to... Taylor... Grace... And Ignatius."

They all gladly received their calendars.

"Deborah."

She frowned and reluctantly took her calendar.

"Jay, Manny, one of you will be leaving this game first." He chuckled. "Pre-tty embarrassing. Well... The final calendar... Goes... To... Manny."

"What?!" Jay stood up, then shrugged. "I guess I had this coming."

"No kidding." Ignatius said.

"I'll be back!" Jay laughed and glared at his team. "Just wait and see!" He stepped into the outhouse and screamed as he fell down to the unknown.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I'm a bit sad that I couldn't go back to work... But I guess it's a sign that I should maybe see how this plays out." She sighs. "It'll be something completely different than what I'm used to, but I did feel a tad better working during the challenge."

"Wow, us veterans have to stick together so that doesn't happen to us." Derrik whispered to Mandy.

Mandy chuckled a little. "You think you're a veteran... Honestly Derrik, I'd rather not work with a guy right now. This is my game to win. I don't need someone like you in my way." She shrugged and walked away with the rest of the contestants.

Derrik stayed behind and angrily looked at the camera. "Nobody wants to work with me, eh? Well fine." He pouts. "I don't need them. I get it. Sam played me. The world thinks I'm weak?! Well.. I'll show you weak!" He flexed and winked at the camera.

* * *

**I'm probably going to update once a week now because school is about to be back in session, but don't worry I won't forget to update at least once a week.**

**How'd you like the first official challenge? Which interactions did you enjoy seeing and/or want to see more of? Any suggestions for next episodes Holiday? (Not Valentine's Day or Easter... I have those episodes planned out).**


	4. Don't Wear White

**Don't Wear White **

"Wow, Chef's actually making us good food!" Asandra exclaimed as Chef set down an omelette on her plate and continued down the dining table to Phoebe and Erika.

"Winning is pretty awesome." Phoebe smiled before taking a sip from her strawberry smoothie.

"Tell me about it." Asandra said. "I only won one challenge the last time I played."

"We'll make sure you win at least two." Erika smiled.

"Yeah. I want to stay with my friends Carter and Stephan!" Asandra said. "Oh, and you two!"

"Speaking of Stephan," Erika smirked at Phoebe. "He's totally into you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah right!"

"He is!" Erika smiled even more. "I can set you guys up on a date! Would you like that?"

Phoebe blushed a little. "No thanks."

Erika gasped. "But... Love. It's so... Perfect." She dreamily gazed up while clenching her hands close to her.

"I just... Don't want you to try to set something up so fast. I mean, what if he's not interested?" Phoebe asked.

"You won't know if you don't try." Asandra said. She then sighed. "I should be taking that advice with me and Carter."

"Ooh!" Erika grinned. "I can help you with that too!"

"Can you?" Asandra pleaded. "I've had the biggest crush on him for the longest time, but I'm so scared to make a move."

"Don't worry about it." Erika assured her. "I got this under control."

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Yay! My first couple of the season! I was kinda hoping it'd be Stephan and Phoebe, but Carter and Asandra is fine too!"

Stephan and Carter sat by an indoor pool. Dee was swimming some laps.

"I have a feeling Dee doesn't like me." Stephan said.

"Why not?" Carter asked.

"I don't know." Stephan shrugs. "I haven't done anything to him. Maybe he doesn't like me because I'm not the most athletic person."

"But your smart." Carter smiled and shrugged. "It's not like you're completely useless. I think you're just over thinking things."

"No, I can sense when people don't like me." Stephan said. "It's like an instinct."

"Don't worry." Carter said. "Even if he doesn't like you, I still have your back." He patted Stephan in the back.

"I trust you." Stephan smiled. "I just don't think we should keep him over any of the girls here."

"We'll see whenever that decision has to be made." Carter said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I ain't stupid. Stephan acks like I can't hear him, but I can. If dere's one thing I don't like, it's fakes."

(Stephan) "One of my strategy's this season is definitely to up my social game. Last time I wanted to wait to start strategizing, but I've learned that with this game, I have to start right away." He grins. "I even stopped carrying my backpack everywhere."

Grace groaned as she stepped out of the loser's tent. "This is such a downgrade."

"So let's make sure it doesn't happen again." Taylor said, stepping out after her.

Grace started tearing up. "Yes please. I had a horrible night. It made me miss Eddy so much more."

"You really miss your boyfriend that much?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Grace sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I don't know what this girls deal is, but she seems pretty vulnerable right now." She smirks. "It's kinda perfect if you ask me."

"Well, does he even show you any affection?" Taylor asked. "I didn't see much last season."

"He doesn't really like PDA." Grace shrugged.

Deborah stepped out of the tent, yawning.

Taylor tapped her on the shoulder. "Isn't that weird Deborah?"

"Huh? What?" Deborah asked.

"If your boyfriend doesn't like kissing or hugging you." Taylor said.

"Oh.. Uh.. I guess it's weird." She said and quickly left to the small bathroom set up for the losers.

"See." Taylor said. "I don't you should miss him."

"Of course I should!" Grace defended. "He's my boyfriend!"

Taylor smirked. "He doesn't treat you like one." She innocently shrugged. "I doubt he even misses you if he doesn't like kissing you." She turned and walked away, leaving Grace to think.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) She's frowning. "What if Taylor's right? What if Eddy doesn't even miss me? What if he's with another girl right now?"

Elli was sitting with Eun. "I've been trying so hard to befriend Mandy, but she's not giving me the benefit of the doubt." She sighed.

"It's okay!" Eun smiled. "You make up in one of my fanfictions!"

"Yeah," Elli looked down. "But I want it to happen in real life."

"Hey!" Liam said running up with some cooked fish. "Want some?"

"Yay!" Eun cheered and took one.

"Thanks!" Elli laughed.

"You did not lie when you said you could fish and cook them too!" Eun said, taking multiple bites from the fish.

"No problem." Liam smiled. "I'm an expert at fishing."

"So you can make fires too?" Eun asked.

"Yup!" Liam smiled.

Eun scribbled this down in her notebook.

"So should I go up to Mandy and just ask her to make up?" Elli asked Eun again.

"Yes!" Eun clapped. "Make my fanfiction canon!"

"Uh.. Okay." Elli laughed and walked in Mandy's direction. "Hi." She nervously smiled.

"Hi." Mandy blankly repeated. She was tying up her curls into a messy bun.

"Wanna talk?"

"About?"

"About everything that's happened with us." Elli frowned. "There's still tension."

"Obviously." Mandy said. "I don't know about making up so soon. Sorry, but I'm very hardheaded and I don't forgive OR forget easily."

"I get it." Elli frowned. "Well, if you ever do, just know that I'm very willing to put the past behind us and maybe even be friends."

"I'll let you know if I have a change of heart." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "It was worth a try." She shrugs.

Everyone had gathered at the dock after a while, surprised that Chris hadn't called them yet.

"Where is he?" Manny asked.

"Who cares?" Ignatius replied.

"Maybe there's no challenge today." Dee said.

"I doubt it." Mandy said. "That'd be odd."

Chris all of a sudden walked out, still in his pajamas, yawning. "Oh, hey." He chuckled.

"Do we not have a challenge?" Dee crossed his arms.

"Of course you do!" Chris said. "But I'm not hosting it. You are!"

"Excuse me?" Stephan rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Today's holiday is Labor Day! It's a holiday that celebrates the working people. Like me and Chef. We're going to take a day off while you all make your own challenge and present it to us!" Chris smirked.

"I work on Labor Day too." Deborah pointed out.

"We get it." Ignatius said. "You work on every holiday, now shut up."

Deborah frowned and kept quiet.

"You have four hours." Chris yawned again. "Come to me with your challenge then." He walked back inside.

"We should all work together to create one challenge that combines everyone's ideas." Stephan suggested.

"No way." Derrik said. "My team is solo dolo!" He kissed his muscles and winked at the camera.

Confession Cam:

(Derrik) "I can do this by myself. I'm not weak and I will win it for my team and then you'll see who's the idiot!" He yells at the camera.

"A fashion show." Derrik smiled.

"A fashion show?" Mandy rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Derrik said. "For the beautiful girls on our team to impress Chris."

"Gross." Elli said.

"Yeah, but what else are the guys on our team going to do?" Derrik whispered, and pointed to Liam and Souun. Liam was stumbling all over the place and Souun was meditating in the distance.

"True." Mandy gave in.

"I love that idea!" Eun jumped up. "I can't wait!"

"I'll do your makeup and hair." Derrik said to all the ladies. "I'm an expert."

"Really." Mandy said.

"Yeah." He flexed. "I'm around a lot of pretty ladies often, so it comes naturally."

"So what are we gonna do?" Carter asked his teammates.

"Let's perform." Dee grinned.

"Yeah!" Asandra raised her hand. "I'll sing for him!"

"Actually, let's not." Dee said, not looking at Asandra.

"Let's put on a show!" Phoebe suggested. "Chris loves entertainment."

"Good idea!" Erika clapped. "Like a play! Ooh, I'll write the play!"

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I'll title it: a match made in heaven!" She dramatically waved her hands out. "And it'll star Carter and Asandra! This is perfect!"

"I say we do something simple." Grace said. "Like cook for him!"

"I can bake nearly everything." Deborah said.

"That's great!" Manny smiled. "We can do this, you guys."

"I don't like the cooking." Taylor said. "How about dodgeball? It's even simpler."

"Dodgeball." Ignatius agreed.

"But that challenge already happened. Wouldn't Chris penalize us for that?" Manny asked.

"They repeated challenges in your season." Taylor justified.

"True." Manny said.

"...What is dodgeball?" Deborah whispered to Manny.

"You've never played it?!" Manny was shocked as Deborah shook her head no. "Come on, I'll show you." He led her away.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Manny and Deborah are getting close and Taylor told me Eddy is holding me back from making friends. Well, no more! Time for me to make friends!" She smiles.

"Ignatius! Let's warm up together!" Grace smiled.

Ignatius was spinning a ball in his hand. He was about to say no, but then deviously smiled. "Sure."

"Great!" Grace smiled. "You go first! Hit me with your best shot!"

"Hehe, okay." Ignatius swung the ball at her, hitting her hard in the chest.

"Ow!" Grace yelped. She slowly got up and caught her breath. "Good throw.."

Ignatius chuckled some more. "Ima try again."

Meanwhile, Erika was showing Carter the short script she had made.

"Do you like it?" She smiled.

"I have to kiss Asandra?" He asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Erika frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Carter slowly said.

"Why? You two would be so cute!" Erika said.

"I know Asandra likes me..." Carter sighed. "But I just don't like her back. And I don't think a kiss would make it any better."

"Oh." Erika slumped down. "You're right. But who will play the couple?"

"Phoebe should be the girl, and maybe Dee as the guy?" Carter suggested.

"Alright..." Erika sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I would've been more persistent, but I knew Carter was genuine!"

Derrik helped fit Eun in her dress. "You look stunning, Eun." He said as he tied a bow on the back of her sunflower dress. He had given her short hair a little curl.

"Thanks Derrik!" Eun exclaimed. "I'm so excited for my fans to write about this!"

"You know, you being the only new girl on the team has Mandy and Elli scared for their lives." He lied.

"No way." Eun gasped.

"Yup." Derrik said. "I think we should hookup to get them to go even crazier."

Pause. "Derrik!" Eun laughed. "You're a lunatic!"

"So is that a yes?" He asked.

She pulled away from him. "You shouldn't have asked. Now a lot of people are going to be writing crack shippings of us!" She wrote down in her notebook. "Ooh! Those'll be fun to read!" She giggled.

"Get out!" Derrik said, annoyed. "Send in Elli."

Eun walked out and Elli came in shortly after.

"Elli!" He exclaimed. "You look fabulous in that Canada flag dress." He pointed.

"Thanks." Elli said.

"You know, you'd look even better with arm candy right by your side." He winked at her. "After all, every beauty queen needs one, no?"

She quickly got the picture. "No thanks. Can you do my makeup so I can get out of here?"

Derrik angrily frowned. "Tell the other girls I'll do their makeup before they go up. It's better if it's fresh." He said emotionless.

"True!" Elli smiled. "Alright." She walked out and left Derrik deviously looking at the camera.

Confession Cam:

(Derrik) "Rejected by all three girls on my team?" He holds his head up. "No matter, they'll be the ones looking like fools later on."

(Elli) "Is it just me or is Derrik trying to channel Sam by doing this fashion show?"

"This isn't that hard!" Deborah laughed as Manny demonstrated to her how to play dodgeball.

"See! Just picture yourself working." Manny said. "You're good at dodging things because of the crowds and coworkers."

"Yeah." Deborah smiled. "Manny, thanks for helping me and not being annoyed by me wanting to go so bad."

"Anytime." Manny smiled. "This is a great experience, you should live it up."

"I'm slowly starting to get used to it." Deborah said.

"Great." Manny smiled back at her.

Suddenly, a loud horn rang. Time was up.

"Just in time." Manny laughed.

"Hi Chris." Taylor said as the Silent Knights stepped up to him in a small clearing where he and Chef were laying down on lawn chairs.

"What do you have for us, Taylor?" Chris asked.

"We're going to entertain you by playing a good old fashion game of dodgeball!" Taylor smirked.

"With five people?" Chris asked. He chuckled. "Let's see this."

"Ignatius is going to be a one man team because he's so good!" Grace smiled.

Ignatius stared her down. "First target." He mumbled to himself.

As soon as everyone was ready, Ignatius quickly grabbed three balls and pummeled them towards Grace, all hitting her simultaneously and knocking her down. When she got up, she complimented his throwing and joined him on his side.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He's very annoyed. "I should have saved her for last. Now she's gonna annoy me for the rest of this game."

"Let's do this!" Grace said, looking at the three apposing members of her team, who all had balls.

Manny tried throwing one at Ignatius, but he caught it. "You're out." Ignatius said.

Deborah threw hers towards Grace, who jumped up to dodge it and landed in Ignatius's arms. "Good catch!" Grace giggled. Ignatius was annoyed and quickly dropped her in time for a ball to deck him in the face. "Whoa!" Grace said. "Wow, how nice of you to take that hit for me!"

Ignatius glared at Taylor as he rubbed his chin. "I was not-!" He angrily punched the ball, popping it.

"Can I get the next team?" Chris rose an eyebrow. "That was... Interesting."

The Vibrant Valentines stepped up next.

"What are you doing for me?" Chris yawned.

"We are going to present a short play!" Erika exclaimed. "About looooove."

"It stars Phoebe and Dee." Carter smiled.

They both stepped up there.

"I'm only doing this to win." Dee said to Phoebe.

"Same here." Phoebe said back.

"Action." Stephan blankly said.

"Phoebe, you are ecksquisite. Your beauty reminds me of the goddess of love." Dee recited.

"Dee, your voice brings melodies to my ears. The sound of it makes me want to hum along." Phoebe recited as well as Erika looked on, tearing up.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "They have so much chemistry!"

"Why are we still talking?" Dee grabbed her face.

"You're right." Phoebe said. "Kiss me."

Dee paused, and slowly started to lean in. Chris and Chef were on the verge of their seats, all teared up. Just as their lips were about to touch, Erika screamed.

"SPIDER!" She yelled and pointed to Phoebe's arm, where a small spider was crawling.

"Scene." Stephan said with a relieved composure.

Dee grinned at Phoebe. "It's cool."

Phoebe blushed a little and then turned her attention towards the spider. "Hey, little guy." She picked it up and set it down on the ground. "There you go."

Erika walked up to her. "Sorry I kinda messed up your kiss."

"Thank you for doing it." Phoebe said. "That would have been a really fake kiss. I wouldn't have liked it."

"I think you would have." Erika smiled.

Liam stepped up next for the Flaming Fireworks.

"Good afternoon." Liam said, as if he was reciting something. "The fashion show is about to begin... Three lovely ladies will come out... and present their fashion for three different holidays... celebrated around the world."

Chris and Chef turned around to see Souun holding up cue cards for Liam to recite.

"Fashion show, eh?" Chef chuckled.

"Yes." Liam smiled. "Let's await for the lovely ladies!" He went to go sit with Chris and Chef, but tripped over himself and fell instead. "Oops."

Backstage, Derrik had grabbed the girls. "Quick change ladies. Put these newer and better dresses on." He pulled out three white dresses.

"But these are so plain." Mandy commented.

"Let's listen to him." Elli suggested. "He seems to know what he's doing."

"Yes!" Eun said, with the white dress already halfway on.

"And it's time to do your makeup too." Derrik said. "Just don't look at each other's makeup, cause that's bad luck."

"Really?" Elli asked.

"Yeah!" Derrik said.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Derrik's voice finally was heard after some time. "Time for the fashion show! Welcome Mandy, Elli, and Eun!"

The three girls all walked out one after the other in their white dresses. Chris, Chef and Liam gasped while Souun got wide-eyed. Eun, Mandy, and Elli all looked like clowns with the makeup Derrik had put on them.

"How do you like it, Chris?" Derrik asked, grinning deviously as he stepped out.

"It's... HIDEOUS!" Chris shouted. "Get these girls out of my sight! This defies labor day completely. Everyone knows you AREN'T supposed to wear white!"

The girls looked at each other and gasped when they saw how they looked.

"DERRIK!" Mandy yelled.

Chris gathered all the teams. "I think we can all agree that the Flaming Fireworks LOST!" He said. The girls angrily looked at Derrik, who shrugged. "But who wins? The Vibrant Valentines!"

"What!" Taylor shouted. "What did they do?"

"It's not what they did." Chris said. "It's what you did. Dodgeball was already done. And you played against your own team... Which is dumb."

"Nice one." Ignatius sarcastically said to Taylor, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm done for the day." Chris said and walked back inside. "Do the elimination on your own!"

Mandy looked at Derrik. "I think we can all agree that Derrik is out too."

Derrik shrugged. "I don't care anymore. This season was not for me."

"You got that right." Liam said.

"Bye." Derrik said, stepping into the outhouse.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "So Derrik didn't have any problem being eliminated this time." She chuckles. "Great."

As the Vibrant Valentines entered the mansion for the second time in a row, Erika stopped Asandra.

"Hey, Asandra, I tried." Erika said.

"Did you?" Asandra eagerly asked.

"Yeah, the play was supposed to star you and Carter, but he didn't want to." Erika frowned.

"Why not?" Asandra asked. "Does he get stage fright?"

"He only likes you as a friend, Asandra." Erika admitted. "I'm so sorry." She pulled her into a hug.

"I... Don't understand." Asandra cracked, and started sobbing. "But I really liked him!"

"I know..." Erika sighed and rubbed her back. "It's okay, at least you're still friends with him."

"True..." Asandra sighed and sniffled.

"And you have so many friends on this team. You don't have to be upset." Erika smiled at her.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." Asandra sniffed.

"No problem." Erika said and they both walked into the mansion to enjoy their second victory.

* * *

**There we have it! Happy Labor Day you guys! **

**And thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them very much.**

**NEXT TIME: Asandra looks for a way to get over Carter and Grace continues to try and befriend Ignatius.**


	5. Canada Day, Eh

**Canada Day, Eh**

_Flashback to last night:_

_Asandra sobbed all night, with Erika trying to calm her down._

_"Don't tell me to calm down!" Asandra cried. "Carter broke my heart!"_

_"Asandra, please!" Erika pleaded. "There are so many other fish in the sea. Love is beautiful, no matter who it's with."  
_

_"But I've loved him for such a long time!" Asandra sobbed._

_Carter and Dee heard from the other room. _

_"I feel so bad." Carter sighed._

_"Don't worry 'bout it." Dee said. "She can't cry forever. She'll get over it."_

_"I hope so." Carter said. "I don't want to lose her as a friend."_

_End of flashback._

The next morning, Asandra stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She took her black hair and tied it up in a short ponytail, and put a small purple cap on. There was a knock at the door. "Just a second!" She rolled on lip gloss, and then quickly ran to the door and opened it. It was Carter.

"Hi." He awkwardly smiled. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope." Asandra smiled. "I was just leaving!"

"Cool. Nice hat by the way." Carter said.

"Thanks!" Asandra walked off.

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "I already cried." She holds her head up. "Time to move on!" She laughs. "I've wasted too much time."

"Hey." Erika smiled at Asandra.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked. "I heard what happened."

"I'm perfectly fine." Asandra said.

"Are you sure?" Erika asked.

"Yup." Asandra said. "I just need to calm down. It's been a long competition, even though it just started."

"It's okay." Phoebe said. "We all go through that moment, some earlier than others."

"My therapist told me it was a bad idea to come back here." Asandra laughed.

"Therapist?" Erika asked. "Asandra..."

"Well, there's no use in hiding it anymore." Asandra said. "After last season, I was diagnosed with OCD. It's not as bad as it seems! I just haven't been taking my pills..."

"Oh my god!" Erika gasped. "Asandra! You shouldn't have come here!"

"It's okay." Asandra laughed. "I started taking them again."

"You should have the entire time!" Erika snapped. Asandra frowned. "I'm sorry," Erika sighed. "I just have a lot of care for my friends too. I want you guys to be safe."

"You are both really good people." Asandra said to Erika and Phoebe.

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "It's nice of Phoebe and Erika to worry about me, but I'm really fine." She holds her fist up. "Now I'm in game mode!" She says, trying to sound tough, but then awkwardly laughs.

Elli sat on the dock, frowning and clearly upset. "...It's just, I really want to win. The other teams have been in the mansion except for us." She was talking to Souun.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Souun is a really great listener." She sighs. "But I wish he could talk to me, then maybe I'd have a friend."

He patted her on the back.

"I'm so tired of losing." She sighed. "I know... The game just started, but last season I had motivation. I feel like I have no friends here this time."

Souun motioned to her to relax and calm down.

Liam walked up to them with some cooked fish and berries in his hands. "Hi Elli." He said. "I noticed you were upset before, so I got you these." He handed them to her.

She slightly smiled. "Thanks Liam."

"No problem." Liam said and sat down next to her. "By the way, you shouldn't get upset! We can just try harder today!"

"I know, but completely losing last time just made it so real." Elli said.

"It's okay! We got this today!" Liam held his fist up. He then tried to stand up, but tripped over himself and fell in the water instead, causing Elli to laugh.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "Elli's my friend!" He happily proclaimed.

Ignatius looked at Manny and Deborah, who were sitting together and talking by a tree. "Imbeciles." He muttered.

He was interrupted and startled by Grace. "Hi Ignatius!"

Ignatius was clearly annoyed, and didn't bother to respond.

"Did you sleep well?" Grace asked, offering him an apple. "I picked it from a tree over there."

He snatched the apple from her hand. "Mhm." He kept staring Manny and Deborah down.

"Watcha looking at?" Grace turned around and looked at Manny and Deborah.

"They're obviously gonna hook up." Taylor said angrily, stepping into the scene.

"What makes you think that?" Grace asked.

"They're always together." Taylor said. "Remind me of you and Eddy, but we all see how that's turning out."

Grace frowned. "I can't believe it either."

Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"Say," Taylor lifted a finger. "Why don't we form an alliance against them?"

"But they haven't done anything wrong..." Grace defended.

"They seem to be rubbing their friendship in your face." Taylor pointed out. "Tell me, when's the last time you had a conversation with either of them?"

"Two days ago..." Grace frowned.

"Couples are dangerous in this game, Grace. Right, Ignatius?" Taylor stared at Ignatius, hoping he'd play along.

Ignatius looked back and Manny and Deborah, then turned to Grace and Taylor. "Right."

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Taylor and Ignatius are right! Manny and Deborah are no friends of mine! Taylor and Ignatius are!"

(Taylor) "Manipulating Grace is so easy." She shrugs. "I don't really care about her feelings, but if I make her think I do, it's another vote for me. Same with Ignatius."

(Ignatius) "I don't really care about these two girls at all, but I'll use them for the time being."

A patriotic Canadian song played all around Play Des Losers. The campers gathered around the buffet area and noticed Canadian flags all over the place, red and white decorations, and Chris in Canadian themed clothing. He stood in front of three platforms, color coded by teams. "It's Canada day!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm sure you all know what Canada Day is, so I don't have to explain it."

"Actually." Dee raised his hand. "I don't."

"It's the national day of Canada." Mandy said.

"No shit." Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"Every country has their own day!" Eun exclaimed.

"Yes, Canada day is the celebration of when three colonies were united into Canada." Chris said. "For today's challenge, your knowledge on Canada is going to be tested in a trivia game!"

"Yes!" Stephan cheered.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is smiling. "Time to showcase my knowledge."

(Phoebe) "I'm so glad we have Stephan on our team." She smiles.

(Dee) "Stephan better prove himself today."

"We have this in the bag." Mandy smirked. "With my knowledge."

"We can do this, Deborah." Manny smiled.

"I hope so." Deborah smiled a little. "I knew all that studying would come in handy!"

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Even at home, my parent's say I need a break from working and studying so hard, but I'm about to prove them wrong! Let's go Knights!"

"Put these on." Chris handed everyone a bracelet.

"Why do we have these?" Eun asked, studying the bracelet.

"Good question, Eun." Chris smirked. "Allow me to show you what happens when you get a question incorrect." He pressed a button and Liam got electrocuted by the bracelet.

"Yeow!" Liam screamed.

"I don't want that to happen to me..." Phoebe gasped.

"Then you better get everything right." Mandy said.

"Here's the catch." Chris smirked. "One person from each team will face off against the other two. You will each have three chances to get a right answer. As soon as you get three wrong, you're out! We'll keep the questions coming until there's one person left in each round."

"Seems easy enough." Manny said.

"Just because you get to the end does not mean your team will win." Chris said. "The team with the most correct questions will win. Let's begin. Dee, Deborah, and Liam, please step up."

Dee, Deborah, and Liam all stepped up to their team's platform. He snapped his finger and an intern rushed out and handed each of them a small chalkboard and some chalk.

"First question." Chris smirked. "What kind of leaf is on the Canadian flag?"

Liam and Deborah quickly wrote on their chalkboards and presented them. They both wrote down maple leaf. Dee had written down four-leaf clover.

"Deborah and Liam are correct. Dee, you got it wrong." He pressed a button and Dee was electrocuted.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled.

"I warned ya." Chris laughed. "Next question. Name something that is important in Canada's economy."

Liam quickly wrote down fish and presented it. Deborah wrote petroleum and Dee wrote down video games.

"Liam and Deborah are correct again. Dee is wrong again." Chris smirked and zapped Dee again.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He glares at the camera. "This ain't fun."

"Dee, if you get another question wrong, you're out of the challenge." Chris said. "Name three very famous Canadian celebrities."

Liam wrote down Justin Bieber, Celine Dion, and Rachel McAdams. Dee wrote down Nelly, Drake, and Justin Bieber. Deborah didn't write down anything. Shocked.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) Her hair is all frizzed up and she is frowning. "I don't really have time to watch TV or listen to that kind of music." She sighs.

"Dee has 1 right and 2 wrong. Deborah has 2 right and 1 wrong. Liam has 3 right." Chris said.

"Yeah! Go Liam!" Elli cheered.

"Let's make things a little more difficult." Chris said. "What is the area of Canada, in square kilometers?"

"What?!" Dee gasped.

Liam frowned. "I don't know that."

Chris shrugged and shocked them both. "That means Dee is out." Dee angrily stomped off and sat in a losers bench. "Deborah?" He looked at her.

She held up her chalkboard. "3,855,101 square miles." She breathed slowly, but got electrocuted anyway.

"I asked for kilometers, not miles." Chris angrily stated. "Deborah, if you get one more wrong, you're out too. Liam needs two more wrong to be out. Next and hopefully the last question. Is Canada the largest country in the world, or the second largest?"

Liam and Deborah took a while to think about what to put, but they both finally answered. Liam put second largest while Deborah put largest. "

"Deborah is wrong!" Chris happily exclaimed and electrocuted her. "Liam stays in the game! Dee and Deborah are OUT."

Deborah frowned and sat in the losers bench.

**VV: 1**

**SK: 2**

**FF: 4**

"Next up is Phoebe, Ignatius, and Eun." Chris said.

"Don't electrocute me." Ignatius said in a threatening voice.

"You signed the contract." Chris reminded him.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I really hope I can get my team up there again. I don't blame Dee. Those questions were hard."

"What is the capitol of Canada?"

Phoebe quickly wrote down Ottawa. Eun and Ignatius wrote down Toronto.

"Phoebe is correct!" Chris pressed the button to electrocute Ignatius and Eun.

"Ignatius are you okay!" Grace called out. Taylor held her back.

"He fine." Taylor said.

"I thought it was Toronto!" Eun gasped.

"It's Ottawa." Phoebe said.

"What are the two languages of Canada?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at the three.

Phoebe wrote down English and French. Eun wrote down English and French. Ignatius wrote down I DONT CARE.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I'll take the three stupid electrocutions and get out of this dumb competition. I'll get revenge on Chris later."

"Ignatius has 2 wrong answers. One more and he will be out of this challenge. Phoebe has not been electrocuted... Yet. And Eun needs two more to leave." Chris grinned. "Now how many provinces does Canada have?"

"Seven?" Phoebe asked, raising up her chalkboard.

"Nine!" Eun exclaimed.

"It's obviously one." Ignatius joked.

"No!" Chris snapped. "Ten! There's ten! Ignatius you're out!"

Ignatius took his electrocution and shrugged, walking to the losers table.

"What is the name of the highest mountain in Canada?" Chris asked.

"I... I'm sorry guys." Phoebe turned to her team. "I don't know this one either."

"It's okay." Chris said. "Eun got it wrong anyway."

"What?!" Eun gasped. "But I thought it was the-" Zzzzzapppp. She started mumbling and stumbled to her seat.

"Eun!" Mandy angrily snapped.

"Phoebe! You have survived this round." Chris said.

"Yay!" Phoebe smiled.

**VV: 3**

**SK: 2**

**FF: 5**

"Next up is Erika, Taylor, and Souun." Chris said. Erika and Taylor stepped up. "Uh, where's Souun?"

"He was here a minute ago!" Elli said.

"Maybe he went off to go meditate." Eun said.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is a challenge!" Mandy snapped. "Is he not here to play?!"

"Well we have to keep going with or without him." Chris said. "Looks like this'll be a two person round."

"Great." Taylor smirked at Erika, who gulped nervously.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I got this in the bag." She smirked.

(Erika) "I can do this! I have love on my side!"

"First question. What are the two national sports of Canada?"

Taylor laughed. "Too easy." She muttered as she wrote down hockey and lacrosse.

Erika gulped and wrote down hockey... And baseball.

"Taylor, you are correct! Erika, incorrect." Chris laughed as she got shocked.

"Ouch!" Erika cried out. "That hurt!"

"It's okay Erika!" Asandra cheered. "Let's go!"

"Next question is about the Olympic games." Chris said.

"Sweet!" Taylor grinned.

"How many were hosted by Canada?" Chris grinned.

"Three." Taylor held up her board. "I can tell you where and what year if you want."

"That won't be necessary." Chris said.

Erika sadly held up her board. She had written 1. Shocked.

"Taylor has two right. Erika has two wrong." Chris laughed.

Dee angrily stared at Chris.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "So I'm listening to dese questions, and they're rigged! Taylor is going to know dem all more than Erika."

"Let's make the third question hard. What is the name of Canada's longest highway?" Chris asked.

"Mad rigged." Dee whispered to Carter.

"Honeymoon Avenue?" Erika asked.

"No." Chris said and electrocuted her.

"Ow! ...I see stars!" Erika pointed up to nothing in particular. "And unicorns! And hearts! Awww."

"It's obviously the Trans-Canadian Highway." Taylor said confidently.

"Taylor..." Chris awkwardly stared at Erika as he spoke. "You made it."

"I knew I would." Taylor smirked and walked off.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Don't ask me how I know that."

**VV: 3**

**SK: 5**

**FF: 5**

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "So now we're tied with the Silent Knights, no thanks to Souun." She smacks her forehead. "I should have gotten Souun out before Derrik. At least he would have tried to win!"

"The Silent Knights and Flaming Fireworks are tied for first place." Chris smirked at the camera. "But the Valentines aren't out yet! Or are they? Let's get some veterans up here. Carter, Manny, and Elli, step up."

"Yay!" Elli clapped as she got up.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm really confident about this. In third grade, my teacher made me memorize 200 facts about Canada. I remember most of them." She smiled.

"First question." Chris pronounced dramatically. "Who is the Canadian head of state?"

Everyone wrote down Queen Elizabeth II. "Correct! You each earn a point for your team... Sadly." He looked at his button.

"What is the name of the National Anthem?"

Manny and Elli wrote down 'O Canada', while Carter wrote 'My Dear Canada'.

"Carter, you are wrong." Chris smiled and pressed the button.

"Ahhhh!" Carter yelped in pain as he got shocked.

"Third question." Chris chuckled. "How many points are on the maple leaf in the Canadian flag?"

Elli looked up and counted in her head. Carter and Manny both wrote 9.

"Elli, answer now." Chris demanded.

Elli wrote 11 on her board.

"Elli is correct!" Chris laughed and shocked the other two.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Aww man." He frowned. "I was so confident with that answer."

"Get it together, Carter!" Dee said.

"What did Alexander Graham Bell invent?"

Carter struggled with this one. "Uh..."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "I didn't really pay attention much in history class." He nervously shrugs.

While Manny and Elli had written the correct answer, the telephone, Carter had written the school bell.

"Good guess, Carter." Stephan tried to make him feel better after he was electrocuted and forced to sit in the loser chair.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "It's not looking good for my team... It's up to me and Asandra now. I'm confident that I can bring our score up."

"Elli, you have gotten every question right so far. Manny, you have gotten one wrong." Chris said. He looked at his watch. "Let's try to hurry this up. Who was the first explorer to reach Canada in 1497?"

Elli and Manny looked at each other nervously and shrugged. "We don't know." Elli frowned.

"Shocker." Chris chuckled and pressed the button. "Literally! The answer was John Cabot."

"Come on Elli!" Mandy shouted. "That one was a no brainer!"

"Sorry..." Elli said.

"What tourist attraction is shared with New York?" Chris yawned.

"Easy." Manny smiled and held up his board, with Niagara Falls scribbled on it.

Elli held hers up too. Niagara Falls.

"You both get it right." Chris rolled his eyes. "Try answering this one! How many time zones are in Canada?"

They both wrote down six.

"You're good." Chris chuckled. "What is the most popular cheese in Canada?

Manny wrote down Swiss. Elli wrote down Cheddar. Chris happily pressed the button and electrocuted Manny. "Manny's out!" He laughed.

"That was painful." Manny sighed.

"I made it! I did it!" Elli cheered. "All by myself!"

"Good job Elli." Liam gave her a thumbs up.

"Seven points!" Eun wrote down in her notebook. "How great!"

**VV: 4**

**SK: 10**

**FF: 12**

Mandy rolled her eyes. "It's my turn."

"Yes it is." Chris smirked. "You're up against Grace and Stephan."

"Oh no." Grace gulped. "I'm up against two really smart people."

"So just be ready to get zapped." Chris chuckled. "First question! How many bird species are in Canada?"

"That's extremely hard!" Grace complained.

Chris shrugged. "Oh well."

Stephan and Mandy both held up their boards. "About 630 species." Mandy proudly said.

Grace had written 140. Zap. "Ouch!" She cried.

"What is the number of cattle living in Canada?" Chris smirked.

Grace groaned. "Hard, again." She started tearing up and didn't even bother to answer, getting an immediate electrocution.

Mandy and Stephan both held out the same answer too. This time, Stephan spoke. "Canada is home to 15 million cattle, 9 million of which live on the prairies."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Stephan is SO smart! It's really attractive." She giggles.

"Here's an easy one for Grace to try an get back in the game." Chris said. "What is Newfoundland's nickname?"

Grace frowned and shook her head no. She wrote down something that she was not confident about at all. "Land of the fish?"

"No." Mandy said. "The rock."

"Correct." Chris said, pointing to Mandy and Stephan. "Grace, you're out. Sorrrryyyy!" He laughed as he shocked her one last time.

"Next question. How many jails are there in Canada?"

"198." They both held up the same answer.

After four more questions and no shocks, Chris got bored and angry. "That's it!" He cried. "I'm tired of this! I'll let you both pass on. You're both boring and too smart for this!"

Mandy shrugged. "It's about time my team wins, don't you agree?"

**VV: 12**

**SK: 10**

**FF: 20**

"That was the end of the first cycle!" Chris announced. "Now we're going to put the winners of each round against each other."

"Chris! I didn't go." Asandra frowned.

"Oh." Chris acted shocked. "I forgot about you. Guess you'll have to go against Taylor and Mandy."

"It's best if she don't go at all." Dee said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asandra frowned.

"Nothing." Stephan calmed her down. "Just go."

"I got this!" Asandra smiled and stepped up.

She really didn't. She got no answers correct and got shocked off the stage. Chris took a small break and let Chef take over, causing Taylor and Mandy to keep going on for 17 rounds!

"These questions sure are easy." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Seventeen rounds?!" Chris yelled when he came back. "That's it! Someone get off the stage!"

Taylor yawned. "I'll go. I really don't care anymore. It's not like my team will win against the Fireworks anyw-AAAYYYYY!" Chris shocked her halfway through her sentence.

**VV: 12**

**SK: 27**

**FF: 37**

"The Silent Knights have a final score of 27! They aren't winning, hehe." Chris smirked. "Can the Valentines pass them and get to second place at least? Let's find out. Phoebe and Liam, step up!"

"Good luck." Liam slightly smiled.

"Thanks." Phoebe frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I can't believe we're so far behind..." She sighs. "Now our only hope is to pass the Knights!"

"In what year did the Canadian Bank open?" Chris grinned, hoping they'd both get it wrong.

"1935?" Phoebe asked, preparing to get shocked.

"1950?" Liam gulped.

"Wrong, Liam." Chris cheerfully pressed the button. "Phoebe you got it correct."

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered.

"Where in Canada are there diamond mines?" Chris asked.

Phoebe frowned and scribbled something down. Liam presented his answer: In the northwest. Phoebe got zapped instantly.

"Wrong!" Chris laughed. "Next question: What is the name of the biggest mall in Canada."

Phoebe smiled. "I know this!" She presented her chalkboard. "West Edmonton Mall."

"Uh oh." Muttered Liam as he got shocked again.

"This is ridiculous." Mandy rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "We already won! This is a waste of time."

"What percent of the worlds polar bears lives in Canada?"

Liam wrote down the correct answer, 50 percent. Phoebe got zapped.

"What kind of juice do Canadians drink the most of per capita?"

Both answered correctly, fruit juice.

"How large was the lobster that made history when it was caught in Nova Scotia in 1977?"

"I know this!" Liam smiled. "This is awesome!"

"What is it?" Phoebe was frustrated.

"9.3 kilograms!" Liam smiled.

"That is... Correct?" Chris rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) He happily pointed to himself. "I'm an expert at anything that has to do with sea animals!"

**VV: 15**

**SK: 27**

**FF: 41**

"So Elli is out." Chris said. "Next up we have-"

"Wait." Mandy interrupted. "We aren't going to move on."

"What?" Elli frowned. "Why not?"

"We already won." Mandy said. "Look at the score."

"Trueeee." Chris said. He then looked down at the button. "But wouldn't you want to give the Valentines a chance to beat the Knights?"

"No." Mandy said. "I just want to go to my mansion. And it's about time that they eliminate someone anyway."

"Not fair." Stephan said.

"Fair enough." Chris said. "It's been a long day." He pressed the button, shocking everyone that had the bracelet. "That was for my final enjoyment!" He laughed but got grabbed by Ignatius, who shoved a bunch of bracelets down his wrist.

"Your turn." Ignatius smirked and grabbed the button from Chris's hands and pressed it. Chris got shocked.

"Yeow!" He yelled, then glared at Ignatius as he grabbed the button back. "Meet me in a few for the elimination ceremony."

**Third Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to your first elimination ceremony!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"This isn't funny." Dee said.

"Yeah yeah." Chris crossed his arms. "Just cast your votes for someone to go into the outhouse drop of shame." He chuckled.

"That's disgusting." Stephan gagged.

"No kidding." Chris chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm voting for Dee..." He shrugged. "Sorry, but he didn't help much during the challenge, and I feel more confident with the others that are here."

(Erika) She frowned, obviously conflicted. "This is so hard..."

(Asandra) "Eliminating someone from this team is so hard. I like everyone!"

"These small calendars represent your safety." Chris held up five mini calendars. "If you get a calendar, you'll live to see more holidays. If you don't... You'll enter the outhouse drop of shame. Simple, right?"

"Simple and disgusting." Carter gulped.

"How are we going to get out of it?" Phoebe asked.

"It'll take you somewhere." Chris laughed. "But you can't crawl back up. Ever."

"I wouldn't want to go down that thing twice." Asandra said.

"Who gets a calendar? Let's find out. Mini calendars go to... Stephan, Phoebe, and Erika." He threw the calendars in their direction.

"I wonder if my birthday is marked in this." Erika started shuffling through the months.

"It's not." Chris said, annoyed. "Next calendar goes to Carter."

"Awesome!" He smiled.

"Dee, Asandra." Chris looked back and forth between them. "The final calendar will go to one of you. The other will get a different kind of symbol when they meet what's in the outhouse."

"I hope it's not me!" Asandra gulped.

"Sadly, it is." Chris said as he threw a calendar Dee's way.

"No! Why me?" Asandra frowned.

"It's what's best for you." Erika frowned. "It's not healthy for you to stay here."

"I guess you're right." Asandra sighed and stepped into the outhouse. "This is not a healthy way to go though."

"Wait, here!" Phoebe pulled out a clothespin. "Cover your nose."

"Thanks." Asandra gulped as she put it on. "Well, good luck you guys! Wish you all the best of luck." She jumped in.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm sad to see Asandra go, but it's better for her to not be here any longer, before she start's losing it again... I hope I don't get held back for what I have... Maybe I shouldn't tell anybody after all..."

Mandy enjoyed the food that she was getting. "Desert is great here." She smiled. She then noticed someone in the corner of her eye. "Now you decide to show up!" She yelled at Souun. He stepped back, taken by surprise. "You aren't a team player! You're days in this game are numbered."

Confession Cam:

(Souun) He gulps.

(Mandy) "Souun is so useless. Someone who actually WANTED to play the game could have been here. Instead, we have this guy, who's all about anything but competing." She is clearly frustrated. "Shouldn't he be outside sleeping by himself or something?"

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Taylor continues to manipulate Grace into doing what she wants, Dee and Stephan aren't so sure about trusting each other, and Elli continues to try and and make up with Mandy with Liam's help.**


	6. Sinko De Mayo

**Sinko De Mayo**

Erika was sulking in her losers tent when Phoebe walked in. "Still bummed we lost?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not really that." Erika said. "I just feel... Empty."

"Empty?" Phoebe asked.

"Like, unfulfilled." Erika corrected.

"Why do you feel unfulfilled?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I came here on a mission to match people up, but I haven't even been close to doing so." Erika sighed.

"Maybe it's because our team is so small." Phoebe said.

"No." Erika smiled a little. "I can honestly match you to anyone on our team."

Phoebe blushed a little. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Erika smiled even more. "I think you'd be cute with Dee! You had so much chemistry when you were acting in the other challenge!"

"You think so?" Phoebe gulped. "I thought you said Stephan liked me."

"Oh no!" Erika gasped. "It's a love triangle! This is horrible!"

"Calm down." Phoebe assured her. "There's no love triangle if there aren't any feelings there."

"So you don't like either of them?" Erika asked.

"I don't know..." Phoebe looked away.

Confession

(Erika) She's very excited. "No doubt Phoebe has a thing for one of them! I just have to find out who it is!"

(Phoebe) "Erika is convinced that both Stephan and Dee like me... I hope that's not true... I don't want to be forced into a Total Drama love triangle... Those never end well."

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Souun and Eun faced one another in a small and empty room. It was quiet.

"What do I do next?" Eun excitedly asked him. He walked up to her and helped her into a relaxing position. "Thanks!" Eun said. "I can't wait for you to teach me more!"

Souun smiled at her and then got into the same position and started breathing deeply.

Eun interrupted him. "Hey, Souun. Where were you yesterday? During the challenge. Mandy got really mad."

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "I want Souun to give me an idea so I can try to save him! I don't want him to go! He's so complex I can use him for so many fanfics!"

Souun sighed and walked towards the window, motioning for Eun to follow him. He looked out and searched for someone, then finally pointed to Ignatius.

"Ignatius?" Eun asked. "What?"

Souun acted out breaking something.

"I don't get it." Eun said. "You were with Ignatius?"

Souun frowned, but then nodded. He acted out breaking something again.

"You broke something?" Eun asked. He shook his head no and pointed again and acted again. "He broke something?"

_Flashback / Chris yelled at Ignatius during the challenge. "Ignatius you're out!"_

_Ignatius took his electrocution and shrugged, walking to the losers table. After a few moments though, he got up and sped away towards the loser's tents. Souun spotted this and curiously followed him to the tents and watched as Ignatius looked for something in the Fireworks' area. "Let's see how much of an advantage you have now." Ignatius grumbled as he found Liam's fishing equipment and prepared to snap it. Souun gasped, causing Ignatius to look at him. "Hey, you!" He dropped Liam fishing gear and chased after Souun, who seemingly disappeared around a corner. /_

Confession Cam:

(Eun) She scratches her head. "I still don't get it..." She scribbles something in her notebook.

"Hey you guys." Carter smiled, sitting across from Dee and Stephan. "Just in case we lose today, who would you want to get rid of?"

"Erika for sure." Stephan said. "Nothing against her, I think Phoebe's a better player."

"Agreed." Dee said.

"Alright..." Carter said.

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "It's sad that my alliance has to get rid of the nice girls on our team, but it has to be done in this game..."

(Dee) "Carter really wants ta'have dis final three alliance but I ain't so sure bout that." He shrugs. "He's cool, but I'm not a hundred percent set on taking him to finals either."

Elli enjoyed some ice cream that she had grabbed from the freezer in the mansion. Liam came into the room.

"Elli, you know how you want Mandy to be friends with you?" He brought up.

"Yeah..." Elli slowly said.

"Well I want to help you!" Liam said.

"Aw, really?" Elli smiled.

"Yes." Liam smiled. "You're my friend, and that's what friends are for!"

"Thanks!" Elli said. "I've been ready to get Mandy to let go of the past. Jay played us both, we shouldn't be mad at each other."

"That's right." Liam agreed.

Mandy walked in. "Eat some protein and calcium, you guys. We have to win again today."

"Yeah." Elli smiled and nodded. "I agree with you, Mandy."

"Ok." Mandy nodded and walked out. Elli sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "It's like, I try so hard to drop things with Mandy, but she just won't work with me... And I can't give up. That's one of my major goals this season. It's part of my redemption!"

"And then I baked about 20 more muffins. They go fast at Coffee Time." Deborah explained her baking skills to Manny.

"You seem like a pro." Manny laughed.

"That's what everyone calls me at work." Deborah giggled. "I have magic hands."

"Hehe." Ignatius chuckled. He, Taylor, and Grace were watching them. "Magic hands."

"Gross!" Grace playfully slapped his arm.

"They really have to go." Taylor said. "But I really don't want to lose another challenge."

"Mixed feelings?" Grace asked.

"Yup." Taylor said.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Last season, I would never have befriended people like Ignatius and Taylor... I mean look at them! But they're actually my two closest friends here right now! If that's not progress than what is?" She happily says.

"Campers!" Chris announced. "Challenge time!" A Mexican band was instantly heard playing Mariachi.

"What's this?" Elli asked excitedly.

"Nice costumes." Taylor joked.

"It's a Mexican band!" Elli clapped.

"That's right." Chris grinned. "Today we are celebrated Cinco De Mayo! Mexican independence day!"

"Wait." Elli said. "Cinco De Mayo isn't Mexican independence day, it celebrates a Mexican victory over France, thought unattainable."

"Is that so?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Elli said.

"You're Mexican?!" Eun exclaimed, ready to write this fact down in her notebook.

"No, I'm not." Elli said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm not Mexican, but all Hispanic cultures deserve to be respected."

"Doesn't matter." Chris said. "Today's challenge is to pick one of the ten Mexican recipes I have here and cook them as a team and then present them to me and Chef." He held out ten flashcards.

"Awesome! We get to cook." Deborah smiled and high-fived Manny.

"The Fireworks get the first pick because they won the last challenge." Chris said.

"Let's let Elli pick." Mandy said. "She knows about Hispanic foods better than we all do."

Elli smiled ear to ear. "Thanks, Mandy!" She ran to Chris and picked the first recipe she saw, one for a Mexican dessert, Flan.

"This'll definitely knock their socks off." She said.

"Flan?" Mandy asked.

"Trust me." Elli said. "It's delicious."

"Okay..." Mandy said.

Chris held nine up "Knights are up next."

"Deborah, you can choose." Taylor gave her a fake smile.

"Okay." Deborah smiled. She went up, looked at all the recipes, and chose Guacamole.

"Who doesn't like this?" She smiled.

"Nice pick." Manny smiled.

"Valentines?" Chris looked at them.

"Ooh! Tacos! Tacos!" Erika clapped.

"Yeah, it's the only one I know how to make." Phoebe agreed.

"It's the only one we all know how ta make." Dee said.

Erika went up to Chris and happily took the recipe for tacos.

**Flaming Fireworks**

Mandy stared at Souun as Elli read down the ingredients list. "I got my eyes on you." She threateningly said.

"Hey, don't be mean to him!" Eun gasped. "He's a great guy!"

"He didn't even show up to the last challenge." Mandy said.

"It's because he was doing something very important!" Eun defended.

"More important than winning?" Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked back at Souun. "What was he doing?"

"Uh..." Eun was stumped. She frowned. "Something that was more important than the game."

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "The game should be the most important thing to everyone here." She crosses her arms. "If it isn't that important to Souun, then maybe he shouldn't be here."

"Souun's a great guy." Eun said. "Most of my fanfictions will have him as a superhero!"

Before Mandy could reply, Liam rushed up with a bunch of eggs and accidentally tripped, causing the eggs to land all over Mandy.

"Seriously?!" Mandy yelled. "Liam! Look what you've done!"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Liam exclaimed, trying to help rub the egg yolks off of Mandy, but only spreading them around more.

"Just stop." Mandy said. "You know what, don't even participate. You've done enough!"

Elli frowned at Mandy, and was about to say something but Liam shook his head at her not to. She kept her composure.

**Vibrant Valentines**

"Okay, what do we need to get?" Stephan asked.

"We should all get a different ingredient to speed things up!" Phoebe said.

"Good idea." Stephan and Dee said at the same time and smiled at her. She awkwardly looked down.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I really hope Erika's not right about _both_ of them liking me..."

"Wait, so what do I get?" Phoebe asked.

"You get some lettuce." Erika said. "I'll get the shredded cheese!"

"I'll get the meat." Dee smirked.

"I'll get the shells." Carter smiled.

"So what do I get?" Stephan asked.

"Get some sauce or somthin." Dee remarked.

"Okay..." Stephan said as they all split off to get their ingredients.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "We all have to work together to not lose!" She smiles. "There'd be another day to match Phoebe up with one of the guys! We just gotta give it time to see who."

**Silent Knights**

"I'm good at making food from scratch, and I've made guacamole before." Deborah smiled. "There's no way we're sending someone home tonight."

"Yeah!" Manny cheered. "We got this, you guys."

"Okay." Grace said. "What do we need?"

"...Avocados..." Taylor stared at Grace to see if she was kidding or not.

"Okay!" Grace smiled and went to go get some.

"Since you already know how to make it, I don't have to help you." Ignatius said to Deborah.

"Leave it to me." Deborah smiled. She took out a tomato and started cutting it up. "Manny, can you get me some lemon juice?"

"Sure thing." Manny smiled and went to go find some.

Ignatius rose an eyebrow at the speed of Deborah's cutting. He then looked at Grace, who happily returned with four avocados.

"I only needed two, but the more the merrier." Deborah said, glancing over at Grace then getting back to cutting.

"No worries." Ignatius said to Deborah. "I'll make some for myself... And Grace." He smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I'm going to enjoy messing with this girl." He deviously smiles.

**Flaming Fireworks**

Elli quickly stirred the ingredients together in a bowl. "Three eggs, sugar, condensed milk, evaporated milk, and vanilla extract. We have everything." She smiled. "This is ready for the oven."

"Yay!" Eun cheered. "So you can cook?"

"All the girls cook by my age in my culture." Elli said. Eun nodded and wrote this in her notebook.

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "The fanfictions I'm going to publish when I get out of here are gonna be so great!"

Elli let out a sigh of relief as she put the flan batter in the oven to bake. Mandy observed Eun and Elli's interactions.

"I wonder why everyone seems to like her." She wondered to herself.

"She's a great person." Liam said, stepping up next to her.

Mandy whipped her head in his direction. "Uh, no she's not."

"Yes she is!" Liam defended. "Look at her, trying her best." He smiled. "You want to win, right Mandy?"

"Yes." Mandy said. "More than anything."

"You feel like you need redemption?" Liam asked.

"For sure." Mandy said.

"So does she, Mandy." Liam said.

"But last season." Mandy crossed her arms.

"That was Jay's fault." Liam said. "You know that Elli was a victim."

"We both were." Mandy nodded.

Liam smiled. "Can't get mad over losing. I remember losing my first fishing contest, but I wasn't mad, I asked the winner for advice and he gave it to me."

"And?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"I got better." Liam smiled. He happily started skipping away, but tripped yet again. "Oof!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Liam's right! It was all stupid Jay's fault!" She holds her fist up. "Oh... Where's Bridgette with that voodoo doll when you need her?"

(Liam) He is really smiling. "Anything for a friend."

**Vibrant Valentines**

Everyone eventually returned with the ingredient they were each assigned.

"This is too easy!" Carter exclaimed as they happily started putting the tacos together.

"I'm pretty sure that's not good." Stephan pointed out. "The other teams are working really hard."

"He might be right." Phoebe admitted.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Looks like we might not win this one. And I don't wanna get rid of Phoebe, cause she's cool and cute. Plus I almost kissed her that one challenge."

Stephan frowned. "I hope we can pull at least second place. That way, we won't have to vote someone out."

"Yeah, we can only hope." Phoebe said.

"Don't lose hope yet!" Erika smiled. "We have what the other teams don't: the power of teamwork! We can win this!"

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Eh, I won't turn on Stephan and Carter yet. They're better to get us more wins. Guess Ima go for Erika then."

**Silent Knights**

"I'm almost done." Deborah said, squeezing some limes over the guacamole.

"Same here." Ignatius said to Grace, smirking. Taylor chuckled as she saw him offer her some.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I just watched as Ignatius put cockroaches, garlic, and mushrooms into his guacamole... And I'm just going to watch as he feeds it to Grace."

"This is... Good!" Grace smiled.

"Really?!" Ignatius snapped.

"I really like it!" Grace ate some more, causing a nearby Taylor to gag. "You're such a great friend, Iggy!" She hugged him.

"Iggy?!" Ignatius pulled away. "Excuse me while I go do something else." He stormed off, leaving Grace confused.

"What's up with him?" She asked Taylor.

Taylor tried not to laugh as she shrugged, then a light bulb went off in her head. "Isn't it obvious?" She smirked.

"What?" Grace thought.

"He likes you!" Taylor said to her.

"No way." Grace gasped.

"Don't you think he's good looking." Taylor did the eyebrow roll.

"But Eddy..." Grace paused.

"Ignatius is here for you. Eddy isn't." Taylor pointed out.

"They didn't ask him to return!" Grace defended.

"If he really liked you, he would've fought to." Taylor said. She noticed Ignatius coming back. "That guy right there is cuter and manlier than Eddy. He'd stand up for you in a heartbeat if you were his."

"I... Uh..." Grace didn't say anything.

"Think." Taylor shrugged and stepped away from Grace, leaving her to awkwardly look at Ignatius.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She holds her thumb and index finger very closely together. "See this? This is how small the seed you plant can be, and it can still grow to be as big as the sun." She laughs.

"Time for me and Chef to try the Mexican dishes!" Chris announced. "Everyone come present theirs!"

Erika, Deborah, and Elli presented their team's dish to Chris and Chef, who tried each one.

"These are all great." Chris said after burping.

"Agreed. Nice meal." Chef said, handing Chris a toothpick and using his own while rubbing his belly.

"We should have them cook for us more often." Chris laughed.

"Who won?" Mandy interrupted.

"Oh." Chris remembered. "Well they were all pretty good. But I like my desserts so the Fireworks win again!"

Liam, Elli, and Mandy cheered and hugged each other.

"Great job, Elli!" Mandy exclaimed. "That was all you!"

Elli didn't know what to say. She looked at Liam, who gave her a thumbs up, and happily hugged him.

"Eh, Valentines lose." Chris said sarcastically. "I've had better tacos and this guacamole is the ish."

Manny high-fived Deborah.

"Oh no." Erika frowned. "Now we have to send someone home!"

"Actually, today's challenge was a reward challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Nobody goes home!"

"Reward challenge?" Elli smiled.

"Yup." Chris smiled as a yacht pulled up to the dock behind them. "Your reward is spending the night in this luxurious yacht and enjoying a Mexican buffet all night!"

"Yes!" Elli cheered.

"This is great." Mandy said.

"I've always wanted to try different foods!" Eun exclaimed. "More things to mention in my fics!"

The Flaming Fireworks happily boarded the yacht as the others enviously looked on. Mandy instantly went to Elli.

"I know you're surprised that I hugged you." Mandy said. "I'm surprised I hugged you."

"Yeah, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Elli sighed.

"Someone made me realize that some things in the past should stay in the past." Mandy said. "I always kind of wanted to forgive you, but I realize now that you did nothing to me."

"She did fight you." Eun pointed out, listening and writing in her notebook.

"You're ruining the moment." Mandy said, emotionless.

"I guess I do have to apologize for that." Elli said. "Boys make me stupid."

"I'm sorry too." Mandy said. "As much as I hate saying those words to anyone that doesn't deserve them, but you do."

"Hug it out?" Elli smiled.

"Sure." Mandy playfully rolled her eyes and embraced her new friend.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) She is extremely happy, jumping up and down and clapping. "Yay!"

Ignatius punched a nearby tree.

"Tired of not winning?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not down with these dumb tents." Ignatius said. "I'm about to set them on fire."

"I don't think you'll be leaving next." Taylor said to him. "Grace totally likes you."

"It's annoying." Ignatius said.

"You should use it to your advantage." Taylor smirked. "You could use her vote with Manny and Deborah here.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "This girl's smart. I gotta get rid of her ASAP."

(Taylor) "I was going to try and get rid of Deborah and Manny first, but Ignatius and Grace seem easier to get out. You know what they say about couples in this game. If you can't beat em, join em." She winks at the camera. "Wish me luck Canada."

(Ignatius) "I don't know what she's trying to do, but I don't like the feel of it."

(Taylor) She's grinning. "They'll both have targets on their backs before I do." She chuckles a bit. "I've pretty much just caused both of their games to hit an iceberg and slowly start to sink."

"I'm perfectly fine with losing these types of challenges." Phoebe said. "Being a reward challenge and all."

"I definitely agree with you." Stephan said. "I would not have wanted to get rid of you anyway."

"Aw, really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Stephan said. "I feel it's my honor to tell you that you are probably one of the smartest photographers I have met. I admire that Phoebe."

"Thanks." Phoebe blushed a little.

"Hey, do you want to go bug hunting later?" Stephan asked.

"Ooh, I'd love to!" Phoebe smirked.

"Great." Stephan smiled and walked away, leaving Phoebe a little uneasy.

* * *

**Next up will be the first Aftermath of the season! There will be an Aftermath every six episodes, like on the show. I've pretty much set this season up like world tour challenge wise so there will be 26 episodes.**

**Fun part! Any questions you want Jay, Derrik, and Asandra to answer? Comment as many as you'd like! Most of them will make the show.**

**Also, any guesses on who might be the hosts? There's going to be three from last season, wink wink. **

**And anyone want to guess on the next person going home? Hint: It'll be a newbie.**


	7. Aftermath - Comeback to Go Home

Just a side note, you might not understand some things if you didn't read my other series, so sorry about that. You don't have to go read it all, but if you don't understand something, just ask it in the comments, and I'll respond to your comment and answer. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Aftermath - Comeback to Go Home**

Music played as the scene cut from cameramen to boom mics, decorations, and a live studio audience. On a couch sat three familiar faces from the season before: Lola, Eddy, and Bridgette. Next to them was a peanut gallery that consisted of the ten other contestants from last season. Above them was a sign that read 'TDH: AFTERMATH SHOW'.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Holiday Aftermath Show!" Lola said, looking great with her hair curled and a nice dress on.

"We're coming to you live from TD Studios to dish everything Total Drama!" Eddy joined in, looking cleaner than ever.

"We can't wait to begin!" Bridgette smiled, holding onto her famous doll, Ms. Voodoo. "I'm Bridgette and this is Ms. Voodoo. Soon to be MRS. Voodoo. That's right! There's a Mr. Voodoo out there!" She holds up Ms. Voodoo's hand to reveal a ring.

"I'm Eddy." Eddy laughed.

"And I'm Lola." Lola smiled. "You may remember us from Total Drama Adventure."

"We're all happy to have been chosen to host this great show." Eddy smiled. The camera cut to Flora, rolling her eyes.

"How do you all like the season so far?" Lola asked. The audience cheered.

"It's bad." A short boy called out from the peanut gallery. Micky. "Cause I'm not in it."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Let's welcome the peanut gallery. Micky, everybody." The audience cheered for each person. "There's Facundo." Facundo smiled and waved. "Tomas." He looked up from the comic book he was reading and slightly waved, then looked back down.

"He's reading about mermaids." Bridgette said.

"Of course he is." Brooke said, before waving to the audience, who cheered the loudest for her.

"Here's Joshua!" Eddy said. Joshua smiled and waved. "And Janet!" Janet was eating some fried chicken and happily smiled, revealing that there was still some in her mouth, causing Brendan, who was next to her, to gag a little.

"Brendan." Lola smiled and presented Brendan, who just smiled. "Sandy."

"It's so awesome to be a part of this!" Sandy laughed. "Like, so awesome!"

"I'd rather be competing." Flora said, annoyed.

"Flora, everyone." Lola said. Everyone cheered for her. "She seems to have a huge fan base too."

"Of course I do." Flora said. "I was the only one smart enough to target the bad guys earlier on. At least Jay got out first this time." She shrugged.

"I'm still waiting for my introduction." Sam said, flipping her hair. Some people cheered while another group booed.

"Sam." Lola said, shaking her head at the boos.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a positive show!" Eddy said.

"Ms. Voodoo says she's not so sure about that..." Bridgette warned.

"That might be true." Eddy said. "We do have to interview three people that aren't very positive."

"One of them is!" Bridgette defended.

"Speaking of interviews, we have received a bunch of questions from you guys, the audience, that are just waiting to be answered!" Lola said.

"And they will be when we bring out Jay, Derrik, and Asandra to talk about their time on the show!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"But before we bring out our first guest, let's recap his time on the show." Eddy said.

"Jay was brought back because he was the main antagonist of the show last season." Lola chuckled. "Already knowing that he had a horrible reputation, Jay decided to try to remain low-key for a little while to get the immediate target off his back. However, his low-key act didn't last long when he willingly paired up with Manny for a challenge just to antagonize him. This cost his team the challenge and his team eliminated him the first chance they got."

"The guy deserved it." Eddy said.

"It was the icing on the cake." Lola chuckled.

"Cake?!" Janet shot up from the side.

"It was an expression." Lola said.

"Let's bring out Jay!" Bridgette cheered.

As Jay walked out, the crowd booed and he flipped them off. "I don't care how you feel about me! I don't!" He sat down, already annoyed.

"Wow, that was pretty hostile." Eddy gasped.

Bridgette frowned. "How do you feel about that?"

"I knew the viewers hated me from last season." Jay shrugged and cackled. "It's nothing new to me."

"Jay, Jay, Jay." Lola shook her head. "From main antagonist to first booted off. How badly does that suck?"

Flora was heard laughing in the background.

Jay rolled his eyes and glared at her. "At least I'm important enough to have made it."

"So is that all that mattered to you?" Eddy asked.

Jay shrugged. "Yup, I'm an all star."

"Ha!" Lola laughed.

"Do you regret not making amends with Mandy or Elli the way they did with each other?" Eddy asked.

"Not at all." Jay said expressionless. "I have no care for those two. They can both act like best friends all they want but it won't last."

"What do you feel was your downfall in the game." Lola chuckled again.

"Haha, very funny." Jay glared at her. "This time, it was Manny being on my team. He's an idiot for getting rid of me and not Taylor."

"Well a new season means a new start!" Bridgette said. "So why be so antagonistic towards Manny? Didn't you know it'd work against you?"

"I just don't like Manny." Jay said. "At all. And when I don't like someone I don't hold back."

"We can tell." Eddy said. "How do you feel about how Manny's doing in the game?"

"How do you feel about the way Grace is doing?" Jay grinned and turned the question on him. "Her and Ignatius are getting along great, don't you think?"

"I trust Grace one hundred percent." Eddy confidently stated. "Now answer the question."

"Ha. He's doing fine." Jay chuckled. "Let him get caught up on another chick and make that his downfall. No way he's winning with Deborah. She was so annoying."

"Deborah seems nice!" Bridgette said.

"But we aren't talking about her." Lola said. "Jay is just about done."

"That's it?" Jay asked.

"Not much for the first person eliminated." Flora mocked from the side.

"You aren't a host!" Lola said. "Please be quiet." Flora angrily crossed her arms.

"Our next guest," Eddy introduced, "Made it far last season because of another competitor. This season, Derrik didn't have Sam to use him, so we thought he would become independent. Instead, he just tried to find someone else to flirt with, and it backfired on him as every girl rejected him and he went crazy."

"Poor Derrik!" Bridgette frowned.

"It was better for him to leave early." Lola said. "Or else he would've went crazier."

"Let's welcome the man out." Eddy said. "Here comes Derrik!"

The crowd cheered as Derrik walked out, waving and flexing. A few fangirls called his name. "What's up everybody?" He shook Eddy's hand and kissed the girls' hands.

"Hi Derrik!" Janet waved.

"Hey." Derrik smiled and took a seat. "This is pretty cool."

"Right?" Eddy smiled.

"It is!" Bridgette agreed.

"Let's get right into questions." Lola clapped her hands. "Derrik, what do you think was YOUR downfall?"

"I don't think I had one." Derrik shrugged. "I didn't like the feel of the season, my team, or anything else."

"Is it cause your entire team rejected you?" Lola said. "Actually, let's take a look." She pressed a button and a clip was shown on the screen.

_Static / Shows Mandy with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah right." Next, it's Eun gasping. "No way!" Then, it's Elli looking uncomfortable. "No thanks." Then it shows them all walking out with horrendous make-up on. /_

"Don't you think what you did to your female teammates was a bit extreme?" Lola asked.

"Not at all." Derrik chuckled. "I actually thought it would be funny to do it."

"So you wouldn't have done the fashion show differently?" Eddy asked.

"Nope." Derrik smiled. "I didn't want to stay any longer. I wanted to go out with a bang, per se."

"It was a nice way to go." Bridgette smiled. "You'll definitely be remembered!"

"You were funny." Lola agreed. "I think this season was better for you than last time!"

"Yeah!" Bridgette smiled. "You were so funny."

"Definitely." Eddy smirked. "But let's get to the questions fans are dying to hear answered." He turned towards Derrik. "Time for another segment called Truth or Electrocution."

"Truth or electrocution?" Derrik nervously asked as the three hosts strapped him up to a machine.

"We're just going to ask you two questions for now." Eddy patted him on the back. "Don't worry, you won't get shocked if you don't lie."

"Yeah." Lola said. "Just don't lie."

"We don't wanna see you get hurt!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Okay." Derrik sighed. "What are the questions?"

"Julie from Miami wants to know who you think is the hottest girl on the show?" Eddy asked.

Derrik gulped and looked at Sam, who confidently flipped her hair. "Well, I don't want to hurt any girl's feelings, so I'll take the shock." Derrik didn't get shocked.

"He really would take a shock, people." Eddy announced.

"Erika would be going crazy over that." Bridgette happily said.

"Fine, not on the show." Eddy said. "But answer this one. Who do you think is the most attractive new girl on the show?"

"Most attractive new girl on the show..." Eddy thought. "I don't know if I should answer that either."

"DO IT!" The crowd demanded.

"Okay!" Derrik gave in and mumbled a name.

"What was that?" Lola put her hand behind her ear.

"Erika." Derrik said. "She's hot."

"You seem to have a liking for blondes." Lola said.

"True that." Derrik laughed. "Hey can I get out of this thing now?"

"Go ahead." Lola said. "We still have one more person to interview."

"But it was nice talking to you." Eddy said.

Derrik smiled as he exited. "Bye fans! Ha, I have fans." He said to himself.

"Our last interviewee is a girl who's very likable." Bridgette cheerfully announced. "She made a lot of good friends and played a great game."

"But she was voted out because of her disorder." Eddy joined in. "Her crush on Carter may have affected her game, but it is not was ultimately led to her dramatic exit. Please join me in welcoming Asandra!"

The audience clapped and cheered as Asandra stepped out from the side doors waving. "Hi everybody!"

"Hi!" Bridgette hugged her.

She sat down. "I'm so happy to be here. It's my first interview!"

"Asandra, the fans were going wild about your performance this season." Lola said. "They loved you!"

"Yeah!" Eddy said. "They found you to be relatable and fun."

"Your friendship with Phoebe and Erika was so nice to watch!" Bridgette said.

"It's a shame you left so early." Lola said, "But your teammates voted you off because they thought it would be better for you. So tell us, are you doing okay with your OCD?"

"I'm doing great." Asandra shrugged. "I'm always taking my medication now, and I feel like they voted me off for a silly reason. I just made a little mistake."

"We agree." Eddy said. "The fans were outraged when you were voted out. Blogs everywhere are complaining about Erika and Phoebe's decision to eliminate you over Dee. Do you forgive your friends for voting you off?"

"People shouldn't be mad at them." Asandra said. "I'm pretty sure they all voted for me. I'm not hurt. They were just looking out for me."

"You're very forgiving." Lola said.

"When I want to be." Asandra laughed. "There's no stress from competing so I guess that's one good thing I got out of being eliminated."

"What if I told you that one of your ex-teammates also has a disorder and won't tell anyone?" Lola asked.

"Well then they better not tell anyone." Asandra said. "Or they'll be the next one voted out."

"What if I told you they voted you out because of your disorder?" Lola asked.

"Well that's hurtful." Asandra sadly bit her lip. "You'd think they'd want me to stay to support me."

"Reminder that these are what-ifs and do not necessarily mean it's true." Lola winked at the camera.

Asandra smiled. "Okay great."

"So Asandra, have you found ways to get over Carter?" Eddy asked.

Asandra giggled. "Of course. I re-watched Total Drama Adventure and finally realized that he is better as a friend. I can't picture him as anything greater."

"Great." Eddy nodded with appreciation. "Good for you, Asandra."

"Yeah." Asandra smiled. "I can say that I want him as a friend. Just a friend." The audience clapped.

"Of course there are some people who don't feel that way." Lola said. She pressed the button and a fan appeared on the screen. It was a short, nerdy looking brunette.

"We want Carsandra! We want Carsandra!" The fangirl yelled.

"Carsandra?" Asandra asked.

"It's your ship name!" The fan yelled.

"I have my own ship name." Asandra smiled. "That's so cool."

"Everyone has one." Eddy laughed. "Mines is Greddy."

"Tidgette!" Bridgette blushed and looked towards Tomas.

"That's cute." Asandra smiled.

"The fans ship random people together though." Lola said. "For no reason at all. Like Sandy and Facundo... Which is pretty random if you ask me."

"True." Asandra shrugged.

"Well, more ships are about to be made after this question." Bridgette clapped. "Asandra, is it possible that you could be attracted to any other guy on the show?"

Asandra blushed a little. "No. I don't think so."

"We do!" Bridgette giggled and looked at Lola. "Let's show everyone some never-before-seen footage!"

"Okay." Lola smiled and pressed the button.

_Static / Shows Asandra gazing towards someone with a romantic sigh. It is revealed to be Dee, who is fooling around with Carter and making up a rap off the top of his head._

_Confession Cam:_

_(Asandra) "Dee is really good looking and he has awesome skills." She sighs again. "Don't show this."_

_/ Static / Cut to another scene where Asandra gazes the same way towards Manny, who is playing his guitar and humming a little bit. _

_Confession Cam:_

_(Asandra) "Did I mention how hot I think Manny is? And his voice... O M G. Uh, you aren't going to show this, right?" /_

"Hey! Those were both one time only things!" Asandra defended.

"The fans beg to differ." Lola smirked and held up a device with a social media site on it.

"Dasandra and Asanny." Eddy read off the device. "Nice."

"Oh come on you guys." Asandra got a little red and covered her face. "Not cool."

"It's okay Asandra!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Ms. Voodoo says you would be cute with either of them too!"

"Thanks, Ms. Voodoo." Asandra smiled.

"That's all the time we have for today!" Eddy announced.

"Hope you guys liked our little show!" Bridgette cheerfully said.

"Seeya next time!" Lola said. "Where Eddy, Bridgette, and I will continue to ask the eliminated contestants YOUR questions."

"Don't miss the next episode of Total Drama Holiday!" Eddy said.

"It's gonna be one for the books." Lola smiled. "Bye!"

* * *

**Was the first Aftermath to your liking? Any improvement tips are appreciated.**

**NEXT TIME: Elli and Mandy finally start working together, Stephan and Phoebe get closer, and Taylor's manipulation on Grace proves to be successful.**


	8. Respect The Earth

I hope you all like this episode!

* * *

**Respect The Earth**

Phoebe and Erika sadly sat across from each other outside of their loser tent.

"We've lost the past two challenges." Phoebe frowned.

"It sucks, I know." Erika sighed with her.

"Cheer up." Carter said, walking in with some apples. "We'll win the next one." He tossed each of them an apple.

"Hopefully." Erika said.

"We can do it." Phoebe smiled. "Our team is well rounded."

"Of course you'd say that." Erika giggled and playfully winked at Phoebe, who motioned for her to stop it.

"I hope it's a Valentine's Day themed challenge!" Erika said aloud, smirking at Phoebe.

"That'd be fun!" Carter laughed.

"Yeah..." Phoebe nervously said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I've been getting mixed signals from both Stephan and Dee... I don't think it should escalate into a love triangle at all... I have my own problems to worry about."

(Erika) "I know Phoebe like's someone on the team! And I'm pretty sure it's Dee." She claps her hands together, "Eeep! I can't wait to match them up together!"

Stephan sat against a tree stump with his calculus book opened up and Dee sat a few feet away from him, carving something in another tree stump with a butcher knife.

"So why're ya studyin'?" Dee asked him, eyebrow raised. "You're on a show."

"I haven't studied in a while." Stephan said. "I feel like my knowledge has decreased because of it."

"Sure didn't." Dee said. "You beasted that trivia comp the other day. You should get your head in the game."

"It is in the game." Stephan said. "But I'm not just a player, I'm a student."

"I haven't rapped in weeks." Dee said.

"I can't just stop doing something I love to do." Stephan shrugged. "It's important to me."

"Okay." Dee dropped it and continued carving.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "How dare Stephan try to tell me rapping ain't important." He sharpens his knife. "I was just tryna help him."

(Stephan) "It's evident that Dee does not like me at all. It's not good for my game to keep him." He thinks. "I don't think I'll tell Carter yet."

Ignatius paced back and forth, thinking about what to do next. He looked at an ant hill, and angrily kicked it over. He suddenly saw someone staring at him from a mansion window. Souun.

"What?!" He angrily snapped. "Still have a problem?!"

Souun motioned for him to remain peaceful and calm.

"Screw your peace!" Ignatius said.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "So the monk is onto me... Of course." He rolls his eyes. "Maybe I _should_ use Grace... You know, for that extra vote."

Ignatius walked towards Grace, who was talking to Taylor about her experiences as a public speaker. Taylor pretended to care.

"Morning, Grace." Ignatius said.

Grace was taken by surprise. "...Thanks Iggy!"

Ignatius grinned at her and leaned in for a hug. She squeezed him back.

"What was that for?" Grace asked.

"Just... Appreciating you." Ignatius coughed. Taylor knew what he was doing and grinned at him. He walked away.

"I see you." Taylor teased Grace.

"What?" Grace asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"He totally just flirted with you." Taylor smirked.

"I can tell." Grace said.

"Grace, you're blushing." Taylor said.

Grace wasn't, but she began to after Taylor said this. "No I'm not!"

"You are!" Taylor said. "I think you like him."

"You're wrong." Grace frowned.

"I'm not, Grace." Taylor said. "I don't know why you're holding yourself back. It's not like you have a legitimate boyfriend."

"I..." Grace didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Grace." Taylor said. "You don't have to repeat what we already know."

"But..." Grace just couldn't say anything.

"Conflicted?" Taylor asked.

"I... Yes." Grace sighed.

"Just remember who's here for you." Taylor pointed out.

"Right." Grace said.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She deviously smiles. "Grace is so easy to manipulate. I give it a week until shes head over heels for Ignatius... And that puts a target on both their backs."

Meanwhile, in the mansion, the Flaming Fireworks were living it up. Elli and Mandy were actually getting along.

"I've never told you this, but I think your curly hair is so pretty." Elli said. "Lo adoro!" (I LOVE it!)

"You're short hair looks great on you." Mandy complimented back.

"You're just so pretty!" Elli said.

"You too! I'm still upset that we hated each other once." Mandy said. "We could have conquered the game together."

"We can do it now!" Elli proclaimed.

"I love winning!" Mandy laughed. "We've already won twice in a row."

"It's awesome, right?" Elli giggled too.

"We have to keep doing it." Mandy said.

"With both of us as friends, we can!" Elli exclaimed.

"Yeah! And..." Mandy stopped talking and awkwardly looked at Eun, who sat across the room, staring at them and writing in her notebook. "Excuse me, but we aren't your case study."

"Let me be!" Eun said, writing things down. "This is every fanfic writers dream!"

Confession Cam:

(Eun) "Am I as excited for Elli and Mandy's friendship as all of you are?!" She jumps up and down. "This story is gonna get so many hits!"

"Campers!" Chris announced once all fifteen contestants were in front of him. "Happy Earth day!"

"It's earth day?" Liam asked.

"No, that's the theme for today's challenge." Mandy said.

"Yes." Chris said, bored. "On Earth day, there are worldwide events held to demonstrate support for the environmental protection hoopla."

Eun raised her hand. "In Korea we call it Arbor Day." She said matter-of-factly. "We plant trees."

"We'll actually be doing that." Chris said. "And more!" He grinned.

"That's so hypocritical." Taylor said. "We were tearing down trees for the Christmas challenge."

"That was a different holiday, so I don't care." Chris said. "Now here's what you all have to do. Each team will split up into three sub-teams. Two people will plant three trees, two people will pick up trash at the beach, and one person will build a statue of yours truly out of recyclable materials."

"How will we win?" Manny asked.

"You'll see." Chris snapped. "Now pick what you want to do."

"Let's pick up the trash at the beach." Deborah said to Manny. "I'm used to doing that at work."

"Alright. Who wants to build the statue?" Manny asked.

"I will." Taylor said. She grinned at Grace. "That means you and Ignatius will work together."

Ignatius chuckled.

Grace shook her head at what Taylor had done. "You'd be such a good friend if-"

"You'll thank me later." Taylor said.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He laughs. "Taylor's an idiot. She's practically making herself the odd one out!"

(Taylor) "Ignatius is such an idiot. He doesn't even see what I'm doing to him and Grace."

"I'll plant trees." Stephan smiled. "Phoebe, join me?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled.

"I want to build the statue." Carter said. "If that's okay with you." He looked at Dee.

"It's all good," Dee said. "I'll just work with Erika."

"Teamwork!" Erika smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I didn't wanna pick up trash. It's whatever though."

"Okay." Mandy quickly took charge. "Eun, you can plant trees because you're used to doing that on this day. Me and Elli will go to the beach and Souun will build the statue."

"And me?" Liam slowly rose his hand.

"You're with Eun." Elli said.

"Okay." Liam smiled back at her.

"Let's get to work!" Mandy said, dragging Elli with her.

**Planters**

"Okay." Liam said to Eun. "How are we going to do this?"

"Wait." Eun said. "I have to finish writing this first draft."

"How much do you have to do?" Liam asked.

"I have a few chapters left. Shouldn't take me long." Eun said without looking up from her notebook.

"You sure do write a lot in that notebook." Liam said.

"This is my fourth one so far." Eun said. "I'm on a roll."

"Oh." Liam smiled at her. "Do you want me to start making the holes for the trees so we can put them in together later?"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." Eun said, continuing to write.

Stephan and Phoebe started right away and started to plant the first tree.

"Earth day is one of the good ones." Stephan said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You know, good intentions." Stephan said. "It's great."

"Oh, yeah." Phoebe smiled. "I love showing my love for the environment. It's so..."

"Beautiful." Stephan finished her sentence.

"Yes." Phoebe said. "Nature should be preserved and-"

"Treated like it's the most important thing on the planet." Stephan said, looking into her eyes.

Phoebe looked down at the tree. "I think we got it." She quickly said and laughed. "Well that was fast!"

"Yeah." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) She shrugs and nervously shakes her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you mind planting the first one while I run to the trees for a little bit?" Ignatius asked Grace.

"Sure." Grace said. "But don't be too long! You'll have me going crazy."

"Ha, that's what she said." Ignatius chuckled as he walked away towards the small forest.

Grace caught herself staring at Ignatius as he walked away. She quickly snapped out of it. "Why did you do this to me, Taylor?" She groaned to herself.

**Beach Cleaners**

Dee and Erika walked around the beach, picking up trash and placing it in garbage bags that had been given to them.

"This beach sure is dirty today." Erika said.

"Yup." Dee said, picking up a handful of trash. "Prob'ly for the challenge."

Erika stopped and turned to him. "So what do you think about Phoebe? Tell me tell me!"

"Phoebe?" Dee rose an eyebrow. "Why do ya want to know so bad?"

"Just asking." Erika tried to keep her composure.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I think he like's her! His body language said it all!" She calms down. "I'm a pro at studying body language."

Dee paused. "She's aight."

"Aight?" Erika asked. "Just aight? You think she's cute, don't you!"

"Sure, she's pretty." Dee said.

Erika clapped. "I knew it!"

"That don't mean I like her." Dee said.

"Yeah right." Erika laughed. "You totally do!" She backed up into Deborah, who fell down.

"Deb! You okay?" Manny asked, helping her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Erika gasped.

"I'm fine." Deborah said, standing up.

"You sure?" Manny asked as they walked away.

"Yeah." Deborah said. "Small things like that don't hurt me anymore."

"Impressive." Manny smirked, collecting trash into his bag.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He stares at the camera. "I care too much about Deborah..." He sighed. "I know I have a crush on her."

"Over there!" Elli pointed to a piece of trash next to Mandy.

"Thanks." Mandy smiled and picked it up. "Oh, you too!" She pointed.

"Haha, thanks!" Elli exclaimed.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I have a new bestie in Elli! Now we can gossip about make-up, hair, clothes, how much we hate Jay, and all that jazz!"

**Recyclable Statue Builders**

Souun looked around and had gathered banners from the Canada Day challenge to use as Chris's clothes, cans to use as his body and paper towels to use for his facial features. He smiled and quickly started gluing things together with a glue stick.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So when I think about recyclables, I think of cardboard boxes and cans of soda." She thinks. "Now how do I make garbage look like Chris." She shrugs and grins. "Shouldn't be that hard."

Taylor started gathering some cardboard boxes that were left on the side of the garbage can next to the mansion.

"What's recyclable?" Carter thought. He looked around the area surrounding him and noticed a box of tissues. "Hey! You can definitely recycle those!" He rushed up to the box of tissues and grabbed the entire thing. "I can't wait to build this statue." He already had a plan in mind.

**Beach Cleaners**

"Think about all the fun you two would have together." Erika said dreamily. "You can write her a love song!"

"I don't do love songs." Dee said.

Erika gasped.

"Yup." Dee ensured. "No love songs."

"That's so sad." Erika said.

"It's all good." Dee said. "Can we collect trash now?"

"Tell me if you like her first." Erika said. "Pretty please."

"No." Dee said.

"But what about the kiss! Remember! You kissed her!" Erika said.

"I did not kiss her." Dee said. "I almost did, but I didn't."

"Are you sure?" Erika grinned, thinking he was just trying to cover it up.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Give it up, Dee. We know you have a thing for Phoebe." She giggles.

"Jay was horrible for doing that to Manny." Elli said. "We should have listened to Flora."

"But you can't blame us for not listening to her." Mandy reminded Elli. "The girl went crazy after Jay dyed her hair green."

"I would have too!" Elli said.

"True..." Mandy said. "But the way she did it was just insane."

"I wonder why they didn't bring her back." Elli said.

"Me too." Mandy agreed.

Manny and Deborah took a small break, and sat with their feet in the water.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Manny asked.

"Well, yeah... Actually." Deborah admitted.

"See!" Manny laughed. "You just took a break!"

"This whole game has been a break." Deborah said.

"Yes, but you've still been working hard. Now you are just relaxing... During a challenge!" Manny sighed with delight.

"Okay." Deborah got up. "That was weird, can we get back to work please?"

"Fine." Manny got up. "But don't you think that was fun?"

"I'd rather work." Deborah said and began to collect more trash.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Nothing wrong with that." She confidently smiles.

**Planters**

"These trees get bigger and bigger." Phoebe said, planting in the second tree with Stephan.

"Yeah." Stephan nodded.

"How are the other teams doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Just as fine as we are." Stephan said, without looking at her.

"Okay, thanks..." Phoebe said.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm feeling all messed up."

(Phoebe) "He's pulling a me... Now I feel bad." She sighs.

"Hey, Eun, are you done yet?" Liam asked. She didn't answer, too involved with her writing. "Okay..." He frowned. "I'll plant them myself..."

"Yeah." Eun said.

"Okay..." Liam breathed and picked up the first tree. Trying to get to the first hole, he accidentally tripped over the other holes he dug. "Oh no." He sighed. "This is gonna take way longer time than I thought."

Grace finished planting tree number two by herself. "Ignatius." She grumbled to herself. "Where are you?" She decided to look for him. Stepping into the trees, she could immediately smell smoke, making her cough. She could see a small fire behind a couple trees in front of. "Ignatius!" She gasped and ran towards the fire, screaming his name. She was quickly grabbed by Ignatius, who covered her mouth.

"Shush." Ignatius said, sitting and smoking by the small bonfire he had created.

"Are you smoking a cigarette?" Grace asked, flabbergasted.

"I haven't smoked in a while." Ignatius said.

"That doesn't make it right!" Grace snapped. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Ignatius asked, annoyed.

"Cause I care about you." Grace said.

"Do you." Ignatius smirked.

"Of course." Grace said. "Now give me the cigarette."

"You should try it." Ignatius said.

"No way. Are you nuts?!" Grace asked.

Ignatius got closer to her and put his lips on her neck. "Good girl's love going bad." He whispered, causing her to cringe. "Now let me finish this cigarette and we'll go plant the last tree."

**Recyclable Statue Builders**

Carter took the final tissue out of the box and dipped it in water. That was his strategy to stick the tissues together and make an all tissue statue of Chris. He placed it on the statue and looked at what he had built so far. He only had two legs on there. "Oh no." He frowned. He quickly rushed to where he found the tissues and looked for another box, but couldn't find one.

"What are you looking for?" Chef asked, stepping into the scene.

"Are there more boxes of tissues?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty of them in the storage room." Chef pointed.

Carter rushed towards the storage room. "Thanks!" He said.

Taylor noticed this. "Is he really serious right now?" She was already halfway done while he barely started.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "And my statue looks better."

Souun was also halfway done, and Taylor stared his statue down.

"Interesting choice of using different recyclables for different aspects." She said.

Souun smiled and silently nodded.

**Planters**

"The last tree!" Phoebe clapped once they had planted it in.

"We did it." Stephan smiled.

Phoebe hugged him. "I hope we get this one." She smiled.

"Me too." Stephan got a little red.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is red. "I don't know if I've ever felt this way about a person ever in my life." He shakes his head. "I might have a thing for Phoebe... I've never been in a relationship. I'm not even allowed to be in one until I get a doctorate's degree!" He sighs. "I can't help hormones."

Liam had already planted two trees, but as he kept trying to plant the third, he kept tripping over nothing and failing. "Eun, a little help here?"

"I'm not done, wait." Eun said, frantically writing in her notebook and randomly giggling here and there. Liam frowned and continued to try and plant the tree.

Ignatius laughed and just watched Liam fail as Grace planted the last tree.

**Beach Cleaners**

Chris walked up to the people on the beach. "Time to weigh your bags! Let's see who really collected the most trash."

"Looks like times up." Dee said.

"But you still haven't asked me for my help." Erika said.

"Don't need it." Dee said blankly.

"I'm sorry." Erika said. "I just wanted to help." She sighed. "But, just saying, if you do like Phoebe, you should go for it before she finds someone else or loses interest."

"She has interest in me?" That got Dee's attention.

"I... Think so." Erika said.

"Hmm." Dee thought.

"Pass me your bags." Chris said. "I'll weigh them in. Wait a couple minutes."

"We got this in the bag." Manny smiled and laughed. "See what I did there?"

"I see." Deborah smiled a little.

"I really hope we win this." Manny said. "You worked so hard."

"I know." Deborah said.

"Looks like the Silent Knights are in the lead." Chris announced.

"Yes!" Manny cheered and hugged Deborah.

"Great." Deborah smiled.

"Eun and Souun and Liam all need to go." Mandy said to Elli.

"Why?" Elli asked.

"They are useless." Mandy said. "Eun writes all day. Souun barely participates and isn't easy to read, and Liam's clumsy as can be. We need to survive on this team, Elli."

"I see what you're saying," Elli bit her lip nervously, "But we're outnumbered."

"You can get Liam on our side for now." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "It's true... Eun can be used, but she gets annoying. And Souun is not easy for me to control, so he has to go."

****Recyclable Statue Builders****

Souun happily gazed at his immaculate statue of Chris. It looked like an exact replica of Chris. Suddenly, Ignatius appeared out of nowhere with a box of matches. Souun gasped as Ignatius lit the statue on fire.

"Take that." Ignatius laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "He's onto me! Bye you gotta go."

"Let's have the Recyclable Statues decide who will be victorious." Chris said, walking over towards Carter's statue.

"Finally!" Carter stepped back after placing the last wet tissue on there. "I finished it!" He stepped back and showed Chris what he made, a blob. "Here ya go, Chris McLean!"

"It's... Hideous." Was all Chris could say. "NEXT!" He stepped up to the Knights' statue.

"Here it is." Taylor smirked and presented her statue. "A statue of you, Chris, made out of aluminum cans, cardboard, glass bottles, and plastic." It was not bad.

"Better than the Valentines' disgusting toilet paper statue." Chris said.

"It was tissue paper!" Carter sighed.

"Fireworks..." Chris stepped up to Souun, who held his head down in shame. "Where is your statue?"

Mandy stepped into vision. "Yes, Souun, where is the statue you built?" She asked sternly.

Souun didn't say anything.

"Guess that means that the Silent Knights win!" Chris cheered. "Valentines are the runner-ups. Fireworks... You will have to eliminate someone in a couple minutes."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Honestly, we wouldn't have won without Deborah. She always gives over a hundred percent."

**Fourth Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to your first official elimination ceremony!" Chris grinned at the five contestants in front of him. "You should know that these small calendars represent your safety in this game. The outhouse drop awaits one of you tonight."

"I hope it's not me!" Liam frowned.

"Nobody does." Chris said.

They all looked at the outhouse as Chef stepped out, whistling with a newspaper in hand. This caused them to gag a little.

"Let's cut to the chase then." Chris chuckled. "Calendars go to Elli... Mandy... and Liam."

"These are so cool." Liam smiled and looked into it while walking back instead of looking at the floor. He tripped, making Elli and Mandy giggle a bit.

Chris rolled his eyes. "The final calendar goes to Eun. Souun, get in the outhouse." He looked towards Souun, but he was not there. "Souun? Where'd he go?"

"He's gone." Eun said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I had to get rid of him. He doesn't try hard enough." She shrugs. "Sorry to all his fans."

Dee walked up to Erika with a small handpicked bouquet of flowers in one hand. She immediately noticed this.

"Hey Erika, you seen Phoebe?" He asked.

Erika hesitated. "...She said something about going to the dock..."

"Thanks." He said as he walked in that direction, leaving Erika fangirling to the camera.

Dee walked towards the dock and heard laughing. He stopped and looked to see Phoebe and Stephan bonding and laughing together. Annoyed, he dropped the bouquet and stomped on it. He quickly shrugged it off and went back to his tent.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: A Columbus Day race has the contestants on three ships, where anything can happen...**


	9. The Nina, The Pinta, The Santa Maria

**The Nina, The Pinta, The Santa Maria**

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is looking down. "My team already lost two members, so we might not be as strong as I thought." She looks at the camera. "At least I have an alliance with Elli and Liam, so I'm guaranteed at least one more freebie. But I have to secure my safety in case we have to get rid of one of our own."

"So it's me and you to the final two right? Then let the best girl win?" Mandy sat with Elli in front of a fire pit.

"What about Liam?" Elli asked.

"Well, us in the final three." Mandy said.

"And you want me and you to be final two." Elli repeated.

"Yeah." Mandy said. "Lola won last time. We gotta keep this girl thing going, you know?"

"Yeah." Elli smiled. "You're right. Girl power!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Bingo."

(Elli) She is smiling. "I think it's really that me and Mandy were against each other last season and now we have a final two alliance!"

Carter sat with Stephan and Dee in their tent.

"I still can't believe it's really us three to the end." Carter smiled. "We're so gonna do it."

Stephan looked up from his textbook. "You think so?"

"Yup." Carter said. "Aren't you excited, Dee? You are going to be the newbie that makes it farthest in the game!"

"Sure." Dee said with no enthusiasm at all.

Stephan looked at Dee and studied his body language. He quickly looked away when Dee looked his way.

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "This season I'm sure the alliance will make it!" He claps. "Guys are much less complicated than girls are."

(Stephan) "Carter should really stop talking about this artificial alliance all the time. It's not good for his game, especially if Dee gets annoyed by it." He pauses. "I still don't know why Dee doesn't like me."

(Dee) "Dis 'alliance' is a joke." He shakes his head.

In the mansion, Taylor sat in her comfortable bed and looked through a car magazine. There were several knocks at the door. "What!?" She snapped.

"It's me, Grace." Her voice was heard behind the door.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said in a less threatening voice, "Coming!"

Grace had a frustrated look on her face. "Hey... Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure." Taylor said. "About what?" She threw the magazine on the bed and started putting on her converse.

"Ignatius." Grace sighed.

Taylor smirked, then looked up. "What about him?"

"Well when we were planting trees I caught him smoking and he offered me-"

"He was smoking?!" Taylor snapped. "And he never offered me some, that prick."

"Smoking is bad!" Grace said.

"You're such an amateur." Taylor chuckled.

"That's besides the point!" Grace snapped. "He basically kissed my neck!"

"Ooh." Taylor smirked. "Tell me more."

"Well... I liked it." Grace frowned.

"So why are you frowning?!" Taylor smirked. "You liked it."

"It seems wrong." Grace said.

"You liked it. It's right." Taylor said. "You like him."

"Do not!" Grace snapped.

"You do." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid about it."

"I'm not being stupid about it, I just... I don't know." Grace frowned. "What should I do?"

Taylor shrugged and carelessly looked down. "Do you like hurting people, Grace?"

"Of course not." Grace said.

"You'd hurt Ignatius if you reject him." Taylor said. "And you'll probably regret it because you like him and all."

"I don't know..." Grace sighed again.

"You keep trying to keep the good girl image, but it just makes you unhappy." Taylor said. "You have to live it up once in a while."

Grace didn't say anything and just stood there thinking.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Saw how I just twisted it to make her think about it as something better for her game?" She chuckles. "If she's stupid enough to fall for it, which she is, she'll be the next one on her way home."

"Welcome, campers! To your next challenge!" Chris smiled as the campers gathered on the dock.

"There are three small ships on the lake!" Eun pointed out.

"No way!" Ignatius said, sarcastically.

"What are we going to do with them?" Manny asked.

"Are we going fishing?" Liam asked eagerly.

"We're going to race them." Chris said. "Well, YOU'RE going to race them!"

"We all know I'm good with races." Mandy confidently stated.

"Each team must pick someone to represent their team." Chris said. "But first, let's draw papers from this hat to decide which team gets which ship." He pulled out a small hat. "Knights, you can pick first."

"Ooh! Let me pick!" Deborah said.

"Go ahead." Taylor said.

Deborah drew a name from the hat. "Pinta. Our ships name is Pinta?"

Phoebe drew next. "Nina?"

"As in the Pinta, the Nina, and the Santa Maria!" Erika exclaimed. "It's Christopher Columbus day!"

"Christopher Columbus day?" Eun asked, holding the Santa Maria paper.

"The holiday commemorates the discovery of the New World by Christopher Columbus in 1492." Stephan said.

"How did you know that?" Manny asked.

"Actually, Christopher Columbus is unfairly credited with the discovery." Mandy intervened. "The real discoverers of the New World were-"

"No one cares." Chris interrupted her. "Now get in your boats and race around the island."

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Mandy snapped. She was interrupted by Elli, Liam, and Eun dragging her onto their ship.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "Uh.. If we don't win this I could be the one leaving..." He nervously says.

"Before you begin, please select someone to represent your team." Chris said.

"Me." Mandy said, without even talking to her team.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Yes." Mandy said confidently.

"Okay." Chris chuckled. "Valentines? Knights?"

"I say Phoebe." Stephan smiled at her.

"I second that!" Erika smiled.

"Alright, I guess." Phoebe shrugged.

"Grace." Taylor whispered to her. "Wait, never mind."

"What?" Grace looked at her.

"I was going to ask if you want to be it, but I can't see you as one." Taylor said.

"What?!" Grace whispered back. "I'm a natural leader."

"I don't think so." Taylor said.

"I say Deborah represents!" Manny suggested.

"Me?" Deborah blushed a little. "Okay.."

"Okay. Here's the deal. Since you are representing your teams, if you lose, you're automatically out!" Chris laughed.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Mandy snapped.

"What?!" Manny snapped.

Stephan groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I have such bad luck sometimes."

**Nina**

The Valentines quickly settled in and chose positions. Carter was at the steering wheel while Phoebe and Stephan, and Dee and Erika rowed on each side, in pairs.

"We got the one with the steering wheel!" Carter exclaimed. "We got this."

"This will be fun." Stephan said to Phoebe.

"Yeah!" She said back. "It'll definitely be a workout."

"I need it." Stephan joked.

Phoebe laughed. "Me too!"

Dee looked in their direction, then sighed and sat down with Erika.

"What's wrong?" Erika gasped. "Are you upset?"

"No way." Dee said. "I'm just a lil tired cause I slept bad last night."

"Oh." Erika said. "How did it go with Phoebe?" She winked. "Don't think I didn't see that bouquet you had for her! I can't believe she didn't tell me..."

"Didn't happen." Dee said.

Erika gasped. "Oh no! What happened?"

"Doesn't matter now." Dee said. "Let's just row."

"Okay..." Erika said.

**Pinta**

Taylor quickly took charge. "Okay, we don't want to lose, so Manny and Deborah, steer on one side and Grace and Ignatius can take the other. I'll take the front."

Grace smiled at Ignatius, then stared at Taylor, who smirked back at her. She went up to her.

"Taylor." She said.

"Grace." Taylor mocked.

"What you said before, was it true?" Grace asked.

"I really can't see you as a leader." Taylor shrugged. "Sorry."

"But why?" Grace frowned.

"You are scared to take chances." Taylor manipulated. "Helloooo, what kind of leader doesn't do what she wants? If you want to do something, you should stop waiting for others to accept you."

"You really think so?" Grace asked.

"That's how the fan's see it." Taylor said. "You're a joke to them."

"I am?" Grace gasped.

"You were a joke to me too." Taylor said bluntly.

Grace was obviously hurt. "Oh."

"All I'm saying is that you should stop trying to please the audience and just please yourself." Taylor chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) "Taylor might be right." She crosses her arms. "I hate when I'm wrong."

**Santa Maria**

"The smallest team has the biggest boat." Elli joked.

Liam laughed. "That's a problem, right?"

"Oh yeah." Eun joined.

"Come on you guys, this isn't funny." Mandy said, frustrated. "We have to win this."

"Yeah." Elli frowned. "I don't want you going home."

Eun wrote in her notebook. "This friendship gets better and better!"

"Come on, Eun!" Mandy said. "Work!"

"Fine, fine." Eun stopped. "I'll row, row, row the boat!"

"Can I fish?!" Liam exclaimed. "It'll give us energy."

"You should!" Elli smiled.

"Yeah." Mandy said. "Do that." She then sunk down and let out a long sigh.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "There is no possible way..." She punches the wall.

**Nina**

"We're already halfway?" Carter asked. "That's strange."

"Well, this island is smaller than Wawanakwa was." Stephan called over.

"True." Carter said.

"Hey, I have this amazing idea!" Erika said. "Me and Phoebe should switch sides!"

"Why?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to help you." Erika nudged him. "Switch!" She got up and motioned to Phoebe to come sit next to Dee. Phoebe caught on quick and shook her head, but complied.

Stephan also caught on quickly. "Matchmaking?" He asked.

"Of course." Erika smiled, not even looking at Stephan. She was still staring at Dee and Phoebe, who had started talking.

"How's it rowing?" Dee joked.

Phoebe laughed. "It's 'rowing' just fine."

"If we don't win this one I'll go mad." Dee said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't want you to leave.." Dee said monotonously.

**Pinta**

"Hey." Grace called to Ignatius from behind a wall. "Come here."

Ignatius chuckled and walked over. "What? You wanna make out?"

"No." Grace said. "I want a cigarette."

"A cigarette?" Ignatius rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not a child." Grace said. "I can make my own decisions."

Ignatius laughed for about a minute, then took out a cigarette and lit it. "If you say so."

Grace grabbed the cigarette and looked at the camera. "How do you like me now?!" She took a puff and quickly coughed.

Meanwhile, Manny and Deborah quickly rowed. "We're in last place." Manny frowned. "Want to take a break?"

"Don't stop working." Deborah said. "There shouldn't be a break."

Manny slapped himself in the forehead. "That was a stupid question. You're so smart, Deborah."

"I've been told so." She smiled at him while vigorously rowing. She breathed hard.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Manny's not the brightest, but he's a great friend."

**Santa Maria**

"Come on, row!" Elli yelled, while trying to cheer Mandy up. "It's okay, Mandy, we're in the lead."

"It's not okay!" Mandy said. "I could be going home! They could catch up!"

"It's okay!" Elli tried to calm her down. "You'll be fine."

"No." Mandy said.

"Eun and I are rowing and Liam is fishing for us. We're doing great." Elli said to her. "Remember, Paciencia y fe (Patience and faith)."

"What?" Mandy rose an eyebrow.

"I can see the finish line!" Eun pointed.

"Uh, can I get a little help here?" Liam called out. Elli looked at saw that he was all tangled up in his fishing net.

"Oh, Liam." Elli giggled and went to help him.

**Nina**

"So you really do rap for a living?" Phoebe smiled. "I never thought I'd actually meet a rapper before."

"Oh yeah." Dee said. "That's actually why I'm here. To get money for a record label."

"Good luck." Phoebe sweetly smiled. "I hope I hear your music on the radio one day."

"Maybe I'll write something for you. You're cool." He smirked at her.

She blushed. "That's sweet."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Dee? Writing something for me?" She blushes. "I'm not a fan of rap but I'd so be a fan of that song."

Erika smiled and tapped Stephan. "Aren't they so cute?" She motioned towards Phoebe and Dee. Phoebe was smiling and blushing and Dee was smirking.

"The cutest." Stephan said expressionless.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I don't like admitting this, but I'm jealous." He crosses his arms. "Dee is definitely better looking than I am." He sighs.

**Pinta**

"I smoked." Grace said to Taylor.

"Huh?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Yup." Grace smiled. "I'm not trying to put up a good girl act anymore. I'm a bad girl!"

Taylor didn't say anything, just stared at Grace with her eyebrow raised.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "AHAHAHAHHA." She can't breath. "GRACE KILLS ME MAN!" She laughs some more until she calms down, then laughs again, then finally calms down. "She is so done." She is almost tearing from laughing so hard.

Manny took a breather from rowing and saw Deborah continuing to row, evidently overworking herself.

"Deborah, you look pale." Manny said, genuinely scared for her. "Are you sure you don't want a break?"

"I'm fine." Deborah said.

"Deborah... Please." Manny pleaded. "You need water. You look dehydrated."

"I'm fine." She repeated. "This is a job." She said to herself.

"Deb!" Manny cried as she passed out. "Grace! Taylor! Get me some water, please!"

Grace came to him with water. "What's wrong?"

"She's dehydrated." Manny said. "We have to get there quick!" He started pouring some water in her mouth.

"Alright." Grace said. "I'll tell Ignatius."

**Santa Maria**

"We're almost there!" Eun exclaimed as she pointed to the finish line. She rowed faster and Liam and Elli rushed to row too. They finally made it and crossed the finish line.

"We did it." Liam said. "We crossed the finish line first!"

"We won!" Elli cheered.

"We won." Mandy said quietly and smiled. "We won!"

The Valentines crossed shortly after and the Knights came in last.

"Move!" Manny desperately commanded. He rushed Deborah to the infirmary.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "It was really nice of Manny to help me like that. He's such a good friend." She sighs. "But I still have to leave now."

"Congratulations, Flaming Fireworks!" Chris smiled. "You have won the second reward challenge of the season!"

"You mean I was scared for nothing?!" Mandy yelled.

"And nobody's leaving?" Taylor groaned.

"Nope." Chris chuckled. He then sniffed as smoke crawled up his nose. "What is that?!"

The camera switched to Ignatius in front of his boat, which was flaming after he set it on fire.

He shrugged. "Don't care."

"Well, the Fireworks win a luxury boat ride around the lake until the next challenge!" Chris smiled.

"Awesome!" Liam cheered.

"Yay!" Elli clapped. "Thanks Eun!"

"Great." Eun said. "I'll have time to write."

"Eun, I appreciate you helping us win." Mandy said.

"No problem," Eun smirked, obviously happy that someone like Mandy said that to her.

"But I still plan to kick you to the curb if we lose." Mandy said to her. "So keep trying as hard as you did today to win so that you can lengthen your stay."

Eun silently gasped as the boat pulled up to the dock.

"There you go." Chris presented and they walked on. He turned towards the other two teams. "Valentine's, since the mansion isn't being occupied by the winners this time, and you were runner-ups, you can stay in it for now."

"Yay!" They cheered and ran in.

"It's a hard knock life." Grace rolled her eyes as Ignatius lit another cigarette for her. This time Manny noticed as he walked back without Deborah.

"Grace! What are you doing?!" He gasped. "Smoking?!"

"What does it look like?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm done being a good girl, haven't you heard?"

"Do you really want to do that?" Manny frowned. "It's not healthy. Listen to me. I'm your friend."

"YOU'RE my friend?" Grace laughed. "HA! Yeah right. You're so into Deborah that I can't even tell!" She looked at Taylor and Ignatius. "These are my friends now. You mean nothing."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) His mouth is wide open. He is speechless.

(Taylor) She laughs. "I'm so good. That was all me."

(Ignatius) He chuckles. "Badass."

(Grace) She nervously laughs. "Well, I sure didn't hold back on that one..."

In the mansion, Erika and Phoebe settled into their rooms. "So..." Erika smirked at her. "How are you and Dee?"

"How are anyone and I?" Phoebe sighed. "I'm so conflicted."

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Phoebe asked. "I think they both like me.

Erika gasped. "No way."

"Way." Phoebe said.

"Do you like Dee? Or Stephan?" Erika asked.

"I... Don't know. I'm conflicted!" Phoebe frowned. "I don't really want a relationship right now so..."

"W-what?" Erika gasped. "How could you not?"

"I just don't think I'm ready..." Phoebe gulped.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "How could Phoebe not want a relationship?! Love is so... lovely..." She frowns. "I would go crazy if two guys liked me."

(Phoebe) She is looking down sadly. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt anybody..."

* * *

**No elimination. Yay! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! **

**NEXT TIME: Stephan tries to read Phoebe, who is clearly hiding something and Eun gets on everyone's nerves. Plus, Grace acts on her feelings for Ignatius.**

**By the way I love reading your reviews! Shout out to NerdyNightStocker, who really hit the nail on the head about most of the plots in her last review.**


	10. Seollal Drama Holiday

**Seollal Drama Holiday**

The sun shined bright above Playa Des Losers and birds chirped as a light breeze brushed through the trees on the small island. It was a beautiful day and Phoebe was out early taking pictures with her camera. She was entranced by a butterfly that was hatching from a cocoon.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm usually not a morning person, but sometimes getting up early and taking some pictures is my only escape from society. It calms me."

As Phoebe took pictures, Erika walked up behind her. "Hey girlie, we need to have a chat." She said sternly.

Phoebe didn't respond and just kept taking pictures. Erika looked at the butterfly Phoebe was taking pictures of while speaking.

"Phoebe, I know you're confused about Stephan and Dee but I can help you!" Erika said. "You're like, my best friend out here. I want you to find love so bad!" Erika sighed and looked back at Phoebe, who wasn't even paying attention. "PHOEBE!"

Phoebe jumped up. "Erika?!"

"You weren't paying attention..." Erika said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Phoebe frowned. "What happened? How long were you here?"

"Just a couple minutes." Erika shrugged. "I just want to help you with the guys."

Phoebe slightly smiled. "Thanks for caring."

Erika sighed as she knew what Phoebe would say. "But..."

"But I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Phoebe said. "There's a lot wrong with me..."

"What are you talking about?" Erika gasped. "There's nothing wrong with you! You're so pretty and all the guys want you!"

"Stephan and Dee are both sweet in their own way." Phoebe said. "It's not them, it's me. And I don't want to be forced to pick between them until I'm ready."

"That's not fair to them." Carter said, stepping in.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Erika asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear." Carter said. "Can I put my two cents in?"

"Sure." Phoebe said. "What's not fair?"

"It's not fair for you to keep them waiting until your ready." Carter said.

Phoebe frowned. "That's so true. I'm terrible."

"I'm not saying that!" Carter frowned and patted her on the back. "All I'm saying is that if you do like one of them, or both, you should tell them. If not, let them know that you aren't interested."

"No!" Erika said. "Why would she do that? True love _should_ take time." She looked at Phoebe. "I'm so sorry for trying to rush you into it."

"Erika, it's not your fault. It's mine, trust me. It's okay." Phoebe assured her and they hugged it out. Phoebe then looked at Carter. "You're right Carter, but I don't want anything bad to happen if I tell them anything."

Carter looked deep into Phoebe's eyes. He knew that she was being genuine. "Fine. Just please be careful Phoebe."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "So now I know why there's a little tension in my alliance... It's Phoebe! They both have feelings for her. I've got to do something..."

(Phoebe) "I just don't know what to do anymore!" She's very frustrated. "Living with this dumb disorder is really going to mess me up!" She sighs.

Manny sat against a log thinking. Deborah was next to him, reading a manga comic. She looked up at him. "You okay?" She asked. "You haven't said anything to me. Is it something I did or said?"

"No." Manny said. "It's Grace. I'm worried about her."

"Oh." Deborah said.

"Should I talk to her?" Manny asked nervously.

"Yeah..." Deborah sighed.

"Okay." Manny got up. "I'm going to do it then. I have to." He started walking towards Grace's tent. "It's my job to help everybody on this team." He stopped in front of the tent. "Grace?"

"Yes." She said from within the tent.

"Can you come out for a second? I want to chat with you." Manny said.

There was some rustling in the tent. "Go ahead." Taylor's voice was heard.

Grace stepped out and Manny gasped. She wasn't wearing what she usually wore. The sleeves on her shirt were cut off and her long skirt was cut short. "Take a picture." Grace chuckled. She walked away from the tent and motioned for Manny to follow her. "What do you wanna talk about? I'm in the middle of a makeover here."

"Grace..." Manny was still in shock. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried." Grace chuckled.

"What happened to you?" Manny asked. "You are such a smart girl and now you're smoking?"

"Why do you even care?" Grace asked, annoyed.

"I'm your friend." Manny said.

"I already told you. You and I are NOT friends." Grace said. "You need to stop trying to help me cause I don't need or want your help."

"Do you really mean that?" Manny frowned.

"Yes." Grace said. "You seem to have replaced my friendship with Deborah's anyway. Besides, I have Ignatius now."

"The guy's bad news." Manny warned.

"You're opinion is simply irrelevant. Goodbye Emmanuel." Grace turned and walked back to the tent, leaving Manny to think about what just happened.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "I just can not believe this." He sighs. "It can't be too late, right?"

(Taylor) "I'm so proud of my puppet Grace for putting her and her doofus crush into the threat pile." She chuckles. "It's just a matter of time before they're both gone and I make the merge." She deviously smiles. "Ooh, when I make that merge, I'll be unstoppable."

Taylor brushed Grace's hair. "These blonde highlights have got to go girl."

"I was thinking the same thing." Grace smiled.

"Hey." Taylor stopped and turned Grace around. "I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself. Manny doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I know right!" Grace said. "I'm so tired of people telling me how I should live my life. I wanna be bad for once!"

"Nothing wrong with that." Taylor smirked. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Iggy said he would get us some." Grace smiled.

Taylor rose an eyebrow. "Iggy?"

"Ignatius." Grace giggled and pulled Taylor out of the tent.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Iggy..." She tries not to laugh.

"What'd you get us Iggy?" Taylor chuckled as Ignatius placed some pancakes and cereal on the table.

Ignatius glared at Taylor. "What did you just call me?!"

Grace stepped in. "Where'd you get pancakes and cereal!"

Ignatius chuckled. "I stole it from the stupid Valentines. They don't deserve it."

"Very slick." Taylor smirked as she tried to take a pancake, but Ignatius snatched the plate away.

"You don't deserve this." He glared at her.

"Hey!" Grace took the plate back. "Don't be a douche." She handed Taylor some pancakes and Taylor smirked at Ignatius.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I hate girls...Bitches..."

(Taylor) "I would say that Ignatius is my biggest threat... But he's really not." She shrugs. "I'm his biggest threat, but I bet he's not smart enough to know that."

Everyone gathered on the dock and waited for Chris to announce the next challenge.

"Before I reveal today's holiday, I'm gonna welcome back the Flaming Fireworks, who won the last reward challenge!" Chris happily announced and presented the boat.

Mandy, Elli, Liam and Eun stepped off the boat.

"Oh my god that was the best trip ever!" Eun said.

"How?" Dee asked. "All ya did was go around d'island."

"So what?" Mandy said. "It was way better than the mansion."

"We actually got real food! Like five star food!" Elli smiled. "No offense to Chef... Or Liam."

"It's alright!" Liam smiled. "I got all the seafood that I could ever wish for!"

"I enjoyed spending free time with you." Elli smiled.

"Me too!" Eun cheered and took out her notebook. Mandy rolled her eyes.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Eun is beyond annoying. I can't wait to get rid of her once and for all."

(Eun) "I can't wait to write about our trip." She proudly states. She writes in her notebook. "Of course, it wouldn't be fanfiction if I didn't bend the truth a bit." She winks.

"Is everyone ready for me to announce today's challenge?" Chris asked as he led the campers to a secluded part of the island. "I think you might like this, Eun." Chris smirked at her. "It's Seollal Holiday!"

"Eeeee!" Eun squealed and instantly wrote in her notebook. "I can't believe this!"

"Seo what?" Carter asked.

"It's the Korean New Year." Stephan said.

"It's only one of the most significant traditional Korean holidays ever!" Eun snapped.

"Tell us more." Taylor said sarcastically.

"The celebration lasts three days." Eun stuck a finger up as she informed. "New Years Eve, New Years day itself, and the day after New Year day."

"I wasn't being serious." Taylor said.

"I'm so excited!" Eun exclaimed.

"What's behind the curtains?" Erika asked, pointing.

"Today's challenge is a traditional one played on the Seollal Holiday." Chris said.

"Eep!" Eun exclaimed.

Chris was started to get annoyed. "It's a simple game called Neolttwigi." He said as Chef pulled back the curtain to reveal a seesaw.

"Yes! I'm a pro at this game!" Eun clapped.

"Shut up!" Mandy snapped. "Now let Chris explain what we have to do."

"What's with the seesaw?" Manny asked.

"Ooh!" Eun raised her hand. "Can I explain? Can I? Can I?"

"No. I'm the host." Chris snapped, shutting Eun up. "Anyway, Neolttwigi is similar to seesaw, except you all have to stand on each end of the board and jump, to get the other person into the air."

"That's a strange challenge." Deborah commented.

"The goal is to get the other person off." Chris said.

"Isn't this really dangerous?" Elli gulped.

"Yes." Chris laughed.

"So then why are we doing it?" Stephan asked.

"Nothin's too dangerous for me." Dee said.

"So how is this going to work with three teams?" Phoebe asked.

"Easy." Chris said. "One team can choose to not compete."

"And why would we want to do that?" Grace asked.

"Cause then you're automatically safe from elimination." Chris smirked.

"Who wouldn't want that?!" Mandy exclaimed.

"The people that want to be in the mansion." Chris said. "The team that chooses to opt out of the challenge will automatically be the runner ups."

"That's not even that bad." Erika said, thinking about it.

"There are drawbacks too." Chris announced. "The team that chooses to opt out will not be able to sleep until the next challenge is over." Everyone groaned.

"That's a major drawback." Deborah frowned.

"I'll give you all time to talk about it." Chris smirked.

"I don't want our team to become three." Elli said. "We should just take it."

"I agree with Elli." Liam said. "I honestly don't think this challenge is good for me..."

"Yeah." Elli nodded.

"No way!" Eun said. "This is MY holiday! We have to compete."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Are you positive you can win?"

"Of course!" Eun said. "I'm a pro at this."

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "She needs to stop. Like now."

"This is a hard decision to make." Phoebe said. "I don't really want to see anyone here go but I don't want to be weaker for the next challenge."

"What do you think we should do, Dee?" Erika looked at him. "You're smart."

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She innocently smiles. "I know I shouldn't do this, but I want Phoebe to have a clearer view on what decision she should make."

"I say we compete." Dee said. "Nothin' to lose."

"Except the challenge..." Stephan said.

"There's no way we're losin' against them." Dee said, looking at the Flaming Fireworks.

"What if they opt out though?" Stephan asked.

"They won't with the crazy Korean on their team." Dee said.

"So we're competing." Carter said.

"Winnin'." Dee stated.

"Time's up!" Chris yelled.

"We're opting out." Taylor immediately announced.

"Okay... Anyone else wanna opt out?!" He eagerly asked. "Nobody? Really?"

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "I was really hoping that another team would want to opt out. Then we could have made them fight for it! Guess not..."

(Taylor) "It's all a part of my plan. Of course keeping Ignatius here longer is probably going to bug me, but I still want him and Grace here to make them solidify the targets on their backs. All I need is one more challenge to work my magic, and we'll hopefully lose the next one when we're all tired."

"Silent Knights, you all can go have a free day!" Chris chuckled. "Better enjoy it before hell begins for you guys."

"A free day?" Deborah frowned. "What did I get myself into?"

"Deborah, you need to stop worrying about work and worry about yourself." Grace harshly said to her.

Deborah frowned. "Oh, I, uh... Sorry."

"Get over it. I'm not mad at you, I'm just saying." Grace said.

"It's okay Grace." Taylor said. "Let's go hang by the pool."

"Alright." Grace said, shrugging and walked off.

Taylor stopped and looked at Ignatius. "You should join us."

"Why?" Ignatius snapped and crossed his arms.

"Cause you have nothing better to do." Taylor smirked.

"No way. I'm not going near the pool." Ignatius said.

"Oh come on." Taylor said. "Grace would love to see you shirtless you know." She smirked. "Aren't you a little frustrated? She's easy for you."

Ignatius looked at her. "I'm gonna go start a campfire. I'll be shirtless there." He winked. "And I'll be there all day if Grace want's to come do something." He put his hands in his pockets and felt around. "Yeah, I'm ready to give it to her."

Taylor almost gagged. "I'll make sure she knows that." She walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) There's a look of disgust on her face. "He's so freaking disgusting."

(Ignatius) He chuckles. "I haven't done anything with a girl in weeks. It's about time something happens... Might wanna turn the cameras off." He winks.

"Alright." Chris smiled and repeated what the challenge was. "Today there will only be two teams competing. The Vibrant Valentines are up against the Flaming Fireworks in today's Neolttwigi competition!"

"We got this you guys." Eun said to her team.

"Valentines, since you have one extra member on your team than the Fireworks, someone must sit out." Chris said.

"I think Stephan should sit out." Erika said.

"Yup." Dee agreed.

"Fine." Stephan said. "I would have volunteered to anyway." He looked at Phoebe, who awkwardly avoided his eyes. He pulled her aside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Phoebe said, trying not to look directly at him.

"No you're not." Stephan said. "I know you aren't. You should be happy right now. Not upset."

"There is something wrong with me." Phoebe cracked.

"What?" Stephan asked.

"But I can't tell you." Phoebe said softly. "I want you to know that it's not you or anyone else here. It's just some stuff that caught up to me and I'm going to take time to get over it."

"Okay..." Stephan stared at her as she joined the others.

"Who's up first?" Chris asked, looking at both teams.

"I'll just get it over with." Liam sighed and stepped onto one end of the seesaw.

Carter stepped onto the other end. "Good luck." He said as the seesaw slowly went back and forth.

"You can do it Liam!" Elli cheered. "We have faith in you!"

"Begin." Chris said.

It only took one jump from Carter for Liam to be flying off the seesaw and into a nearby tree.

"Oh no!" Elli ran to help.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eun yelled. "This is not cool!" She frowned. "SO not cool."

Carter high fived Dee. "That's what I'm talking about." He smiled.

Mandy and Erika stepped up next.

"You got this Mandy!" Elli cheered as she helped Liam back.

"I know." Mandy smirked. She turned to Erika and stared her down.

"Come on Erika! You got this!" Phoebe yelled. "Just... Focus..." She frowned.

"But she's so intimidating." Erika gulped.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

Mandy quickly jumped and shot Erika up, but Erika quickly caught her balance when she landed. Erika then jumped. It was nowhere near as hard as Mandy's jump.

"Is that all you got?" Mandy chuckled. They kept going back and forth until Erika eventually fell off the seesaw.

"You lost!" Mandy exclaimed.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She is very upset and looks like she is about to cry. "That wasn't fair! I was up against a beast! I have no endurance..."

Manny and Deborah sat side by side on the edge of the dock, toes dipped in the water. They were talking until Deborah really awkwardly leaned in and kissed Manny on the cheek. She immediately regretted doing so.

"I'm sorry." She said, bright red.

Manny blushed a little. "No no, it's completely okay, trust me. But what was that for?"

"I just never thanked you for helping me before." Deborah moved her feet around in the water. "It was so heroic of you."

"Oh..." Manny smiled a little. "No biggie. I always help those in need. You needed my help, so I gave it to you."

"Oh." Deborah slightly frowned and looked at her reflection in the water.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He slaps himself in the face multiple times. "Stupid stupid stupid! I can't believe I just told her that. It made her feel way less special, I know it!" He groans.

(Deboarah) She slaps herself in the face multiple times. "Stupid stupid stupid! I don't even know why I just kissed him. It made things worse." She sighs.

Elli and Phoebe stepped up to the seesaw next.

"You got this Phoebe just focus like you said to me!" Erika yelled.

"Focus." Phoebe repeated. "Focus..." The world became a blur to her as she thought about her weaknesses. "Focus." She repeated.

"Go!" Chris announced. Phoebe could barely hear him.

"I.. I can't!" Phoebe cried and flew off the seesaw.

Dee ran up and caught her. "Whoa. You good?"

Phoebe shook in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over.

Erika ran up to her, about to cry. "Phoebe, what's wrong with you?!"

Stephan ran up. "Leave her alone. She needs to be alone."

Dee slowly let Phoebe go and Erika took her away to get some fresh air.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I don't know what happened there..." She rubs her arm.

"Do it for Phoebe." Carter said to Dee as he stepped onto the seesaw.

"I don't need no motivation." Dee said. "Look who I'm versing."

Eun was on the other side of the seesaw. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" She announced. "This is _my_ holiday."

"That don't mean anything." Dee chuckled.

"Go!" Chris smirked as Dee took a big jump and and Eun flew off the seesaw.

Mandy, Elli, and Liam gasped.

"Whoa." Chris laughed. "Looks like we have a tie. Guess this calls for a tiebreaker! Stephan must go up against a Flaming Firework because he hasn't participated."

"Oh great." Dee groaned.

"Me." Eun stomped back. "I'm going up again."

"Eun, no." Mandy said.

"Yes!" Eun said. "I can't lose this. It's my holiday!" She whined.

"Fine. Go for it." Mandy said in a monotone voice when Elli motioned for her not to fight it.

Eun stepped up and eyed Stephan.

"Don't let'er get to ya." Dee said. "She's weak."

Stephan nodded. "Okay."

"Ready... Set... Go!" Chris exclaimed.

Stephan and Eun both jumped down at the same time. Eun's jump was evidently stronger than Stephan's as he had a higher rebound.

"Oh no." Carter frowned.

Stephan tried a couple more times but he was no Dee and Eun was just not giving up, so he decided to lay down and cling onto the seesaw for dear life.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He smirks. "You always need to have a plan B."

"Aren't you cold?" Taylor asked Grace, annoyed. "You've been in the pool all day."

"I'm a little cold." Grace laughed.

"Let's go warm up by the fire." Taylor got up.

"What fire?" Grace asked as she got out and dried herself off with a towel.

"I told Ignatius we were going to the pool and he said he would make a fire for you so you could warm up." Taylor lied. "Isn't he the sweetest?" She grinned.

"Aw, he's so amazing." Grace smiled. "Let's go!" They rushed to where Ignatius was and he was shirtless as promised. Grace stared at his body.

Taylor nudged Grace and chuckled, motioning that it was obvious that Grace liked what she saw. "We're gonna hang with you for a little bit." Taylor smirked at Ignatius and nodded.

Meanwhile, at the challenge area, Stephan was still holding onto the board and Eun's jumps were getting weaker and weaker. She gasped for air.

"What are you doing!?" Dee yelled.

"Watch." Stephan said as he looked up at Eun. He slowly stood up and set for the biggest jump yet. It sent a tired Eun flying off the seesaw and gave the Vibrant Valentines a victory.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how a weak person takes a win."

Erika sat with Phoebe in a small grassy area. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Phoebe slightly smiled. "I don't know what happened back there. But I feel a lot better."

"Do you see the way Dee ran to help you?" Erika eagerly asked. "Totes adorbs."

"I did see." Phoebe blushed a little. "I guess it was-"

"We won! We won!" Carters voice interrupted as he, Stephan and Dee ran up to the girls. "We get to spend another night in the mansion!"

"That's amazing!" Erika smiled.

"It was all thanks to Stephan." Carter smiled. "He's awesome!"

"Yeah..." Phoebe nervously smiled.

**Fifth Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome to yet another elimination ceremony!" Chris exclaimed to the four unhappy Flaming Fireworks.

"I can't believe this." Eun sobbed. "I lost at my own holiday."

"Eun, enough." Chris shushed her. "You know the drill. These small calendars here represent your safety in this competition." He held three mini calendars in his hands. "If you get a calendar, you stay. If you don't... You'll enter the outhouse drop of shame and you can never come back ever."

"Can we speed this up?" Mandy asked. "I want to go have my first good night of sleep."

"Fine." Chris stared, upset that the fun was being ruined. "Mini calendars go to... Elli, Liam, and Mandy." He threw them their mini calendars.

Chris looked at Eun. "That means-"

"I know." Eun cried. "I'm out! I deserve this!"

"Eun, don't cry." Liam frowned.

"I probably disappointed all my fans and family!" Eun cried.

"It's okay Eun." Elli said and patted her in the back. "You didn't disappoint anyone. Hey, if anything you gained fans. I'll definitely read your work when we get back home." Elli smiled at her.

Eun smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel better. Good luck guys!" She jumped in the outhouse.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Well that was fast..."

(Liam) He is frowning. "We keep losing our team members... It's really sad because I hate to see my teammates go. I don't like it when girls cry either..."

(Mandy) "Good riddens." She claps her hands together.

Phoebe lied down under the stars on the mansions top balcony. She heard footsteps. "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me." Stephan said. He sat down next to her. "Just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I think so..." Phoebe said, heart racing.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Stephan smiled. He handed her a rose. "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you Stephan." Phoebe smiled. "It means a lot." He got up and left her alone. She sat there thinking about just how conflicted she was.

Meanwhile, Grace and Ignatius sat by the fire as Grace made a s'more. Taylor sat on the other side of the fire and smirked at Grace. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Taylor said and motioned for Grace to do something. Grace nervously shrugged but Taylor motioned for it again.

As soon as Taylor was out of sight, Grace dropped everything she had and pressed herself against Ignatius, who did not resist as they started kissing.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Bingo." She says confidently before laughing.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Erika and Carter try to help Phoebe with her situation, but it might make things worse. Mandy tries to place herself on top of her alliance, but her persistence might be too much for Elli and Liam. Grace and Ignatius place an even bigger target on their backs, but their constant kissing might create tension between Manny and Deborah.**

**Next update will be in the next couple of days, I promise.**


	11. Enjoy The Ride

I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! And I know the couples are taking forever to form, but** (spoiler)** I want a good buildup to a certain love themed holiday that's coming in a few episodes, wink wink.

* * *

**Enjoy The Ride**

Carter got about his usual morning routine whenever his team was lucky enough to find themselves staying in the mansion. He jogged around the hallways a couple times, went to the weight room to lift some weights and work on his abs, and then showered to go eat some breakfast. As he got out of the shower, he heard a faint sound of someone crying. He rose an eyebrow and walked towards the noise, towel wrapped around waist and semi-wet. He stopped in front of the door that led to the small library in the mansion. He knocked. "Phoebe? Is that you? It's me, Carter."

"Come in." She said between small sobs.

Carter opened the door and found her sitting down in the middle of the room looking a mess. She had several books around her and she looked exhausted. "Phoebe..." Carter gasped. "What's going on?"

"I read every single book about love triangles that I could find." Phoebe said, calming her breath. "It didn't help my situation at all."

"I may not know exactly how you feel, but the truth is, if you don't like someone that likes you, you should just tell them and call it a day. I learned that the hard way with Asandra." Carter sighed.

"But that's not the problem." Phoebe said.

"What is?" Carter asked.

"I have feelings for them both." Phoebe gulped.

"You do?" Carter rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I know their two completely different people, but it makes it worse." Phoebe sighed. "Stephan is so smart and sweet. But Dee. There's something in him that I see. He's tough on the outside, but I can see that there's sweetness on the inside that I could bring out."

"I think you should just take your time to think about it without including them for a while." Carter suggested.

"I guess." Phoebe shrugged and started to yawn.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Carter asked, concerned.

"I know, I'm sorry. Now we're probably not even gonna win the challenge because of me." Phoebe sighed.

"I don't care about the challenge." Carter frowned. "You are way more important to me than this game. You know I value friendship. I think you should get at least one hour of sleep."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) "So in order to help myself and Phoebe, I have to get the guys as far away from her as possible. It'll get their minds off of her and it'll soothe her mind. It's like a win win!" He smiles.

(Phoebe) She sighs and helplessly looks at the camera.

"These tent's sure are uncomfortable." Elli said to Mandy as they stepped out.

"Yes they are." Mandy groaned. "But at least we didn't have to deal with Eun's yapping and page ripping all night."

"True." Elli said. "But that's a little bittersweet because the other two teams definitely have an advantage over us." She frowned.

"I know." Mandy said. "It's just you and me now."

"And Liam." Elli reminded.

"Yeah, but he's not really that helpful to be honest."Mandy pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Elli asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's beyond clumsy." Mandy said. "It's his fault that we lost so many challenges."

"No it's not!" Elli frowned and defended her friend. "Every single challenge we lost, we eliminated the person whose fault it was."

"I'm just saying that Liam is no help to us." Mandy said.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "It's nothing personal against Liam, but there's only three people left on our team. It's very likely that we'll have to get rid of someone else soon. And I don't want it to be me or Elli."

(Elli) "That's not true! Liam is very useful on our team!" She defends some more.

Liam came up to the two girls with some cooked fish. "Here ya go ladies, I hope you enjoy."

"Thanks Liam." Elli smiled and took a bite out of one. "This is delicious!"

"It is." Mandy nodded in agreement. "Nice job."

"No problem." He smiled.

"You are very useful to our team." Elli smiled as he stumbled away.

Mandy looked at Elli and slowly grinned. "You like him."

"What?" Elli began to blush. "No I don't! We're just friends!"

"I saw the way you looked at him." Mandy smirked. "It's the same look you gave Jay last season. You like Liam."

"Stop." Elli blushed.

"Don't deny the obvious." Mandy nudged her friend.

"I'm not!" Elli giggled.

"You definitely are." Mandy laughed.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm not denying the obvious! Just because I think Liam's sweet, adorable, and fun to be around doesn't mean I like him!"

The Silent Knights sat around a worn out fire. They all appeared to be tired, as they were unable to sleep last night because of choosing to not compete in the last challenge.

"Do you two ever stop?!" Manny asked, clearly upset that Grace and Ignatius were making out.

"Calm down, Manny." Taylor threatened. "Before something bad happens to you."

"They've been at it all night." Deborah commented.

"Shut up." Ignatius said, pulling away from Grace. "You're freaking annoying."

Deborah was taken by surprise and didn't say anything as she crossed her arms. She looked at Manny, who was sulking by himself. She got up and sat next to him and started to pat him in the back. "It's okay, Manny."

Manny pulled away from her, then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry."

Deborah backed off. "I- sorry." She got tapped on the shoulder by Taylor.

"I think you should leave him alone." Taylor commented.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He's really frustrated and confused. "I'm just upset because it's not fair... It's not fair how I have to pine over Deborah but Ignatius just get's Grace out of nowhere."

(Deborah) "So Manny doesn't like me? I'm so confused." She sadly looks down. "I don't understand relationships."

(Taylor) She smirks. "I'm pretty sure that I'm no one's target right now." She chuckles. "And I'm also pretty sure that my vote is crucial to both sides." She shrugs. "Who should I pick? I guess I'll save that decision for later. I mean, I _am_ the one in control here."

"Good morning campers!" Chris eagerly announced as the thirteen remaining contestants approached the dock. "I hope you all had a great night's sleep!" He chuckled, looking at the Knights.

"Oh yes, it was great." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I bet it was." Chris chuckled.

"What's with the boat?" Dee asked, pointing to a boat behind Chris.

"It's gonna give us a little ride to Camp Wawanakwa for today's challenge!" Chris winked. "Hop on everybody."

"Camp Wawanakwa, cool." Erika said. "We haven't been there in a while!"

"Good." Mandy said. "I hated that place."

Everyone stepped on the boat. "What's today's challenge going to be about?" Stephan asked.

"Funny that you ask me that, Stephan." Chris chuckled. "Because today's challenge is about St. Stephen's Day!"

"That's funny." Erika agreed.

"But what exactly are we working on?" Deborah asked.

"In Finland, the most well known tradition linked to the day is the ride of Stephan's Day, whichrefers to a sleigh ride with horses." Chris announced. "Today's epic challenge will be an epic race!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She cheers. "Yes! Another race!"

(Stephan) "So where exactly is the snow?"

(Dee) He cracks his knuckles. "This time I ain't gonna let my team place second."

"Since Camp Wawanakwa is way bigger than Playa Des Losers, the race will take place here." Chris said as they pulled up. "Of course, there's no snow, so you'll be racing on sand."

"Nice." Stephan chuckled.

"I would've brought out the jet... But I don't know what happened to it." Chris shrugged. "Oh well. Here's the deets: the horses and sleighs are all ready, but one of you will have to go get them at the waterfall. The rest of you must scatter along the beach and wait for your teammates to come pick you up. First team to be back here with all their teammates wins the challenge!"

"We got this in the bag." Mandy said to Elli and Liam. "As long as you don't screw this up." She said specifically to Liam. He gulped.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "I hope I don't let Mandy or Elli down..."

Carter, Manny, and Mandy were the first people in place for their teams. "All you three have to do is get your sleds and horses and bring them to the sand." Chris said. "Then get everyone from your team." They all started running towards the waterfall area.

"Good luck." Manny said to Carter and Mandy.

"Thanks." Carter smiled.

"I don't need luck." Mandy scoffed and rushed ahead of them.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "If we don't win today, I might as well be done for. I can't let that happen."

"Come on horses!" Mandy demanded as she tried to pull them towards the beach. "Ugh!"

Suddenly, Manny rushed past her on the horses.

"Seriously?" Mandy sighed.

Carter rushed past her too.

"Oh come on! This game has to be rigged!" Mandy complained.

Carter looked back. "You should feed them some apples."

"Oh, obviously." Mandy said to herself. She looked around and saw a tree with a few apples in it. She rushed to it.

Manny reached the beach first and immediately found Deborah. "Great." Manny sighed.

"Hey." Deborah smiled as she stepped on. "Let's get to work!"

"Let's." Manny said in an unenthusiastic tone, causing Deborah to look at him twice but she quickly brushed it off.

"Okay, what should I do?" She asked.

"Here," Manny handed her a basket of apples. "Keep them energized."

"Got it!" Deborah saluted and cheerfully got to work.

Carter reached the beach next and found Erika. "Just the person I wanted to see." He said as she hopped on.

"Why is that?" Erika asked.

"I need your help with Phoebe..." Carter said.

"What? ...Oh no, please don't tell me you like her too." Erika gasped.

"Huh? ...No..." Carter shook his head. "I need you to help me get Stephan and Dee away from her."

"Why?" Erika defended. "Don't try to ruin love!"

"Erika," Carter pleaded. "She barely slept last night. She needs time to make a decision and them being all up on her is not going to help."

"Well that's true." Erika nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess love can wait for Phoebe... For now. I'll come back to help once I'm sure she's picked someone."

Mandy finally pulled out of the woods and onto the sand, where Liam waited for her.

"Hi Mandy!" He smiled as he got on. "Good job making it here."

"You aren't mad at me for being the last person out?" Mandy asked.

"No way." Liam said. "Teammates should never get mad at one another. Especially not if you're friends!"

Mandy smiled. "Wow, you really are sweet."

"Thanks." Liam smiled back. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's win this!"

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is frowning. "Now I feel really bad for trying to throw Liam under the bus." She sighs.

Manny and Deborah pulled up to Taylor.

"It's about time you two got here." She said as she stepped on.

"At least we're in the lead." Manny pointed out.

Deborah smiled. "We could actually win again!"

Taylor shrugged. "We could and that'd be great because we've won the least challenges out here." She looked over at Manny, who wasn't smiling. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Manny smiled, but it was obviously not a genuine smile. Taylor shrugged it off.

"Let's go get the two lovebirds." Taylor chuckled.

"Oh, they're together?" Deborah asked.

"Probably making out." Taylor said.

"Annoying." Manny commented.

"Are you sure you're okay, Manny?" Deborah asked.

"I said I was FINE!" Manny snapped, causing Deborah to flinch a little.

"Whoa." Taylor said.

Deborah slowly and silently turned towards the horses and went to go feed them.

Taylor sat next to Manny. "You're obviously upset. Is it because Deborah has no feelings for you?"

"Excuse me?" Manny sighed. "So it's true... I can't believe I just snapped at her like that. My feelings are too much to bear right now..." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Is this because of Grace and Ignatius?" Taylor asked.

"I just feel like I'm alone. Grace left me for a guy and I probably just ended anything me and Deborah ever had." Manny said.

"You aren't alone." Taylor roughly punched him in the shoulder. "I'll stick with you over the two lovebirds any day."

"Really?" Manny asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah." Taylor chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Behind the green hair, thick eyeliner, tattoo, piercings and scars... Taylor is actually a nice person..." He smiles.

(Taylor) "These people are really not hard to manipulate at all." She chuckles. "It's sad, really."

Carter and Erika pulled up to Dee, who was carving into a nearby stump with a knife.

"Where do you get all these knives?" Erika asked.

"Got a collection of 'em." Dee muttered.

"That's... Cool." Erika said, slowly laughing.

Dee put the knife away. "So we're missin Phoebe."

"And Stephan." Carter said.

"Yeah, Stephan." Erika said.

"Our friend and ally." Carter continued. Dee rose an eyebrow.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "K..."

"Elli!" Liam exclaimed and pointed up ahead, where Elli was.

"Hop on!" Mandy shouted. "We're right behind the other two teams!"

"Let me help you!" Liam smiled and offered his hand to Elli and she took it, but he slipped as he was pulling her in and she fell on top of him. "Oops, sorry." He said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." Elli said, blushing.

"Get off of each other and help me get these horses to move fast." Mandy laughed and helped them both up.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Oh yeah, they so like each other." She chuckles.

Manny, Deborah, and Taylor finally got to where Ignatius and Grace were. They were making out, of course.

"Get on!" Taylor demanded when they didn't approach the sled. "Are they being serious right now?"

"Come on you guys!" Deborah pleaded. They continued sucking face.

Suddenly, a noise brought all of their attention to what was approaching. The Vibrant Valentines and the Flaming Fireworks.

"GET ON!" Taylor demanded once more, causing Grace to pull away from an annoyed Ignatius.

"Ruining our fun?" She frowned.

"The other two teams just pulled ahead of us." Manny said. "We're losing."

"I'm not." Ignatius chuckled and groped Grace's butt, causing her giggle.

"Stop babe." She laughed.

Deborah rose an eyebrow. "Uh..."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He's mad. "Ignatius is so disrespectful! And Grace just lets it happen... I'm in shock."

"We aren't losing we aren't losing!" Liam exclaimed.

"Nope!" Mandy high fived him and Elli.

"Now all we have to do is pull ahead of the Valentines!" Elli announced.

"They need two more people. I think we can do it." Mandy smirked.

The Valentines pulled up to Stephan, who quickly hopped on. They were neck and neck with the Fireworks.

"Come on you guys!" Erika said. "We can't let a three person team beat us!"

"Well we're about to!" Elli cheered as they pulled forward.

"Oh no." Stephan frowned as the Valentines slowly came to a stop. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She's supposed to be here." Carter said.

"Look." Dee said, pointing to the girl, who stepped out of a bush.

"Sorry guys." Phoebe said.

"Let me help you on." Stephan put out his hand.

"No." Erika pushed him aside. "Let me." She smiled and helped Phoebe on.

Carter stopped Dee from going to Phoebe. "Let her go in the front with the horses."

"Here Phoebe." Erika smiled and gave her a few apples. "Feed them as we go."

"Okay..." Phoebe took the apples and looked at the rest of her team before turning.

"Let's go." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Why'd Carter stop me from going to Phoebe?" He raises an eyebrow. "Not cool man."

(Carter) "It's sad that I'm the one keeping my team from falling apart..." He sighs.

(Dee) "Hmm... And Erika seems to be on his side too... He's actually a threat."

"I can't even..." Elli said, extremely happy. "I'm so excited that we're winning!"

"The finish line!" Liam pointed.

The Fireworks cheered as they crossed the finish line. "You actually won?" Chris asked in shock.

"Don't doubt the Flaming Fireworks." Mandy proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Liam smiled.

"Now you don't have to bust your butt fishing for us!" Elli said to him.

"I never minded." Liam said. "I love fishing and doing it for you girls gave me motivation to try even harder!"

"You're such a sweetheart." Mandy said.

"Yes he is." Elli agreed.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is trying not to fangirl. "They're so cute for each other!"

After a few minutes, the Vibrant Valentines and the Silent Knights finally pulled up.

"Last place." Taylor said, annoyed. "Do you hear that, guys?" She looked at Grace and Ignatius who were making out. She rolled her eyes.

"Silent Knights!" Chris laughed. "You lost!"

Deborah frowned. "I don't understand. We worked so hard."

"Some of us did." Manny said, looking at Grace and Ignatius. "...Hey, Deborah?"

Her eyes shot up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Manny gulped. "You didn't deserve that."

Deborah rubbed her arm. "It's alright." She smiled. "I figured you were upset because of Grace."

"Yeah..." Manny sighed. "I was feeling pretty stressed, but Taylor made me feel better."

"Taylor?" Deborah asked.

"Yeah, she's actually pretty nice." Manny laughed as they walked towards the campfire pit.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) She is slightly blushing and rubbing her arm. "That made me feel a lot better after everything that just happened..."

"Welcome to the next elimination ceremony." Chris chuckled.

"Where are the little calendars?" Deborah asked.

"Don't have any." Chris shrugged.

"How professional." Taylor chuckled.

"Anyway, today's votes will be shown to the rest of your teammates!" Chris smirked.

"What?!" Taylor gasped.

"Yup! You heard right!" Chris laughed. "Let's see how everyone voted!"

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "It should be all work and no play... Sorry Ignatius..."

(Manny) "I'm voting for Ignatius. Him and Grace are not doing our team any good right now."

"All work and no play? Are you kidding me?" Ignatius snapped.

"We can have fun if we want!" Grace defended.

(Grace) "I'm voting for Deborah. I'm tired of her!" She crosses her arms. "She needs to loosen up."

(Ignatius) "Bye Deborah, stupid girl."

Deborah frowned and Grace shrugged.

(Taylor) "Ignatius thinks he's in charge, but all foolish things deserve to come to an end." She chuckles. "I'm sorry, ally." She puts up fake quotations with her fingers when she says ally. "Good riddens. You lost and I won."

Ignatius angrily snapped his head towards Taylor. "You are going to regret this."

Taylor shrugged, unaffected and not threatened. "Too late for you."

"Wait, what's going on?" Grace asked.

"Ignatius is leaving." Chris announced. "Or, he would be leaving. If this wasn't a reward challenge!"

"A reward challenge?" Manny gasped.

Ignatius got up and smirked at Taylor. "I haven't lost yet." He laughed and walked away with a confused Grace on his arm.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "This means war."

(Taylor) "Great... Now I have to try even harder."

As the Knights approached their tent, Deborah stood around the fire.

"Is everything okay with you?" Manny asked, returning.

"I-I think so." Deborah said, looking into the fire. "I think so." She repeated.

"What's up?" Manny asked.

"I'm here to work hard." Deborah looked up at him. "But I'm starting to realize that you can work hard and still have fun."

Manny smiled as she said this.

"This is a vacation." Deborah said. "Everyone helped me realize it. Especially you."

Manny ran up to her an hugged her. "Yes! Finally I hear you say those words!"

"Thanks Manny." She hugged him back.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun this summer." He laughed.

"I hope so." She giggled.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter!

**NEXT TIME: Manny and Deborah try to work together to bring Grace to her senses while Taylor and Ignatius engage in an all out war. Mandy tries to set Liam and Elli up. Dee plots against an alliance member but it could backfire.**


	12. Don't Press Your Luck

**Don't Press Your Luck**

Dee was up early this particular morning. He was running a few laps around the small "loser's area," as everyone liked to call it.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He is nonchalantly leaning back. "I like gettin' up early ta think with no interruptions."

Carter walked out of the tent. "Hey!" He waved. "Working out without me?"

"Sorry man. Didn't wanna wake ya." Dee said to him while taking off his shirt, getting ready to do push-ups.

"Ha, it's fine." Carter said. "I'll just catch up." He laughed and started to jog around.

Dee continued his push-ups.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I decided Carter is a threat." He gives the camera an 'obviously' look. "He's a friend but I'm thinkin' the merge's comin'... He's a threat."

Phoebe stepped out of her tent and Dee put his attention on her. "Yo!" He called her over.

"What's up, Dee?" She asked, yawning a little.

"I gotta talk to ya about somethin'." Dee said.

Phoebe got a little nervous. "Oh... What is it?" She slowly approached him.

"I'ma just get straight to da point. Carter's a threat. He's gotta go next time we lose." Dee said.

Phoebe slightly sighed with relief and continued talking to him about his idea as Erika stepped out of the tent and saw her.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I woulda told her Stephan but I'm not stupid. I think she likes both of us."

(Phoebe) She is laughing. "I so thought he was going to talk about me and him. Thank gosh he didn't!"

(Erika) She's really excited. "So this morning I saw Phoebe and Dee talking! And he was shirtless! I'm so happy for Phoebe for choosing Dee! I knew she would!"

Taylor angrily searched through her bag and threw everything out. "Ugh!" She angrily muttered.

"Taylor?" Deborah walked in.

"Have you seen my chains?" Taylor asked.

"Chains?" Deborah repeated.

"I can't find them." Taylor said. "I'm starting to get angry."

"Oh. I don't know where they are." Deborah frowned.

"I'm not angry at you." Taylor said to her. "I'm pretty sure I know who took it." She slammed her bag down and exited the tent. She walked straight up to Ignatius, who was kissing Grace. "Ignatius." She said facing him, but he didn't flinch, causing her to grab him and pull him away from Grace.

"Whoa!" Grace jumped back.

"What the-!" Ignatius snapped at Taylor.

"I'm going to borrow him for a minute." Taylor fake-smiled at Grace and pulled Ignatius away from her. "Where are they?"

Ignatius smirked a little, but then played dumb. "Where is what?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Where are my chains!?" She asked again in a much more threatening voice.

"I don't know." Ignatius chuckled. "Guess you're gonna have to keep looking for them."

Taylor glared at him.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So I got exposed to Ignatius last night and he's out for me. I'm not scared." She shrugs. "Ignatius does NOT know who he's messing with." She calmly states.

(Ignatius) He swings the chain around. "Don't make me use it, Taylor."

As Taylor and Ignatius declared war on each other, Manny approached Grace.

"Grace, I'm going to say this one more time. Please listen to me..." He pleaded.

Grace got annoyed. "Manny, please. I don't need any help!"

Manny was really upset. "Grace, look at you." He said, referring to her cut up clothes and different hairstyle.

She looked at herself and was visibly affected by his comment.

"You aren't the same girl I met." Manny continued. "What happened to the hard working, rule following, competitive girl I'm great friends with? Where did she go?"

"I'm right here..." Grace said quietly.

"No, you're not. Now you're changing your look, attitude and you're kissing some guy you barely even know!" Manny was frustrated. "I'm only saying this because I care about you as a friend."

"I just wanted a new look." Grace said. "There's nothing wrong with that." She shook her head then crossed her arms. "And Ignatius makes me feel good."

"What about Eddy?" Manny asked.

"Who?" Grace rose an eyebrow, then immediately gasped when she realized she had said this.

Confession Cam:

(Grace) She looks like she is about to cry. "Oh no..."

"This mansion sure is big when it's just us three!" Liam said, spinning around on a chair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mandy warned. "You're very accident prone."

"Agreed." Elli giggled.

"No I'm not!" Liam said and slipped to the ground. "Okay... Maybe I am." He laughed.

"You're so cute." Elli giggled.

"Aha!" Mandy smirked at her.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Elli obviously likes Liam." She smirks. "Am I the only one who sees this?"

"Seriously, Chris?" Mandy laughed a little as her team walked up to the dock, where Chris had already started speaking.

He was dressed as a leprechaun. "Happy St Patrick's Day you guys! On this holiday, it is typical that one wears shamrocks and green clothing. St Patrick is said to have used the shamrock, a three-leaved plant, to explain the Holy Trinity. Today's challenge consists of a scavenger hunt for three items: A pot of gold, a four leaf clover, and the leprechaun! Whoever finds the leprechaun wins the challenge."

"Leprechaun, eh?" Erika smiled. "We got this!"

"Wait till you see who the leprechaun is." Chris chuckled. "Anyway, here are your clues." He passed each team a scroll."

"So who's going to find what?" Deborah asked her team.

"Grace is nowhere to be found." Manny said. "I'm a bit worried.

"She'll be fine." Taylor said. "Right now we need to think about this. We can win without her."

"You sure about that?" Manny asked.

"Pretty sure." Taylor said. "Me and Ignatius are going to go find the clover." She gave Ignatius a devious stare. "You two get the pot of gold and we'll meet at the outdoor eating area when we're done."

"Sounds good." Deborah smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "My team has got this one."

(Deborah) "For once I'm actually more excited to relax after the challenge than to actually do it!" She happily states.

"Dee! Come with me!" Erika pulled him.

"I'll go with Stephan." Carter said. "You alright by yourself, Phoebe?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I needed some time by myself anyway."

"Okay, Fireworks," Mandy took charge. "This challenge is no doubt an elimination one, so we have to work even harder together to win this."

"Yes." Liam agreed. "I have faith in our team!"

"We can do this." Elli chimed in. "Just like we have before."

"It's all about teamwork." Liam smiled.

"There's no better teamwork than the one we share." Elli smiled at him.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is smirking at the camera. "I still think she digs him."

(Liam) He is genuinely happy. "I love my team."

"You grabbed me instantly." Dee chuckled. "What was up wit' that?"

Erika smirked at him. "Because I want to talk to you and see where you stand."

"Where I stand?" Dee questioned. "With what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Dee." Erika giggled. "Phoebe! I'm an great excellent judge of character and I see that you have something with her!"

"It's nothin." Dee said.

"I saw you with her this morning!" Erika said.

"Yeah but I wasn't talkin to her bout that." Dee said.

"Then what?" Erika asked, grinning at him because she thought he was lying.

"Strategy." Dee said. "Who to vote out if we lose."

"Oh..." Erika got nervous. "Who?"

"Not you." Dee said.

"Who?" She asked again.

"Carter." Dee told her.

"What?!" She gasped but he quickly shushed her.

"Oh look." He chuckled as he picked up a four leaf clover. "Found it."

"Why Carter?" Erika frowned.

"It's gotta be someone." Dee shrugged. "Would you rather it be you?"

"No!" Erika said.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She sighs. "I just didn't think of who to vote out just in case we ever lost."

"You shouldn't have brought me with you alone." Ignatius threatened as he and Taylor searched around for a four-leafed clover in a bunch of three-leaved ones.

"I'm not afraid of you." Taylor reminded him. "Plus I wanted to talk about before."

"Yeah? And why should I care?" Ignatius turned away.

"Cause I'm stronger than you." Taylor chuckled.

"Are not!" Ignatius snapped.

Taylor shrugged. "Wanna arm wrestle?"

"Let's go." Ignatius glared at her, then confidently smirked.

They got ready to do it and she motioned for him to say go. Once he did, they struggled to get the other person's hand down.

"Just lose already!" Ignatius struggled.

"Never." Taylor laughed and quickly slammed his hand hard to the ground. "Oh look, the four leaf clover." She giggled.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She smirks. "All I do is win."

Ignatius rubbed his hand and was really mad. "What do you want?" He almost snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize." Taylor said innocently with her hands behind her back. Her fingers were crossed. "I don't think we should be enemies. In fact, we should work together to pummel the idiots we're surrounded by."

Ignatius smirked. "It's about time you said something like that."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "That's what he thinks." She deviously shrugs.

(Ignatius) "Taylor's such a typical girl: Stupid."

Mandy, Elli, and Liam were all on different sides of their clover field searching for the four-leafed clover.

"Anyone find it yet?" Elli asked.

"No." Mandy said. She looked up and Liam, who was desperately trying to find it.

She approached him. "You alright?"

"I'm just looking." He sighed. "It's tiring."

"I know." Mandy sighed too. "We can get through this though." She walked over to Liam. "Hey Liam." She smiled.

"Hi!" He smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" Mandy asked.

"Sure."

"What do you feel about Elli?" She asked.

"She's a good friend." He smiled.

"I see." Mandy thought.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "He's so hard to read." She complains. "He's nice to everybody."

"So do you have feelings for her?" Carter asked Stephan, who sighed.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He said.

"It's not hard to miss." Carter chuckled.

"Really?" Stephan blushed.

"Yeah." Carter said. "But I see it getting in the way of your game."

"How? Stephan asked. "I'm making it so much farther than I did last time..."

"I don't want you to put your game in danger because of her." Carter frowned. "She's a distraction."

"Not in challenges." Stephan defended. "We both do out best."

"Yeah, but what about our alliance?" Carter asked.

"Honestly, I don't trust Dee." Stephan said. "I feel like he could back stab us at any moment."

"No!" Carter defended. "He has our back."

"I wouldn't trust him." Stephan warned. "I'm pretty sure he'll come after you before he goes after the girls on our team. They all seem to be friends."

"We're all friends." Carter said. "He's just allied with us."

Confession Cam:

(Carter) He is smiling. "Psh, Stephan doesn't know what he's talking about." He shrugs it off.

(Stephan) "Carter doesn't listen..."

"I'm so excited to hang out with you for the rest of this competition!" Manny smiled to Deborah.

"Me too!" She exclaimed back. "Too bad it's like halfway over."

"That's enough time to have a lot of fun!" Manny said.

"Yeah." Deborah giggled. "So where is this pot of gold?"

"I don't know." Manny said as they arrived to a small stream at the end of the small island. "It talks about water, so I'm guessing it must be here."

"Think so?" Deborah asked.

"Yeah." Manny said. "He kicked some rocks around. The clue also mentions how small it is."

"So it's this!" Deborah said, grabbing a small wooden chest she had found under a rock.

"We found it!" Manny cheered.

"Yeah!" Deborah hugged him.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Me and Manny are one hell of a team." She smiles.

"We are so awesome for finding that for leafed clover." Elli smiled as the Fireworks rushed to their next location to find the pot of gold.

"I agree." Mandy smirked. She looked up. "Now who's gonna climb this tree to get that pot of gold?" She pointed all the way to the top.

"I'll do it." Liam offered.

"No!" Mandy said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, aw, okay." Liam sighed.

"I guess I'll do it." Elli said.

"Be careful." Liam and Mandy said together.

"I'll help you get up." Mandy said, picking her friend up.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "I'm not complaining or anything because my team has awesome teamwork," He frowns. "But sometimes I feel useless." Sigh.

Phoebe looked around the mansion. "If I were a leprechaun in a mansion... Where would I be?" She paused for a moment to think, then looked back at the clue. Suddenly, she heard someone whistle to her right and she turned to see a short guy dressed as the leprechaun.

"You're pretty hot in person." He said, winking.

"Micky?" Phoebe asked.

"Yup, that's me!" He laughed. "The best person to have ever competed in this game. Now can I get your number or nawww?"

"I got you!" Phoebe pointed at him.

"Huh?" Micky stepped back. "No you don't!" He yelled and ran away from her.

"Hey! Wait!" Phoebe chased after him.

"You'll never get me alive!" Micky yelled as the Knights rushed in.

"Micky's the leprechaun?!" Taylor stopped for a moment.

"Let's just get him!" Deborah said, running after Phoebe and him.

"Yeah, split up!" Manny yelled, running in a different direction.

"Move it!" Taylor pushed Ignatius forward as she ran into another room.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So we got into the mansion and immediately see the leprechaun..."

(Deborah) "...And Manny had a great idea! We split up!"

(Manny) "Everyone went to a different spot in the mansion and..."

(Taylor) "To save some time, we caught him and won the challenge."

"Let go of me!" Micky demanded as Ignatius and Taylor dragged him to Chris.

"Wow, the Silent Knights actually won a challenge?" Chris double-taked.

"Hey!" Manny said.

"We won!" Deborah smiled.

"We're gonna be in the mansion tonight!" Manny laughed. "Let's go play in the pool!"

"Yeah!" Deborah high-fived him and the Knights ran to their mansion, except Taylor.

"Don't we get three wishes?" She asked.

"...No." Chris laughed. "I don't care if it's traditional."

"Fine." She stomped off.

"So who won second place?" Mandy nervously asked Chris.

"You did." He winked.

"What?!" Erika gasped.

"Valentine's you didn't find a pot of gold." Chris said.

Everyone looked at Stephan and Carter.

"What? ...It was hard..." Stephan frowned.

"Go vote!" Chris smirked.

**Sixth Elimination Ceremony**

"Valentines..." Chris said. "I didn't think I'd ever see you back here. But you know the drill. You gotta vote someone out of here!"

"Nobody deserves to go home..." Phoebe sighed. "I should just vote for myself."

"Are you crazy?" Dee asked. "You're smarter than that Phoebe, I know."

Phoebe shrugged.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "This is a really upsetting vote..."

(Erika) "I like everyone here! I don't want anyone to go!" Sigh.

(Dee) "Sorry man, it was great playing with you." He shrugs.

(Stephan) "It'll just go downhill from here if you stay... I'm sorry." He frowns.

"The person who does not receive one of these four mini calendars must immediately say goodbye and enter the outhouse drop of shame, where they will meet their disgusting demise in this competition." Chris smirked. "And you can't crawl back up... EVER."

"I forgot how nerve wrecking this feels like." Stephan said.

"Yup." Chris chuckled. "These mini calendars go to Erika, Phoebe, and Stephan..."

"Yay!" Erika hugged Phoebe as they received their mini calendars.

Dee looked at Carter.

"Dee, Carter, one of you is about to go home. The person that receives the last calendar is... Dee." Carter was about to gasp.

"WAIT!" A voice rang in the background. "Stop the ceremony! ...I can't do this." The girl rushed out. It was Grace.

"What are you doing?!" Ignatius snapped as her team came behind her. "You're my extra vote!"

"Chris, I'm quitting." Grace said, crying.

"Okay." Chris rose an eyebrow and pointed towards the outhouse.

"So I'm not going home...?" Carter asked.

"I realized how terrible I've been. I turned into someone that is not me and I'm completely ashamed of myself and everything I've done." She said between sobs.

"I said okay." Chris said. "Now go jump in the outhouse, both of you."

"Both of us?" Carter gasped.

"You were voted out." Chris shrugged. "Bye."

"But-"

"It'll make the teams even enough." Chris shrugged.

Grace ran into the outhouse and disappeared from sight. Carter sadly approached it as well. "I can't believe I got blindsided... Guess this is goodbye." He frowned.

"Aww." Erika frowned and ran up to him. "Group hug!" The entire team went to him and hugged him.

"We'll miss you, Carter." Stephan frowned.

"I'll miss you too, buddy." Carter laughed. "Hey." He said to Stephan. "Tell that girl you like her."

"Got it." Stephan smiled.

"Seeya guys later!" Carter smiled. "Let the other two teams have it!" He winked before jumping in.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Carter's a great friend." 

(Erika) "I'm really gonna miss Carter!" She sighs. "I kinda had a small crush on him."

The Silent Knights trudged back to the mansion as they were taken by surprise with Grace's decision to leave. Ignatius angrily slammed the door behind them.

"This is bullshit!" Ignatius yelled, scaring Deborah.

"Calm down." Taylor mocked.

"Shut the hell up." Ignatius said through clenched teeth.

Taylor grinned at Ignatius.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Ignatius is officially done in this game." She snaps her finger. "Done."

Dee walked towards his tent after taking a quick dip in the lake.

Erika approached Dee. "Dee! Do you like Phoebe?" She asked.

"Huh?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"If you do, I suggest you make a move now before it's too late." Erika warned him. "She needs someone like you to help her." She smiled.

Dee didn't respond.

"I think she really likes you." Erika smiled.

"She does?" Dee asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Erika blushed. "The way she acts around you is like no other."

"...Where is she at?" Dee asked.

"On the shore getting some air." Erika said. "Go quickly!" She lightly pushed him.

"I will when I get changed." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Eeep! I can't wait for Phoebe to tell me all about it!"

(Dee) "Can't believe I'm actually gonna do it."

Phoebe sat on the sand under the moonlight, admiring the waves and how at peace she felt. She then felt a presence sit beside her. It was Stephan.

"Stephan?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry that I'm interrupting your peace." Stephan said. "But can you let me reach my own?"

"Of course." Phoebe said.

"Okay..." Stephan turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" Phoebe repeated, not understanding the question.

"I want to tell you how much I feel about you."

"...Oh..." She looked down.

"I'm sorry, I should have said this the other night." He sighed. "But when I said I was here for you I was not lying. I really meant that."

"Thank you." Phoebe said.

"I have feelings for you Phoebe..." Stephan said. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. I care about you so much."

Phoebe sniffed a little.

"Whoa, are you okay?!" Stephan tried to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just need some air." Phoebe said.

"I'll leave you alone then." Stephan said as he got up and sadly went off.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I wasn't expecting _that_..." She sighs.

(Stephan) "What have I done?" She frowns. "Putting yourself out there is never a smart idea..."

Another presence sat by Phoebe, who looked up expecting to see Stephan. It was Dee.

"What up?" Dee asked before realizing that the poor girl was crying. "Whoa... What's wrong?!"

"I'm fine." Phoebe said, trying to smile.

"No you are not." Dee said to her. "Tell me. Who do I need to beat up?"

Phoebe giggled a little. "You're so persistent."

"Only to the girls I like." Dee chuckled.

"You like me?" Phoebe blushed.

"Yeah, and I don't even know what exactly it is about you that I'm attracted to." Dee said. "You're not like most girls I've dated." He went to hold her hand, and she tried to pull it away.

"Sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said to him, before getting up and leaving.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I like Phoebe." He repeats with awe.

(Phoebe) "I have no idea what to do next... Just my luck." She sighs.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: The Second Aftermath gets heated up when Grace comes face to face with the guy she betrayed and Carter's strategies are questioned. Send questions for Eun, Carter and Grace!**

**Also feel free to give me some segment ideas.**


	13. Aftermath - Only The Strong Survive

You all gave me great questions for the contestants!

* * *

**Aftermath - Only The Strong Survive**

The familiar aftermath music played as scenes from the actual show were shown.

_"Where's Souun?!" Mandy asked._

_"I can't believe this! I lost at my own holiday!" Eun cried._

_"My alliance is stronger than ever." Carter smirked._

_"I can't do this!" Grace wept._

Opening Credits

The 'TDH: AFTERMATH SHOW' sign is shown on the screen and then the camera moves down to reveal the three Aftermath hosts sitting on the couch.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Holiday Aftermath Show!" Bridgette happily exclaimed.

"Did you miss us?" Lola smirked. "I bet you did." She winked.

There was a short awkward pause after she said that as Eddy didn't say his line. He looked like he didn't sleep.

"A lot has happened since we last held a show." Lola said his line. "And today we have more guests to speak with from the show!"

"We have Eun, Carter, and Grace!" Bridgette said.

"We would have also interviewed Souun, but he kind of disappeared after his elimination..." Lola shrugged. "Oh well, not like he would have spoken anyway."

"I'm Bridgette." Bridgette smiled. "And this is Ms. Voodoo."

"I'm Lola." She smiled then nudged Eddy.

"And I'm Eddy." He said in a less enthusiastic tone. "Let's welcome the peanut gallery." He sighed.

"We have Micky, Facundo, Tomas, Joshua, Janet-" Bridgette got cut off.

"The snacks are so good!" Janet chewed.

"Way to ruin the naming." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooke... Brendan, Sandy, Sam, and Flora!" Bridgette finished up.

"Hello my fans!" Flora happily waved and blew kisses to the audience, causing Brooke and a couple others to roll their eyes.

"This isn't the Flora show." Sam said, annoyed.

"It should be." Flora chuckled and flipped her hair on Sam's face.

"Hey!" Sam angrily yelled.

"She pulled a you on you." Derrik laughed.

Lola chuckled. "Joining the peanut gallery are Jay, Derrik, and Asandra."

They all waved. "It's good to be here." Asandra smiled.

"We're glad you're happy to be here." Eddy said.

"Hey, are you okay, Eddy?" Jay smirked. "It must suck knowing your girl-"

"Enough." Lola snapped at him. She smiled back at the camera. "We have received twice as many questions from you fans and we're going to make sure that they ALL get answered!"

"We're so excited to ask these questions." Bridgette smiled.

"And we have some new segments for today's show." Eddy crossed his arms.

"Our first guest is Eun." Bridgette said. "But before we bring her out, we're gonna recap her time on the show!"

"Superfan Eun arrived to Playa Des Losers with a goal." Lola stated. "She wanted to write as many fanfictions as possible. Her constant page ripping and writing quickly annoyed her fellow castmates, who chose to ignore her. Eun didn't let this get to her head, however, and she quickly got interested in Souun's character. Once Souun left, Eun became more annoying to her team, and they ultimately decided to vote her out."

"On her own holiday!" Bridgette frowned. "Ms. Voodoo said that that was really low of her team!"

"That really sucks." Lola agreed.

"Let's bring her out." Eddy said.

The audience cheered as Eun happily walked out, waving with one hand and notebook in the other. She sat. "Hi!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm in the same room as the cast of Total Drama Adventure!" She excitedly ran up and hugged Lola, Eddy and Bridgette.

"What's up, Eun?" Lola laughed and hugged back. "How far along are you with your fanfiction on the current cast?"

"My fanfiction?" Eun giggled. "It's going great! I have a lot of wacky couples made up and some to die for storylines."

"Sounds exciting." Lola said. "Any hints on what those couples might be?"

"I'll never tell." Eun winked. "You'll just have to read them for yourself on my blog."

"I've actually read some of your stories!" Sandy exclaimed from the audience. "You're a great writer!"

"Eep! Sandy Vines just said I'M a great writer!" Eun cheered.

"You are." Bridgette smiled. "Ms. Voodoo says that the story you wrote about me and Tomas was her favorite..." She blushed.

"Oh yes!" Eun chuckled. "You and Tomas are one of my favorite ships."

"Speaking of ships," Eddy said. "Who are your favorite past and present TD ships?"

"Are you kidding me?" Eun laughed. "You and Grace are definitely a favorite." She realized that what she had said made Eddy frown even more. "But my true OTP of last season was Mandy and Facundo!"

"Excuse me?" Facundo rose an eyebrow.

"What's OTP?" Brendan asked.

"One true pair of course." Eun said. "It's so obvious that they liked each other!"

"Uh..." Facundo didn't know what to say.

"You should definitely read my fanfic about you!" Eun laughed, freaking Facundo out. "Currently, I like Elli and Liam they are going to be so cute."

"Aren't they just friends?" Lola asked.

"Not for long!" Eun giggled.

"Who would you say was your best friend in the game?" Lola asked.

"Souun!" Eun smiled.

"Why aren't we Truth or Electrocution-ing her?" Jay asked, annoyed.

"Today it'll be Truth or Hammer." Eddy said to him. "And it's not for her."

"Yeah. We know she's not a liar!" Bridgette said. She turned to Eun. "Souun was your best friend?"

"Yeah." Eun shrugged. "I know he didn't talk much, but he communicated with me spiritually."

"That's very deep." Eddy said.

"Now we're going to video stream live with a fan so they can ask you a question." Lola said. "Here's Kali!"

"Oh my God, I'm on Total Drama Holiday!" The girl on the screen cheered. "Hi Eun!"

Eun softly smiled and waved.

"I've read all your fanfictions!" Kali exclaimed. "I loved you on the show and I hope you can get your way back on and show what you're worth!"

"Me too." Eun laughed.

"Sorry, Eun, but NOBODY can return!" Lola said. "There's no exceptions."

"Sadly." Bridgette frowned for her.

"My question is," She pulled out a piece of paper and read from it. "How does it feel knowing that everyone didn't exactly... respect you?"

Eun shrugged. "I didn't notice!" She laughed. "I just came to write! I'm happy."

"That's awesome!" Bridgette clapped. "Now we're going to have a new segment on the Aftermath show."

"It's not really a segment..." Eddy said.

"Hmm," Lola shrugged. "It's called 'Losers Ask The Losers'! Basically, past guests on the show get to ask a new guest a question of their choice. For Eun, we have Derrik."

Derrik stepped up and cleared his throat. "Hey beautiful."

Eun laughed. "Hi."

"So Mandy treated us both like crap during the competition. Are you going to write any Mandy-bashing stories after the way she treated us?" He asked.

"No way." Eun said. "That's mean."

"But!" Derrik yelled.

"I don't like writing fanfics that bash people. I'll be realistic!" Eun waved her finger. "If she treats someone like crap in my story, it's because that's her character. I was on the island long enough to study everyone's character... Even Souun's."

"Very impressive." Lola said.

"I can't wait to read them!" Bridgette chirped.

"Our next guest on the show is Carter, a fan favorite from Total Drama Adventure." Eddy said. "He came back more positive and friendlier than before. Carter soon tried out the same strategy he did last season and started an alliance with Dee and Stephan. However, this alliance was pretty much one sided and Carter ultimately got blind-sided."

"Poor thing." Lola said. "Let's bring him out."

"Alright Eun, make room for our next guest, Carter!" Bridgette exclaimed and cheered with the audience as he walked out. Eun scooted over and let him sit, then uncapped her pen and began to listen.

"Hey Carter!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Hey Bridgette." Carter smiled. "It's so great to see everyone here."

"Carter, you were pretty blindsided on the island." Lola said.

"You're telling me..." Carter shrugged.

"Do you want to see who voted you off?" Eddy asked.

"No way." Carter said. "I've already watched the episode backstage like five times..."

"Let's bring out the hammer." Eddy said.

"Hammer?" Carter rose an eyebrow.

"It's a segment we have on the show." Lola explained. "It's called 'Truth or Hammer'. You tell the truth, or you get hit by the huge hammer above your head." She pointed up and Carter looked up nervously.

"Uh... Okay..." He gulped.

"So Carter," Lola said. "How does it feel knowing that your own alliance voted you off?"

"What do you mean alliance?!" Flora laughed from the audience.

"Hush, I'm going to get to that." Lola said.

"Well... It sucks." Carter frowned. "I really trusted them."

"Do you feel betrayed by Dee?" Bridgette sadly asked.

"No... He did what he had to do." Carter quickly said. The hammer swung down and hit him right in the stomach. "AGH!" He let out in pain. "Alright! I feel a little betrayed..." He sighed. The hammer quickly swung again but this time he dodged it. "Okay! A lot! A lot betrayed. Especially because we could have gotten to the end with our alliance."

"Some people are saying that it wasn't really an... Alliance." Lola said.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Here's a letter from a fan." Eddy said, handing him a letter.

"Dear Carter," Carter read. "You are probably one of the dumbest players on Total Drama Holiday. Reusing your strategy from a prior season almost never works. Too bad you're too dumb to realize that. It's funny how your own quote on quote "alliance" voted you out! You're a joke." Carter frowned, really upset. "Sincerely... Flora?"

"Oh was that me?" Flora asked in her dumb voice and giggled.

"Cruel much?" Tomas asked as Flora shrugged.

"Don't listen to her, Carter." Brooke said.

"I can't help but think it's true..." Carter frowned. "I feel so stupid."

"You aren't stupid Carter!" Bridgette defended. "You're still a favorite! Everyone loves you!"

"Carter. Carter. Carter! Carter!" The audience cheered, which in turn cheered him up.

"Thanks guys." Carter smiled a little.

"How would you like the Valentines Love Triangle to end?" Eddy asked.

"Remember to be honest!" Bridgette warned, pointing at the hammer.

"I honestly don't want her to end up with either of them." Carter said. He was telling the truth. "I don't think she's ready to be with them, and she's shown this several times."

"That was a lame answer." Sam said. "Team Dee all the way. He's so hot!"

"Are you serious?" Sandy asked. "Anybody in their right mind would choose Stephan. He's awesome!"

"Team Stephan!" Janet agreed.

"No way, team Dee." Joshua said.

"Whoa, calm down people." Lola said.

"We all have our own opinions." Bridgette added.

"Now for Carter's 'Losers Ask The Losers'," Eddy said. "Asandra will be the one asking the question."

Asandra smiled and stood up. "Carter, first of all I'd like to say that you're still my best friend and that I've lost my feelings for you completely."

"Good for you, Asandra." Carter smiled. "You're my best friend too."

"My question is: do you have a crush on any other girl on the show?" Asandra smirked.

"Uh... No." Carter said. The hammer swung down and hit him again. "I have a small crush!" He gasped. "But why does that matter?"

"Just wanted to know, best friend." Asandra giggled. "Who?"

"You only get one question." Lola said and motioned for her to sit.

"Aw." Sam said. "I wanted to know who." She winked at Carter.

"We'll talk about it later." Asandra said as she sat.

"Yes we will." Carter smiled nervously.

"Yeah yeah, bring out the cheater!" Micky yelled.

"Don't call her that." Brendan nudged Micky's shoulder.

"It's true." Micky shrugged.

"Yup." Flora laughed and high-fived him.

"Grace entered Total Drama Holiday already with a disadvantage as she missed her boyfriend, Eddy." Lola said and glanced over to Eddy. "However, her personality quickly recovered and she tried to ally herself with as many people as possible. Grace's type A personality worked hard to win over Ignatius as a friend but Taylor's manipulation ultimately led Grace to fall for him instead. With the help of Manny, Grace realized that what she had done was horrible and she decided to quit the game."

"Let's welcome Grace out, everyone!" Bridgette cheered.

Grace walked out and waved. The audience was mixed with boos and cheers, causing her to frown a little. She took a seat in between Eun and Carter.

"Hi." Grace said. She looked at Eddy, who didn't look at her. She frowned. "Fine, let's get straight to the point."

"Grace, what happened?" Lola frowned. "I'm sure you're regretful."

"I don't know..." Grace started. "Being away from Eddy for such a long time just turned me into a different person. Of course I regret what I did to Eddy and how I treated Manny and Deborah. They were just trying to help... And I realized that way too late."

"Why were you so hostile towards them?" Lola asked.

"I guess it was the stress of the game." Grace shrugged. "I really do regret it though. With everything I have."

"Do you really?" Jay rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes!" Grace snapped. "I do..."

"Ignore them." Lola said.

"I will." Grace frowned.

"Sorry girl." Lola said to her. "We have to ask you these questions."

"I get it." Grace smiled a bit. "Let's just get them over with."

"What was the tipping point that led you to your new lifestyle? And what caused the drastic realization that you made a mistake?" Lola asked.

"I guess it was everything that Taylor said to me." Grace sighed. "She sure did manipulate me."

"How does that feel?" Bridgette frowned. "Even Ignatius used you. That's not nice!"

"Yeah... It really hurts. I really thought they were my friends." Grace looked like she was about to cry. "I changed myself for them. And I realize now that what I did... Was wrong." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You aren't a bad person." Bridgette looked like she was about to cry with her.

"I have to change back to how I used to look." Grace said. "This new look really is horrible." She laughed a little then looked up at Eddy. "Eddy?"

He didn't look at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" Grace asked.

"That question was so-" Joshua got cut off by Brooke punching him in the arm.

"I'm just disappointed." He looked at her this time. "I trusted you to go on this show without me and look what you did."

"I made you look stupid." She cried. "Eddy, I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too Grace, but this is unforgivable." Eddy said. "I can't continue being in a relationship with you."

"I understand..." Grace looked down and wiped her tears. "I deserve this."

Carter and Eun comforted her and rubber her back as she cried.

"One more question for the three of you." Lola said when she calmed down a bit.

"Wait! I didn't ask mine!" Jay yelled. "Grace why are you such a slu-" He got slapped by Flora.

"Don't you dare." She said.

"To the three of you." Eddy continued. "Who are you currently rooting for to win TDH?"

"Elli." Eun smiled. "She's the only one who really liked me."

"Phoebe for sure." Carter said. "She has struggles, but she can get through it."

"I guess Manny." Grace said while looking down.

"Cool." Lola said. "So..." She smirked. "Before we finish today's aftermath, there's going to be a little surprise."

"Ooh, I've been waiting for this." Eddy smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"What is it?!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Is it more fried chicken?!" Janet smiled, licking her lips.

"No." Lola said.

"Someone's going to enter the competition!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"Ew, why would we want to do that?" Brooke asked.

"Why wouldn't we?!" Micky stood up. "I'm ready!"

"Sit down." Lola said, annoyed. She walked around with a basket full of eggs. "Everyone grab an egg."

"They're heavy!" Tomas said.

"They're full of red paint." Eddy explained. "One lucky egg has a different color: green. The person that get's that egg will enter the game."

"Is it possible to return?" Carter asked.

"Yes it is!" Lola grinned. She gave Bridgette and Eddy their own eggs. "We aren't exempt, hosts."

"From host to contestant?!" Bridgette exclaimed. "That would be so cool! Wouldn't it, Ms. Voodoo?"

"Everyone have their eggs?" Eddy asked.

"I hope I get back in!" Derrik grinned.

"No you don't..." Grace sighed.

"If I get in I'm showing Taylor who's boss." Flora said.

"Well let's stop talking and smash our eggs to find out!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Ready?" Lola smirked. "Three... Two... One... Smash!"

The scene cut just as everyone smashed their eggs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading the second aftermath! Find out who's entering the game in episode 14!**

**NEXT TIME: Mandy gives a sad Liam some advice, Phoebe finally reveals her secret to someone on her team, and Taylor finds new manipulation targets in Manny and Deborah.**

**NOTE: Some of you are saying that the love triangle has gotten a bit too much, but don't worry! It WILL be over by the end of the 14th episode and there is plenty of time for the three characters to further develop (if they don't get voted out).**


	14. Prick or Treat

Note: Well, this episode is long you guys. Enjoy, hehe.

* * *

**Prick or Treat**

Taylor is at a window, looking outside onto the pool deck, where the rest of her team is eating breakfast. She scoffed and made her way into a bedroom, where she started looking through someone's bags. Finally, she found what she was looking for: her chains.

"...Douche." She muttered as she put everything back into Ignatius' bags and stepped out.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Although he is a menace to my game, Ignatius ultimately needs to stay. As long as he is public enemy number one, I'm safe."

(Ignatius) "I'm mad one of my vote's in the game quit... I'm going to get my revenge if it's the last thing I do."**  
**

"Why are we in this crummy camp again?" Mandy asked as she stepped into the Camp Wawanakwa mess hall.

Deborah ran a finger along the table as they sat and gagged at the amount of dust. "...I know you guys abandoned this place and all, but if we're going to compete here you might as well clean the place."

"We do." Chris said, annoyed. "This is the setup for the next challenge."

"What is it based on?" Ignatius asked. "Taylor's life?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Or your bags." She chuckled. "Thanks for returning my chains by the way."

"So he did have them?" Manny asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said. "Cause I knew it wouldn't have been you or Deborah."

"You got that right." Manny said.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "(Bleep) Taylor. I hate her." He punches the wall.

Chris looked around at the eleven remaining contestants. "...Elli."

Her eyes shot up. "Yes?"

"Can you go to the kitchen and bring out the candy?" He asked.

"Candy!" Stephan exclaimed. "I love candy!"

"So do I." Elli smiled as she headed for the kitchen.

"Don't you like candy too?" Mandy nudged Liam, who shrugged.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is holding her chin. "Liam sure has been feeling down since the last challenge. I wonder what's wrong with him..."

The room grew silent as a bloodcurdling scream from Elli was heard, followed by her rushing out of the kitchen and back to her team.

"Whoa!" Liam let out.

"What the hell is going on!?" Mandy yelled.

"Psycho...Chainsaw...Hook!" Elli said with fear.

Chris began to laugh as everyone was alarmed and Chef came out of the kitchen chuckling, dressed up as the killer with the mask in his hand.

"That wasn't funny, Chris." Mandy snapped as she comforted her friend.

"Yeah." Phoebe said from across the room. "Not a good trick to play on a sweet girl like Elli."

"It wouldn't be Halloween without a trick." Chris smirked.

"Halloween." Taylor nodded. "I've been waiting for this challenge."

"For today's challenge you will all be going trick-or-treating through the woods." Chris smirked.

"Oh no." Erika gulped.

"Of course, you can't go trick-or-treating without some costumes." Chris said.

"Yay! We get to make our own costumes!" Erika smiled.

"I'm definitely going to be a cowgirl." Mandy chuckled.

"No you don't." Chris said. "Someone else is going to pick the costumes for you." He chuckled and snapped his fingers. Tomas, Joshua, and Janet from Total Drama Adventure stepped in.

"Don' tell me they're picking out our costumes for us." Dee said.

"They are." Chris smirked. "Tomas, choose your team."

"Definitely the Valentines." He smiled and went to them.

"I got the Fireworks." Joshua said.

"That means I'm with you!" Janet exclaimed to the Knights.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I'm sooo excited." She says sarcastically.

"Okay." Tomas clapped. "Let me think of what to do with you all." He and the Valentine's were in their own costume trailer.

"Can I be a football player?" Dee requested.

"Sure." Tomas smiled. He then spoke to Phoebe and Erika. "Both of you follow me!"

"Wait! What can I be?" Stephan asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tomas said.

"How 'bout a banana." Dee chuckled.

"Yeah, that." Tomas nodded and led the girls to another room in the trailer.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "A banana? ...Alright I guess..."

(Dee) He shrugs. "Least I ain't say nerd."

"You put this on!" Janet exclaimed as she handed Deborah a green dress.

Deborah looked at the green dress. "What is this?"

"You're going to be a green princess!" Janet smiled. "And you can be her frog!" She pointed at Manny.

"How exciting." Manny laughed and smiled at Deborah, who shrugged.

"Put this on!" Janet exclaimed as she handed Ignatius a green leotard.

"What the hell is this?!" Ignatius snapped.

"It's green." Janet smiled.

"It's degrading." Taylor said. "I love it!" She laughed.

"You're gonna get it." Ignatius threatened and glared at her.

Taylor ignored him and looked through the rest of the green costumes. "I know you aren't going to let me dress in anything but green so I'll look for one for myself."

"I love your hair!" Janet exclaimed.

"Thanks." Taylor said. "Can I wear this one?" She pulled out a green and black witch costume.

"Sure!" Janet said. "Only cause the hair evens it out!"

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) He is wearing the leotard. "Witch? More like Bi-"

(Taylor) She's in her witch costume. "It was the nicest looking one... Unless you all want to see half of my body exposed." She shrugged.

"Really?" Elli asked as she got fitted in a baseball uniform by Joshua.

"Yes." He said. "You're the pitcher."

"Sweet." Elli giggled. "I usually bat."

"You play baseball?" He gasped.

"Well it's the most popular sport where I'm from." She said. "I always play it for fun back home."

"That's awesome." Joshua grinned.

"Let me guess, I'm catching?" Liam said as he walked in with the helmet and a similar uniform.

"We can't all be dressed up as the same thing." Mandy said, annoyed as she walked in with the same uniform on.

"But you're all different!" Joshua defended. "We have a pitcher, a catcher, and a batter." He tossed the bat to Mandy.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "At least I have this." She holds up the bat.

"Nice costumes." Chris chuckled as everyone came out.

"Thanks." Ignatius rolled his eyes.

"So much green over there." Phoebe rose an eyebrow, and it was revealed that her and Erika were both in mermaid costumes.

"Let's get some candy!" Erika clapped.

"This trick-or-treating will also be an old fashioned race." Chris announced. "There will be checkpoints for each member of the team along the way where they must collect candy, or get left behind."

"Scary..." Deborah said.

"Wait... Is this the fear challenge?" Mandy asked. "Because.."

"How much candy?" Stephan asked.

"Is this going to be a reward challenge?" Elli asked.

"Everyone get's to keep their candy as a reward, but the team in last place will still have to eliminate someone." Chris said. "Here are your maps for your path." He handed one to each team. "Each path has been measured. You all have a shot of winning. Just don't take too long at each checkpoint."

"Roger that." Dee said.

"Let's get it!" Mandy said, and the three Flaming Fireworks ran to their path.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I'm ready to win again. It's been a while."

Liam was walking a bit behind Elli, who was with Mandy. "Do you think you might know what's wrong with Liam?" Elli asked her.

"I was wondering the same thing." She said. "Should I go ask him?"

"You should." Elli said.

"Alright." Mandy said.

"Look, the first tent!" Liam pointed out.

"It says my name on it..." Elli gulped.

"Well, go!" Mandy said.

Elli nervously walked to the tent. "Trick or treat..." She said slowly. The tent split open in the center after she said the words and revealed a small pool with a shark swimming around in it. The pool had 'FIVE MINUTES' written on it.

"It's the fears... I knew it!" Mandy said.

"But I already conquered this fear last season..." Elli said.

"Don't question it." Mandy whispered. "You just do your thing and I'll talk to Liam."

"Alright." Elli let out a breath as she stepped into the pool and Mandy walked towards Liam.

"Hey, Liam, are you okay?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Liam said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't lie." Mandy said. "Tell me what's up. Maybe I can help."

Liam sighed. "I don't know... I just feel..."

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Useless." Liam admitted.

"Liam," Mandy gave him the are-you-serious look. "You have been nothing but useful on this team."

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said." Mandy cut him off. " You fish for us when we don't have food. You're nothing but nice and positive. Even if you're clumsy, you are nothing less than a very good addition to my team." She patted him on the back.

Liam smiled a little. "I never thought of it that way."

"You don't have to be great at challenges to be a great competitor." Mandy said to him.

"Mandy, thanks." He smiled. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure." Mandy said and opened her arms.

Liam came to hug her but, of course, he stumbled and fell.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "Mandy made me feel a lot better. It feels so great to be accepted as a friend by her." He softly smiles. "I never thought that I could be useful to her."

(Mandy) "Bringing others up actually feels... Good." She shrugs. "I'm not used to that."

The Valentines were walking up their path, chatting about life.

"I'm actually really good at archery!" Erika explained.

"That's really cool." Stephan said. "A skill I wish I had."

Erika ignored him.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I think Stephan is trying to ruin the love that's meant to be between Dee and Phoebe." She frowns. "I don't like that."

"Look." Phoebe pointed up ahead. "It's the first checkpoint."

"It's a tent?" Stephan rose an eyebrow.

"Wit' my name on it." Dee said, stepping up. "Trick or Treat." What came out of the tent did not do Dee's eyes well, as he quickly turned and yelled.

"Nah, man! That ain't cool!" He yelled, trying not to look at the clown behind him.

"I don't get it." Phoebe said.

"We're facing our fears." Stephan said.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Dee groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He angrily shakes his head. "Not cool."

"Well there ain't a damn way I'm doin it!" Dee said. "I hate clowns! They're such fakes."

"Seriously, Dee?" Erika gulped.

"I won't change my mind." He said sternly.

"We'll have to leave you behind." She said.

"Do it." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She is upset. "Now I have to get Stephan away from Phoebe all by myself."

(Stephan) "I must confess... Seeing Dee like that is pretty funny." He chuckles.

The Knights walked down their path with obvious tension in the air. Manny finally spoke up. "We're so green." He chuckled.

"Shut up." Ignatius said.

"Hey, that's not nice." Deborah defended.

"You shut up too." Ignatius said. "Girls." He grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" Manny asked.

"I don't like any of you. You're all stupid!" Ignatius clenched his fists.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I'm just going to be quiet and let Ignatius do his thing. Now that I think of it, he should just go now." She shrugs. "I have time to convince either Deborah or Manny to turn on the other. I just have to decide who."

"Manny's up." Taylor said, pointing to the tent.

"Trick or treat." Manny said, awaiting to get his candy so they could quickly move on to the next checkpoint. The tent opened up and the smell of blood filled the air around Manny, causing him to freak out, and pass out.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Guess it's going to be Deborah." She smirks.

"Come on! We lost a lot of time back there!" Mandy rushed towards the next tent with her name on it.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to lose more?" Elli asked.

"Trick or treat." Mandy demanded. The tent opened and she gasped. There were two glass boxes with hand holes in them that said 'TEN MINUTES' on them. Inside of them were what appeared to be hundreds of little spiders, crawling all over the place.

"This is so unfair." Mandy shook her head.

"Come on, Mandy." Elli begged. "You faced this fear last year."

"That was with _one_ spider." Mandy said.

"One huge deadly spider!" Liam said. "These spiders are tiny and harmless! You can do it!" Elli nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Mandy groaned. "Only for the win." She stuck her hands in the holes and the timer started. She trembled as the spiders crawled all over her hands.

"Hey." Liam tapped Elli on the shoulder.

"You look like you're feeling a lot better." Elli smiled.

"Yeah." Liam smiled too. "Mandy made me feel a lot better. I'm sure she told you."

"Yeah, she did." Elli said. "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"

"I was kind of... Embarrassed. About what you'd say." Liam blushed.

"Why?" Elli frowned.

"I didn't want you to see me that way either." Liam sighed.

"Never that." Elli said. "You know you're great, right?"

"Really?" Liam got a little redder.

"Of course." Elli said. "You treat me so much better than Jay ever did."

"I would never treat you like an object..." Liam said.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) He is smiling from ear to ear.

Stephan and Phoebe were talking and laughing in front of Erika, who quickly cut in and walked in between them.

"Sorry for interrupting." She smiled. "But can I talk to her for a moment?" She asked Stephan.

Stephan shook his head. "Oh not a problem, go ahead."

"Thanks." Erika smiled, then pulled Phoebe behind.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"What are you doing?" Erika asked.

"What?" Phoebe rose an eyebrow.

"Talking to Stephan." Erika pointed. "I thought you liked Dee. I'm all about you and Dee."

"Erika, this isn't about love." Phoebe frowned. "Stephan is my friend."

"I'm your friend." Erika said. "Stephan is a boy."

"This isn't about love." Phoebe repeated.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like Erika's next." Stephan said, pointing to the next tent.

"Great." Erika frowned.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as Erika said trick or treat.

"Spiders." Erika gasped as the tent opened up to reveal a net full of spiders; Large ones and small ones. There was a large button under the net.

"Five minute shower." Erika gagged while reading what she had to do.

"Oh my gosh." Phoebe frowned.

Erika got really red. "This is inhumane."

"You can do this, Erika." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She is visibly terrified. "I'm only doing this.. For the sake of love."

As soon as she stepped one foot on the button and the net started opening, Erika screamed and ran in the opposite direction. "I can't do it!" She cried. "I'm so sorry."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Poor thing." She sadly shakes her head. "That's not even my fear and I still wouldn't do it."

"Hey, this candy looks pretty good." Mandy said, looking in the bag she received after finishing her ten minutes.

"See, it was worth it." Elli said. "Now you just have to do yours." She said to Liam, who gulped.

"I'm nervous." Liam said.

"You can do it." Mandy said. "It won't kill you, I'm sure."

"It might." Liam frowned.

"I hope you're ready," Mandy said, pointing towards the last tent they would find on their path.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "So I say trick or treat and the tent gets ripped open by the end of a ladder falling down on it." He sighs. "Yes, I'm scared of heights."

"This is so embarrassing..." Liam said as he looked up to the top of the tree, where the ladder ended.

"I think you're going to have to bungee jump." Mandy said, pointing to the harness at the top of the ladder.

"Wait, so what exactly is your fear?" Elli asked.

"Heights." Liam frowned. "I don't think I can do this." He shook his head.

"Yes you can, Liam." Elli smiled and held his hand. "Why are you afraid of heights?"

"Well... It caused someone in my life to get really hurt." He said. "And now they're gone."

"That's not going to happen to you." Elli said.

"You'll have a harness." Mandy added.

"I know..." Liam looked up again. "But-"

"Come on, Liam." Mandy smirked. "It's your chance to prove that you really _are_ useful to this team when it comes to challenges too."

"You're right..." Liam agreed. "This is something I have to do." He stepped up to the ladder and closed his eyes. "I'm going up."

"Do you think he's okay?" Deborah asked Taylor.

"We had to leave him behind." Taylor said. "He wasn't waking up."

"I know, but, oh gosh. We should have left him a note or something." Deborah looked back. "Should we go back?"

"No." Taylor said. "It's too late now... We have to push forward girl."

"I hope he's okay." Deborah said.

"Me too." Taylor agreed. "I really like him."

"You do?!" Deborah gasped, but then kept her composure. "I mean, you do?"

"Yeah." Taylor said. "I told him that he was really good at playing guitar, and then he held my hand." She smiled as she lied to Deborah. "I think he likes me back."

"Really?" Deborah asked.

"Yeah!" Taylor said. "He's so sweet, right?"

"Yeah," Deborah said, a little upset. "The sweetest."

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I don't think Manny is supposed to do that with two girls." She sighed. "Maybe he doesn't like me after all..."

(Taylor) "Lying to Deborah is pretty messed up, I know." She shrugs. "But hey, its 500,000 dollars."

The next tent had Taylor's name on it. "Trick or Treat." She said. Her tent didn't rip open. Instead, a pre-recorded voice told her to enter.

"Wait, is this a fear challenge?" Deborah asked.

"Probably, considering that Manny passed out at the sight of the blood." Taylor said as she stepped in. All that was heard inside was fluttering.

Ignatius quickly lit a match and prepared to throw it at the tent.

"Ignatius!" Deborah yelled as he threw it and the tent started burning.

Deborah quickly ran to a pile of fallen branches and grabbed one to rip the tent. When she did, several bats flew out and Taylor angrily stepped out.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" She yelled at Ignatius.

"Aw, didn't work. Better luck next time." He said through clenched teeth.

"I can not believe you just did that." Deborah said to Ignatius.

"You better believe it." Ignatius snapped.

"Don't pay him any attention Debs." Taylor said. "He's just mad cause he doesn't have a friend like you."

"Wait... So you feared bats?" Deborah laughed. "That's pretty ironic."

"Oh no girl." Taylor said. "I knew they'd do a challenge like this so I lied. I don't fear anything or anyone."

"That's smart..." Deborah thought.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Step 1: Make Deborah think Manny likes me. Step 2: Make Deborah think I'm her friend. Step 3: Make Deborah respect me as a competitor." She smirks. "Chaching."

(Deborah) "Taylor is really smart..." She thinks. "I wonder if she really _is_ playing us all..."

Liam stood at the top of the ladder, harnessed and pretty much all ready to jump. He refused to look down and just looked straight ahead of him. He had sweat beads on his red face.

"Come on, Liam!" Mandy shouted up. "We don't have all day here!"

"Got it!" Liam said without looking down.

"The longer you wait, the scarier it'll get!" Elli then said.

So he jumped and quickly fell to the bottom of the tree, swinging around after stopping.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "It seemed like it lasted forever, but bungee jumping... Felt amazing."

Elli and Mandy helped unclip him.

"How did it feel?" Elli asked.

"It felt great!" Liam smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) She is nodding her head with respect. "I'm so proud of Liam. He proved me wrong."

"Finally, we're alone." Stephan said as he and Phoebe walked together down the path.

"Yeah..." Phoebe said nervously as she tried to not make things awkward.

"Look, Phoebe." Stephan sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I just wanted to let you know about my feelings for you properly. If you don't like me back, I completely understand."

"I'm sorry." She then said.

"You're sorry? For what?" Stephan asked. "You haven't done anything wrong to me."

"I kind of just blew you off. You were only trying to help." She sighed.

"Phoebe, it's alright. Take your time." Stephan said. "I'll support you no matter what." They then got to the next checkpoint. Stephan's. "Trick or treat." He said and the tent opened up to reveal a fire burning.

"Fire isn't a bad fear to have." Phoebe said.

"It's not fire." Stephan gulped as he looked down at what was on the floor right in front of him: His calculus textbook.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He doesn't know what to say. "I- I have to burn my calculus textbook."

"It's okay, you can get a new one." Phoebe encouraged.

"But this one was signed by David Orrell! _The_ David Orrell!" Stephan said.

"Please don't leave me alone in the woods." Phoebe frowned.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Come on Stephan," She prayed. "I really want to finish this conversation."

"I'm only doing this because I don't want you alone in the woods." Stephan frowned and slowly set his textbook in the fire, then painfully watched it burn.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Phoebe said.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Stephan shrugged.

"So you said you'll support me no matter what." Phoebe brought the conversation back.

"Yup." He said.

"Even if I've been hiding something from you?" She looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Stephan asked.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Well here goes nothing..."

"I have ADD." Phoebe said, looking like she was about to cry.

"That's what you've been hiding?" Stephan asked.

"You probably think I'm more of a freak now." Phoebe said.

"What? No." Stephan said. "You having ADD doesn't change anything. You're still the same girl you were a few minutes ago. I just know more about you."

"You really don't think it's a big deal?" Phoebe asked.

"It makes me understand you a lot better." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) She is so happy. "Stephan..."

(Stephan) "Phoebe has ADD." He thinks. "That explains a lot."

Phoebe stood in front of her tent, knowing what was inside of it.

"Remember," Stephan said from behind. "No matter what."

"Trick or treat." Phoebe confidently said and the tent ripped open and revealed a baby leopard. "Pet it." She read.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Stephan said.

"I want to." Phoebe said. "I really do."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm scared..."

"The next tent has my name on it." Deborah gulped. "I already know how this is gonna end..."

"Why?" Taylor asked. "What's your fear? Don't go yet, we can try to conquer it before having to."

"Mice..." Deborah admitted.

"HA." Ignatius said in the background, smoking a cigarette.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"One time at work I encountered a mouse at the bottom of the sink and it bit my hand!" Deborah explained. "I was so afraid that I caught something."

"Don't worry." Taylor smirked. "Mice aren't even that bad anymore."

"I hope this one isn't." Deborah said. "Trick or treat." The tent ripped open and there was a tank full of mice. "I have to step in there and let them run over my feet." She gulped.

"They won't bite you." Taylor said. "Regardless, they can be pets too, just think of that."

"Are you stupid?" Ignatius asked while looking at Deborah. "I'm talking to you, Deborah."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Taylor's playing you and everyone else here!" He shouted. "She's a fake ass bitch!"

"Whoa. No need for the disrespectful words." Taylor said sternly.

"You deserve to be called that!" Ignatius said. "You're faker than Flora's boobs!"

"Whoa... Ignatius can you calm down?" Deborah asked.

"No, screw you all. I'm done with yous." Ignatius stomped away.

Confession Cam:

(Ignatius) "I can't stand the people here, or women in general. They're only good for sex."

(Taylor) "I'm never going to be threatened by a guy." She says while shaking her head.

(Deborah) "As much as I don't like Ignatius, I can't help but wonder if he's actually being honest... I'm not sure if I should trust Taylor..."

The three teams stood in front of Chris at the finish line. Elli, Mandy and Liam were excited.

"First place!" Liam grinned.

"Not quite." Chris chuckled. "The Valentines won this."

"What?!" Mandy yelled. "They didn't even complete everyone's fear!"

"We reviewed the tapes." Chris said. "You both completed your fears last season, so they don't count."

"Are you serious?" Erika smiled. "So that means we win?"

"Yup." Chris smirked.

"No way!" Erika smiled.

Ignatius was then brought out by Chef. He was tied up to a wooden plank and was trying desperately to escape. "I will burn down this entire island!" He yelled.

"No you won't." Chef said. "Cuz you're out!"

"This isn't fair! My team didn't vote!" Ignatius shouted.

"I'm pretty sure we all would have voted for you anyway." Taylor said.

"Screw all of you! I will be back!" Ignatius yelled as he got pushed down the outhouse of shame.

Taylor smirked, shrugged, and happily walked away with everyone else. "Bye bitch." She muttered. Deborah heard her.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Being away from Manny made me see the dynamics on my team a lot clearer. Maybe it wasn't Grace's fault she went with Ignatius. Maybe it was Taylor's." She thinks. "I have to ask Manny if what Taylor said was true..."

* * *

**NEXT TIME: A Valentine's Day Themed Challenge helps relationships form and causes tensions to flare as Phoebe is pressured to bring the love triangle to an end. Also, a debut into the game switches things up for a few people.**


	15. The Heart Wants What It Wants

Enjoy! I'd like to thank my good friend Asujoll for giving me the challenge idea from one of his friends, agreenparrot.

* * *

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Hello viewers of the world." She says in a very professional voice. "This show has just become the Taylor show." She shrugs confidently. "Now there's pretty much nothing in the way of me and that money."

"Morning." Taylor falsely smiled at Deborah as she stepped out of the tent.

"Morning..." Deborah said back.

"Where's Manny?" Taylor asked. "I have to ask him something."

"He hasn't woken up yet..." Deborah said.

"Oh, I'll just wait then." Taylor smirked as she walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I still have to ask Manny if what Taylor told me is true..." She gulps. "I don't know how to ask him without making it seem like I like him..."

"Wake up!" Erika jumped on top of Phoebe's bed. "Wake up Phoebe!"

"Huh?" Phoebe rubbed her eyes and yawned as she slowly got up. "What's going on?"

"It's here! It's here!" Erika cheered.

"What's here?" Phoebe sat up, a little nervous.

"My holiday! My holiday!" Erika screamed. "Valentine's Day!"

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Outside!" Erika chirped. "Red, pink and white everywhere. Hearts, bow and arrows, love." She said dreamily.

Phoebe groaned and sank back into bed.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Not the exact challenge I was hoping for today..." She sighs.

(Erika) "Don't you just love, love?" She says dreamily.

"It looks so nice out here!" Elli exclaimed as she led her team to the dock.

"Valentine's Day could not have come any faster." Mandy said.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting for this one!" Elli laughed.

"I wonder why." Mandy smirked and motioned over to Liam, making Elli blush a little.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I do NOT like Liam!" ...

"As you all might have guessed, today's challenge has to do with Valentine's day!" Chris announced on the dock.

"So sweet!" Erika smiled.

"Yeah." Manny said, smiling at Deborah, who looked down, leaving him a little confused.

"Valentine's day is a celebration of love." Chris smirked. "So for today's challenge, we are going to need two people from each team to play as a couple. You don't really have to be a couple, it's just for the challenge." He stressed. "But you should be a couple." He chuckled.

"Well, you obviously have to do it." Taylor said to Manny.

"I'd like to do it too." Deborah said softly.

"Oh." Taylor looked at Deborah. "Well I guess you can work with him for now if you want to."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I know Deborah isn't going to confront Manny." She shrugs. "Even if she does, she's still going to have that doubt in her head." She chuckles.

(Deborah) "I hope Taylor doesn't target me after this..." She thinks. "I should really confront Manny... To see if she was telling the truth."

"I'll work with you." Elli smiled at Liam.

"Okay, so we have two out of three partners. Valentine's?" Chris asked.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Pretty ironic that the Valentine's can't decide on a couple."

"Phoebe, wanna work with me?" Dee asked.

"Uh, do I have to?" Phoebe nervously laughed a little.

"Who else is gonna?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"Erika!" Phoebe pushed her forward. "This _is_ her holiday, after all."

"What? Me?" Erika looked back.

"We have our three couples!" Chris announced before they could change anything. "Manny and Deborah, Elli and Liam, and Dee and Erika!"

"What do we do?" Liam asked.

"Nothing." Chris smiled. "The rest of your teammates will now set up a perfect date for both of you."

"Date?" Elli blushed.

"Date?" Erika gasped.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "No! This is supposed to be for Dee and Phoebe!"

"First, they will cook you a small meal and give you each two questions to ask your date. Then they will plan an activity for both of you!" Chris grinned. "Understand?"

"How do we know if we won?" Mandy asked.

"I'll let you know that later." Chris smirked. "And just to let you know, this will be your last reward challenge."

"Reward challenge." Taylor repeated.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She grins. "It's a reward challenge, therefore I can manipulate Deborah even more by making her date horrible. I'll probably lose the challenge, but she'll be convinced that Manny's gotta go." She claps her hands together.

"You can get to the kitchen and start cooking." Chris said. "You're gonna have to share it."

"This is totally unfair." Mandy complained. "The Valentine's have two minds, which are obviously greater than one."

"My one mind is greater than yours." Stephan remarked.

"Not!" Mandy glared at him. "You'll see when MY team wins." She stomped off to get a head start.

"She's just jealous of you." Taylor shrugged at Stephan. "She'll get over it." She followed and Stephan was not far behind her with Phoebe.

"So what do we do, Chris?" Manny asked.

"Separate from your partner." Chris said. "You should only start talking to them when the date actually begins."

"Fine." Deborah said and she stepped away from Manny.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "What's wrong with Deborah..?"

In the kitchen, Phoebe, Stephan, Mandy, and Taylor started to get out ingredients.

"What's a bad thing to eat on the first date?" Taylor thought out loud. "I got it!" She chuckled and opened the fridge.

"I say we make them a heart shaped cake." Stephan said.

"Red velvet." Phoebe agreed.

"You know how to make frosting?" Stephan asked.

"I can try." Phoebe giggled.

"Hmm, what's really good but very unhealthy?" Mandy thought. She looked around the kitchen and her eyes set on a box of oreos. "Fried oreos!" She thought out loud.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Let me just set the record straight." She said. "Just because I know how make extremely unhealthy food does not mean I eat it. I'm a dancer." She reminded. "We _must_ stay fit."

Dee, Manny, and Liam sat together, waiting for their cue.

"You look bummed." Manny said to Dee.

"I jus' find it funny how I'm not with the one I wanted to be with in the first place." Dee said.

"You wanted to be with Phoebe?" Manny asked.

"Yea." Dee said. "It don't really matter though."

"I ended up with the one person I really wanted to." Liam said.

"You have a thing for Elli?" Manny playfully nudged him.

"It's just a challenge." Liam avoided the question. "Good luck to you two."

"I'm gonna need it." Manny gulped. "Now I have a thing for Deborah."

"Obviously." Dee chuckled.

"I'm nervous cause she's been acting differently." Manny said.

"Just tell her how you feel." Dee said.

"It's nerve wrecking." Manny frowned.

"Suit yourself." Dee said.

Deborah, Erika, and Elli sat together away from the guys.

"So hows the romance going on both of your teams?" Erika eagerly asked.

Deborah and Elli didn't really know what to say.

"It's complicated." Deborah said.

"I wouldn't say the same for me." Elli said. "I'll just say that me and Liam are best friends. Mandy is making it seem like we like each other though."

"Maybe you do." Erika nodded. "Don't hold your feelings back."

"I can't help it." Elli said. "After what Jay did to me, I have a hard time trusting guys."

"Do you really think Liam would do what Jay did to you?" Erika asked.

"With guys you never know." Deborah said. "Manny's a good example."

"Manny's a great guy." Erika gasped. "He wouldn't do that."

"Well, according to my fellow teammate, he's been playing me." Deborah sighed.

"That doesn't seem like something Manny would do." Elli said. "Did you ask him about it?"

"No." Deborah said. "I don't know how to."

"You have to tell him how you feel..." Elli thought.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) She shakes her head. "I should take my own advice..."

(Deborah) "It's going to be so hard telling Manny how I feel because I'm just not good at confrontations at all..."

"We're ready, Chris." Taylor said in a monotone voice as all four of the date planners walked out with their meals covered.

"Perfect." Chris grinned. "Couples," He called out. "Come take a seat at your table."

The couples all reunited and sat at their table. Stephan came up to the Valentine's table in a waiting outfit. "Good afternoon." He said. "Here is your meal for today." He revealed the red velvet heart shaped cake to them.

"That looks good." Erika said.

"Enjoy." He said before handing them both the questions they had to ask each other.

Mandy went up to the Firework's table. "I made you two fried oreos." She said.

"Wow, I haven't had these in a while." Elli smiled.

"Here ya go." Mandy served them and then gave them each their two questions.

"Hey team." Taylor smiled as she revealed tuna fish sandwiches.

"Tuna?" Deborah asked, poking at her sandwich.

"It's all Chef had." Taylor lied. "Sorry you two." She handed them each their questions.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Now to plan a horrible activity to do." She rubs her hands together.

(Liam) "It's like me and Elli's official first date." He blushes a little.

(Dee) "I'd still rather be with Phoebe, but might as well make the best of it."

Erika and Dee ate their pieces of cake.

"This is actually alright." Dee said.

"I love red velvet!" Erika agreed.

"What did they give you to ask me?" Dee asked.

"What's your favorite thing about me?" Erika rose an eyebrow as she read this. "And would you see us being close in the future?"

"That's funny." Dee rolled his eyes. "Cuz I gotta ask you the same things."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "My strategy was to get Dee and Erika to stop bothering me about love... And maybe have them bother each other." She shrugs. "I know it's not that nice, but what else can I do at this point?"

"My favorite thing about you is that you are so passionate about love." Dee said.

"Really?" Erika giggled.

"Yeah." Dee nodded. "I like that trait. I'm very passionate about rapping, so I get why you might annoy people sometimes with your constant yapping about love."

"Yeah, especially Phoebe." She sighed. "She just won't let me in when it comes to talking about that. I think it's Stephan."

"Can we both agree that that dude's gotta go?" Dee asked.

"I've been in agreement." Erika laughed. "What I like about you is your accent."

"You won't find no one else like me in Canada, for sure." Dee chuckled. "I could see us being friends and allies in the future."

"Aren't we already?" Erika agreed.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Now that I know Erika has my back, I gotta make my move and get rid of Stephan next."

"This is really good." Liam said as he ate the fried oreos.

"Yeah." Elli said, wiping her mouth with a napkin as if she was done.

"You only ate half of them." Liam said.

"Yeah." Elli said. "I can only have a few or else I'll get a stomachache.

"A tummy ache!" Liam said, making Elli laugh.

Elli looked at her paper, and it read 'Ask him whatever you want. Make this date real.' from Mandy. She blushed.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I can't believe Mandy..."

"Liam, what made you apply to Total Drama Holiday?" Elli asked.

"I'm from a small town." Liam said. "So I wanted to get out and meet new friends!"

"Cool." Elli smiled. "Well you sure have been making friends out here."

"Sure am." Liam smiled at her, causing her to blush. "Hey Elli, do you think Mandy is being honest as a friend?"

"Like is she being real?" Elli asked. He nodded. "Well, yes." She said. "I truly feel like she is my friend now. I fought for that."

"Yeah? That's good." Liam smiled.

"Yeah." Elli grinned. "We've moved passed it. Our drama was so last season."

"That's good." Liam smiled. "Do you think I'm clumsy?"

"Of course, but we've resolved this." Elli said. "I honestly think it's cute."

Liam blushed a little. "Thank you. I'll clean this up for you." He said, getting up and grabbing both of their plates. He quickly tried to rush to put them away, but tripped on a rock. "Ouch!" He yelped.

"You okay? "Elli asked, looking at him nervously.

"I'm fine." He laughed a little.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "I'm so nervous... Can you tell?"

At the Knight's table, Deborah and Manny were quiet. Nobody ate the tuna sandwiches.

"I don't like tuna." Deborah said.

"I'm not a fan of it myself." Manny said.

Back to silence.

"Deborah, why do you have those ugly scars on your hands?" Manny read off the paper, confused.

Deborah got visibly angry. "They're burn scars. In case you forgot, I work with hot liquids and ovens on a regular basis."

"Deborah, I didn't forget." Manny frowned. "I have to ask you these questions."

"Sorry. I completely forgot." Deborah frowned. She read off of hers. "What do you like the most about every girl here?"

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "What kind of a question is that...?"

(Manny) "Huh?!" He is genuinely confused.

"Is everyone ready for part two?" Chris asked.

"I guess." Deborah said.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Anything's better than what just happened."

The other four contestants appeared out of no where. "Follow your teammate to the second half of the date." Chris said.

"Come on!" Mandy smiled as she led them both to the gym.

"May I just say." Liam said. "Those oreos were amazing."

"Thanks." Mandy smiled. "It's one of my specialties."

"You cook a lot?" Liam asked.

"No," Mandy laughed. "I'm just good at making sweet foods."

"Why are we at the gym?" Elli asked.

"You too will be going roller skating together!" Mandy smirked and handed them each a pair of skates."I'll be your DJ."

"Nice." Liam smiled.

"So what are we gonna do?" Erika asked Phoebe.

Phoebe handed her a paintball gun. "Play."

"This is so cool!" Erika gasped.

"Nice." Dee agreed.

"Have fun." Stephan said.

"Race ya to the other side of the island." Erika smirked and challenged Dee.

"You're on." Dee smirked and they chased each other off.

"They sure are having fun." Phoebe said. "While we do all the work." She shook her head and laughed.

"I'm sure they'll have their part in determining who wins." Stephan said.

"Hope so." Phoebe said.

"Welcome to Taylor's spa!" Taylor smirked as she sat Deborah and Manny down.

"Ooh, a spa!" Manny exclaimed. "Nice."

"Yes." Taylor chuckled. "Time for the first treatment: hot mud baths!"

"Mud baths?" Deborah smiled. "That sounds good about now, I need some relaxing."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She is smiling devilishly. "Let the sabotage begin."

Elli giggled as she watched Liam stumble all over the place.

"Just because I said I liked it, clearly doesn't mean I'm good at it." He laughed with her.

"Come on." She held out your hand. Romantic music suddenly came on as he grabbed it and Elli gave Mandy a look. Mandy winked.

"I'll need the support." Liam blushed.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "This is one of the best challenges ever." She is very happy. "I'm literally going on a date with Liam right now."

Deborah got out of the mud. There was a horrible texture on her. "This mud stinks!"

"Sorry." Taylor said. "It's not just mud." Deborah gagged. Taylor pulled her to the side. "Manny requested it Deborah. He said that you deserve this."

"He did?" She frowned.

"Just trust me." Taylor shook her head. "Don't get a facial or a pedicure."

"Okay." Deborah was upset.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I don't really deserve that, right?"

"I don't know why you need me." Elli said. "You're good!"

"Yeah, when you're holding my hand." Liam laughed. He then got serious and slowed down. "You're holding my hand..."

"Yeah." Elli said. She looked at him nervously. "What's wrong?"

"My heart." Liam said. "It's beating really hard."

"It is?" Elli asked. "...Mine too." She blushed a little.

At the sound of this, Liam froze while Elli kept going, causing them both to fall. Liam landed on top of her awkwardly.

"Liam." Elli said. "I feel your heart. You weren't lying." She gulped.

"I feel yours too." He said as they stayed in that position.

"You know... Liam, you can kiss me if you want." Elli finally said.

"I want to." He said and slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mandy's voice was heard in the background as she cheered.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "It's about time!"

Erika and Dee were resting against a log, covered in paint when they heard Chris's voice over a loudspeaker. "Times up! Return back to the camp."

"That was so much fun." Erika laughed as Dee helped her up.

"Yeah." Dee said. "Remember, Stephan next."

"Oh without a doubt." Erika said. "I agree with him leaving."

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Got Erika solid. Now to convince Phoebe to get rid of him."

"Ready for me to announce the winner?" Chris grinned when everyone gathered around him.

"Do ya really have to?" Dee asked. "We obviously won."

"No." Chris said, annoyed. "You didn't."

"But we're the Valentines! And we totally had the best date." Erika complained.

"The real winners are the Fireworks. Congratulations Elli and Liam!" Chris announced.

"We did it!" Elli laughed.

Liam hugged her close. "Yes we did."

"How?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"They had the most chemistry on their date." Chris said.

"They really did." Mandy smirked, stepping up next to Chris.

"Chemistry?" Dee asked.

"The winners were based on the chemistry they had." Chris grinned. "Dee and Erika came in second place... Manny and Deborah, you two were all over the place."

"We lost?" Deborah shook her head with disbelief. "Last place?"

"Yup." Chris said. "But don't worry, you won't have to vote anyone out."

Deborah rushed away with defeat on her face. Manny rushed after her.

"Deborah!" Manny yelled. "Deb!"

"Go away." Deborah cracked.

"What's wrong with you?!" He asked.

"I don't know Manny," She turned to face him. "Maybe I like you! Maybe I've been liking you for a while."

"Deb-" He was interrupted.

"Maybe I don't know how to handle this because I've never even had a boyfriend before." Her voice started shaking. "Maybe I got a little jealous because Taylor told me that you like her."

"Is that what this is about? Deborah, that's not-"

"Maybe I'm disappointed. We lost! Manny, we had the least chemistry out there! We lost!" Deborah cried. "So why do I still feel this way? I can't believe this, maybe we just aren't meant to be like I thought! Maybe-" She got cut off by Manny pressing his lips onto hers. She was speechless.

"All this time, this is how you felt?" Manny asked. "You should have told me."

"Well, I didn't really know how..." Deborah said. "This is all so confusing."

"Deborah, the truth is that I have liked you ever since I saw you. You were always the girl for me." Manny smiled.

Deborah blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, Deb." He said. "As for what Taylor said, it was a lie. We can talk more about it later if you want."

"Okay." Deborah smiled a little as they walked back to the others.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Manny just kissed me for the first time..." Her eyes get wide. "My first kiss."

(Manny) "It must have been Taylor that kept me away from Deborah for such a long time..." He is clearly frustrated.

"Fireworks, you won a second date! But every couple gets to go on a second date!" Chris clapped.

"Sweet." Liam blushed and Elli giggled.

Deborah smiled a little too. "Neat."

"A second chance." Manny smiled at her.

"Great, more away time from Phoebe and Stephan." Erika gulped.

The helicopter landed and Chris made the couples board it. Once it flew away, he spoke to to the remaining players.

"You all will get to sleep in the mansion tonight since more than half the cast is missing." Chris smirked.

"Sweet." Mandy smiled.

"Also, Silent Knights, since you came in last place, you get another prize!" Chris cheered.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"That really isn't fair." Mandy groaned.

"Trust me, Mandy, I don't think anyone wants this consolation prize." Chris chuckled.

"Consolation prize?!" A familiar voice rang. Flora walked up. "I'm fabulous, what are you talking about?!"

"FLORA?!" Taylor gasped.

"Plot twist." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "I'm back bitches!"

(Taylor) She has a straight face on. "Oh great."

"I would have been here earlier, but bringing back guest stars instead of yours truly was obviously more important." She says sarcastically.

"So she's back in the game?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Flora rolled her eyes. "And this time with a different strategy."

"You're actually strategic?" Mandy mocked.

"I'm here to take down those who are in control of the game right now." Flora glared at Taylor, who rolled her eyes. "For vengeance too." She glared back at Mandy.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She shrugs. "Challenge accepted."

(Mandy) "Bring it on."

Chris chuckled. "Drama already... I love it. Taylor, show Flora where you girls are staying tonight."

"With pleasure." Taylor said with disgust. "Follow me." She led her to the mansion.

"Perfect." Flora fake smiled at Taylor.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "Taylor thinks that she can just sail to the finale with no breeze in sight. I'll be your breeze, bitch." She smiles.

Phoebe and Stephan sat together alone in the mansion, watching a movie.

Stephan broke the silence. "I never would have imagined Erika and Dee doing that challenge together."

"Neither did I." Phoebe said.

"Why didn't you do it?" Stephan asked. "I thought he wanted to do it with you."

"Well I really didn't want to..." Phoebe said. "To be honest."

"I thought..." He stopped.

"What?" Phoebe turned towards him. "Thought what?"

"Erika told me..." He couldn't finish.

"That I like Dee?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Yeah... It's just been so weird." Stephan sighed. "I feel like I'm caught in this stupid love triangle between you and Dee."

"Stephan..." Phoebe frowned. "I'm sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize." Stephan said. "I just wanted to tell you I felt that way."

"I admit it... I really do like you." Phoebe said, looking in his eyes. "Not Dee, you."

He slowly started to smile. "Yeah?"

"I trust you." She said. "You are the one that my heart wants."

"The heart wants what it wants." Stephan said.

"Emily Dickinson?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Stephan blushed. "It sucks that we can't go on that date together."

"We can." Phoebe blushed. "I mean, they won't be able to bother us." She held his hand.

"You're right." He said, still red.

They got closer as they watched the movie, hand in hand.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Phoebe reveals her decision to Erika and Dee, causing tension on her team. Elli fears having to choose between her boyfriend and her best friend. And Flora tries to find allies on other teams.**

**NOTE: I'm going to do a challenge similar to the one in Truth or Laser Shark, so it'd be appreciated if you guys send in three to four embarrassing facts about your character for the challenge. Thanks!**


	16. Never Tell A Lie

Thanks to Mr. Nattown for giving me the idea for this challenge a while back.

* * *

**Never Tell A Lie**

Stephan, Phoebe, Taylor, and Mandy watched Flora with confused faces as she served the breakfast she had made: pancakes, french toast, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and several juices were set on the table.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done to Flora?" Mandy asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm the same person I always was." Flora said. "I just wanted to show you all that I'm not just going to be mean to anyone unless you deserve it." She shrugged and pulled out a chair for all of them, one by one.

"How nice of you," Phoebe said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Flora smiled. She then looked at Stephan. "You made the right decision." She said to Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed a little. "Thanks."

When Flora reached Mandy, she stopped. "Hey Mandy, I know we got off on the wrong foot last season."

"We sure did." Mandy said.

"I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Flora said. "My only problem with you was because of Jay."

"Well, I guess we can be cordial for now." Mandy shrugged and they shook hands. Taylor rolled her eyes.

When Flora got to Taylor, she said nothing.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Wow, Flora seemed genuine when she said she wanted to make up with me." She shakes her head with respect.

(Phoebe) "Flora hasn't done anything bad to me yet, so there's no reason for me to automatically dislike her." She shrugs.

(Stephan) "She cooked us a really nice breakfast... But I can't help but smell it and poke it a little to make sure it's not poisoned." He chuckles a little.

(Taylor) "This is complete bullshit." She shakes her head. "Flora is this game completely ruins my entire plan. I have to get rid of her as soon as possible before she screws it all up."

(Flora) She rubs her hands together. "I am being genuine when I say that I don't want any problems with any person here." She then stays still. "My only problem is with how blind people are with Taylor. She's literally about to slide by and everyone is pretty much going to let her." She's angry.

"Knock knock." Erika smiled as she walked in with Dee and the other two couples.

"Hey!" Phoebe smiled. "How were the dates?"

"They were fun." Liam said.

"Hilarious, with this one falling all over the place." Elli giggled.

"What's with all the food?" Dee asked.

"Flora made it for all of us." Mandy bragged.

"Oh." Dee smirked at Flora. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "In order for me to get rid of Taylor, I have to establish good relationships with the new cast."

"So now that Flora is on our team, we have to get rid of her as soon as possible." Manny said.

"Why?" Deborah asked. "Shouldn't we stick to eliminating Taylor first?"

"No." Manny said. "Flora's the bad guy here."

"Are you sure, Manny?" Deborah frowned. "I don't want to keep Taylor here any longer."

"I'm sure." He sighed. "Trust me, we know how she is."

"She should get another chance." Deborah said.

"I just don't think it's a good idea getting rid of Taylor first." Manny said.

"Manny..." Deborah frowned.

"Please Deborah." Manny begged. "Please listen to me. Flora is bad news. She'll try to get you out if anything."

Deborah sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I don't think keeping Taylor over Flora is a good idea..." She shook her head. "I mean, she tried to sabotage me and Manny. And Ignatius thought that way about her too."

(Manny) "I like Deborah a lot." He genuinely says. "But she has to trust me with this one."

"Dee is _such_ a great guy." Erika said to Phoebe as they packed their things in their bags before the next challenge. "He can rap, break dance, and so much smarter than he lets on. Don't you agree?"

"I... I mean, I guess." Phoebe gulped.

"You should really just give him a chance already." Erika said. "It's way too overdue."

"I don't know." Phoebe said nervously.

"You say that all the time!" Erika laughed. She then got really serious and upset. "Oh come on, Phoebe, I haven't matched anyone yet! You have to get with Dee! You have to!"

"Erika, can we talk about this later?" Phoebe asked, looking at the time. "It's almost time for the next challenge..."

"Fine." Erika said. "But I'm just going to say that you and Dee would be the cutest couple!"

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled.

"So how was the mansion while we were gone?" Erika asked. "What did you and Stephan do?" She gave her a blank stare.

"Nothing much." Phoebe lied. "We barely even got to speak. We went straight to bed."

"Oh." Erika said. "He didn't try to hit on you or anything? Did he try to kiss you?"

"No." Phoebe said. "He's not like that."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) She is frowning. "I'm gonna have to tell her sooner or later..."

The eleven campers met Chris at the pool.

"Why are we here?" Dee asked.

"Your next challenge is about to begin." Chris smirked. He pointed to three sets of bleachers on different sides of the pool, color coded for each team. "Sit with your team."

Each team sat where they were supposed to sit. When Flora sat, she looked back at who was on her team: Manny, Deborah, and Taylor.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "Deborah and Manny being a couple will make it easier for me to get them both on my side... Or harder." She weighs her options.  


"Not everyone has to participate in this challenge." Chris said.

"Really?" Elli asked. "I wonder what that means."

"Nobody has to." Chris said. "But if you want to win, you should. For today's challenge, I am going to read an embarrassing fact about one of you out loud."

"That's not nice." Deborah said.

"Don't worry, I won't mention anyone's name." Chris said. "You mention yourself."

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

"If the fact is about you, all you have to do is say that it is for the point." Chris smirked. "The highest amount of points your team can get is 8. There are two facts per person."

"Hey, but that doesn't-" Mandy was cut off by Chris.

"You each have an extra fact, to even it out." He said to the Fireworks.

"That's totally unfair." Elli frowned.

"You all are lucky." Chris rolled his eyes. "You were all originally supposed to have three embarrassing facts each. So these two are the most embarrassing we could get."

"We can still do it!" Liam said, proudly standing up. It didn't take long for him to trip over his sweatpants and fall into the pool.

"Boy, this is gonna be a looooong challenge." Mandy sighed.

"If nobody on your team fesses up, everyone will be in that water." Chris pointed out. "Ready?" Everyone either nodded or shrugged.

"Wait!" Erika said, raising her hand. "What holiday is this based on?"

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out some flashcards. "American President's Day... Abraham Lincoln... Never tell a lie... Yada yada yada."

"That helps." Erika huffed.

"It's presidents day." Dee said. "It's about Abe Lincoln and the claim of him not being able to tell a lie."

"Ohhh." Erika said. "That makes sense." She nudged Phoebe, who blankly looked at her. "He always makes sense."

Confession Cam:

(Pheobe) "This girl just doesn't stop..."

(Erika) She smiles. "The more I reinforce it, the more she'll start to accept him as a partner!" She eagerly claps.

"Is everyone ready?" Chris smirked. "Lets begin now."

"We got this." Manny said to his team. "We aren't embarrassed of anything!" He exclaimed.

"This person had their first kiss with someone from the opposite gender." Chris chuckled as Manny's face froze.

"Gross." Dee said.

"Nobody's gonna own up to it?" Chris asked. There was a long pause. "Good, I wouldn't either if I were you." He pulled out a button and pressed it, causing everyone to be thrown into the water.

"This water is freezing!" Elli complained.

"Yeah I know." Chris chuckled as they all complained and got back to their seats. "Gives you all a better reason to actually confess that the embarrassment was you."

"Are we really going to get dumped in there when nobody owns up to their embarrassment?" Stephan asked. "Seems a bit tedious if you ask me."

"Too bad." Chris said. "Next humiliating fact... Not made up... This person made out with the nerdiest person in their school at the age of 13... Willingly." Nobody answered and everyone got dumped in the water again.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Oh hell no, I'll admit to anything but that. These people can't have any information that could be used against me."

"This person got drunk at a party and made out with not one, not two, but THREE people." Chris chuckled.

"Wow." Elli shook her head. "How classless. I feel bad for that person."

Mandy nodded her head in agreement.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "Okay! It was me." She rolls her eyes. "So I like to party, whatever. I'm not admitting it though."

"Third time is too many." Taylor complained. "Why can't you all just admit what you've done already?!"

"Not everyone is comfortable doing that." Manny said.

"Well I don't feel comfortable fallin' in this water every round." Dee said.

"Agreed." Erika said, nudging Phoebe. "He's so funny."

"Yeah." Phoebe said blandly.

"Next embarrassing fact. "This person got beat up by their twelve year old brother."

"Oh my." Elli said.

"It was me." Liam admitted. "I got beat up." He frowned and looked down and away from Elli.

"I respect you for admitting it." Elli said.

"That puts the Flaming Fireworks in the lead with one point." Chris said. "Out of eight possible points."

"The next person I'm mentioning collects a bunch of posters of shirtless male actors. Yikes." Chris grinned.

"It'd be funny if he was talking about a boy!" Erika giggled.

"He's talking about me." Phoebe rose her hand. "I do that!"

"Really?" Dee asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe shrugged. "Nothing wrong with being a fan."

"I suppose you're right." Stephan supported.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) Chuckles at what Stephan said. "Suppose..."

The Valentines and Fireworks are tied at one point. Five out of twenty-four facts have been given already." Chris yawned. He looked at the paper. "Ooh! This ones good!"

"Oh gosh." Deborah gulped.

"This person wore diapers." Chris started laughing uncontrollably.

"Didn't we all?" Liam asked. "Is that wrong?"

"This person wore them..." Chris could barely control his laughter. "Until they were fourteen."

Stephan instantly turned red.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is extremely embarrassed. "...I can't believe this..." His voice shakes.

(Elli) "Poor Stephan... You could tell it was him by his body language..."

Everyone got out of the water annoyed.

"It's like we don't want to get wet, but we also don't want to get embarrassed." Phoebe said.

"It's a catch-22." Stephan agreed. "We lose either way."

"Nice metaphor." Mandy grinned.

"No it wasn't!" Erika said. "Dee's was much better!"

Dee rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"He wasn't even talking." Mandy rose an eyebrow.

"He's still better." Erika nervously laughed.

"This person got kicked off the cheerleading team after getting into a fight with the captain over a boy." Chris said.

"Me." Elli said. "I used to be embarrassed by that, but now I don't care." She smiled and held Liam's hand.

"Nice." Mandy said, looking at the hands.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I know that they just started their relationship and all... And that I supported it... But oh crap." She facepalms. "This isn't good for me if we lose. I just realized."

"This person ruined the entire prom at their school when they bumped into a statue. The bumping caused a domino effect and knocked over all of the decorations." Chris read. "How embarrassing!"

"Okay, Liam, we all know it was you. Just admit it." Mandy said.

"But that wasn't me..." Liam said.

"Give it up." Mandy nudged him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious." Liam said.

"Nobody's gonna admit it?" Chris asked. "Okay then..." He pressed the button.

"Okay, I admit it! It was me!" Erika cried out after resurfacing.

"It's too late now." Dee groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He is shaking his head. "Idiot..."

"This person has a huge collection of Anime-" Chris was interrupted by Deborah.

"Plushies that she hides in her closet." She sighs. "That would be me. They're the only childish possessions I own."

"Wow." Manny nodded with respect.

"That's good that you admitted it." Flora said.

"This next person is obsessed with video games. No seriously, they were diagnosed." Chris said.

Flora laughed. "They seriously told you this?"

"Your therapists?" Chris asked so that everyone could here. "Why yes."

Flora shrugged. "That's how I get most of my anger out nowadays." She turned to her team. "Which is why we really need to get this mansion tonight."

"Agreed..." Taylor said blankly.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Cause I need to get my anger out too..."

"This next person's real name got them made fun of for a couple years." Chris said.

"More like a couple months." Dee said. "But I shut them down."

"Real name?" Phoebe questioned.

"Derilyn." Dee said.

"Oh that's not that bad." Phoebe said.

"Right." Dee smirked at her and she quickly looked away.

"Things are getting serious." Chris smirked, looking at the next fact. "This persons family almost got deported!"

Elli gasped.

"Is that you admitting?" Chris asked.

"No!" Elli cried as he pressed the button and everyone went back in the pool.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "How can Chris be that mean?" She is on the verge of tears.

"This person was once addicted to pain relievers and had to go rehab one summer." Chris smiled when nobody admitted to it and pressed the button.

"I wouldn't want the world to know that either." Flora said, annoyed. "This is really sick, Chris."

"Yeah, not cool at all." Elli said.

"You're gonna have to deal with it for a few more facts." Chris said, aggravated. "I'll read them two by two now if it'll make you feel better."

"Anything that will end this sooner, please." Manny said.

"Fact one. This persons first kiss was with their cousin. Ha!" Chris sneered.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "It was during a game of truth or dare!" She defends.

"Fact two. This person's middle name is literally stupid." He said.

"Stupid?" Deborah asked.

"Their middle name is the word stupid." Flora said.

"That's embarrassing." Liam chuckled nervously while rubbing his hands through his hair.

Chris got annoyed and pressed the button. "Guess not."

"Can you at least warn us before you do that?" Stephan asked.

"Word." Dee agreed.

"It's funnier when I press it randomly." Chris laughed. "Next facts. Fact one," He chuckled a little. "This person wet his pants in eighth grade."

"Stop." Manny said. "Might as well admit that one."

"Wow." Chris rose an eyebrow.

"That was easier than I thought." He giggled.

"Fact two. This person used steroids..." Chris stopped and looked up. "Are these appropriate? Oh well! Ha!"

"Steroids?" Mandy asked.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) She laughs.

"We all know who that is." Flora turned towards Taylor, who gave her a dirty look. "Might as well reveal it." Flora said to her.

Taylor then smirked. "It was me." She said confidently. "And I don't care who knows. I'm still stronger than half of you."

Manny and Deborah gasped. "Really?" Deborah asked.

"It explains her deep voice." Mandy commented.

"You got that right." Taylor said.

"This is going be so great for the ratings!" Chris smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "I hope you all are enjoying the show! Hehe, it's only gonna get better so keep watching."

"Fact one. This person broke their pinky toe three times." Chris rose an eyebrow. "I should really read these before the challenge."

"It was me." Mandy shut him up.

"Three times?" Liam gasped.

"I ran into a weight the first time." Mandy shrugged. "The next two times were from doing gymnastics."

"Fact two. This person has sent naked pictures of themselves to another person...?" He reread it to make sure he said the right thing.

"We all understand if you don't want to admit that." Elli announced.

"I don't have any shame." Flora rose her hand "It was me."

"Wow." Dee looked at her body again.

"It was embarrassing, yes, but I'm way over it." Flora explained. "I've matured."

"We all see that." Taylor muttered under her breath.

"Without cheating." Flora glared at Taylor, who then rolled her eyes and shut up.

"This person sleeps with a stuffed unicorn." Chris interrupted Flora and Taylor's conversation. "...Named Rarity." There was a long pause, and just before Chris was about to press the button, Erika spoke up.

"It's me!" She admitted. "But nobody was supposed to know that..."

"It's aight." Dee said. "It's for yo team."

"Yes it is!" Erika smiled, nudging Phoebe again, who got really frustrated. "What's wrong?!" Erika asked her.

"No, just stop." Phoebe sighed and got up and left, leaving her team confused. Erika followed her.

"This next person has parent's that are having affairs with other people!" Chris yelled.

"Chris!" Manny frowned.

"What?" Chris rose an eyebrow.

"That's a really disrespectful thing to bring up." Manny said.

"Since when did I respect you?" Chris laughed. "Or any other contestant? Water it is for you all!"

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "He was talking about me..." She sighs. "Both of my parents often cheat on each other with their clients and colleagues. That's why I focus so much on... work..." She remembers.

"Last fact is actually pretty funny!" Chris chuckled. "This person had athlete's foot at one point in their life!"

"Ew!" Erika cried.

"That's not something I want to know." Elli said.

"Nope..." Mandy said, eyebrows raised.

"So then I guess that means the Silent Knights win. They answered the most facts." Chris stated.

Meanwhile, Erika chased after Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Erika yelled.

Phoebe turned around and was about to say something but stopped to hear the Silent Knights cheering, which frustrated her even more. "Erika, just stop."

"What do you mean?" Erika asked, confused.

"With the Dee stuff." Phoebe said. "It's becoming too much for me."

"But I thought you liked him?" Erika was confused. "I don't get it."

"No, you don't." Phoebe said. "Look Erika, I know you really want to match up people here, but let me tell you the truth. I don't like Dee. I like Stephan. You failed Erika."

Erika shook her head and began to tear up. "I'm so stupid... How could I have missed it?"

Phoebe shook her head too. "Erika I didn't mean to say it like that... You are my friend."

Erika rushed off.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "I have to tell Dee."

"Valentines are in second place." Chris said. "And since Dee was the only one from the two losing teams that actually admitted to all of his embarrassing facts, he gets individual immunity the next time his team has to vote someone off." He then turned to the Fireworks. "Sadly, this team of three has to become two tonight."

"Oh no!" Elli cried out. "No, no, no!"

"Is that even fair?!" Mandy shook her head.

"Sounds fair to me." Flora said, still celebrating over her teams win.

"Oh shut up." Mandy said to Flora. "You just got here. I've been fighting since day one."

"You don't know what I've had to go through to get here." Flora defended herself.

"And I don't care." Mandy said, frustrated.

"Well nobody cares that you're probably going to get voted off tonight." Flora snapped back.

"That's none of your business!" Mandy stepped up to Flora, who wasn't having it.

"You are just a bug." Flora shook her head. "That needs to be squashed. Before you mess up my plans."

"Squash this!" Mandy said just as she punched Flora in the stomach. Flora stopped for a moment and processed what had happened right before she grabbed Mandy's hair and started punching her back. They started to fight and Chris's smile just got bigger watching them.

Confession Cam:

(Mandy) "I'm angry... I just wanna fight!"

(Flora) "I didn't plan on taking down Mandy, but she's gotta go immediately."

Dee and Elli ran to break it up. "STOP! STOP!" Elli screamed. "What is wrong with you girls?! You're fighting for no reason!"

Dee pulled Flora away and Elli pulled Mandy away. This is when Erika arrived and pulled Dee to the side.

Elli was crying. "Are you serious Mandy? This?! After all we've been through?"

Mandy shook her head. "Elli, she started it."

"No Mandy, you did!" Elli sobbed. "What happened to our redemption? This was supposed to be OUR season! Me and you! US! And now... I don't see any redeeming qualities left."

"Don't say that." Mandy snapped.

"We were supposed to go to the finals together... But now I'm happier with Liam."

"Don't say that!" Mandy pleaded this time. "Elli!"

Confession Cam:

(Elli and Liam) Elli is crying in his arms. "Sorry." He says to her and gives her a little kiss on the head.

Dee angrily stomped up to Phoebe, who was thinking by herself on a log. "Excuse me!" He said.

"What?" Phoebe asked, caught off guard.

"How dare you!" Dee snapped.

"What?" Phoebe repeated in a different tone this time.

"You led me on!" Dee said. "That ain't cool."

"Dee. I did not!" Phoebe said.

"Them nights when we talked." Dee reminded her. "You made me feel some type of way and now you ain't even committing. You're fake Phoebe. Fake!"

"Dee!" Phoebe yelled after him as he left.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) She is shaking her head, speechless.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"By a vote of two to one, Mandy has been eliminated from Total Drama Holiday." Chris said, giving Liam and Elli their calendars.

"I still can't accept this." Mandy said. "This is bull crap."

"Mandy..." Elli teared up. "I'm so sorry."

Mandy didn't even look at her. "You are the last person that I ever want saying anything to me. You broke a promise."

"You were hypocritical!" Elli said. "This is karma!"

"Karma?!" Mandy snapped. "Heroes don't get karma."

"You aren't the hero in this situation, Mandy..." Elli said. "Just please accept my apology and realize why I did this."

"No." Mandy said, opening the outhouse drop of shame. "This is unforgivable." She jumped in.

Liam rubbed Elli's back. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong."

Chris turned to the couple before him. "Well, you two are going to have to fight if you want to stay here. It will only get harder."

"A two person team..." Liam frowned. "That sounds hard."

"And there's two more challenges left till the merge." Chris informed them.

"This is going to be so hard." Elli sighed.

"Hey, I'll join the Flaming Fireworks." Stephan stepped up.

"What?!" Phoebe nearly screamed.

"Really?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." Stephan said. "You two are totally outnumbered. "You deserve someone else there to help you."

"Stephan..." Phoebe held his hand.

"It's only for two challenges." Stephan said.

"That sort of evens out the teams." Chris nodded. "I'll allow it."

"Yay!" Elli said and ran up to hug Stephan. "You're awesome!"

Phoebe shook her head with disapproval.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "How could Stephan just... Leave me like that?" She shakes her head with disbelief. "With Erika and Dee. I honestly don't want them near me right now."

* * *

**So Mandy's gone! How do you feel about that? Who do you think is going home next? ****The next challenge will be a Thanksgiving challenge, and some people aren't too thankful for others.**


	17. Be Thankful

**Be Thankful**

Elli led Stephan, blindfolded, to the small pit at the loser camp.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Elli said, giggling a little as he slowly pulled it off.

"Surprise!" Elli and Liam cheered. Liam ran over to Stephan. "Welcome to the Flaming Fireworks!" He handed him some cooked fish.

"Wow, I love fish." Stephan smiled. "This was nice of you guys."

"Well, it was nice of you to join our team." Elli said. "...After what happened with Mandy and all..."

"It was the right thing to do." Stephan said. "Two people against two teams of four? That's ridiculous." He continued.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I guess I'm still confused over what happened with Mandy." She sighs. "I guess we aren't friends any more... Again..."

(Liam) "Finally! Another guy friend!" He cheers.

(Stephan) "I just hope Phoebe isn't too shaken up about me joining this team. I had the right intentions."

Phoebe watched this celebration happening from a distance and she was visibly upset.

"Why would he do that to me?" She sighed and used her camera to take a couple pictures of the scenery. "This should distract me." Her scenery was stopped and all she could see in her lenses were pitch black. She looked up and saw Dee, who had covered her lenses with his hand. "Dee?" She could barely recognize him. He looked nearly lifeless.

"I snapped at ya yesterday kiddo." He said. "I was angry, you see."

"I know... It's okay." Phoebe tried to get him to go away.

"I'm usually so stubborn." Dee admitted. "Wouldn't have let you use me like the way you did. It's my fault actually."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe shook her head.

"It's aight." Dee said, walking away from her. "I'll just let my anger out in the next rap I'm making."

Phoebe just looked at him as he walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I feel so bad for that guy." She genuinely states. "If I really led him on, I didn't mean to."

In the mansion, Deborah and Manny ate breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey you two." Flora walked in, fresh out the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Manny looked up at her and got a little red, then looked down and tried to avoid looking back. Deborah noticed this.

"Hey Flora," Manny said, looking at his strawberries.

"Where are your clothes?" Deborah asked.

"I just got out of the shower." Flora said, squeezing her hair to get all the water droplets out.

"Couldn't have gotten dressed first?" Deborah asked.

"Hunger just hit me." Flora said while grabbing a few pancakes.

Deborah looked at Flora's amazing body, then looked down at her own.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Manny looked at her... Like if she was sexy." She shakes her head. "She IS sexy... And I'm just... Meh."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Chris cheered as the ten remaining contestants stepped on the boat at the end of the dock.

"Nice holiday." Liam nodded.

"For today's challenge, we will be going over to Camp Wawanakwa." Chris explained. "It's much bigger."

"If you were gonna do competitions in Wawanakwa, why didn't you just stay there?" Taylor asked.

"There's no mansion for me." Chris said. "I would have to have stayed in that crummy trailer."

"And those stinking cabins!" Stephan said. "Don't get me started on those."

"Anyway, Thanksgiving is a holiday that is meant to be for giving thanks to those you care about, but it has become a holiday of complete gluttony." Chris grinned. "So for today's challenge, you're all going to prepare some turkey for me and Chef and our guest judge, Janet!"

"That's me!" Janet called out from the boats kitchen. She begin to step out, barbecue chicken in her hand, but she got stuck in the door. "A little help here..."

Chef kicked Janet through. "I almost suffocated in there!"

"Oopsie!" Janet giggled.

"Yay, another cooking challenge!" Elli cheered.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I love cooking... If it wasn't already clear."

(Taylor) "I HATE cooking challenges."

(Phoebe) "Working with Dee and Erika is the last thing I want to do right now."

The boat arrived at Camp Wawanakwa and everyone stepped off. "Your tasks are to find the turkey, kill it, cook it, and feed our hungry stomachs." Chris said, pointing to Janet, Chef, and himself.

"We have to kill something?" Manny asked.

"I'll kill it." Taylor said. "Since I already know you won't want to."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Despite being the only guy on our team." She shrugs. "I'm more of a man than him."

"There are three turkey's running around in the woods." Chris said. "First team to bring theirs back will get a twenty minute head start in the kitchen."

"Well then let's get going!" Taylor demanded, rushing into the woods and urging for her team to follow.

"Let's not wait here either." Dee said as he rushed in the woods with Erika and Phoebe behind.

"Phoebe." Erika called out to her. "Can we talk?"

Phoebe didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Sure." She finally said.

"Phoebe I'm so sorry that I got mad at you yesterday!" Erika cried.

"What made you feel this way?" Phoebe asked.

"I stayed up and thought about it... You were right... I'm not perfect." Erika said.

"Erika..." Phoebe sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you the way I did yesterday." Phoebe said. "I was under a lot of stress."

"I get it." Erika said. "I completely get it."

"Erika, you really are one of my closest friends here." Phoebe smiled.

"You are too." Erika cried and opened her arms. "Best friend hug?"

Phoebe smiled and hugged her friend.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "Fighting is SO lame anyways!"

"So where do you think this turkey would be anyway?" Elli asked.

"I think it would be in the cave hiding." Liam said. "Bet it knows we're coming!"

"Can we check the waterfall?" Stephan asked. "It might be getting a drink of water."

"True." Elli said. "Let's go." They started walking along. "Man, I know this place like I was here yesterday."

"Crazy, isn't it?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah..." Elli said. "I wish I could go back and replay it. I would do so many things differently."

"Hey, you're here now." Liam said.

"Yeah." Stephan said. "This _is_ you replaying it."

"It is." Elli smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I really do have a second chance." She holds up a picture of her and Mandy. "Hopefully I get a third one from Mandy."

The Silent Knights slowly walked through the woods, looking around for any sight of a turkey.

"It should be here somewhere..." Flora said.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"There!" Flora pointed at a nearby turkey, who jumped up at the sight of her jumping straight for it.

"Get it!" Taylor yelled and joined in on Flora chasing it around. Manny and Deborah joined in too.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Catching that thing was NOT easy."

Phoebe and Erika walked behind Dee, who angrily looked around through bushes in front of them.

"Can we please agree to get him out next?" Erika asked.

"I'm fine with that." Phoebe said. "Perfectly fine. He's starting to go crazy."

"Good." Erika said. "I don't want to see the Dee he warned us about."

"I have a question." Phoebe asked. "Just one more on the Dee subject. Why were you so focused on getting me and him together even after I told you I didn't want to?"

"Because my intuition never failed." Erika sighed. "I guess it has with you. And on national TV! How embarrassing!"

Confession Cam:

(Erika) "For the record, I have matched over seventy pairs and this is just one that I failed doing!" She gets sad. "I'm a failure!"

"Well I respect you for saying you were wrong." Phoebe said. "Just look at how much you've grown just by saying that!"

"You're right!" Erika smiled. "It almost feels like I'm going to do even better in the future now that I know I can admit when I'm wrong."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Total Drama is a growing experience for all of us."

"There it is." Stephan whispered. "I knew it would be here."

"You're so smart, man." Liam said.

"Liam, go sneak up on it and grab it." Stephan said. "I'll create a distraction. Elli, you stay here behind a bush in case it runs your direction."

"We got this." Elli said. "Teamwork."

"Ah-choo!" Stephan pretended to sneeze, causing the turkey to turn its head at him. Stephan then gave Liam the signal.

Liam slowly crept up to the turkey. The turkey turned his head just as Liam reached down, and tripped, trying to get it. It quickly jumped out of the way and quickly jumped behind the bushes, out of sight.

"Oh no!" Liam cried. "I messed it all up again!"

"Liam, it's okay." Stephan said. "We'll just get it next time."

"There won't be a next time." Elli smiled as she stepped out of the bushes with the turkey. "I grabbed it!"

"Great!" Liam smiled and hugged her.

"Very impressive." Stephan said.

"Let's go get this twenty minute head start." Elli said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm so happy I caught that turkey!" She laughs.

"Finding this turkey sure is harder than I thought it would be." Erika said. "It's harder than matchmaking! Well let me take that back... Matchmaking is actually pretty easy for me... Most of the time."

"Be quiet." Dee said to her as he kept his eyes and ears wide open.

"I was talking to Phoebe!" Erika snapped at him.

"Shut up!" Dee demanded. "Hear that?" He asked quietly.

They heard scurrying through the bushes. "How hard is this thing to get?!" They heard Flora's voice.

"You almost have it!" Manny's voice.

"Hurry up!" Taylor's voice/

All of a sudden, a turkey flew through the bush, causing Erika and Phoebe to scream, surprised. The Silent Knights all jumped out too and were just as surprised to see the Valentines. In the chaos, Dee pulled out a butcher knife, pounced on the turkey, and silenced it.

"Whoa..." Phoebe said.

"What... You have a knife!?" Deborah gasped.

"It always comes in handy somehow." Dee shrugged, putting his knife away and grabbing the bloody turkey by its neck. "Let's get back before it goes bad." He said to his team.

"This is so insane." Erika said, following Dee towards camp.

"I didn't even know you were allowed to bring those." Manny said, watching the Vibrant Valentines walk away.

"I didn't know either." Taylor said. "Or that you could bring cigarettes like Ignatius did."

"These people are crazy." Flora said.

"Speak for yourself." Taylor glared at her.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Is she not crazy?!" She shakes her head. "What act are you trying to play, Flora?"

"Did we win the head start?!" Erika asked as they ran up to Chris.

"No." Chris said. "The Fireworks did."

"They did?" Dee asked, surprised.

"They came a while ago." Chris shrugged. "Actually," He looked at his watch. "It's been twenty minutes, so you can head in there."

"Don't mind if we do." Dee said, walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, it's been twenty minutes already?" Elli asked.

"Yeah." Erika said, smiling. She then sniffed the air. "You already put the chicken in the oven?"

"Yes." Liam smiled.

"It smells great." Phoebe said.

"Thanks." Stephan smiled at her, but she didn't acknowledge him, leaving him a little confused.

"Of course it does with my latina spices!" Elli winked and giggled.

"That's not the only spicy thing here." Liam giggled as she kissed him.

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Erika fangirled.

Confession Cam:

(Erika) She's annoyed. "Why wasn't I a Firework?"

"Done preparing." Dee said, giving the turkey to Phoebe. "It's ready for the oven."

"That was fast." Phoebe said.

"I'm skilled." Dee smirked. "In more ways then one."

"Okay..." Phoebe turned around and put the turkey in the oven.

Just then, the Silent Knights burst through the door.

"We're here!" Taylor said. "With the turkey that I killed!"

"Actually, I killed it." Flora said.

"You have no proof." Taylor crossed her arms.

"Actually, it was Flora that killed it." Manny said. "You both pounced for it at the same time but Flora killed it. It was pretty clear." He high-fived Flora. "Good job."

"Thanks." Flora confidently flipped her hair.

"I thought I saw Taylor kill it." Deborah said. "Totally."

"But that's not what happened. I did." Flora said. "I'm valuable."

"Are we really arguing over this?" Manny asked. "Come on, this is a team you guys."

Taylor pushed Manny out of the way. "Let's remember that Flora is a crazy person who pretended to be a ditsy stupid blonde to go far."

"That was the old me." Flora said.

"So there's a new you?" Taylor laughed. "Bull."

"I love this." Flora laughed.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"How you're pretending to not be threatened by me." Flora said.

Deborah sighed and started working on the turkey.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "There's no use in trying to stop them." She shakes her head. "Might as well get the job done on my own. I'm used to doing that back home."

"I am NOT threatened by you." Taylor said.

Flora smirked. "Ever since you saw me step foot into this competition, you've been threatened. You act like you're not to seem strong."

"I-" Taylor got cut off by Flora.

"You want to be the perfect villain." Flora stated. "But all you are is a confession villain. You're nothing compared to Heather, Jay, or even me."

Taylor angrily shook her head. "You have gone to far." She stomped out of the kitchen.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "In the real world, Flora's blood would have been on my hands, but this is Total Drama, and the fighting has to be sneaky." She deviously states.

(Flora) "I think I cracked her a little." She states confidently.

(Taylor) "And by the way, I don't care if I'm a confessional villain. My strategy and gameplay is so much better than Flora's was last season."

(Flora) "She's going down."

(Taylor) "She's going down."

"We're done!" Elli smiled. "Finally!"

"Everyone's done?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir." Manny smiled.

"Yay!" Janet cheered.

"That was quick." Chef said.

"It doesn't take long to cook a turkey." Deborah stated. "And it's a good one." She served the three judges.

"Ooh! It's green!" Janet cheered.

"Is that normal?" Chris rose an eyebrow and poked it.

"Just try it." Deborah winked at Janet.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "I put food coloring in the turkey to get a perfect ten from Janet."

"This is alright." Chris said. "I give it an 8."

"It's a 7 for me." Chef said.

"I give it a 10!" Janet clapped. "So awesome!"

"NEXT!" Chris demanded.

Phoebe stepped up and served them all.

"Ten!" Janet chomped it all down.

"This is really plain." Chris said. "Atleast Deborah's team added some flare to it by making it green. Seven."

"Five." Chef said. "It _is_ basic. I coulda made a better one!"

"Next?" Janet clapped.

Elli proudly stepped up and served them.

Confession Cam:

(Janet) "I love this challenge!" She laughs and licks her greasy fingers.

"Wow this is so good!" Janet said, eating hers and taking the rest of Chef's and Chris's.

Chris rolled his eyes. "From what I tasted... I'll give it a 9."

"Chef?" Elli gulped.

"It's... Actually good!" Chef grinned. "I give it a ten!"

"That means we won!" Liam cheered. "We won! We won!"

"We won!" Stephan hugged his new team.

"And we lost..." Phoebe said emotionless. She looked at Stephan and shook her head. She felt betrayed. She just walked away.

"I'll see you three at the ceremony tonight!" Chris smiled.

"Phoebe..." Stephan followed her. "I know you're probably upset cause I left, but the Firework's needed someone to help them..."

"I needed you too, Stephan." Phoebe sighed. "And trust me, I'm not selfish at all, but I needed you. I got into a fight with Erika and Dee pretty much hates me now too. This team could have been voting me off tonight."

"Oh my god..." Stephan frowned. "Phoebe I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's okay." Phoebe sighed. "Dee's going tonight. Me and Erika have decided."

"So you made up?" Stephan sighed with relief.

"Yeah. She knows what she did was wrong." Phoebe said. She then took Stephan's hand and pulled him into a nice hug. "I'm so glad you came after me."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Stephan said while smelling her hair. "I will follow you and do anything for you no matter what."

"You are so sweet." Phoebe said. "I could hug you forever."

"I wish we could too." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Phoebe just makes me feel so different. So happy."

Manny played guitar in front of the fire. _"You are beautiful, so so beautiful."_ He sang to Deborah.

"Am I really?" Deborah asked.

"Of course you are." Manny smiled. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, ever since Flora came here..." Deborah sighed.

"Debs," Manny shook his head. "Don't be insecure. You are such a beautiful girl... Inside and out. Flora may have a nice body, but your personality just makes you so much more attractive to me." He bit his lip.

"Yeah?" Deborah smiled. "Manny... We haven't kissed since the Valentines day challenge."

"Let's change that." He smirked, putting his guitar down and moving towards her. They started cuddling by the fire.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm sorry Dee, but you have to go... It's for your own good..."

(Erika) "Dee, you're a really cool guy, but cupid's arrow has turned out to be a lie."

(Dee) "I've been waiting to write ya name down."

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony." Chris smirked at Dee, Erika, and Phoebe, who sat in front of him. "You all know the deal. Last time we came here, Carter was blindsided by you guys. Since then, Stephan has left your team and has made it into a three person team, similar to the Fireworks team."

"It was a bad move!" Erika said. "Now we're gonna be a two person team!"

"It was smart of him actually." Dee shrugged. "He woulda been next."

"Not true." Phoebe said.

"Ask the girl sittin' next to you." Dee said.

Phoebe gave Erika a confused face. "That true?"

Erika avoided eye contact with Phoebe. "Uh..."

"Let's get this started." Chris interrupted. "I'm not even giving out calendars tonight."

"Why not?" Erika asked.

"You both voted for Dee." Chris said. "So he's leaving."

"You both voted for me?" Dee angrily shook his head.

"He would be leaving." Chris continued. "But you both didn't remember that he had immunity from the last challenge."

"No!" Phoebe gasped. "That means I'm leaving!" She frowned.

"Calm it." Dee said. "I voted for Erika."

"What?!" Erika and Phoebe both yelled at the same time.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Phoebe said.

"Does to me." Dee said. "I'll pick you over her any day."

Erika gasped. "I thought we were friends!"

"I did too." Dee said. "But you tried to get me off tonight."

Erika shook her head and approached the outhouse drop of shame. "I didn't want it to end before I made a couple." She cried. She opened the outhouse and gagged. "It stinks!"

"Just jump in already!" Chris demanded.

"Fine!" Erika held her nose. "Good luck Phoebe!" She jumped in.

Phoebe sadly watched her friend disappear into the outhouse. She turned towards Dee. "So now it's just us two."

"You don't have to talk to me." Dee said. "If you don't want to."

"We're going to have to get along if we want to win the next challenge and stay in this game." Phoebe said as he walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He sharpens his butcher knife. "So they tried to pull a fast one." He jabs it into the wall. "I'm here for a cause. Ima stop acking like I care cause I don't. I'm here for me and me only from now on. Nuff said."

* * *

**Did you all catch that Mean Girl's reference? Ha!**

**Next time, Phoebe and Dee are forced to work together as a two person team while Taylor vs. Flora continues on the Silent Knights.**


	18. Countdown

I hope you all enjoy this episode as a sort of "belated" Christmas present. I was originally going to post four episodes at once, but I couldn't help myself.

* * *

**Countdown**

Phoebe stepped out of her tent yawning. She noticed a beautiful blue bird fly past her and quickly took her camera into her hands and snapped a picture. She looked through her lenses some more and scoped the rest of the scene. She stopped and focused on Dee, who was sitting by the pit. Letting go of her camera, she took a deep breath and approached him. "Hi." She said to him, as he was sharpening his knife.

"You know," He said to her. "I got a whole collection of knives. Did you know that?"

"I think I remember you telling me." Phoebe nervously smiled and sat next to him. There was a pause and all one could hear was Dee sharpening his knife. "Dee, you've been avoiding me since the Valentine's Day challenge."

"I think you know why." He said.

Phoebe sighed. "I genuinely want to work with you... Dee, we have to." She said. "I know you're hurt but-"

"I ain't hurt." Dee said without looking at her. "I just need some time to think about everything."

"How much time do you need?" Phoebe asked. "It's been a while, and now we're the only two on our team left."

"I'll give it my all for the challenge." Dee said.

"I hope you let me give my all too." Phoebe said.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I hope Dee feels better about me." She frowns. "The time that I spent with him was really fun. He could be a really good friend."

(Dee) "Phoebe made me a better person when I thought I'd be with her... If that makes sense." He says looking down.

Taylor confidently stepped out of the tent and ran her fingers through her green mohawk. "My hair has grown a little... I gotta cut it when I get home." She said to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Flora asked, smirking as she stepped out of the tent.

"Just commenting." Taylor said without changing her expression. "How did you sleep?"

"Uncomfortably." Flora said.

"Yeah, we're used to it." Taylor said. "We've lost pretty much every challenge. Always coming in second place."

"That must suck." Flora said. "You must be used to being second best though." She smirked.

Taylor ignored her and just started doing sit-ups. "Gotta work on my eight pack."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Last time, I pretty much lost my cool." She shrugs. "It's not a big deal unless _I_ make it one. At the end of the day, I run this game, so right now I'm going to try and lay low for a while to get the targets off my back. Just in case we lose the next challenge."

Stephan woke up to music playing in the mansion. He also heard Elli and Liam celebrating something. As soon as he finished getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he went to where they were and lowered the music.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're celebrating!" Liam announced.

"We won!" Elli cheered.

"Yeah, so?" Stephan asked. "...You've won before. What makes this time so special?"

"We've won the most challenges!" Liam smiled.

"Pre-merge." Elli pointed out. "And for once, we aren't the team with the least amount of people."

Liam laughed. "It feels so great!"

Stephan shrugged. "It's not nice to laugh at the Valentine's... They're my old team."

"We aren't laughing at them." Elli said. "We just feel like we accomplished something so great."

"We're proud of ourselves!" Liam exclaimed.

"Thank you Stephan." Elli smiled and hugged him. "For helping us. You're a great friend."

"No problem." Stephan said.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm happy I switched teams." He says. "I would have been the one leaving last elimination ceremony. But now I'm just nervous for Phoebe... She's all alone with Dee."

"We're down to half of what we originally started with." Chris observed as the remaining nine contestants stood before him. He was standing next to a wooden watch with a big number five on it. "You would think we're merging."

"We're merging?!" Liam asked in a very excited tone.

"You would think." Chris repeated.

"Yay!" Liam jumped up and down, and when he fell, Taylor rolled her eyes.

"That means no, Liam." Taylor said.

"Oh." Liam frowned.

"So Chris, why is there a wooden clock behind you?" Deborah asked.

"And why is there a huge five on it?" Phoebe asked. "Is it part of our next challenge."

"Yes, actually." Chris smiled. "This is the countdown challenge."

Stephan rose an eyebrow. "So today's challenge theme is..."

"New Years!" Chris grinned. "And we're counting down from five to one, doing five mini challenges!"

"Oh great, five challenges." Dee said. "I didn't even wanna do one."

"Yup, FIVE." Chris chuckled. "Each challenge is worth 3 points for the winner, 2 points for the runner up, and 1 point for the team in last place. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge will win. The team with the least points will horribly LOSE and have to eliminate someone."

"Five chances to win." Flora shrugged. "Sounds great."

"We need this." Manny said. "I miss the mansion."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I'm actually kind of hoping we lose, so I can get rid of Flora. I know Manny will vote with me cause he's competed with her before. And Deborah will just do what he does."

"The first challenge that will start our countdown is called A New Leaf. Most people start the new year with a change. A new them, per se." Chris said. "For this challenge, you'll have to collect a gold leaf with a very vague description of it's location." He handed each team a small piece of paper. "The points will be given out in terms of how fast you get back here WITH the gold leaf."

The teams all separated to read their hints.

"What does it say?" Deborah asked Flora.

"I know exactly where this is." Flora said. "Follow me."

Deborah stopped Manny. "Look at her."

"I thought you didn't want me to." He joked.

"No, I mean, she knows this island." Deborah said. "And she knows Camp Wawanakwa."

"So?" Manny asked. "I do to."

"She's a threat to us." Deborah said. "Taylor doesn't know Camp Wawanakwa like she does. She's a bigger threat than Taylor."

"Yeah, but Taylor is against us, remember?" Manny said.

"I know." Deborah said. "But I feel like Flora is harder to beat. And the merge is coming up real soon."

"I still say we get out Taylor." Manny said. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well..." Deborah was interrupted by Flora, who had led them to the pool area.

"Right here!" She said, pulling out the leaf from under a beach chair.

"Wow, that's not crummy." Taylor said sarcastically, noting how the leaf was badly painted in a gold color.

"You would think they'd do a better job." Flora said.

"Wow, good job Flora." Manny smiled. "That was fast."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Come on Flora..." She shakes her head. "You aren't helping me right now." She chuckles.

Dee read the paper over as he headed to the loser's tents.

"Dee, are you going to let me read it?" Phoebe asked. "And help?"

Dee ignored her. "Should be 'round here somewhere."

Phoebe just sat down, frustrated.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "I'm trying Dee." She sighs. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Got it! I got it!" Liam cheered as he pulled the leaf out of under a rock.

"Sweet." Elli smiled.

"Cool." Stephan said. "Now let's hurry back!"

They started speed walking towards the countdown clock.

"Do you guys think Phoebe's doing alright?" Stephan asked.

"I think so." Elli said. "She seems like a very strong girl."

"She is." Stephan said. "But she's alone with Dee. I'm nervous for her."

"It really sucks that you joined our team to help us and now your old team is in the same situation." Elli said. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I." Stephan sighed with regret.

"We're here!" Liam said.

"With two points." Flora said. "We already got the three."

Stephan frowned. "So that means..."

"Last place." Dee said, stepping up. "Great."

Stephan gave Phoebe a concerned look and she just shrugged.

"So that puts the Silent Knights in the lead with 3 points." Chris said. "The Flaming Fireworks have 2, and the Vibrant Valentines have 1."

"Booyah." Manny laughed.

"Follow me to your next challenge." Chris said after changing the five on the clock to a four. He led them to three small sheds. "Enter." Each team stepped into one and Chris locked the doors.

"What is this?" Dee asked.

"Hey!" Elli knocked on the door. "I shouldn't be in such a tight space."

"This next challenge is called the New Years Resolution!" Chris chuckled from outside. "You won't be let out until your team resolves a problem that you have."

"What problem?" Deborah asked.

"Just pick one." Chris said. "I'm sure you do. I'll be watching!" He chuckled.

Deborah looked up to see a camera. "Oh great."

"But we don't really have a problem." Liam said. "We're a happy team."

Elli looked at Stephan. "Yes we do. Stephan regrets joining our team. Don't you?"

Stephan sadly looked down. "It's not that... I don't regret joining this team. I just regret leaving Phoebe."

Elli sighed. "Well, I'm really grateful that you joined our team."

"Me too!" Liam said.

"But if you want to be with Phoebe, I won't be mad." Elli smiled.

"Really?" Stephan asked.

"It's so sweet." Elli said. "You changed a lot since last season."

"You too." Stephan said. "For the better. Tell you what, I'll stay here and help you guys because you deserve it. You've had it hard this season."

"And if the Valentines lose, I'll personally make you go save Phoebe." Elli giggled.

"Problem solved." Stephan said. And the doors opened.

"And the Fighting Fireworks win the second challenge!" Chris announced. "3 points!"

Phoebe turned towards Dee, who was playing around with his rosary. "Dee, come on please. Let's make up."

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "If I didn't know any better I'd say he's trying to throw this challenge."

"Make up." Manny said to Taylor and Flora, who sat across from each other.

"We're already falling behind." Deborah said.

"Flora, I'm sorry for arguing with you." Taylor lied.

"Taylor, I accept your apology." Flora smiled. "Thank you."

"Now let's work together as a team!" Taylor mocked.

"Totally!" Flora imitated.

"We're done!" Deborah said, and the doors opened.

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "That was so fake, but hey." She shrugs. "Chris fell for it."

(Taylor) She shrugs. "What can I say? You gotta do what you gotta do to win."

(Flora) "I'm such a great actress." She deviously says.

The doors also opened for Phoebe and Dee, and Phoebe disappointingly shook her head.

Confession Cam

(Phoebe) "I guess it's no use."

"That makes the score a 5 for both the Knights and the Fireworks, and the Valentines are last at 2 points." Chris changed the four to a three. "Your next challenge is called DANCE TILL YOU DROP."

"Nice." Manny smiled.

"Of course new years is a celebration filled with dancing." Chris smirked. "So I'm going to let you all send in one teammate to dance in front of me for two minutes. I'll decide who's the best and who's the worst."

"I volunteer." Manny said immediately.

"Are you sure you can dance?" Taylor asked.

"Can any of you?" Manny asked. "...Okay then."

"Me!" Elli said. "I can shake my _latina_ hips!"

Liam giggled. "You go do that."

"I will." Elli confidently walked up.

"Dee?" Phoebe shook her head. "I can't dance... Especially not on international television."

"I got this." Dee said, stepping on stage.

"Good luck." Phoebe gulped.

"Show me what you got." Chris started the timer.

"I got this." Manny said as he started doing the robot.

Deborah started giggling. "That's cute."

Elli started belly dancing. "My hips don't lie."

They did this for twenty seconds until they noticed Dee, which made them stop completely and watch in awe as he danced. Dee was breakdancing really good.

"Keep dancing you idiot!" Taylor yelled.

"Times up." Chris said, a little surprised by Dee's dancing. "Dee obviously won."

"Yes!" Phoebe cheered.

"Wait, can we get a second chance?" Elli asked. "That was way too fast!"

"Time's up!" Chris repeated. "And you get the least points for belly dancing horribly."

"Hey, she wasn't bad!" Liam defended.

"I liked the robot better, personally." Flora said.

"Fine." Elli frowned.

"That was amazing!" Phoebe said to Dee.

"It's one of my many talents." Dee said.

"That leaves the Knights in the lead with 7 points, followed by the Fireworks with 6 and the Valentines just came up into in with 5 points." Chris said. "The next challenge," He made the three a two, "A good old fashioned talent show!"

"Yes!" Manny cheered. "My guitar!" He rushed to get it.

"So Dee, about those talents..." Phoebe laughed.

"Well I already showed of my dancing." Dee said.

"I wish Erika was here." Phoebe laughed. "She'd probably show off those archery skills she claims to have."

"And kill someone? No thanks." Dee chuckled.

"Gotcha!" Phoebe pointed.

"Huh?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"I made you laugh." Phoebe smirked.

"Oh, so?" Dee crossed his arms.

"So are you as mad at me as you were before?" Phoebe asked.

"I kept ya for a reason." Dee said. "I guess I might as well settle for you as a friend."

"That's great." Phoebe nodded. "I really appreciate that."

"Yeah." Dee said. "I just needed time to think."

Phoebe nodded. "So..."

"So I guess I'll be showing off my rap skills." Dee shrugged.

"Finally." Phoebe smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Being on good terms with Dee doesn't hurt my game at all." She shakes her head.

Manny stepped on stage with his guitar. "Ya'll ready for this?" He asked. He started playing a long tune with a sad melody.

"Aw." Deborah smiled. "It's so good."

"Got that right." Flora smirked.

Deborah looked at her and saw that Flora was smiling at Manny. She angrily walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "Did I say something wrong?" She looks confused. "I'M not that bad person here, TAYLOR is." She snaps.

Everyone clapped as Manny finished his guitar solo. "Thank you." He bowed.

"Next." Chris said.

Elli stepped up in formal wear and white gloves. "Good afternoon." She smiled. She looked over offstage and cued for Liam to begin. He threw her three balls, which she instantly started juggling.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anybody can juggle three balls."

"Perhaps." Elli shrugged. "But can they do this?" She cued Liam again and he threw her bowling pins and a basketball.

"Okay..." Chris watched. "That's _a little_ more impressive."

Elli cued Liam again. This time he threw in three cats.

"Whoa!" Chris put on sunglasses then took them off again with shock. "That's just crazy."

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "It's like they didn't even need me." He shakes his head.

Dee stepped up with a microphone.

"Don't tell me you're finally gonna rap." Flora said.

"He is." Phoebe smirked.

"So get ready cause Ima just freestyle it right now." Dee shrugged.

"Alright." Chris sat up. "Let's hear it."

"K." Dee took a breath. "Ima beast.

Like Akon, I can go 30 days &amp; nights

Wit no sleep.

I stay clean 'n fresh

Cuz I kno I'm da best.

I be in the sky

Cuz I'm always so fly.

Disrespect Nattown

You might just die.

Ima stomp on ya ground

Whenever I hit up yo town.

My mind is hallucinating

My grind is excruciating.

My knife is ready to take a life

One of y'all might just die tonight.

Like Jack the Ripper,

Ima make sure there will be no struggle &amp; no fight.

Then I will make my rapid flight.

Ima a madman.

When the job is done,

I vanish into the night.

You better run

Cuz my mission is never done.

I continue to wreck havoc over this land

Cuz it's simply just fun.

Sherlock Holmes has a gunshot wound

All up in his dome.

Bust a 40 over

A Voorhees

Turn him into a BITCH

And make him tell me a story.

Ima cougar

And I turn into a cannibal

Then eat some Freddy Krueger.

Then I smoke some ganja

Then I fall into a coma

Then wake up in a stupor.

I'm done

and I don't do drugs.

BITCH." He dropped the mic and walked off, leaving everyone just staring.

"Whoa..." Liam said, mouth wide open.

"Don't get too scared." Dee said. "It's just a rap."

"That was... Interesting." Chris said. "I give it a 3!"

"Yes!" Phoebe high-fived Dee.

"Knights 1." Chris said. "Manny bored me. We've all heard him play guitar before. At least Elli showed off something we haven't seen."

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "And that was jus' a freestyle."

(Stephan) "I'm confused... Are Phoebe and Dee friends now?"

(Taylor) "That guy's crazy... An excellent trait for me to manipulate. I hope the merge is soon." She smirks.

"That leaves everyone tied with eight points." Chris smirked. "Excellent."

"No way." Manny said. "You planned this!"

"No, I really don't care about your guitar playing." Chris said. "For your next and FINAL challenge." He revealed the bright number one on the clock. "You'll have to get the ball!"

"The New Year ball? From New York?" Liam asked.

"No, those." Stephan pointed to three balls floating offshore.

"First team to bring me back a ball will win." Chris said. "Simple as that."

"Well, let's get going then." Elli smiled and ran towards the lake.

"Finally a challenge that I can do!" Liam smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) "Swimming is one of my strongest talents." He proudly smiles.

Liam dived in the water and swam towards a ball.

Dee picked up Phoebe. "You can swim, right?"

"Dee, you are definitely faster than I am." Phoebe said.

"But you want to help us win." Dee said. "Ima throw you."

"Alright," Phoebe gulped. Dee threw her as far as he could into the water and she landed right by a ball. "Sweet!" She grabbed it and started swimming back.

"Nice!" Stephan cheered for Phoebe.

"Come on, Phoebe!" Dee shouted. "You got this!"

"Taylor!" Manny cheered louder. "Come on!"

"I'm coming." Taylor said, stopping to breathe. "Idiots..."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I think I'll throw this challenge." She states. "I noted how Deborah is acting around Flora. She clearly dislikes her, so I can manipulate that to my advantage tonight."

"It looks like..." Chris watched as Phoebe and Liam swam neck in neck, but Phoebe managed to get those extra few feet in. "The Valentines win! The team with the least amount of people won! Happy New Year!"

"Awesome!" Dee said, pulling Phoebe out of the water and high-fiving her.

"And the Fireworks are also safe!" Chris said and they cheered.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm happy for me and Phoebe." He smiles. "I guess this was meant to happen."

Taylor approached Flora. "I hope you've enjoyed your short time here."

"What make's you so sure that I'm leaving?" Flora asked.

"It's obvious Deborah and I want you gone. And Manny does whatever Deborah does." Taylor said.

"Not if I convince them otherwise." Flora said.

"I'd like to see you try to do it in front of me." Taylor said. "I'm not leaving your sight until you get dropped in the outhouse."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Flora has been a nice distraction, but it's her time to go."

"So we're getting Taylor out tonight, right?" Manny asked.

Deborah shook her head. "I still think we should vote out Flora."

Manny shook his head. "No."

Deborah's mouth dropped open. "How could you not support me? Don't we have something?"

"Deborah, it's time to make a big move." Manny said. "It's time to get rid of Taylor."

"Flora." Deborah shook her head. "She's a bigger threat. We already know Taylor is bad. We won't let her use us like she used Grace and Ignatius."

"Are you sure this isn't just your jealousy over her body?" Manny asked.

"Excuse me?" Deborah gasped. "No! I... You are so difficult sometimes." She shook her head and walked away.

"I'm not changing my vote!" Manny said. He shook his head and walked in the other direction.

Flora and Taylor stepped out from behind a bush.

"Wow, no wonder you knew a lot last season." Taylor noted. "You're a spy!"

"It's a good strategy to have." Flora deviously said. "You heard them. We're both getting votes tonight. It's perfect."

"Yes." Taylor said. "I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Why split votes when we can vote together?" They both said at once.

"The vote will be 2-1-1." Flora said. "We can get one of them out now then continue getting screentime with our little war."

"I agree." Taylor said. "And I know exactly who should go."

**Elimination Ceremony**

Confession Cam:

(Deborah) "Manny, please man up and vote with your girlfriend." She's concerned. "Please trust me. I vote for Flora."

(Manny) "I haven't talked to Deborah since we had that little disagreement... I hope she's realized what she wants to do is the wrong thing to do. I vote for Taylor."

(Taylor) "Oh, Deborah... Manny... You two are fools. You should know better than to split the vote."

"Welcome to your first official elimination ceremony since you got Jay out." Chris said.

"Wow, it's been a long time." Manny said.

"Since then, you've had a team member quit, one disqualified, and one joined." Chris said. "Today, three people had votes against them."

"No..." Deborah looked at Manny.

"Taylor and Flora both got one vote." Chris chuckled as he saw Manny and Deborah's changing expressions.

"I thought you would change your mind." Manny said.

"You should have trusted your girlfriend." Deborah shook her head.

"Manny, Deborah, one of you got two votes, so one of you is going home." Chris said.

Taylor and Flora deviously high-fived.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) He is in shock. "I'm angry."

"Allow me." Flora stepped up and grabbed the three calendars from Chris's hands.

"Hey!" Chris said.

"Calendars go to me, Taylor, and _Manny_." She said flirtatiously and threw Manny his calendar.

Deborah stood up. "Fine." She held her head up high, then turned to Manny. "I'm not even going to let myself be upset."

"Why not, Deborah?" Manny asked. "I would be so mad at me if I were you."

"I believe that everything happens for a reason." Deborah said. "I'm not a person full of anger and hate. I'm happy that I had this experience and that I got to share it with you." She hugged Manny, then approached the outhouse drop of shame. "Good luck everyone. Make sure a Silent Knight wins!" She chuckled.

"Oh, I will." Taylor said.

Deborah jumped in.

"Aw, poor Deborah." Elli said, walking in with her team and the two Valentines.

"Is this why we were called here?" Stephan asked. "To view her jumping in?"

"Not really." Chris said. "You're all here because I have a very important announcement to make."

"It's your birthday?" Elli asked.

"No." Chris said. "I'm going to congratulate you all for making the merge!"

"Oh my god." Liam smiled. "We did it!"

"Yes!" Stephan rushed to hug Phoebe.

"And you ALL get to sleep in the mansion tonight!" Chris exclaimed.

"Thank you so much." Manny sighed with relief.

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "This could not have come at a better time." He frowns. "Wow, Deborah almost made it."

(Elli) "Now I'm another step closer to redemption." She bravely smiles.

(Dee) "I knew I'd make it." He shrugs.

(Flora) "Scoping around, I see that I don't really have much competition." She runs her fingers through her hair.

(Phoebe) "I'm so glad that those teams are done." She smiles. "And I'm happy that I'm not entering the merge with any enemies."

(Stephan) "Okay." He counts his fingers. "I have Phoebe, Liam, and Elli. We need one more to ensure myself in the final five... But who?"

(Liam) "I'm so happy! I can't believe I made it this far!"

(Taylor) "Just another step closer to winning." She deviously smiles. "And now I can manipulate anyone."

Chris turned towards the camera. "Yup, there are no more teams." Chris smirked. "Now it's just everyone for themselves! Let's find out what happens when everyone is forced to work for themselves."

* * *

**Okay, next time I will post three episodes at once to reach my goal. I'll give you a tiny sneak peek:**

**Ep 18: An Aftermath like no other.**

**Ep 19/20: The merge makes many contestants change their strategies.**


	19. Aftermath - Ms Voodoo's Wedding

Enjoy!

* * *

**Aftermath - Ms. Voodoo's Super Amazing Wedding**

The 'TDH: AFTERMATH' sign is shown and the camera moves down as the music plays.

Ignatius, Mandy, Erika, and Deborah all sat in separate chairs next to each other while Lola and Eddy sat across from them. They were all wearing very formal attire.

"Hey everybody! I'm Eddy." Eddy waved.

"And I'm Lola. Welcome to the Total Drama Holiday Aftermath show." Lola said.

"I know you're probably wondering why we already have our guests out." Eddy said, pointing to them.

"I bet you're also wondering where Bridgette is." Lola said. "Well, this is a very special Aftermath episode because Bridgette's doll, Ms. Voodoo, will be married by the end of it."

"That's right folks, Ms. Voodoo is going to become _Mrs._ Voodoo!" Eddy cheered.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Jay said from the peanut gallery. "An episode dedicated to a dumb doll."

"Don't say that in front of Bridgette!" Sandy exclaimed. "She'll batter you!"

"Did somebody say bat?!" Joshua asked, pulling out baseball gear from under his chair."

"Put those away." Eddy sighed. "Everyone welcome the peanut gallery." He started clapping with the audience.

"Well, let's not waste any time and get right to it." Lola said. "Bridgette and Ms. Voodoo are preparing for the wedding with Mr. Voodoo. While we interview our guests."

"Let's start with Ignatius." Eddy said. Ignatius had his arms crossed and he looked pretty annoyed. "Ignatius came into the game to avoid going to prison. He had a knack for destroying things on the show and was manipulated into a relationship with Grace by Taylor. He ultimately went crazy and got kicked off by Chris."

Ignatius shrugged. "A day in the life of Ignatius."

"Or as Grace liked to call you, Iggy." Eddy smirked as Ignatius cringed. "Oh, Ignatius," Eddy shook his head. "What will you burn next?"

"This aftermath studio if you ever call me that again." Ignatius said.

"I didn't call you that." Eddy said. "My ex-girlfriend did."

"Alright, just ask me some questions so I can leave and smoke a cigarette." Ignatius said. "All these faces are stressing me out."

"Fine," Lola said. "We'll ask you a minimal amount of questions."

"Good." He smirked.

"I'll just ask you this." Lola flipped through a couple note cards. "Do you regret not making an effort to manipulate your teammates all the way to the end?"

"Like Taylor's trying to do?" Ignatius shrugged. "I'd rather get to the end by myself than to use others."

"One can argue that you used Grace." Eddy said.

"Not for the game. For myself. She was just a booty call." Ignatius shrugged.

"Wow." Grace shook her head. "I thought Taylor was the bad one but you're even worse!" She stepped out of the room.

Eddy was angry. "Thanks a lot. You can get the hell off my aftermath stage now."

Ignatius glared at everyone. "Gladly." He knocked down his chair on the way out.

"That guy has NOT changed." Lola said. "Which brings me to our next guest, who people say has actually gotten worse." She motioned towards Mandy, who smiled and waved. "Mandy came onto the show still bitter about last season, proven when she asked to not be with Jay. She came to win, and was thrilled to have a second chance, but some say it got to her head. She redeemed herself by making up with rival Elli, but some say her targets in Souun and Eun as well as her helping Elli and Liam get together led to her downfall. Mandy, what do you have to say about all this?"

"I guess I was a little bit meaner this season." Mandy admitted. "But doesn't me admitting my faults just prove how much I've grown? When it comes to Souun and Eun, they were my targets simply because Elli was my friend and she didn't want to get rid of Liam. There wasn't anyone negative on my team for me to target."

"You were actually the most negative person on your team." Lola said. "You targeted innocent people."

"I wanted to win." Mandy said. "Them leaving was a part of me getting closer to the finish line."

"Some say that you targeting Souun and Eun with such passion made you seem racist." Eddy said. "Do you think this was your pitfall in the game? If not, what was it?"

"Me? Racist?" Mandy gasped. "I don't even know why that word even came out of anyone's mouth. I am not racist at all." She defended. "The only reason I targeted them was because I felt like Souun was sneaky and Eun was annoying."

"What did you do to Souun?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing." Mandy said. "He got eliminated and disappeared. I did nothing."

"So then why did you make the confessional about you getting rid of him?"

"Because he was eliminated! I had nothing to do with his disappearance!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down there, girl." Lola said.

"You guys are like, hammering these questions down on me like if I murdered someone!" Mandy shook her head.

"It's just what the fans want to know." Lola said.

"Plus, we can't play Truth or Hammer, so might as well hammer them onto you!" Eddy laughed at his own joke. "That was supposed to be funny you guys..."

"So Mandy," Lola continued. "Do you still hold ill will against Elli and Liam for voting you off?"

"Well Liam had to." Mandy said. "Elli on the other hand, disappointed me. We had a far better friendship this season than her and Liam. I helped her get with Liam in the first place! We had a final two deal. She knew how much I wanted this.. I can go on and on."

"Wow, so is it safe to say that you and Elli are on bad terms again?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, it is." Mandy said.

"You heard it here first." Lola said to the camera. She then turned to Mandy. "How far do you think you could've made it into the game had you not blown your chance?"

"I definitely think I could have won." Mandy nodded. "Yeah, for sure. I would've won."

"A lot of people say that if you and Elli would have stuck to your plan, she would have won." Eddy said. "Do you think this is true?"

"Obviously people are going to root for her more." Mandy said. "She took our redemption plans and made them her own. The girl's pretty selfish. This is all an act. Last season exposed her true colors more. But that's all I'm going to say about my pal." She smiled.

"Okay." Lola said. "Well Mandy, who are you rooting for to win Total Drama Holiday?"

"Dee." Mandy shrugged.

"Dee? Why him?" Eddy asked.

"I was getting to that." Mandy said. "I want Dee to win because he was just like me last season. He's alone. Everyone else is getting dragged to the finale in pairs. He actually has a reason to be there and if he wins it would benefit him so much. Plus, he's a pretty good dancer."

"Cool." Lola said. She then turned towards the camera. "Our next guest is literally obsessed with love and matchmaking as a profession. She came onto the show ready to make relationships blossom, but she kind of failed. Erika, how do you feel about your time you played on the show?"

Erika nodded. "Well it was really interesting!" Erika giggled. "Although I did sort of lose myself halfway through, I admitted I was wrong and made up with Phoebe. Overall, I left happy and I'm totally excited for Phoebe and Stephan and all the other couples on the show!"

"A lot of the fans like you." Eddy smiled.

"Thanks." Erika smiled. "Sorry I didn't get to show my true potential! But I've been trying since getting here with all the fresh faces!"

"Have you had any luck playing matchmaker with any single contestants at the aftermath studio?" Lola smirked.

"Well," Erika chuckled. "You know I'm trying with you and Brendan. I also tried with Tomas and Bridgette, but Bridgette's a little busy with the wedding and all, which by the way is so cute!"

"Cool." Eddy said. "Do you regret trying to ship Phoebe and Dee together."

"A little." Erika said. "Phoebe was my best friend on the island and I thought Dee was a really cool person so I guess my matchmaking mindset turned into my hearts mindset. It happens sometimes. I'm just really happy that they made up after I was gone."

"So Erika." Lola said. "Your edit showed you as a mathmaker more than it showed you as you. Anything you want the audience to know about you?"

"Well," Erika laughed. "I'm actually a good singer. Plus, I'm an amazing archer. My skills are impressive. Too bad I didn't get to show them off. Also, I'm much friendlier than I was portrayed. I'm actually good friends with a lot of people in the peanut gallery! Especially Eun! I gave her a lot of romance fanfiction ideas."

"It's good to hear that you're happy." Eddy said. "One last question, though. Who are you rooting for to win Total Drama Holiday?"

"Is that even a question?" Erika asked. "I'm rooting for my girl Phoebe."

"Cool." Eddy smiled. "Our next contestant is very popular with our fans. She came onto the show with the intent to leave and go back to her job. However, she did a complete 180 and ended up having fun, improving her social skills, and even obtaining her first relationship. However, it was the insecurities that came from these new feelings that caused her elimination. Deborah! How do you feel knowing that you are a fan favorite?"

"Hi." Deborah smiled and waved as the audience cheered. "It feels pretty good knowing that there are a lot of people that support me and my decisions on the show. I came in awkward and nervous, and I left a very confident woman."

"Do you feel that your argument with Manny could have been solved and you could have been saved?" Lola asked.

"It definitely could have been solved." Deborah nodded. "But I'm persistent. And I kept warning Manny about the consequences of keeping Flora, but he didn't listen. I'm not mad at Manny. We both were in the heat of the moment."

"How do you think Manny will do in the merge without you?" Eddy asked.

"Manny is the greatest guy I've ever met and I have the upmost confidence in him. Other contestants told me that he's improved since his last season. He'll be fine."

Lola nodded. "So Deborah, having done your time in Total Drama, will you go back to Coffee time or do something else?"

Deborah smiled. "I don't think I'd be the person I am today without Coffee Time so naturally I'm going back to work. But since I've learned that you can balance out having fun and doing your job, I'll renegotiate my schedule and see if I can take off a couple of days per week." The audience cheered.

"Kudos to you." Eddy nodded.

Deborah smiled. "Thank you."

"Who are you rooting for to win TDH?" Eddy asked.

"I'm rooting for Manny the most." Deborah said. "But I'd be happy if any former Knight won this season."

"Interesting." Eddy said.

"Well you're definitely all-star material, Deborah." Lola smiled.

"What about me?" Erika asked. "Am I all-star material?!"

"...Sure..." Lola said slowly.

"Wait a minute." Facundo said from the peanut gallery. "Did you just confirm an all-star season?"

"And did you just confirm the first contestant on it?" Sam grinned. "I knew it! I'm calling up everyone I know! I'm gonna be on an all-star season!"

"Whoa there!" Lola said. "I did not just confirm an all-star season. Calm down. I just said that _IF_ there were to be one, Deborah _should_ be casted."

"Yeah right, now you're just trying to cover it up." Derrik said.

"Am not!" Lola said.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a phone ringing.

"Somebody's trying to contact us via webcam." Eddy said.

"Well answer it!" Lola said.

Eddy answered the call and on the TV screen appeared Bridgette, who looked very different. Her black hair was curled up and she was wearing lighter makeup than usual. She had a white dress on.

"Wow." Eddy nodded. "Bridgette looks good!"

"Thank you." Bridgette smiled. "But you guys, I'm freaking out!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"Ms. Voodoo!" Bridgette cried.

"What about her?" Eddy asked.

"She's missing!" Bridgette teared up. "She probably got scared and ran away! Somebody please find her! I'm looking around the rooms, but she's probably in the studio."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jay said.

"Come on, just help her!" Mandy snapped at him and started looking around the chairs.

"Let's do it then." Joshua said and started looking around and everyone joined.

"Quick!" Bridgette said. "I'm on my way there right now! The wedding is about to begin. Mr. Voodoo is nervous!" She held up a male voodoo doll with a tux on.

"Oh, crap!" Lola said. She snapped her fingers at everyone. "Bring out the cake! Bring out the stereo! The wedding is happening!"

"Oh gosh." Eddy gulped.

"Yay! Wedding!" Erika clapped.

Bridgette burst into the room just as Tomas said, "I found her!"

"Don't let him see her!" Bridgette threw Mr. Voodoo to Lola, who had to stop unrolling the red carpet to catch him.

"Is everything almost ready?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." Lola said.

Bridgette pulled Tomas out of the room.

"Wow, Ms. Voodoo is beautiful." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"She says thanks." Bridgette smiled. "And thank you for finding her." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "She was just a little nervous. Go hold Mr. Voodoo for me."

"Okay." Tomas nervously walked inside.

Bridgette held Ms. Voodoo up in front of her. "I know you're nervous, and I am too, but this is the day we have both been waiting for." She hugged her doll and started tearing up as music started to play. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Bridgette stepped through the doors with Ms. Voodoo, and everyone watched as they walked down the red carpet.

Tomas stood at the other end, holding Mr. Voodoo. Brendan, Lola, Eddy, and Erika were also at the end of the carpet.

"Are you ready?" Brendan asked.

"Yes." Bridgette and Tomas said.

"Alright." Brendan said. "Everyone, we are gathered here today at this studio to join this couples lives into one. Today, they will join their lives in the union of marriage. The Groom and Bride are ecstatic to have all of their friends and family here. The Bride, Ms. Voodoo, thanks her best friend Bridgette for helping here through thick and thin and basically being a sister to her. The Groom appreciates the love and support that was given to him by Bridgette as he pursued Ms. Voodoo."

"That's sweet." Erika smiled.

"Yeah." Bridgette said.

"Are we ready?" Brendan asked. Everyone nodded. "Now we will bind these two lovebirds together and take them from being engaged to being married."

"Eeep!" Eun quietly squealed from the audience.

"A marriage is a commitment, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. You will both now confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today. Jhene Voodoo, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Mr. Voodoo in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

"She says I do." Bridgette smiled.

"Mr. Voodoo, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Jhene Voodoo in marriage? If so, answer "I do."

"He does." Tomas smiled.

"Mr. and _Mrs._ Voodoo, you have just committed yourselves to each other. Your life is now one. Now by the power vested in me by..." Brendan chuckled. "...Bridgette, it is my honor to declare you husband and wife."

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered. "We did it Mrs. Voodoo! You're married! Yay!" She pulled Tomas, Mr. Voodoo, Erika, Lola, Brendan, and Eddy into a hug. "Let's celebrate!"

"Yes!" Janet cheered. "I've been eyeing that cake!"

"So let's serve it!" Bridgette cheered and everyone started dancing as music played.

"And they all lived happily ever after!" Asandra's voice was heard before she stepped in front of the camera. "The end!"

"No." Mandy stepped up too. "It's not the end for me! I'll be back! Next season for sure!"

"Oh, get over yourself." Brooke said to her.

"Ugh!" Mandy crossed her arms and sat down.

"Hey, stop being such a downer." Facundo said to her.

"I'm not!" Mandy snapped.

"Come on, let's dance." Facundo held his hand out.

"No." Mandy shook her head.

"You know you want to." He smirked.

"...Fine." She grinned and let him take her onto the dance floor.


	20. You're Independent Now

**You're Independent Now**

Phoebe, Stephan, Manny, Taylor, and Flora sat at the tables in the pool area near the mansion. Music played and Elli and Liam were dancing. Dee was on the grill.

"Are the hamburgers done yet?" Stephan asked.

"That's all you've been asking!" Elli laughed. "Why don't you come have fun for a little?"

"Yeah!" Liam laughed. "Come dance with Phoebe!"

"No way." Phoebe giggled. "I don't dance."

"So what?" Liam laughed. "Just look at me!" He tried to do a dance move but fell and busted his butt. Him and Elli started laughing.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "It's like I'm watching a romance show instead of Total Drama. We have to get rid of them." She shakes her head.

"Here ya go." Dee smirked as he served everyone.

"Did you put the seasoning I gave you on it?" Elli asked.

"Yes, Elli." Dee said.

"Awesome!" Elli smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Wow Dee." Phoebe nodded. "This is really good."

"Thanks." Dee shrugged. "It was no big deal."

"Yeah, really good." Flora smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "Dee seems like he's alone." She smirks. "All I need to do is get him on my side."

"Wow, it's nice to see you all eating lunch together." Chris said as he walked in.

"We have to." Taylor said. "Elli made us do it."

"We have to all start out on a clean slate!" Elli smiled.

"Nice choice of words." Chris smirked. "Speaking of which, here." He passed each of them a piece of paper and a pencil. "Our next challenge is one that suits the merge episode: Independence Day. But before we officially begin our next challenge, I'd like you all to write down a goal you have for the merge. This is you declaring independence from your team."

"Ooh, I like this." Stephan said, scribbling something down.

"Cool." Chris said. "Now let's hear what you all had to say."

"I'll go first." Taylor said, standing up. "The goal I have for the merge is to give it my all in the challenges and to make sure I'm not public enemy number one."

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Trust me, you are not public enemy number one."

"My goal is to not make any enemies and to just have fun!" Phoebe said.

"My goal is also to not make any enemies and to have fun." Elli said. "I'd also like for everyone else to get along."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She does a fake gag, then chuckles.

Manny sighed. "My goal for the merge is to not let anyone get the best of me... And to always make sure things are right."

Confession Cam:

(Manny) "Deborah, I'm doing this for you."

"My goal for the merge is to keep mine and everyone else's strategies the same." Stephan grinned. "Yeah, and to also win, obviously!"

Dee smirked as he got up. "This guys strategy is to do his best physically and mentally."

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He shrugs. "I don't need no allies to win dis game."

"My goal for the merge," Liam began. "Is to continue to prove me and my insecurities wrong." He smiled from ear to ear.

Confession Cam:

(Liam) He nods while smiling. "I think my folks back home are going to be very proud of me when I get back... I made it this far, clumsiness and all!"

"My goal for the merge is to fix my reputation that I got last season." Flora smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "Of course while cheating, lying, and sabotaging." She flips her hair. "All in a day's work."

(Taylor) "That girl is really good at being fake, she must have been taking notes."

"Very well then." Chris said. "Now that you all have declared your independence, it's time for this rocking independence day challenge!"

"Awesome." Elli smiled and held hands with Liam. "We are definitely working together."

"Yeah." Liam smiled.

"No!" Chris said. "You're not supposed to work together!"

"Just face it, Chris." Phoebe shrugged. "Some people are just going to work together."

"Not me." Manny said.

"Me either." Dee shrugged.

"Just the way I like it." Chris smirked. "For today's challenge, you will all have to find a firework package marked for you and you'll have to race it back to Chef. The first person here will win the challenge."

"Cool." Elli said.

"Let's get this show on the road." Taylor said.

"Okay, go ahead!" Chris smirked as they all ran to go find a package.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I still need one more person in my alliance so I'm going to try and help Manny out."

"Hey buddy!" Stephan said as he walked up next to Manny.

"Hey." Manny said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Stephan said. "I just wanted to come help you out."

"Thanks man," Manny sighed. "I appreciate it."

"It sucks that your girl got the boot last time." Stephan said.

"It's all Taylor and Flora's fault." Manny said.

"So you're completely against them?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, just them." Manny said. "I'll be happier when they're both gone."

"Oh cool." Stephan nodded. "Yeah, me too, but I'm that way with Dee."

"With Dee?" Manny asked. "He seems cool."

"Yeah." Stephan rolled his eyes. "Cause he can grill, but there's another side to him. He's an ass."

"Oh really?" Manny asked. "What has he done?"

"He got rid of Carter." Stephan said.

"Stephan, you're a really smart kid, but Dee getting rid of Carter was probably strategic." Manny shrugged. "If he hasn't done anything to you, then maybe you shouldn't call him an ass."

"That's true." Stephan shrugged. "But I still want him out."

"Yeah." Manny shrugged. "No doubt that the guys a physical threat, but he doesn't seem to be a social threat."

"Yeah, that's also true." Stephan shrugged. "What about Taylor, she only seems to be a physical threat too."

"Oh no." Manny shook his head. "The girl's nuts. She manipulated Grace, Ignatius, Jay... Pretty much everyone on our team."

"Wow." Stephan dropped his mouth. "That's crazy."

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Most of the villains seemed to have come from the Silent Knights team. Jay, Flora, and Taylor."

"If I were a stupid box filled with fireworks, where would I be?" Taylor asked herself while searching through the bushes by the pool.

"Maybe in the mansions basement?" Flora came out of nowhere, and Taylor looked at her like if she was crazy.

"Where did you come from?" Taylor asked.

"I followed you here." Flora said.

"Oh, that's not psychotic at all." Taylor laughed.

"Let's cut the crap, Taylor." Flora said.

"Cut the crap?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

Flora smirked. "We got rid of a serious competitor last time."

"Who Deborah?" Taylor asked. "She wasn't even that much of a threat."

"If you would have watched the show from the beginning, like I did, you would have seen it." Flora said.

"Okay, so? What's your point?" Taylor asked, continuing to look through the bushes.

"We're an epic duo." Flora said.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Taylor looked up.

"Think about what we could do." Flora grinned. "So what, we're each a threat to the other. We can admit that."

"You aren't a threat to me. Ha!" Taylor chuckled.

"Okay, fine." Flora said. "So if I'm not a threat you should stop trying to get rid of me and team up with me. We can get the real threats out of here. Like Manny. He knows you better than anyone else here. He knows what you've done."

"No he doesn't." Taylor crossed her arms.

"I've seen his confessionals." Flora said. "Him and Deborah were onto you. They were going to vote you out until I came."

"Well then." Taylor smirked. "I guess you're my saving grace, huh?"

"Just admit that we're an epic pair to be reckoned with." Flora said.

"I guess." Taylor nonchalantly shrugged. "But it can't just be us two."

"Let's use Dee to our advantage." Flora said. "He basically has no one."

"You're right about that one." Taylor said.

"So, alliance?" Flora asked and held out her hand.

Taylor paused a little. "Alliance." Taylor smirked and roughly shook her hand.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I guess I can work with Flora, for now." She thinks. "Especially because she's seen more than I have."

Elli, Liam, and Phoebe entered the small forest. "Of course there has to be at least three packages in here somewhere." Elli said. "Back in Camp Wawanakwa, that's where everything was."

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked.

"Without a doubt." Elli said.

"Where do you think it is?" Liam asked.

"Has to be next to a tree or something." Elli said.

"Let's go a little deeper." Phoebe said, stepping forward.

"I'll look behind this bush." Liam pointed.

"Wait!" Phoebe said.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Look!" Phoebe pointed. "There's one right there!" And there was, just a few yards in front of them. They all ran towards it, but were stopped by a few leaves in the ground that caved in. It was a trap door.

"Of course." Elli frowned as they got up. "This is just like Chris."

"Help!" Phoebe yelled. The others joined in. "Help! Help!"

They heard footsteps rushing to them.

"Stephan?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah, it's me." Dee said, looking down. He then noticed the package in front of him.

"Please help us get out of here." Elli said.

Dee looked up at the chest and debated whether to take it or not then looked down at the people pretty much begging for help. "I gotcha covered. Stay right thur." He said and ran away.

"Isn't that all we can do?" Liam laughed.

"Liam, this isn't funny!" Elli said. "We just put our lives into Dee's hands."

"You know, he's not really that bad." Phoebe said. "He's just... Passionate about many things."

"You trust him?" Elli asked.

"I trust that he'll help us get out of here." Phoebe nervously laughed.

"I hope so." Liam said nervously, leaning against the dirt. All of a sudden, the side he was leaning on caved in and he fell through a hole.

"Liam!" Elli gasped. "Are you alright?!"

He coughed. "Yeah, I'm okay! But guess what's in this hole!"

Phoebe and Elli looked at each other. "...What?" Elli asked.

Liam held out a firework package before stepping out himself.

"That's awesome, Liam!" Elli hugged him. "I can't believe it."

"It's yours." Liam told her.

"Liam, really?" Elli blushed.

"Yes!" Liam exclaimed. "You've helped me so much in this game! It's my turn to help you!"

"Aww, you are the sweetest." Elli leaned in for a kiss.

"Ahem." Phoebe said. "I'm still here..." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elli giggled. "Hey, how was your first kiss with Stephan like?"

"Oh, um..." Phoebe got a little red. "We haven't kissed yet."

"Oh." Elli smiled and patted her on the back. "That's okay too. You should take your time."

Phoebe smiled. "You and Liam are so cute together though, really."

"Thanks!" Elli smiled at Liam.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "The couples on this show really are cute." She nods. "I hope people feel the same way about me and Stephan." She blushes.

Stephan and Manny searched on the beach.

"Man, the beach at Wawanakwa was way bigger than this." Manny said.

"Yeah." Stephan said. "...So Manny..."

"Yeah?" Manny asked.

"You aren't alone." Stephan said.

"I think I am." Manny sighed. "It's like I have no allies."

"Sure you do." Stephan said. "Hey, aren't I an ally for helping you out?"

Manny thought about it, then smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"See?" Stephan said. "I want to work with you and so do Phoebe, Elli, and Liam."

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Yup." Stephan said.

"That's awesome, dude." Manny smiled.

Stephan smirked as he walked up to the dock and sat at its edge. "Very."

"Hey!" Manny shot up. "I think I found something here!"

Stephan looked over and saw that Manny had found a firework package. "Good job Manny. You deserved that." He looked back down in the water and noticed a firework package of his own. He smirked. "I think I found something too." He said to himself and jumped in. He resurfaced with the package and climbed up to the dock.

"I'll meetcha where Chef is!" Stephan chuckled and rushed off.

"I'll see you too." Manny smiled back and continued to dig until he could physically pull the package out and ran after Stephan too.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "So I won the challenge and got the ally I needed! This is great!" He awkwardly winks.

Dee searched for ropes in the basement of the mansion. "Ah, there ya are." He grabbed them. Under them he found a package. "Ha, nice." He smirked and picked it up. He hid it behind some items, then ran upstairs. He was surprised to see Taylor and Flora walking by with two packages for themselves.

"Dee!" Flora exclaimed.

"Just the man we were trying to find." Taylor grinned.

"Really?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"Yes." Flora smirked.

"What do ya want?" Dee asked.

"Let's get straight to the point." Taylor said. "We want you to work with us to get farther in this game."

"Yeah right." Dee smirked. "Ya'll are just tryna use me. I ain't as dumb as you think."

"If I wanted to use someone, I'd go to Liam and Elli." Flora said. "We think you're competent like us and you have potential to be a great ally."

"What's in it for me?" Dee asked.

"Dee, tell me." Taylor said. "Who's targeting you?"

"Stephan, probably." Dee shrugged.

"And he's with Phoebe. Probably working with Elli and Liam too." Flora said.

"I guess." Dee shrugged again. "But I don't really care."

"Dee, we're offering you protection." Flora said sweetly. "We'll make sure Stephan leaves before you do."

"Oh yeah?" Dee asked.

"Yes." Taylor said. "He's a genius. He's gotta go."

"Agreed." Dee said. "I'll work with you girls." He walked out.

Taylor and Flora looked at one another and high-fived.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) She claps her hands together. "All we need is one more person and we could make this elimination ceremony a tie. I guess we'll have to go for Manny."

(Taylor) "I guess me and Flora do make a good pair." She smirks. "I'm just going to have to be the first person that backstabs the other."

(Dee) "Little do they know dat I'm just as smart. I just don't show it as much." He shrugs. "I ain't gonna let these two females use me."

"Let's go hand these in before we end up in last place." Taylor said.

"Hey, what do you think he was doing with that rope?" Flora asked.

"Who cares." Taylor said. She walked with Flora towards Chef, who was at the campfire pit with Chris and the two boys.

"Here." Taylor said, throwing it on his lap.

"Nice." Chef smirked.

"Go have a seat with Manny and Stephan." Chris motioned.

"So who won?" Taylor asked.

"I did." Stephan smirked.

Flora sat next to him. "Oh you just got lucky." She chuckled.

Dee rushed to the hole where he saw Elli, Liam and Phoebe. "Yo? Are ya still down there?"

"Yeah!" Liam's voice was heard.

"Here." Dee threw the rope down.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Elli cried.

"Don't mention it." Dee shrugged.

They all climbed out.

"Thank you Dee." Liam nodded.

"No problem." He smirked. "By the way, there's a package back there." He pointed, then went to get his hidden package.

"You get it." Liam nudged Phoebe forward.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked.

"You saw it first!" He exclaimed. He smiled. "Plus, I bet I could find another one somewhere!"

"You want us to help you?" Elli asked.

"No, you two go hand those in." Liam said. "I'll find one I'm sure."

"You sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Liam smiled.

"Okay, just be careful." Elli said. "It's getting dark."

They walked to Chris and Chef and handed in their packages, with Dee coming shortly after with his.

"So Liam is in last place." Chef said.

"Yup." Chris said.

"He's still looking for his package." Elli said.

"We'll wait." Chris grinned.

"Oh he better hurry!" Chef said. "Suns going down!"

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "That's the last time you'll ever see me almost in last place." He said.

The sun had set and everyone was around the fire, yawning.

"It's been so long!" Elli complained. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Two hours." Chris chuckled. "Okay, let's end his misery already." He took out a megaphone. "Liam, come to the campfire pit immediately."

Liam stumbled to the campfire pit. He looked really stressed. "I'll find it soon, I promise!"

"You better maggot!" Chef said. "We need it for the fireworks show!"

Chris stopped Chef from speaking any more by putting a hand up. "We already have all the packages we need."

"You... What?" Liam asked.

"There were only seven packages." Chris laughed by himself.

"So you made him look around for something that wasn't there?!" Elli cried out, on the verge of shedding tears.

"Wow." Dee said.

"Harsh." Phoebe frowned.

"You get worse with every season." Elli shook her head.

"Hey, I haven't tried to kill you guys much this season!" Chris said. "Be grateful!"

"So I was looking for nothing?" Liam fell to his knees. "This is so cruel." He cracked.

"Well you won't have to do it anymore." Chris said. "You're being eliminated."

"What?" Liam asked.

"WHAT?!" Elli gasped.

"Liam came in last place, with no package." Chris said. "He's going home."

"I should have known." Elli gasped. "You did this to Tomas in last years merge episode!"

"You really should have." Chris shrugged. "Liam, get in the outhouse." He pointed.

"But-" Liam didn't know what to say.

"Go! The fireworks are about to begin." Chris said.

"I guess I have to." Liam sighed. "I really thought I would get farther than this."

"Me too." Elli cried. She walked Liam to the outhouse. "It's my fault. You found the package. I was supposed to be the one going home."

"Elli, look at me." He tilted her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're winning this game! Stop this nonsense." He kissed her. "I still can't believe that I could ever end up with someone like you."

"You are an amazing friend and person." Elli said. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me." She giggled. "For giving me laughs whenever you would fall, for making me fish, for being you." She hugged him. "You're so cute. Honestly."

"Thanks, Elli." Liam smiled. "I'm so happy I met you! Win this! It's your destiny!" He smiled and jumped in the outhouse, causing Elli to start shedding even more tears. Fireworks lit up her face as they burst in the sky. This gave her hope and she smiled as she headed back to everyone.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I made it this far. There's no point in giving up now. This is just going to make me try even harder."

(Taylor) "That was great! Elli and Liam are already split up and I didn't even do anything!"

"Okay, let me announce this in front of everyone." Chris said as Chef continued to set off fireworks. "Stephan won this challenge AND invincibility after the next one, meaning he is guaranteed a spot in the final six. Taylor, for being the first female here, has also won invincibility for the next challenge, also securing her spot in the final six."

"Awesome." Stephan smirked at Dee, who sat at the other side of Phoebe.

"Dee," Phoebe tapped him.

"Sup?" Dee asked.

"Thanks again for helping us get out of that hole." Phoebe said. "That was really nice of you."

"At times I feel like I'm in a hole too." Dee said. "But I can't even help maself."

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Manny is caught in the middle of two alliances.**


	21. Double Trouble

This is a pretty short chapter, but it wasn't meant to be long. Enjoy!

* * *

**Double Trouble**

Chris sat up in his chair and pulled off his sunglasses as he sipped a lemonade with Chef tanning next to him. "Yes, my people, it is one of those days again." Chris smirked. "Me and Chef here are on a short vacation. There's no Holiday challenge today! It's my holiday!" He laughed.

"Nobody got time for that." Chef said, still laying down.

"That's right." Chris said. "So we made up another little challenge. We locked up those suckers in the basement." Chris smirked. "And there's only one way out. So the lucky person that finds that way out will win immunity today."

"Don't Stephan and Taylor have invincibility today?" Chef asked.

"That's right." Chris said. "He lied back down. "Let's hope those geniuses remember that."

**STUCK IN THE BASEMENT**

**HOUR 1**

The final seven (minus Phoebe) all woke up and were frazzled by their surroundings.

"What the heck is going on?" Flora asked, looking around.

"We're in the basement." Dee said.

"Obviously." Stephan said. "But how did we get here?"

"I don't know." Phoebe said from the top of the stairs. "But there's like a metal seal on the door."

"That's kind of creepy." Elli said. "And there aren't any windows down here."

"So how are we gonna get out?" Manny asked.

"No idea." Elli frowned.

"Chris is gonna let us starve to death." Taylor said.

"That would not be a right thing for him to do." Elli said.

"Since when has he ever been right?" Taylor asked.

"True." Elli shrugged.

"Chris! Help us!" Phoebe banged on the metal.

"Stop." Flora said. "If he put us in here, he won't help us get out."

"Why would he do that?" Stephan asked.

"Cause he wants us to find our own way out." Elli said.

"What?" Manny asked.

"It's one of his sick challenges." Elli said.

"That's definitely a possibility." Stephan said.

"It is." Flora said. "He wan't a vacation probably so now he's letting us create the challenge for ourselves. Typical Chris."

"Well, let's look for something that can help us find a way out of here." Elli said.

They all started searching.

**HOUR 2**

"What did we all find?" Elli asked as they joined back together.

"Some ropes and notebooks." Dee said.

"I found these whistles." Stephan said.

"I found shovels." Manny said.

"Of course!" Elli said. "Shovels! We can dig our way out of here!"

"I found these snacks." Phoebe said.

"After we eat a few snacks of course." Taylor said, grabbing a bag of chips from Phoebe.

"Hey, why don't we tell each other some stories about us back home?" Manny said. "To pass the time while we eat."

"Why would I want to do that?" Taylor snapped.

"I'd love to!" Flora exclaimed.

"Where'd you get the snacks?" Dee asked Phoebe.

"I found them in the storage closet." She pointed to a door that seemed to blend in with the wall.

"Storage closet?" Dee rose an eyebrow. "I wonder what else is in there. I ain't even notice it." He walked to it and Phoebe followed him.

"Yeah, I didn't really get to look around much after I saw these snacks." Phoebe said. "And I knew we were all hungry so I decided to just bring them out immediately."

"Nice." Dee said. "There are more snacks in here. On the other side of this chair. Help me bring em out."

"Okay." Phoebe said. As soon as she stepped into the closet, the door shut. "Hey!" She turned and tried to open it.

"Whoa!" Stephan gasped. "Dee what are you doing to Phoebe?!"

"No!" Phoebe yelled. "He didn't do anything! The door closed on it's own!"

"Look out!" Dee moved her hands as the door got shut by another metal door over it.

Phoebe sunk to the floor. "Oh great."

Stephan banged on the door. "Chris! Get them out of there!"

Elli pulled Stephan away. "I'm sure they'll be fine. If the door was programmed to close like that then there must be some safety in there."

"She's right, man." Manny said. "They'll be okay."

"I'm just scared about them being in a room together." Stephan said. "I don't trust Dee."

"Nothing's gonna happen." Flora reassured him. "I've seen the show and I pretty much know her better than you."

"No you don't!" Stephan defended.

"I do." Flora smirked. "I've seen her confessionals."

"I'd listen to Flora." Elli said. "As crazy as it seems, she does seem to know a lot about what has happened here."

"Of course I do." Flora said. "I've seen all your confessionals. You aren't hiding anything from me." She menacingly smirked.

"You really are evil, huh?" Stephan asked.

"Not evil." Flora said. "Bad. As in a badass female." She got up and started to walk like a model. "I'm strutting my stuff."

"We should get to digging if you want to get out of here soon." Taylor said as she handed Stephan a shovel. "Cause I don't think I'd be able to bear any more hours with you people."

"Harsh." Elli said, taking a shovel.

"Just the truth." Taylor shrugged. "Let's dig!"

"Where is the confessional when you need one?" Stephan groaned.

"I could say the same thing." Taylor said.

"Oh we all know that." Flora chuckled.

Taylor glared at Flora. "Whatever, Flora."

In the closet, Phoebe looked around.

"I know, you got stuck wit me." Dee shrugged and sat down across from Phoebe. "How unfortunate."

"No, it's just that this is a really tight space." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry bout it." Dee said. "I ain't gonna do nothing to ya."

"Dee!" Phoebe playfully pushed his shoulder. "I don't hate you. I told you."

"I'm just messin around." Dee chuckled.

"You suck." Phoebe laughed.

**HOUR 4**

"We have been digging for so long." Manny groaned and dropped his shovel to lean against the wall.

"This obviously isn't gonna work." Taylor said. "I've dug like a maniac and it's not getting me nowhere, so I can only imagine you guys."

"Agreed." Flora said.

"I think we should try to find another way out." Stephan said. "Like maybe busting through that metal door!"

"I don't think that that will be useful." Elli said.

Stephan sighed.

"So..." Manny said. "Can we tell stories now?"

Flora and Taylor gave each other a look. "Sure we can!" Flora said.

Elli and Stephan looked at each other, then shrugged. "I guess so." Stephan said and they all sat in a circle.

Within the closet, Dee and Phoebe were chuckling and laughing.

"And that's how I got my stolen camera back." Phoebe laughed.

"I just can't believe you let it get stolen in the first place." Dee said. "That thing's your life."

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled. "I carry it everywhere. I like to say that pictures are worth a thousand words."

"They are." Dee said.

"I can't believe I let it get stolen either." Phoebe said. "I must have not have been concentrating at the time."

"I would have knocked out whoever took my camera." Dee said. "But back in Nattown, they know better."

Phoebe suddenly got serious. "I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"My secret." Phoebe said. "Might as well do it since we're probably going to be trapped in here for a while."

"You got a secret you wanna tell me?" Dee asked. "You don't have to."

"Not just cause we're in here." Phoebe said. "I should have told you this a while ago."

"Is this serious?" Dee asked.

"To me it kind of is a little, but not really." Phoebe said. "I have ADD."

"Whoa." Dee said. "I woulda never guessed it."

"I know." Phoebe said. "I don't really let the symptoms come out, but they're there."

"That's... wow." Dee said.

"I kind of let it define me earlier in the season. I struggled so much to fight it but I realized I should just embrace my own imperfections." Phoebe said.

"Good for you." Dee said, patting her on the back.

"I know." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey! Let's take a picture!" She pulled off her camera and faced it towards them.

"Nah." Dee put his hand up. "I don't take no pictures."

"Oh come on." Phoebe said. "I want to remember this moment!"

"Ugh, fine." Dee said. "But I ain't retaking it if you don't like it."

"It'll be fine." She snapped the picture then looked at it. "I don't like it!"

"Seriously?" Dee groaned.

"I'm kidding!" Phoebe laughed. "...So what's your secret?"

"I don't got any." Dee said.

"Oh come on, Dee." Phoebe said. "Why are you here? There's gotta be something. I know who you are but I don't know where you come from."

"Sure ya do." Dee said.

"Yeah, this Nattown place." Phoebe said. "But, I don't know the entire story."

"I'll tell ya then." Dee said. "I'll start with the stuff you know. I'm 17 years old and from Natchitoches, Louisiana. I play football, basketball, I breakdance, and I rap."

"Wow. I actually didn't know that you played so many sports." Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah." Dee said. "You know I'm pretty athletic. I'm also a delinuent."

"I kinda figured." Phoebe shrugged. "When you pulled out that knife."

"I actually collect those." He said, pulling out his butcher knife. "I take dis one everywhere I go. Never know when you're gonna need it. Dis one time, some guy stole my wallet. He ended up with 30 stitches and a broken arm."

"Dee, are you serious?" Phoebe gasped.

"I got arrested for stupid assault and battery. I went to juvie. Went back again after I saw him on the streets too." Dee shrugged. "I can get a little crazy with the people that do me wrong."

"Well as long as you defend yourself..." Phoebe shrugged. "It's alright."

"Also another thing you might not know bout me." Dee said. "I love graffiti art. Been suspended and arrested plenty of times for "vandalism"."

"Aw." Phoebe shrugs. "I kind of like graffiti art too. I take pictures all the time. But it sucks that people call it vandalism."

"I prefer to call it beautifying a horrible place." Dee shrugged.

"You must have a bad rep where you're from." Phoebe said.

"We all do. Natchitoches is a town where many waste away or amount to nothing." Dee said. "A huge reason why I'm here. Remember about that hole I told you bout? It's Nattown, and I wanna get out so bad. Wanna make my family proud, you see."

"Wow, Dee," Phoebe shook her head. "That makes me see you in a whole new light."

Dee shrugged. "Most people just say I'm crazy, but nobody knows who I truly am. I rap to get all my feelings out."

Phoebe looked at him and nodded. "I understand now."

**HOUR 5**

"And that's how I found my interest in playing guitar and singing." Manny smiled.

Taylor nudged Flora, who was almost falling asleep. "That's so cool, Manny!" She exclaimed. "Such an interesting story."

"Really?" Manny smiled.

"Yes!" Flora said. "It made me want to know you more as a person."

Manny blushed. "Thanks Flora."

"Hey Manny, we should talk later. About our game plans." Flora proposed.

"Yeah..." Manny nodded. "We should."

"No." Stephan said. "No no no. That's not a good idea Manny. Not a good idea."

Manny looked at Stephan, then at Flora, and looked back at Stephan. He nodded with agreement.

Flora handed Manny some cheese puffs. "Let's let him decide for himself. Manny?"

"Well, I don't know..." Manny said. "You did kinda betray me and Deborah."

"It was all just a game." Flora said. "It's strategy. I hope you understand how deadly Deborah could have been."

"But there are deadlier players than us." Taylor added in, looking at Stephan. "Stephan's a fine example of someone."

"They're lying." Stephan said. "They're just trying to manipulate you."

"Stephan is the biggest threat here." Flora said. "He's a genius. Come on now. He probably went to you last challenge to do exactly what we're trying to do."

"Flora is psycho!" Stephan defended. "We all saw what she did last season."

"Yeah, that's true." Manny shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor asked. "He was voted out first from his team for a reason! It's time to make a big move, Manny. Getting rid of Stephan is a guaranteed win for you."

"You can't get rid of me though." Stephan said. "I'm invincible."

"Me too." Taylor mocked. "Remember?"

"You're right." Stephan said. "You're so lucky."

"Consider yourself the same." Taylor smirked. "But Phoebe's not safe."

"Don't you dare go after Phoebe." Stephan said. "She has nothing to do with you."

"As long as she's here, you're both a threat." Taylor said. "It'll have to be either her or you soon. Make your pick."

As they argued, Elli didn't know what to do.

"Come on, stop!" She pleaded and pleaded, but they ignored her.

**HOUR 6**

Flora and Taylor stood on one side of Manny and Stephan on the other.

"Whatever." Taylor crossed her arms. "I told you all the benefits of joining forces with me. If you choose anyone else at this point, you're definitely going to lose."

"Yeah right." Stephan said. "You have a better chance with us than with them." He said to Manny.

"Ya'll have been at this for an hour, so obviously it won't stop." Elli said, giving up with trying to stop the argument. She took the cheese puffs and just sat back in a chair and watched.

Phoebe and Dee were sitting across from each other, talking about their time in the game.

"We're running out of things to talk about." Phoebe yawned.

"Yeah, I know." Dee yawned as well. He lied down with his arms behind his head. "Wow, this space_ is_ real tight." He sighed as he looked up. "Wait, what the heck's that?" He sat up while looking up.

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef ate a nice gourmet dinner.

"It's been six hours." Chef said. "Where are these hooligans?"

"They're obviously not smart enough to find out that the way out is through that darn storage closet." Chris chuckled.

"Wanna let em out?" Chef asked.

"Nah." Chris said, looking at his watch. "Let's give them six more hours."

"You sure you packed up enough snacks for them to last that long?" Chef asked.

"Who cares. They'll live." Chris shrugged.

"That." Dee pointed up.

Phoebe checked it out. "It's a square... On the ceiling."

"I don't think it's just that." Dee said. "Lemme inspect it." He grabbed the chair he saw when coming in the room and got up to feel this "square." Oddly enough, the edges went into the ceiling. "It's a trap door."

"Our way out." Phoebe put 2 and 2 together.

Dee pulled out his knife. "Betcha don't think I'm crazy after I do this." He stuck the knife in the edge and felt around until he heard a click, then he pushed the door up. "We're outta here!"

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Knew this baby would come in handy." He says about his knife.

"You did it!" Phoebe cheered as Dee pulled her out.

"Let's find Chris and get the others outta there." Dee said.

Dee and Phoebe walked out of the mansion and instantly saw Chris and Chef, still eating.

"Ahem." Dee said, stabbing the knife into the table.

"Whoa!" Chris leaned back. "So you two found your way out!"

Chef tried to grab the knife, but Phoebe grabbed it for Dee. "If it wasn't for this knife, that trap door would not have been opened." She handed it to him.

"So Dee wins the challenge." Chris smirked. "What a shocker there! I thought Manny would."

"I had dibs on Taylor." Chef said.

"Can we just get them out of the basement?" Phoebe pleaded.

"Fine." Chris said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Thank goodness we are out of there..."

(Taylor) "...Because if I were to have been trapped down there ANY longer..."

(Stephan) "...I just might have gone insane."

(Manny) "So I realized two things today. That Deborah leaving was inevitable and that I have to power to decide how the rest of this game will play out." He smiles.

Flora stopped Manny as he stepped out of the confessional. "So, did you think about what you're going to do yet? The next campfire ceremony starts in a few minutes."

"I have power for once. It's so great." Manny smirked. "And I decided to use it against you."

Flora glared at him, then acted unphased. "Very well then." As he walked away, Taylor stepped out of a bush.

"Plan B?" She asked.

"Yup." Flora said.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Welcome one and all to your very first elimination ceremony as a merged cast." Chris said happily. "The seven of you will become... Less tonight!"

"I don't know if that's the word to use when this pretty much won't be a loss for anyone." Taylor said.

"Agreed." Stephan said, mocking Taylor.

"Dee, Stephan, and Taylor can not be voted out tonight." Chris reminded everyone. "The rest of you should have been fighting for your lives."

"We fought." Flora grinned.

Confession Cam:

(Flora) "I fought for you, Manny. You did this to yourself."

(Manny) "I'd like to gladly vote Flora out!"

"You will receive one of these to show your safety." Chris held up the item of life in the game. "The person who does not receive a mini calendars must immediately enter the outhouse drop of shame, exit, and never ever ever come back... Till the finale. The first mini calendar goes to Dee."

"It feels so good to be safe." Dee said.

"Yup." Chris chuckled. "These next mini calendars go to Stephan and Taylor."

"Elli."

"Whew!" Elli smiled and took her calendar.

"And Phoebe." Chris threw her the last calendar.

"Wait." Flora said. "This doesn't make any sense. Where's my calendar?"

"No... Where is my calendar?" Manny asked.

"You both got votes." Chris said. "In fact, Flora got one more than Manny."

"So I'm safe." Manny said nervously. "Stop playing here."

"Flora and Manny." Chris grinned. He didn't have to say anything.

Flora smirked. "If I'm going down, I wouldn't mind dragging you with me."

"This isn't fair." Manny said.

"That's right! It's a double elimination tonight!" Chris smirked. "Flora may have gotten more votes than Manny, but they both got votes, so the rules still apply."

"But-" Manny gasped.

"Just go into the damn outhouse." Taylor said. "Both of you."

"Oh you're sneaky." Flora smirked at Taylor. She walked past Dee and dropped a piece of paper in his hand.

Confession Cam: 

(Flora) "I hope Taylor wins." She shrugs. "She beat me, so she can beat anyone."

Flora dragged a surprised Manny to the outhouse. "I can't believe he's still surprised. At least he made it this far compared to last season."

"I just.." Manny was lost for words.

"You thought you ran it." Flora finished his thought. "Didn't we all." She jumped in an pulled him in with her.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She shrugs. "I lost two threats in one day. I'm pretty much invincible at this point." She laughs.

(Stephan) "At least I know that I have more allies than Dee."

(Elli) "Final five..." She is genuinely in shock. "I can't believe this. It's really happening."

(Phoebe) "I'm happy to be here with Stephan. And I'm glad Dee and I opened up to each other."

(Dee) He opens up the note Flora dropped and reads it aloud. "Dee, in case I'm eliminated tonight, which is unlikely, I wanna warn ya about Taylor. She's a manipulating evil girl and is the big antagonist of this season. Watch out for her. My advice is to keep her close for now, then get rid of her. Kudos, love Flora." He looks up and smirks. "Just the info I needed. Thanks Flora!" He crumples the paper up.  


* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I REACHED MY GOAL YAY!**

**Also, I'm going to need family members for the next challenge, wink wink. So would Taylor, Phoebe, and Dee's creators send in a character related to their OC, whether it be a friend or family member. You should send a name, short description of looks, and short description of personality.**


	22. Family Issues

Hey everyone! The seasons starting to come to an end and I'm very very excited to finish. I hope you enjoy the last few episodes of Total Drama Holiday! This one was fun to write.

* * *

**Family Issues**

The final five all sat around the pool waiting for Chris to come announce the next challenge.

"We've been here for so long." Elli said.

"It's crazy." Phoebe sighed. "I never thought I'd make it this far."

"Neither did I." Dee said. "Thought I'd be a bigger threat to some people."

"Ha!" Taylor chuckled.

"Guess not." Dee shrugged.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "That ain't really a bad thing, ya know." He then gets serious. "Last time, Flora told me what I was suspectin'. Taylor ain't as innocent as she says she is and she ain't as incompetent as I thought. Girls got brains."

"I miss my family." Elli sighed.

"You do?" Stephan asked.

"Well it has been a while." Phoebe said. "I get where you're coming from. I kind of miss my family too."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Elli asked.

"I have an older sister." Phoebe said.

"That's so cool!" Elli sighed. "I wish I had siblings. It's pretty ironic too because have so many aunts and uncles." She chuckled. "Coming to this country must have changed up the mindsets of my parents."

"Siblings are alright. But they are so annoying." Phoebe giggled. "Who I really miss is my friend, Hollywood."

"You've been to California?" Taylor asked.

"No, that's her friends name." Stephan said.

"Unique." Dee said.

"Oh, she's very unique." Phoebe laughed. "Do you miss your brother?"

Dee shrugged. "I'm sure he's doing fine with his wife an job."

Elli frowned. "I wish I had a sibling."

"No you don't." Stephan sat. "You especially do not want a younger sibling."

"I'm the younger sibling." Phoebe smirked.

"My little sister..." Stephan looked scared. "She's... Something else..."

"What do you mean?" Elli asked.

"She's demonic." Taylor guessed.

"If it's not that then she's pretty close." Stephan gulped. "I hope we don't have one of those family challenges again."

"I do!" Taylor smirked. "I want to see my brother again! It's been a while."

"Who would they bring for me?" Elli asked.

"You might get a friend, like Sam did last season." Stephan said.

"Oh, right." Elli gulped.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Talking about our families really made me miss mine a lot more." She tries to brighten up. "Although I may not have siblings, I have such a huge family in this country _and_ back home. I'm happy."

Chris walked in. "Hellooo final 5!" He cheered. "It's a funny thing that you mentioned your family."

"Oh no." Stephan gulped.

"Cause today is Family Day!" Chris clapped.

Dee smirked. "Great." He said sarcastically.

"Today's holiday is very special because we are going to bring back your family members to help you win it and vote someone out!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yay!" Elli cheered.

"Let's welcome our five family members, shall we?" Chris smirked. "First up, we have Dezrick Williams, Dee's older brother!"

"Call me Dez." The brown skinned, brown eyed guy said as he stepped into view. He was a little shorter then Dee, but still tall, nonetheless. He was also really skinny but had muscular arms and legs to make up for that. He rocked a black goatee with a black buzz cut and wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, and a black jacket that said "Boiling Point 3" on the back in yellow lettering. He also wore a gold wedding ring. "Sup brother." He said, walking up to Dee and giving him a handshake.

"Hey brother." Dee said back.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "So I see Dee's brother, Dez." She makes quotation marks with her fingers when she says Dez. "And I just look at him." She chuckles. "He looks so weak and I'm pretty sure my brother is better than him." She nods. "He's better than anyone." She says matter-of-factly.

"Time to bring out Taylor's family member." Chris chuckled. "Say hello to Taylor's mom, Jillian Smith-Borne!"

Taylor's smirk instantly turned into a drop of the mouth. She didn't say a word and became visibly angry when her mother walked into view. The woman was in her late forties and was the same height as Dez. However, she was plump and had short brown hair curled up Monroe style. Her dark green eyes were barely visible due to the amount of makeup plastered on her face. She wore a summer dress with a white cardigan. "Good morning everyone." She said in a very sweet and innocent voice.

"Aw, good morning." Phoebe smiled.

Jillian then looked at her daughter with a very disgusted face. "Hello, Taylor."

"Hello Jillian." Taylor said in a very mocking tone.

"Tension in the air?" Dee asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Next up, we have Elli's aunt!" Chris said.

"Which one?!" Elli eagerly asked.

"What do you mean which one?" A thick woman with a thick Hispanic accent stepped out, making clicking sounds with her red high heels. She was slightly taller than Elli, with the same tan skin and beautiful brown hair. She wore gold hoop earrings, dark eye shadow, red lipstick, and a short red skin-tight dress. "Your favorite aunt, Daniela!"

"Tia (Auntie)!" Elli ran up and hugged her aunt. "How is everyone?"

"They are all as crazy as they were before." Daniela said. "Mira tu (look at you)! You look beautiful as ever."

"You do too auntie." Elli smiled.

She flipped her hair. "Tell me something I don't know." She gasped. "Speaking of which I have some gossip to tell you mija!"

Elli chuckled and mocked her aunt. "Tell me something I don't know."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "If I have to hear that thick ass Hispanic accent ONE more time I might just rip my hair out... And me bald won't be pretty." She states.

"Time to bring out Stephan's little sister, Janae!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh lord." Stephan groaned.

A girl that was just as short as Stephan stepped out. Her brown eyes were under black rimmed glasses and her jet black hair was up in a pony tail. She had on a purple button up shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. She looked very timid and weak. "Hello everyone. I've been studying you all." She smirked.

"Freak." Taylor said.

"How old are you?" Dee asked.

"I'm fourteen and two quarters... Which is equal to a half, if you didn't get that." Janae said.

"She seems more annoying than Stephan is." Taylor said.

"Nobody says that." Janae said. "They do, however, say that I am smarter, sneakier, and more attractive than he is. And I'm the favorite."

"Amazing." Taylor's mom Jillian said.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I have to deal with her everyday, people."

"And last but not, least, we are going to bring in Phoebe's sister!" Chris exclaimed.

A teen girl rushed into the scene. "I'm not her sister. I'm her friend! Hollywood!"

"Hollywood!" Phoebe rushed to hug her. "You might as well be my sister."

"This is true." Hollywood laughed. She had long blonde hair with a hot pink streak in it, a blue t-shirt, khaki pants, sandals, and a gold bracelet.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Phoebe cheered.

"What happened to her sister?" Chris asked.

"She cancelled, so I decided to come along instead!" Hollywood said.

"Oh, she would cancel." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"I'm here though!" Hollywood cheered. "Nothing will go wrong!

"Okay," Chris grinned. "Since you're all caught up, it's time to begin our family day challenge!" He tossed each group a paper bag. "Inside these bags there are pieces similar to puzzle pieces. You'll have to work together to solve the puzzle and then use the puzzle to find a hidden treasure around the island."

"_We_ have to work together?" Taylor asked, pointing at her mother and then at herself.

"Yes." Chris said. "It's Family Day. So get to it. And don't open the chest. Bring it here."

"I'm not enjoying this either." Jillian said, grabbing the bag from Taylor.

"Sheesh, mom." Taylor said, annoyed.

"We're proud of ya back home." Dez said to Dee, grabbing his shoulder. "Most people doubted you."

"Figures." Dee said. "I knew they would."

"You gotta prove em wrong, bro." Dez said.

"I know. I will." Dee said.

"Wait till you hear the gossip I have to tell you!" Daniela said to Elli.

"What is it?" Elli asked. "Just spill it."

"Bueno." Daniela looked at her nails. "You didn't hear this from me, but a little birdie told me, your mother is pregnant!"

Elli gasped. "No way."

"Way." Daniela nodded.

"Oh my god!" Elli cried. "That's great news!" She hugged Daniela.

"Are you going to let me help?" Stephan asked his sister.

"No." Janae said. "You'll just mess it up."

"Will not!" Stephan snapped.

"You will." Janae said. "Remember that time that you got an A minus in chemistry?"

Stephan got tense. "Why would you bring that up? There's cameras everywhere."

"Exactly." Janae innocently smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is shaking his head.

"That piece doesn't go there!" Jillian snapped at Taylor.

"Yes it does." Taylor said calmly.

"Fine." Jillian sat back. "You seem to know what you're doing. You're just like your brother. Do it by yourself."

Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to work.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "She acts like I care!" She angrily shakes her head. "I moved in with Sebastian for this reason. He might have brought me into this life, but it's better than being with her."

"I got it." Janae said, lifting up the completed map.

"Let me see." Stephan tried to look, but she didn't show it to him.

"It must be in the pool." Janae said. "Let's go." She led the way as if she were the one who was actually in the competition.

"We are totally getting somewhere!" Hollywood smiled, but Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah, with half a puzzle." Phoebe said. "These pieces aren't matching up for me."

"Hey, this just means we're closer to being done!" Hollywood positively said.

Taylor rolled her eyes at the positivity. "Are we almost finished?"

"Yes." Jillian said.

"We're done!" Dee smirked and fist pounded his brother. He looked at the map. "Oh great, that damn storage closet."

"The woods?!" Daniela asked. "I don't want to go to no woods! I have heels on!"

"Come on, auntie." Elli pulled her. "We got to"

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) She's upset. "I see that everyone is getting their puzzle done and I'm not even close to finishing with Hollywood... It's scary because I don't want to be eliminated if I come in last place or something..."

"Why are you in a relationship with someone?" Janae asked Stephan. "It's not in character."

"What are you talking about?" Stephan snapped.

"You have never had a girlfriend before this one." Janae said.

"So? There's a first for everything." He replied.

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't mess this one up." Janae said. "Actually, you might as well just break up with her."

"Excuse me?" Stephan was angered. "You don't know how great Phoebe and I have been to each other."

"Mother and father agree." Janae said. "This female is just using you to advance. And you are letting her play you like a fiddle."

"That's not true." Stephan said, upset. "Phoebe's not like that."

"The way she played with you and Dee's feelings proves otherwise." Janae said.

Stephan ignored her. "There it is!" He said, pointing to a treasure chest on the table as he and Janae walked into the pool area.

"Perfect." Janae said. She tried to open it. "It's locked."

"What?" Stephan asked.

"We have to find a key." Janae said.

"Where would it be?" Stephan asked.

Janae thought for a moment, then smirked. "In the pool, of course."

"How are you so sure?" Stephan asked.

"Just go get it." Janae said.

"Me?" Stephan gasped. "Why me?!"

"Well _I'm_ certainly not going in there." Janae said.

Stephan turned towards the pool and sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Why me?"

Elli looked through each bush in the small forest as her aunt tried not to mess up her high heels.

"Can you help me?" Elli asked.

"Stop." Daniela said. "So I hear you've been talking to another boy!"

"Yes, auntie. His name is Liam." Elli smiled.

"Ay dios mio (Oh my god)!" Daniela shook her fist. "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" Elli asked.

"Remember the last time you were talking to a boy?" Daniela asked. "You almost got suspended for life because of him!"

"That's not a fair judgement." Elli frowned. "Liam is great. He's my boyfriend."

"No me diga?!" Daniela gasped.

Elli nervously laughed and smiled. "But I promise he's the one!"

"You said that about the last three." Daniela said.

"This time I'm sure." Elli said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I also said that..." She nervously laughs.

"Make sure the door stays open." Dee said to Dez. "I ain't tryna leave through the ceiling again."

"Okay." Dez said and he stood by the door.

"There's a lot more shit in here since last time." Dee said, digging through a pile of random objects.

"I saw you in here last episode." Dez said.

"They showed that?!" Dee asked.

"Yeah, bro." Dez chuckled. "They show everything."

"Oh right." Dee said. "What a coincidence that me and Phoebe were the ones in there too."

"Funny." Dez said. "We all weren't surprised when ya didn't win her over."

Dee rolled his eyes. "How's the wife?"

"We're good." Dez said. "The baby's fine too. We're about to move out into a bigger house cause I'm getting a better job."

"Nice." Dee said. He pulled out the treasure chest, tried to open it, and realized he needed to find a key, so he got back to looking. "Hopefully you ain't the only one movin' out."

"I'm rooting for you little bro." Dez said.

"Thanks." Dee said. "I made it this far on my own so I think Ima be good."

"You will." Dez said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He has a thumbs up.

"You brought me to the attic." Jillain said as Taylor helped her up. "Is this where you secretly murder me and say I've gone missing?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Just help me find the dumb treasure chest."

As they searched, Taylor's mom gasped on held up a book to the light. She blew some dust that was on it. It was The Bible.

"What?" Taylor asked, wondering why she had stopped searching. "You want me to fail this game too?"

"No." Jillian said. "Because you are repaying me for all the stress you caused it you win."

Taylor scoffed. "Yeah right."

"You don't think I'm being serious, but I am." Jillian said.

"You aren't going to get a penny if I win." Taylor said through her teeth. "You are a horrible mother."

Jillian gasped and instantly opened the book and looked for a verse. It was at this moment where Taylor realized what the book was. Taylor angrily walked up to her mother and grabbed the book. "You aren't going to yell some verses at me anymore. I'm not scared of you."

"God will heal the wounded." Jillian said with fear in her eyes.

"I know." Taylor smirked. "He will. You always say that. But guess what? God will never heal the damage that you caused to me. God will never heal you from being a terrible mother."

Jillian began to cry. "You are a little demon." She wiped her tears and stomped out.

"Bye! I don't need you!" Taylor called.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "It's a typical fight between me and my mother." She chuckles. "I've said those things before. I just wanted the world to see this time."

"We finally finished that horrid puzzle." Phoebe breathed as her and Hollywood headed toward the beach.

"Oh look!" Hollywood pointed. "There's already two shovels there. Looks like we're digging!"

"Joy." Phoebe laughed.

"At least we have a nice view of the waves." Hollywood smiled. She picked up the shovel and tried to dig, but the ground was so hard that the shovel broke in half. Phoebe and Hollywood just stared at it, then Hollywood started laughing. "Oh well!" She began to dig with her hands.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Hollywood always makes my day great."

(Taylor) "Once again, my mother makes me do all the work. And she'll probably try to take credit for it."

(Dee) "So glad someone I can actually trust is here."

(Stephan) "Janae is something else... I love her... But she's just something else..." He shakes his head.  


(Elli) "My mom is pregnant! I can't believe I missed the announcement! I want to go home..."

The final five all walked in with their family members and a treasure chest.

"Where are the keys?" Stephan asked, soaking wet. "I spent such a long time looking for them."

"Chris has them!" Hollywood pointed. Indeed he did and he tossed everyone their key. They all opened their treasure chests.

"Uh..." Phoebe looked up. "I'm confused."

"Are you serious?!" Taylor snapped. "There's nothing inside mine."

"Mine either." Dee angrily threw the chest on the ground.

Chris started laughing. "HAHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS."

"I should have known." Janae shook her head.

"Looks like it is you who has failed." Stephan laughed.

Janae rolled her eyes. "I don't."

"Why can't you be like her?!" Jillian snapped at Taylor.

"I'm not going to be what you want me to be, mother!" Taylor snapped. "I... hate you." She smirked.

Daniela gasped while Jillian just closed her eyes and calmly prayed. "Oh no she didn't." Daniela said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "In my culture, you should NEVER disrespect your family like that... Especially not your parents." She angrily states. "Taylor deserves a slap."

"Time for the real challenge." Chris said.

"The real challenge?!" Stephan asked. "The sun's about to set."

"There's no time." Dee agreed.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Duh, that's why we had you all waste time, get it? This contest was supposed to be a trivia contest but we wanted to actually go behind the meaning of Family Day and give you all some time to spend with your family to bond."

"How nice of you." Elli smiled.

"Yeah right." Stephan said. "There's probably a selfish reasoning behind it."

"He wasted our times." Dee said.

"He wanted to spend time with his family." Elli said. "Right?"

"Who, Chef?" Dee asked.

"No." Phoebe said. "He has a daughter... Don't you?"

"That's none of your business!" Chris said.

"It's all over the tabloids!" Hollywood said. "You just hide her from the world!"

"No I don't." Chris frowned. "She lives a normal life and I want to keep it that way."

"Does anyone really care?" Taylor asked. "Can we just get to the trivia contest?" At this point there was no light left and the island was lit up for the night.

"Fine." Chris said, already annoyed. "Let's make this quick. First family member to get three questions right wins it for their loved one."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Well I lost." She groans.

"We got this!" Hollywood smiled at Phoebe.

Janae chuckled at her comment.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "This is the perfect challenge for my sister."

"Like I said, let's make it quick." Chris said. "The first question is, who quit the season?"

"Grace." Janae instantly said.

"Whoa." Dez said.

"Correct..." Chris flipped to the next card. "Who didn't know what was going on the mos-"

"Carter." Janae said.

"He didn't even finish the question!" Taylor snapped.

"I'll accept it." Chris said, annoyed. "For the win... How did Derrik get-"

"He sabotaged his team." Janae smirked as Stephan quietly cheered in the background.

Chris ignored the win and continued reading cards. "Who didn't-"

"Deborah." Janae accepted the challenge.

"When was the-"

"Valentines Day challenge."

"How many-"

"Seven."

"When's my-"

"In the morning after your shower."

"H-"

"Souun. I win." Janae smirked.

"How do you know what I'm about to say?!" Chris snapped.

"I've analyzed every single episode of this show, including the special episodes and the ones where viewer comments are shown." Janae said. "I've studied you, Chris." She smirked. "I know everything you will do... So when I apply in two years, I won't make the mistakes this guy was bound to make." She pointed to Stephan.

"Hey!" Stephan was about to say something but stopped when she put her hand up.

"Don't." She said. "I already won this challenge for you."

"She's right." Chris shrugged. "Congratulations on being in the final four."

"Yay!" Stephan cheered and Phoebe hugged him.

"Now, for the rest of you." Chris's smirk grew. "Sit back and relax. You aren't voting tonight."

"This was a reward challenge?!" Phoebe smiled.

"Awesome." Dee smirked.

"No, it's not." Chris chuckled. "Your family members will be voting someone out."

"Yes!" Stephan smiled.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I know if they watched the show, they're gonna vote out Dee. Especially cause my sister can convince them to too. This is great."

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Hello, five family members." Chris smirked as Dez, Hollywood, Daniela, Janae, and Jillian sat before him. The actual final five were sitting to the side, nervous. "This vote was pretty awesome, since it was a really close one."

"It was?" Stephan asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah." Chris smiled. "In fact, why don't we see who YOUR family members voted for."

"My mother probably voted for me." Taylor chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Dez) "I'm voting for the short kid, Stephan. He's lucky my little bro didn't beat his ass after he played that B.S."

"First of all, that vote doesn't even count." Chris said.

"Whoops." Dez facepalmed.

"Nice." Dee said sarcastically.

(Jillian) "Is it possible to vote for my own daughter? No? Okay then... I vote for that girl with pink hair. That's unholy."

(Daniela) "I vote for Taylor. That girl is bery disrespectful." She raises up her hands and shakes her head. "No puedo (I can't)."

(Hollywood) "I'm voting for Dee because I think he is the least positive one here... Everyone should be happy!"

(Janae) "I'd like to apologize to my brother for doing this. Actually I take that back." She holds up a piece of paper with Phoebe's name on it. "This will only help you."

"No." Stephan looked at Janae, disgusted. "How could you?!"

Phoebe just couldn't say anything, her mouth dropped.

"How could I?" Janae got up. "I'm helping you. That girl is a distraction from the prize money."

"That girl was motivation." Stephan said. "How could you be so stupid?!"

"Don't say that to your little sister." Janae said. "I'm nowhere near stupid."

"You know, Janae," Stephan got up. "You getting straight A pluses in school and doing all those programs and getting all those honors doesn't mean shit."

Janae gasped at her brother cursing.

"He's said worse." Elli said.

"You just screwed everything up." Stephan said. "She was my only real ally." He stomped away.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Only real ally...?"

"That was... dramatic." Chris watched as he stomped away and as Phoebe tried to go after him he pulled her back. "Uh-uh-uh." He said. "You have to leave. Everyone say goodbye to Phoebe." He led her to the outhouse.

"Wait!" Phoebe pleaded.

"No way." Chris laughed.

"Let her go." Dee demanded as he advanced towards Chris. "Now." He pulled out his knife.

"Alright!" Chris let her go. "Sheesh. Fine. She can say bye to Stephan. But you all say bye to your family members in the meantime."

Phoebe waved Hollywood goodbye then turned to Dee. "Thank you Dee."

"I can't believe you got voted out this way." Dee said.

"It was meant to be I guess." Phoebe sighed.

Dee put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm still rootin' for ya."

"I'm still rooting for you too." Phoebe said, and she hugged him. She then rushed away.

"Bye tia!" Elli hugged Daniela.

"Bye sweetheart." Daniela smiled. "Keep making us proud and if you win I'm telling everyone I know!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Elli said in an accent imitating her aunt's. They both laughed and hugged once more.

"Man, she shoulda picked you." Dez said to Dee as they shook hands goodbye. "She don't know what she's missing."

"Over it." Dee said.

"Over her?" Dez asked. "Just think about that one." He smirked and walked to his departing boat.

"Bye." Taylor said to her mom.

"Bye." Jillian said back. "I'll pray for you."

"Great." Taylor said in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't even get to say goodbye to the person who I won this for." Janae shrugged. "Oh well."

Confession Cam:

(Janae) "This isn't the last you've seen of me." She winks.

"Stephan!" Phoebe ran up to him. She could hear him sobbing at it made her heart hurt.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Don't look at me."

"Stephan. I'm leaving." She said. "Please say goodbye to me."

"Are you mad at me?" Stephan asked. "I'm the reason you are leaving."

"I'm not mad at you." Phoebe said. "I just don't know what to think yet."

Stephan sighed, still not facing her.

"At least say goodbye." Phoebe pleaded.

Stephan slowly turned towards her. "Bye." He said emotionless.

"That's it?" Phoebe frowned.

Stephan turned back around and cried some more.

Phoebe teared up and just turned away. "I guess I'm ready to leave."

* * *

**Ha! Betcha didn't see that one coming!**

**NEXT TIME: Taylor wants to get the target off of her back and onto someone else's and Dee finally gains a true ally.**


	23. These Eggs Are Not For Eating

**These Eggs Are Not For Eating**

"PHOEBE!" Stephan screamed, sitting up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat. "...It was just a dream... You're not here..." He sunk his head into his hands and there was a knock at the door.

"Stephan? You okay?" Elli asked from behind.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I just can't believe my own sister did this to me." He shakes his head. "She is EVIL."

(Elli) "Stephan picked me to stay in the mansion with him last night... But he kept me up most of the night with his screams." She shrugs. "I guess he really misses Phoebe."

"I'm still upset." Stephan said to Elli, who had brought him a cup of water. "Thanks." He took a sip.

"It'll be okay." Elli said.

"I don't know!" Stephan said. "Me and Phoebe have been working together since day one and now... She's gone."

"You can't let it take over you." Elli said. "I've learned that the hard way."

"You're right." Stephan said, catching his composure. "I just have to try harder now."

"Yeah." Elli said. "For Phoebe."

"Now all I have is you." Stephan sadly smiled.

Elli's face remained the same.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Last night, Stephan said that his only real ally was Phoebe." She looks confused. "I don't know how I feel about that. I thought I was his ally too... Guess not. Maybe I'm over thinking things, but even if he did say it in the moment, he probably meant it."

"Yeah." Elli agreed. "Now it's just us against the heavy hitters."

"They have to go as soon as possible if we want a better chance." Stephan said.

"Who do you think should go home next?" Elli asked.

"Dee." Stephan said instantly.

"Are you sure about that?" Elli asked. "Taylor is such a big threat."

"Everyone says that." Stephan said.

"So there must be some truth to it." Elli said. "I honestly think Dee should stay over her."

"Why?" Stephan asked.

"He's not as bad as she is." Elli said. "She's the biggest threat here. Admit it."

"Trust me." Stephan said. "Dee is no saint either."

"Is this about Phoebe and Dee?" Elli asked.

Stephan didn't say anything.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of your strategy." Elli said.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Says you!" He angrily states. "You always let your feelings get in the way of any strategy you might have in that brain of yours."

Meanwhile, Dee and Taylor sat by the tents, each eating an apple.

"You got lucky." Dee said to her.

"What?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"We all know you're the biggest threat." Dee said.

"Obviously." Taylor said.

"You ain't threatened?" Dee asked.

"Nope." Taylor said. "I just need to convince Elli that Stephan is a bigger threat than me and I'll be good."

"Do you think that'll really work?" Dee asked.

"Yes." Taylor said confidently.

"Ha." Dee snickered.

"I'm confident with my strategy." Taylor smirked. "It's unbeatable."

"What is it?" Dee asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Taylor chuckled. "It's MY strategy. I'm probably reality TV's best villain."

"Villains never win." Dee said. "You just keep gettin' lucky. The way dese challenges are set up."

"I'm not threatened at all." Taylor said confidently.

"Villains never win." Dee repeated. "Keep dat in mind."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Shit... I really need to start winning some challenges. It's crunch time."

(Dee) "Taylor's blind to think Stephan's a bigger threat than me..." He shrugs. "Better for me."

The final four were all on a speedboat with Chris, headed towards Camp Wawanakwa.

"So why are we headed for that stupid camp this time?" Taylor asked.

"Good question." Chris smirked. "Today's challenge will consist of a scavenger hunt! Well... Something like that..."

"...And Playa de Losers ain't big enough." Dee finished his thought.

"Correct." Chris said.

"I don't get why you moved to this island if most of our challenges were gonna be at Camp Wawanakwa in the first place." Stephan said.

"You don't like the mansion?" Elli asked.

"Exactly." Chris said.

"So, back to this scavenger hunt..." Stephan said.

"It's not really a scavenger hunt." Chris said. "It's a hunt. An Easter egg hunt."

"It's Easter!" Elli exclaimed.

"That's cool." Dee said.

"An Easter egg hunt." Taylor chuckled.

Chris pulled out four light-colored baskets. He threw Stephan a blue one, Elli a green one, Dee a yellow one, and Taylor a pink one. "These are the color of eggs that you must collect. There are several hidden around the island. You must find three eggs. Meet on the beach when you are done."

"I say we split up." Stephan said.

"Agreed." Taylor said as she hopped off the boat and into the dock.

"I'll check the cabins." Dee said.

"I'll go by the cliff." Stephan said.

"I guess that leaves me in the woods..." Elli said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I hope the green eggs don't blend in with the bushes!" 

Taylor followed Elli into the woods. Elli noticed this instantly.

"I thought we were splitting up..." Elli said nervously.

"I'm not here to mess with you." Taylor smirked. "I'm here for something else."

"What...?" Elli asked.

"Strategy." Taylor chuckled.

"Strategy." Elli repeated. "How is following me strategy?"

"I'm here to start a girls alliance with you." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Elli gasped.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "How dare she try to ask me for a girls alliance!"

"Let's face it." Taylor said. "The guys are kicking our behinds."

"No they aren't!" Elli said.

"They kind of are." Taylor said matter-of-factly. "Stephan and Dee are winning the challenges right now, haven't you noticed? They probably have their own guys alliance."

Elli shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Stephan is the smartest one here." Taylor said.

Elli thought for a moment.

"Dee is the strongest." Taylor added. "They both have to go. You know it."

Elli thought once more, then smiled. "A girls alliance..." She thought.

Taylor grinned evilly. "Accept?"

"Sure." Elli cheerfully said before picking up a green Easter egg and placing it in her basket. "Found one!" She cheerfully said and skipped away.

"...Idiot." Taylor chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Now that I have Elli on a leash, I can get rid of the two guys faster and easier. It will be easy to turn them against each other in this next vote." She chuckles. "And with me and Elli in the final two, I'll definitely win. Those challenges are always physical."

(Elli) "I don't want to work with Taylor. I want her gone next. But saying yes to her proposed alliance helps me know what she's thinking."

Stephan walked along the shore under the cliff and he looked up. "Not as tall as I remember." He sighed and sat against a rock. He looked around and finally spotted a blue Easter egg hidden behind a rock. He smiled and grabbed it and put it in his basket. "Awesome." He walked further and sighed again.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "Janae's visit and Phoebe's elimination really took a toll on me." He shakes his head. "My parents would probably never accept me and Phoebe... And if I lose this show it will be even worse."

Dee picked up his second yellow egg. "Wow, dese eggs are all over this campsite." He said. He then noticed a green egg and picked it up. "I'll save it for Elli."

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Now I really feel like I got nobody to work wit." He shakes his head. "I'm used to it I guess."

Elli skipped in. "Dee! I was looking for you!"

"Huh?" Dee rose an eyebrow. He then handed her the egg. "I got this for ya."

"Thanks." Elli smiled. She put it in her basket. "I finally have three."

"So why were ya lookin for me?" Dee asked.

"I want to know how you feel about getting rid of Taylor tonight." Elli said.

"Yeah." Dee said almost instantly. "I mean, I want her out."

"So do I." Elli said. "She's been here too long! She should have been the one eliminated last time."

"I agree." Dee shook his head.

"Yeah." Elli sighed. "She is a really horrible person. I'm sad that we all found out this late."

"It'll be okay." Dee said. "She ain't gonna make it past us. I promise you dat."

"She better not!" Elli frowned. "If she does I'll cry."

"Don't worry." Dee said. "How's Stephan thinkin?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll want her gone too." Elli said.

"I hope." Dee said. "Hope he ain't holdin a grudge against me."

"What if he is?" Elli asked.

Dee shrugged. "I could care less actually."

Elli giggled.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Dee, Stephan, and I are all going to vote Taylor off tonight! Yay!"

(Dee) "Have I found an ally in Elli?"

Stephan looked through some of the bushes in the woods and picked up a yellow egg. He rolled his eyes as he smashed it.

"AHEM." A loud voice said from behind him which made him jump. "Got something against Dee?" Taylor asked.

"You came out of nowhere." Stephan caught his breath.

"Looking for this?" Taylor asked, holding up a blue Easter egg.

Stephan smiled and reached for it, but she pulled it away. "I'm not going to give it to you that easily."

"Oh come on." Stephan frowned. "I've already been having a bad day."

"Cause your girlfriend left?" Taylor asked in a mocking tone.

Stephan reached for the egg again. "It wasn't fair."

"I agree." Taylor said, then handing him the egg. "Don't you think someone else should have went home? Someone like Dee?"

"Him." Stephan groaned. "I can't believe he's still here."

"He has the power to make it to the final two." Taylor said. "We both know it."

Stephan shrugged. "I doubt he'll make it."

"I don't." Taylor said sternly. "And he'll definitely beat you. Look at him compared to you."

Stephan got angrier. "He isn't making it!"

"How are you sure?" Taylor smirked. "Gonna vote for him tonight?"

"Maybe I should." Stephan said.

"I know _I_ am." Taylor smirked and patted him on the back. "It'll all be okay if you do too." She started walking towards the beach and he followed her.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She is smirking and holding up both of her pointer fingers. "Elli." She looked at one. "Stephan." She looked at the other. She then put each finger under an armpit and started laughing.

(Stephan) "Dee's days are numbered here."

Taylor and Stephan reached Dee and Elli, who were also on their way to the beach.

"Fancy seeing you two here." Elli giggled.

"So we all got our three eggs at the same time." Taylor said.

"I'm pretty sure there's another part to dis." Dee said.

"Wow." Elli said. "I'm in the final four."

"That was random Elli." Stephan laughed.

"I know." Elli said. "But all of us together just made me realize."

"So true." Dee said. "We're almost at the finish line. Started with 18 and now-"

"It's just us four." Stephan sighed.

"And it's not over yet." Taylor said, making sure she was the first person to step onto the sand and reach Chris.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Game on bitches."

"Welcome back!" Chris smiled at the four contestants. "It's about time you all made it back here."

"We all got our three eggs." Dee said. "What now?"

"Now you all have to deliver the eggs to Chef." Chris smiled.

"He's gonna make us omelettes?" Stephan asked.

"No." Chris said. "You just race back to Playa de Losers. To Chef and the first person to deliver the eggs safely gets a big prize."

"The mansion?" Dee asked.

"Besides that." Chris grinned. He hopped onto one speedboat and pointed to three others next to it. "Also, there's only three ways to get there. Good luck!"

Taylor quickly ran to one speedboat and got on. "Later, losers!" She said as she started the speedboat and hurried away.

"Oh no!" Elli said. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan." Dee said, hopping onto a boat. "Come on Elli."

"Oh... Kay..." Elli shrugged and hopped on and Dee started speeding up. "Whoa!" Elli said, holding onto her eggs.

"We gotta catch up to Taylor." Dee said.

"Hey!" Stephan yelled, getting onto the last boat. "Wait for me!" He sped the boat up as fast as he could.

"What are you going to do, Dee?" Elli asked.

"We can't let her keep going." Dee said.

"Dee." Elli gasped. "Don't cheat."

"It ain't cheating." Dee said. "Ima just slow her down."

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He shrugs. "She's not getting off easy."

Taylor could see Playa de Losers. "Ha." She chuckled. Suddenly, she saw Elli's speedboat pass her. "What?!" She turned around to see Dee slowing down her speedboat. "Hey!" She pounced on the controls. "How the hell did you get here!?"

"You don't deserve it." Dee said sternly, wet from swimming to her boat.

"Let me be!" Taylor said, struggling to take control.

"It ain't gonna be easy." Dee said. The boat started to zigzag in the water. At this point even Stephan passed them.

"Yes!" Stephan cheered.

"Your days here are done." Taylor snapped at Dee. "You have no hope." She said through clenched teeth.

Dee angrily snapped the control, but it made the boat speed up to it's maximum. Taylor and him gasped as they turned and faced where they were headed: Stephan's boat.

Stephan clapped as he was close to the shore. He saw Elli stepping out of her boat. She turned around and gasped. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Stephan turned around and screamed as Taylor and Dee slammed into his boat. His eggs flew out of his hands and into the water. "No!" He screamed, as his boat flipped over and he landed in the water too.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "What just happened?!" He cries out loud. "I lost my eggs!"

(Elli) "I don't know what just happened..." Elli gulped. "But I hope everyone is okay."

(Taylor) "Dee is crazy! He's nuts! He definitely has to get the hell out of here!"

(Dee) He shakes his head. "Taylor should not have messed with me."

Chris stood at the campfire with the final four. "Obviously, Elli won." He said, congratulating her with a bunch of Easter chocolates and candies in a basket.

"Ooh!" Elli smiled and accepted them.

"As for the rest of you." Chris shook his head. "You all disgust me."

"Gee, thanks." Stephan frowned.

"You disgust me the most!" Chris snapped at Stephan. "You lost your eggs! That would result in an instant elimination!"

"What?!" Dee gasped.

"What?!" Elli gasped.

"What?!" Taylor gasped, then smirked.

"W-what?!" Stephan frowned. "This can't be happening."

"RE-LAX." Chris said. "Today's challenge was just a reward challenge. There is no elimination."

"That's a relief." Stephan sighed.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Seriously Chris?!" She groans.

(Stephan) "Thank Buddha."

"Elli, because you won, you get to spend a night in the mansion." Chris said. "And you can bring anyone with you."

"I choose Dee." Elli said.

Dee and Stephan were both taken by surprise.

"Me?" Dee asked.

"Yes." Elli smiled. "I want to get to know you better."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Plus, Stephan was in it last time. And just in case..."

* * *

**Anyone else found Elli's comments about the love triangle funny considering she was in last seasons love triangle?**

**NEXT TIME: A silly little Groundhog Day challenge has Elli looking to end Dee and Stephan's conflict. Meanwhile, Taylor gets confronted by all the people she used throughout the season.**


	24. The Tale Of The Shadow

Just in time for Groundhog Day... Not really but sort of. Ha!

* * *

**The Tale Of The Shadow**

Birds chirped and flew around as the sun shined bright above the mansion on Playa de Losers. Chef was inside making some good looking pancakes. He brought them out to Elli and Dee, who were waiting with bacon and scrambled eggs.

"The food's probably my favorite part of dis mansion." Dee chuckled as he took a bite of the bacon.

"Agreed." Elli laughed.

"Yup." Dee chewed.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He shrugs. "Elli ain't as bad as I thought. She did good by bringing me to the mansion last night." He nods. "We had a pretty interesting conversation."

(Elli) "Last night I got to know Dee better. I know that he loves graffiti art and a bunch of sports and-"

"You know, you're a really nice guy, Dee." Elli said.

"Me? Nah." Dee said. "I'm crazy."

"No you're not!" Elli said. "You're a good guy. You seem totally sane to me."

"I do?" Dee asked with shock.

"I mean," Elli shrugged. "You don't seem that bad to me."

"I just got no filter." Dee said, before taking another bite. "Don't care what people think of me."

"I can respect that." Elli said. "Sometimes I don't have a filter either." She giggled.

"Yeah?" Dee chuckled. "I think we all knew that."

"Hey!" Elli playfully slapped him in the arm. "...So what's up with you and Stephan?"

"Whatcha mean?" Dee asked.

"He doesn't like you." Elli said.

"Oh I know." Dee shrugged. "I ain't like him at first either. But I'm over it."

"What's up with him then?" Elli asked. "He's still upset. Reminds me of me and Mandy..."

Dee shrugged. "Heard about the triangle thing?"

"That's what I was guessing it was..." Elli said.

"You know how it feels." Dee shrugged.

"A little too well." Elli sighed.

"Yeah. That happened." Dee said. "But he's still mad for no reason. She chose YOU bro, so get over it like I am."

"I agree." Elli nodded. "I was so over my drama before Mandy was."

"Guess he just can't stand Phoebe and I bein friends at least." Dee shook his head.

"He's insecure." Elli sighed. "Get's us all. Tell you what. I'll talk to him. See if he'll let it go."

"Good luck tryin." Dee chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I really don't want Dee to leave." She shakes her head. "I want Taylor gone. But I need Stephan to cooperate!"

Meanwhile, in the loser tent, Stephan slept calmly. As he opened his eyes, something crawled out of his backpack.

Taylor was woken up in the next tent by Stephan's screams. "What the..." She spit and sat up. "What the hell is going on?" She asked loudly.

"Rodents!" Stephan said, nearly panicking. "Everywhere!"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked, putting on her shoes.

"They're everywhere!" Stephan yelled.

Taylor got out of the tent and rose an eyebrow as she saw groundhog after groundhog scurrying around. "Are those groundhogs?!"

"Yeah!" Stephan yelped as one scurried over his feet, causing him to jump into Taylor's arms. She quickly dropped him.

"Why are there so many of them?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure!" Stephan said. "There has to be over 500 of them!"

"Insane." Taylor said, shaking her head. She started walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Stephan asked.

"I am NOT about to stay here and get rabies or something." Taylor said.

"So where are you going?" Stephan asked, following her.

"To the mansion." Taylor said. "It's been a night."

"Are you sure we can?" Stephan asked.

"I don't care if we can or not." Taylor said. "I'm not going to stay outside with these rats while they enjoy pancakes and stuff like that." She opened the door and walked right in. "Hello!" She snickered as she sat right next to Elli and Dee.

"What are ya doing here?" Dee asked.

"Have you looked outside?" Taylor asked.

"Nope." Dee said.

"That explains it." Stephan rolled his eyes. There was obvious tension between them.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) He shrugs.

(Stephan) He groans.

(Elli) She sighs.

(Taylor) She chuckles.

Chris walked in and was completely taken by surprise. "Oh! You're all here?"

"Yes." Taylor said. "I didn't want to be around those ugly woodchucks."

"Woodchucks?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Chris laughed. "There are exactly 500 groundhogs outside."

"Huh?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"On this little island?!" Elli asked. "Why?"

"It's obviously groundhog day." Taylor said.

"Right." Chris said.

"That's a holiday?" Elli asked.

"You couldn't have thought of a better one?" Taylor asked.

"There's only so many holiday's I can use!" Chris snapped. "Thank God there's only two more challenges then I can start planning next season."

"Wow." Stephan said.

Chris chuckled and shrugged. "I have some good ideas planned."

"I hope I'm NOT brought back." Stephan rolled his eyes.

Chris laughed again. "How old is your sister again?"

"Who cares." Taylor said. "Just explain the challenge."

"Okay." Chris cleared his throat. "As you know, there are 500 groundhogs outside. The challenge is to catch one of these groundhogs."

"Seems simple." Elli smiled.

"No, there's a catch." Dee said.

"Correct, Dee." Chris grinned again. "The groundhog you catch must be one that is not like the others."

"Ooh, mysterious." Stephan said.

"This special groundhog can see into the future." Chris said in a playful voice.

Stephan rolled his eyes.

"What makes him different?" Dee asked.

"Figure it out." Chris said, shrugging as he walked away.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Elli frowned.

"It'll make the challenge longer." Chris called back.

Elli sighed, then looked at Stephan. "Hey, why don't we work together? Maybe the challenge will go by faster." She smiled.

Stephan smiled back. "Sure. Two heads are better than one. Let's go look around to see if we can spot the difference."

"Okay!" Elli said enthusiastically. As she followed Stephan out, she turned and gave Dee a thumbs up. He chuckled and gave one to her back.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

Dee rose an eyebrow. "Nonya."

"Okay rude." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Says you." Dee said.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Taylor said. "I have a challenge to win." She turned and walked out.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "If I can go through a competition with my strategy, I can find a dumb groundhog."

"What could be different?" Elli asked as she looked at each groundhog that passed her.

"Maybe the fur color?" Stephan asked. "I'm not so sure."

"Yeah." Elli sighed. "I'm not so sure either."

"What's wrong?" Stephan asked.

"It's just frustrating." Elli said.

"What is?" Stephan asked.

"The tension. The clear tension that's in the room whenever you and Dee are near each other." Elli said honestly.

"I just don't like him." Stephan said. "I get a really weird vibe off of him."

"It just doesn't make any sense to me..." Elli said. "Taylor is the biggest threat here. Dee, you, and I should all be working together right now."

Stephan shook his head. "No."

"Stephan..." Elli pleaded.

"It won't make a difference." Stephan said. "It's the final four."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Elli said and she walked away.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm trying!" She says frustrated. "But Stephan makes it so hard." She sighs.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked, walking up to Stephan.

"Elli just wants everything to be peaceful." Stephan said. "But I'm not going to do something that I am uncomfortable doing."

"What's up with her nowadays." Taylor rolled her eyes. "She's been annoying for the past few days."

"I personally think that Phoebe should be here right now instead of her." Stephan said.

"Phoebe certainly deserves it more." Taylor shrugged.

"Exactly!" Stephan groaned. "And now I'm here by myself looking closely at these hideous things." Stephan pointed to the groundhogs.

"Well then just hope that Dee and Elli don't win the challenge." Taylor smirked. "One of them will be gone by the end of the night."

"Hopefully Dee." Stephan said.

"Yeah." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Bye!"

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Stephan is so idiotic for letting Dee get to his head. Asian genius my ass."

Taylor yawned as she walked through the trees behind the mansion. As she walked, she stepped on something that made a squeaking sound. She looked down and saw a puppet with strings attached. The puppet looked just like her. "What the hell...?" She picked it up and looked at it. Something cracked behind her and she snapped around and was taken by surprise. "Deborah."

"That's me." The girl said. She wasn't in her Coffee Time uniform. She was wearing all black.

"Are you here to threaten me or something?" Taylor laughed. "Shouldn't you be at coffee time?"

"Shouldn't you be out somewhere cheating the game?" This time it was a guys voice that Taylor heard, Manny's, who was also wearing black.

"You both don't scare me at all." Taylor laughed. "You're both gone! I'm the only one that's left from our team. I'm the winner." All of a sudden, a huge cage fell from the top of the tree and onto Taylor, who was instantly stuck behind bars. "Hey! What the hell!?" A figure jumped out of the tree and matched Deborah and Manny.

"Miss me?" Ignatius grinned. "I'm back for revenge."

"Get me out of here!" Taylor snapped. "You are insane."

"You're used to being a puppet-master aren't you?" A new voice was heard. "Now the joke is going to be on you." It was Grace, the final person who had come to mess with Taylor.

The scene cut to Elli, who was looking around the pool area. "Dee?" She called out. "Dee!"

"Sup." Dee walked into her view. "Ya find anything yet?"

"No." Elli said. "It's so hard trying to find a difference in one when they are all moving around."

"Yeah, these things are ackin weird." Dee said. "Just movin around."

"So..." Elli ran her fingers through her brown hair. "I talked to Stephan."

"Oh did ya?" Dee asked.

"Yeah." Elli said. "But he's stuck on getting rid of you... I don't know why he dislikes you so much."

Dee shrugged. "Oh well."

"Hey wait." Elli stopped him. "How about you talk to him? Maybe he'll think about it differently."

Dee looked at her. "Look Elli, I know you're tryna peace us together and stuff, but I ain't gonna put no effort to dead crap with Stephan when he doesn't even want to."

Elli nodded. "I understand."

"Yeah." Dee said. "It's like a waste of my time, you see?"

"Yeah." Elli said. "I see."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Well at least I can say I tried..." She shrugs.

"You four are unbelievable." Taylor said, shaking her head as she looked at Deborah, Manny, Ignatius, and Grace.

"You used us." Manny said.

"Yes, I did. To get farther in the game." Taylor nodded. "It worked didn't it?"

"It wasn't right." Deborah said.

"And not fair to us!" Grace cried. She was evidently still hurt about what Taylor had done to her relationship.

"Life isn't fair." Taylor shook her head.

"We didn't deserve that." Manny said.

"Yeah!" Ignatius added.

"Well sometimes innocent people get things they don't deserve. And it completely fucks up their life." Taylor said. "And no matter how hard they try to go back and change things, it will never change. So stop trying to change what happened and let me go because I can't change what happened."

"No, you can't." Grace said. "But we all deserve an apology."

"Will you let me out?" Taylor asked.

"Yes." Deborah said.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said innocently. "Now let me out."

"Bullshit." Ignatius said. "Complete bullshit."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Can you please let me out?!" She snapped.

Manny shook his head. "You feel no remorse for what you have done."

"I've learned not to feel sorry for the people I hurt because I've been hurt in worse ways." Taylor admitted. "I've been robbed, lied to, ATTACKED. I used to care, but now I don't. If nobody cares about my feelings then why should I care about yours?"

Deborah frowned. "She _has_ been through a lot guys." She admitted. "I think we can all tell."

"Have you seen my mother?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah..." Manny nodded.

Grace shook her head. "This isn't fair." She kept saying. "We have to punish her someway."

"Let's burn her alive!" Igntius suggested, taking out a lighter from his pocket.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Taylor snapped.

"No." Deborah said. "Let's just leave her here."

"Leave her here?" Manny questioned.

"She won't win the challenge if she's trapped." Deborah said. "And someone will find her eventually."

"If they even care to look." Grace said bitterly.

"What if nobody helps me?!" Taylor asked as they all started walking away.

"Then make like a groundhog and burrow your way out." Grace said without looking back.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "There's no way I was gonna let them get the best of me."

Dee and Elli were by the fire pit, working together to try and find the groundhog that was different then the rest.

Dee spit. "I feel like I looked at more than 500 already."

"Me too." Elli groaned. "This challenge is daunting."

"It's gonna be a hard one to win." Dee said.

"What if we don't win?" Elli asked. "What if Taylor wins?"

"You know I wouldn't vote for ya." Dee said. "Wouldn't vote for maself. That's where I stand."

"I don't think I would vote for you either." Elli said.

"I thought Stephan was your big ally." Dee rose an eyebrow.

"I did too but he's been acting so different since Phoebe left." Elli frowned. "Like if he was never my ally."

"I know the feelin." Dee said.

"It's a pretty terrible feeling." Elli said.

"Oh so you two are working together now?" Stephan asked, walking in as if on cue.

"Just cuz we're talkin don't mean we're plottin, kiddo." Dee said to Stephan.

Stephan ignored him and just looked at Elli.

"Stephan, what is wrong with you?!" Elli frowned.

"What?!" Stephan snapped.

"Oh my god, you are _that_ guy." Elli shook her head and laughed a little.

"Huh?" Stephan was confused.

"You're that guy." Elli repeated before continuing. "That one guy that just can't be happy. You are so insecure and negative that you just have to force the negativity on everyone else." Elli looked down and teared up. "You're that guy."

Stephan got infuriated, but before he could open his mouth, Dee stepped in between him and Elli. "Just walk away." Dee said. "Stop the problem by walkin away."

Stephan looked at Dee, then at Elli, then angrily at the ground before turning around and walking away towards the trees.

Elli wiped her tears and sighed.

"It's ok." Dee told her. "You jus needed to get that off ya mind."

"Yeah." Elli nodded.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I don't think I'm wrong." She shakes her head. "Stephan really is that guy... Isn't he?"

Stephan angrily stomped through groundhogs in the trees. He stomped harder then usual and it caused him to trip over himself and fall flat on his face. When he looked up, he came upon the cage that Taylor was in. However the cage was empty, and there was a hole in the ground in front of it. "Where did that come from?" He asked to himself. He then looked to the side and came face to face with a groundhog. "Holy..." He couldn't say anything. All he could do was look into the groundhogs eyes. "The eyes..." Stephan said to himself.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) He is in complete shock. "Victory is standing right in front of me... That groundhog... Has green eyes. Every other one that I have looked at has brown eyes. This is the one. I won."

Stephan slowly wrapped his arm around the groundhog. "Gotcha." He laughed as he stood up with the groundhog in his hands. "Now tell me my future." He said playfully.

"You found it?!" Taylor snapped, jumping out of the bushes, covered in dirt. Her appearance made Stephan scream and this shocked the groundhog, causing it to bite Stephan on the wrist and jump off and scurry through the hole in the ground.

"Ouch!" Stephan cried. "Look what you did!" He snapped. "No wonder Elli and Dee are trying to get you out."

"Don't get snappy with me." Taylor picked him menacingly up by his shirt. "You do not know what I just had to do."

"Okay, okay!" Stephan gulped and ran towards the camp when she let go of him. "I got bit! I got bit!" He cried.

"Idiot." Taylor rolled her eyes and used a rock to cover the hole. She then walked towards a tree.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I could get rabies!" He is freaking out.

(Taylor) "So Elli and Dee are plotting against me? Ha."

Taylor returned with a big branch. "They should have done this in the first place." She took the rock out of the hole and slammed the big branch in the hole. The groundhog appeared and tried to run away, but Taylor slammed the branch over its head, knocking it out. She looked at the camera. "What? It's not they're endangered or anything."

Taylor picked up the groundhog, and just like that, carried it back to Chris.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Guess what bitches. Taylor won the challenge! The most important challenge she needed to win." She chuckles. "And I did it with those sore losers coming back at me. I'm unstoppable."

**Elimination Ceremony**

"So Taylor won, surprisingly." Chris nodded.

"That's right!" Taylor smirked at the other three, who weren't so happy.

"This sucks." Elli said. "The one challenge... I'm not even going to start."

"Don't." Dee said. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"We all know who's leaving anyway." Taylor said, looking at Stephan.

"Are you sure about that?" Stephan looked back.

"In my hands I have three mini calendars." Chris interrupted them. "As you all know, these baby's represent you staying in the game. Taylor obviously gets one for winning the challenge." He threw one her way.

"Ha." Taylor chuckled.

"Whoever does not receive a calendar will not live to see any more holiday's." Chris smirked. "And you must immediately go into the outhouse drop of shame!"

"How shameful." Stephan said.

"Elli gets the next calendar." Chris said, tossing it over. "Dee and Stephan, one of you will _finally_ be leaving tonight."

"Finally?" Dee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think we're all tired of the rivalry between you two." Chris shrugged.

"But it ain't even a rivalry." Dee said.

"Dee." Chris said.

"Huh?"

"Dee gets the final calendar." He tossed it over.

"Wow." Dee smiled. "Thanks."

"Stephan, outhouse is that-a-way." Chris laughed at pointed.

"I got so far..." Stephan shook his head. "I thought I would win."

"It's your time to go." Taylor laughed. "Bye!"

"Elli..." Stephan looked at her. "You betrayed me."

"Just get out." Dee said. "She didn't betray you. You did this to yourself!"

"You are wrong." Stephan said to Dee.

"He's right." Elli said. "You are not the victim."

"So don't make yourself one." Dee said.

"FINE!" Stephan screamed. "I'll leave! I hope you all lose!" He stomped right into the outhouse drop of shame.

"What a sore loser." Chris nodded.

"He might be a sore loser, but he's still a smart guy." Elli sighed. "He probably would have found a way to win it all in the end."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "At the end of the day, I have to do what's right for me. Taylor won, so I had to choose someone to vote out... And Dee helped me win the last challenge, so this is kind of like an I.O.U."

(Dee) "I'm so glad I don't show my smart side often cuz it's gotten me through this game." He says while nodding.

(Taylor) "I'm just happy I finally got my win."

"So this is the final three!" Chris exclaimed. "Dee, Elli, and Taylor!"

The three cheered.

"I'll cut you all a break and let you all stay in the mansion tonight." Chris said and walked away.

"Time to celebrate." Taylor said, grabbing a piece of burning firewood.

"What are you doing...?" Elli asked nervously.

"Don't worry." Taylor said. "I'm not like that idiot Ignatius." She walked right over to the loser tents and set one on fire.

"Nice." Dee nodded.

"That looks like fun!" Elli exclaimed, grabbing another piece of firewood. She ran over to the next tent and burned it too. She then set the next one on fire. "Dee! Come join us!" Elli laughed.

"Ah, what the hell." Dee smirked and joined the other two.

* * *

**Yes, the next episode will be the last aftermath episode. Then there are 2 more until someone is crowned winner of TDH and the $500,000! Any guesses on what holiday's the next two challenges will be based on?**


	25. Aftermath - Who's Side Are You On?

**Aftermath - Who's Side Are You On?**

"Welcome to our fourth and final TDH Aftermath before the season finale!" Bridgette cheerfully stated. "I'm Bridgette and this is the newly married MRS. Voodoo." She snuggled her doll close to her.

"And I'm Flora." The blonde smirked as the camera panned over to her figure, sitting right next to Bridgette, who innocently shrugged. "I'm going to be your host for today while Eddy and Lola... Rest."

"What have you done to them?" Brendan asked off-camera.

"Mind your business!" Flora snapped at him. She then smiled and looked back at the camera. "Anyway... Bridgette." She motioned.

"We are in Camp Wawanakwa." Bridgette smiled. "The location-"

"-of the Total Drama Holiday finale." Flora interrupted and smiled.

"What a crappy place to have the finale at." Sam said, doing her makeup in a small handheld mirror.

"Agreed." Facundo said. "I thought I'd never see this place again."

"Well you'll see it one last time!" Bridgette smiled. "We have so many memories here!" She remained positive as usual.

"Sure do." Grace sighed. "Me and Eddy..."

"Enough." Flora interrupted. "You and Eddy are over my dear." She chuckled. "So get over it." She smiled again. "There are better guys out there for you."

"It's okay to move on Grace." Carter said, comforting her. "I know you feel bad, but we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, forgive yourself!" Erika exclaimed. "Besides, look who can help!" She smiles and eagerly points at herself.

"We all saw how that worked out with Phoebe and Dee." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Asandra said. "Erika still has good intentions."

"I learned from my mistakes!" Erika said.

"And that's good." Bridgette smiled.

"But we aren't here to talk about the peanut gallery." Flora said as she turned back to the camera. "We are here to talk to the four newest LOSERS."

"Don't you mean five?" Jay smirked. "You're a loser too."

"I didn't lose." Flora snapped. "I went in to stir the pot and I accomplished my goal. I won." She smirked. "ANYWAY. We should get this show on the road!"

"Let's welcome our first guest, a favorite of mine: Liam!" Bridgette chirped.

Liam smiled and waved as he walked out. He stumbled a little and lost his balance, causing the audience to laugh and applaud harder.

"It wouldn't be right if he didn't fall." Flora chuckled.

Liam giggled and sat down. "Hi everybody!"

"What's up, Liam?" Bridgette smiled.

"I'm so excited to be here!" Liam smiled. "And seeing all the stars in person!"

"The only star here is moi." Sam said from the crowd, flipping her hair.

"You seem to blend in." Flora said, smirking as Sam gasped and put her hand to her chest in disgust.

"Being given this chance was just great!" Liam smiled. "Who knew that a small town fisher boy like me could ever make it to the merge in Total Drama?!"

"Certainly not I." Flora chuckled.

"Let's talk about your fishing!" Bridgette said enthusiastically. "How long have you been fishing?"

"Well, I'm a small town boy." Liam said. "And there aren't much kids my age so I had a lot of free time growing up. I've been fishing for a long time! Ever since I could walk I guess!" He laughed. "My family and I live on a lake and they've taught me everything I know."

"That's sweet." Flora said. She then yawned. "Let's talk about something interesting, like your relationship with Elli!"

"I love love!" Bridgette chimed in. "You two were sooooo cute!"

"Thanks." Liam blushed. "I don't know what to say. She's just so... Great. I never thought I'd fall for her as hard as I did."

"Aw." Flora said. "You two worked really hard on the Flaming Fireworks. How did it feel like to go so far on a losing team and then get booted right after the merge?"

"We weren't the losing team!" Liam said. "We just didn't win the challenges that were elimination challenges."

"Which is crucial." Flora said.

"We won every reward challenge so that's something to be proud of." Liam smiled. "And when it comes to my elimination, I was very upset because it was pretty much a set up." He sighed. "It wasn't fair."

"Chris isn't fair." Mandy said from the stands, annoyed.

"He's an abomination!" Derrik said and everyone started badmouthing Chris until Flora hushed them all.

"We can all agree that Chris is a douche." Flora said. "But without him we wouldn't... Well _I_ wouldn't. Be famous!"

"I would have." Sam smirked.

"So why are you still here?" Flora asked. Sam stood shut. "Alright!" Flora smiled. "We're done with Liam."

Wait," Bridgette raised her finger. "We're supposed to ask him-"

"It's obvious that he's rooting for Elli to win." Flora said. "Let's not even waste our time."

"Alright..." Bridgette said reluctantly as Liam waved and took a seat in the peanut gallery. "Let's say hi to our next guest, Manny!"

Manny walked out with his beautiful smile on and a nice suit and tie, causing the ladies to give him a double take.

"Hello handsome!" Bridgette smiled. "We're happy to have you here."

"Hey." Manny smiled. "I'm happy to be here." He hugged Bridgette and Flora.

"SO what's with the suit and tie?" Flora asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well I packed it in the beginning of the season and I wanted to wear it. I don't like not using items." Manny said.

"You do look very good." Flora smirked, rubbing his arm while looking at Deborah's face. "And you smell nice too."

"Haha. Thanks." Manny said. "That's the cologne I also brought."

"Of course." Flora giggled. "You always smell good."

"I know how to clean up." Manny laughed.

"Yes, we all know that." Flora winked at the camera, which then shifted to Deborah for effect. "So let's talk about your girlfriends elimination." Flora said in a purposely boring tone. "And how she BETRAYED your trust."

"I did not betray him!" Deborah defended herself.

"Shush." Flora said to her. "Host question here."

"She didn't." Manny said. "Well I don't count what happened as her betraying my trust. It was just-"

"A bad day?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah." Manny sighed. "And one bad day can be the end of your Total Drama."

"That's very unfortunate." Flora smirked at Deborah. "So, how are you and that... girl anyway?"

"We are on good terms." Manny smiled at Deborah. "It's just a game, some people shouldn't take it so seriously."

"Ooh, was that some shade to your fellow costar Mandy?" Flora laughed. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"To anyone." Manny shrugged.

"Last question." Flora smirked at him. "How do you feel about the other ladies on the show? Who's beautiful to you? Anyone more beautiful than what's-her-face?"

"Flora!" Bridgette gasped. "That's not a nice question!"

"Uh..." Manny just sat there.

"We all know you could do way better Manny." Flora smirked at him and started to rub his elbow.

Deborah, clearly jealous, got up. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you touch up on my boyfriend." She said and walked out into the hallway.

"Wait!" Manny called out and pulled away from Flora.

"She'll get over it." Flora chuckled. "So tell us about your guitar. What made you want to learn how to play it?"

"Well my family is full of musical people." Manny said. "My mom plays piano. She's really good! And my dad used to sing. He's the one that taught me how to play. He says I'm a natural."

"That's so cool!" Bridgette chirped. "He used to sing!"

"Yeah." Manny smiled. "He manages me and my sister now."

"Is he the reason you're here?" Flora asked.

"I had to get his approval before coming. I have to run everything by him." Manny informed.

Flora smirked at the camera. "Well, thank you, Mr. Manny's father." She winked and blew a kiss.

"So, you said your dad manages you!" Bridgette clapped. "What's in Mr. Manny's future?"

"He wants to make me a teen pop star." Manny blushed. "But I don't really want to be one."

Flora gasped. "Why not?! You would be perfect!"

"I don't really want all the attention. I got enough from this show. Imagine being a pop star." Manny shook his head. "Not for me. I should mention Carter and Dee to him though. They would be great."

"Hey, that's so nice of you bro." Carter smiled from the audience.

"That's not fair!" Asandra said from the audience. "I would give anything to be a teen pop star! What about me! What about me!"

Flora shushed her and turned back to Manny. "So Manny, my real last question: Who are you rooting for?" She smiled

"That's a good question." Manny smiled. "Elli. Without a doubt."

"Elli." Flora nodded. "Why are you rooting for her?"

"She's been my friend since last season." Manny said. "And she's getting her redemption."

"Don't even." Mandy's voice was heard from the audience.

"Thanks for answering our questions." Bridgette smiled.

"Anytime." Manny smiled and waved as he walked past the peanut gallery and straight to the hallway to go get Deborah.

Flora fakely smiled and turned toward the camera. "Now, to save some time, we are going to bring out... Quote on quote EVERYBODY'S favorite couple." She coughed. "Not mine." She said quietly.

Erika shot up. "I wish they were on my team!" She said dreamily.

"Yes, everyone." Bridgette smiled. "We're talking about Stephan and Phoebe!"

The audience cheered as Stephan and Phoebe walked out hand in hand, smiling. They both greeted the hosts and sat in their seats.

"It's so great to see you two in person!" Bridgette chirped.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled.

"Good to be here." Stephan smiled too.

"Let's get straight to the questions." Flora smiled. "Stephan, why do you claim to be an Asian genius when you're really dumb as rocks?"

"Excuse me?" Stephan asked as Phoebe's mouth dropped.

"Why are you trying to act like a good person this season? To make up for the number of people who hate you?" Flora jabbed at him. "I suppose liking Phoebe was an act to get even more fans."

"I'm not acting anything." Stephan shook his head.

"How about you Phoebe?" Flora turned to her and Phoebe looked down, preparing for her own set of questions.

"Flora!" Bridgette interrupted. "That's no way to talk to our guests! Show some manners!" She and Ms. Voodoo both nodded their heads.

"I'll save your questions for later then." Flora smirked, causing Phoebe to get more nervous.

"Who made you the host?" Stephan asked rudely. Flora brushed off the question.

"How does it feel to be eliminated due to your insecurities?" Flora asked.

Stephan looked down, embarrassed. "That didn't happen."

"It did." Flora said. "We all saw it on TV. I agree with Elli and Dee. You aren't no victim. I won't let you make yourself one on MY show."

Stephan shook his head. "I'm not trying to be a victim. I was uncomfortable."

"Explain to us why you don't like Dee so much." Flora demanded.

"He disliked me from the beginning." Stephan said. "For no reason. He made me feel uncomfortable on my own team. Then the Phoebe thing started and he made me even MORE uncomfortable."

"NO." Flora stopped him right there. "Do not make yourself the victim!"

"I'm not!" Stephan cried out.

"You could have handled that differently." Flora said to him. "It's obvious who's side I'm on."

"So could he have." Stephan pointed fingers.

"Okay, so maybe he was the spark of the conflict." Flora said. "But what makes him better than you is that he got over it. You didn't. HE DID."

Stephan didn't look at her and didn't say anything.

"He already holds more of my respect because of that." Flora continued. "He didn't get the girl and he got over it. The one who got the girl did get over it."

"Phoebe and I requested that this not be talked about." Stephan said.

Flora comically did a single laugh. "Oh please. You should know better."

"So as Phoebe and you got together, you got nicer, but as time went on, you got meaner. Why?" Bridgette asked.

"I know I got pretty bad after Phoebe left. It's because I wasn't expecting her to go." Stephan said. "I was so used to having her with me. She brightens up my day and it was hard without her."

"He's lying." Brooke said from the audience.

"What?! No I'm not!" Stephan said.

"I'm not buying this." Brooke shook her head. "You can't change in one season. You haven't. Why would you choose Phoebe of all people? It doesn't make sense."

"No offense Phoebe." Carter spoke for her.

Phoebe was quiet this entire time. She just looked up, slightly smiled and brushed it off.

"Brooke... You're in the peanut gallery. Shush." Stephan said.

"Hey. It's my job to shush people." Flora said angrily.

"Would your family really not approve of you having a sweet girlfriend like Phoebe?" Bridgette asked.

There was a pause. "No." Stephan said and the audience gasped and started mumbling until Flora shushed them. "But.. I can try- to convince them."

"Can you really?" Flora asked.

"I can try." Stephan repeated.

Flora turned toward the camera. "I doubt they'll allow that." She turned back to Stephan, who was about to objectify. "Before you answer, don't." She chuckled and pulled out a remote from under the seat. "I'm done interviewing you, and I don't want you to interrupt my questions to Phoebe, so bye!" She smiled and pressed the button, opening a trap door that pulled Stephan down. And silence.

"What did you do to him?!" Phoebe gasped.

"Don't worry." Flora shrugged it off. "I'll get him out after the show ends. It's time for your interview." She smiled deviously.

"I'm prepared for this." Phoebe said.

"So then let's get those questions out of the way first." Flora smirked. "Actually, no. Let's save them for last!" Flora nudged Bridgette and motioned for her to go first.

"Change of plans? Okay!" Bridgette smiled and looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, you really stood out with your pink hair! It's so pretty and different! What made you dye it?"

Phoebe smiled. "Thank you Bridgette. I dyed my hair because it's quirky! It's eccentric. I love it this way."

"It sure is something!" Flora said. "You know, you should join the blonde movement." She flipped her hair.

"Hey! Don't steal my signature hair flip!" Sam yelled from the audience.

"Oh please, you aren't even naturally blonde." Flora said, flipping her hair.

"I am now." Sam smiled, flipping her hair back.

"Don't get it twisted, hon." Flora flipped back.

"You're just mad cause I'm prettier, hon." Sam mocked and flipped her hair back again.

"You're just mad cause I'm hosting today's show, hon." Flora said and flipped back.

"I think this just turned into a hairflip war." Erika whispered to Janet, who happily ate on her chicken strips without paying attention to what was actually going on.

"Hon!"

"Hon!"

"Hon!"

"Hon!"

"Okay!" Bridgette stopped Sam and Flora from continuing. She smiled back at Phoebe. "So, tell us how you got interested in photography!"

Phoebe smiled. "It's an escape. It calms me down. I take my camera everywhere."

"What is it an escape from?" Flora asked. "Your mental illness?"

"Sometimes it is." Phoebe said. "It's just an escape from everything. I don't count me having ADD as a mental illness." She smiled. "It's just who I am. My character. Sometimes I forget that I even have it. I struggle through it once in a while, but I always find peace in my photography."

"That was beautiful!" Bridgette smiled. "The fans love you! I'm a fan!" She giggled.

Phoebe blushed. "I'm flattered, really. I don't deserve all this."

"A lot of people think that too." Flora interrupted the happiness of the conversation. "Many people think that you should have chosen Dee in the little love triangle you went through."

"Everyone has their preferences." Phoebe said calmly and nervously. "A lot of people said Dee. Many said Stephan. I followed my gut." The audience started to chatter among each other and Flora had to shush them.

"Do you think the allegations of Stephan using you for a better image are true?" Flora asked.

"I would be heartbroken if they were true." Phoebe said.

"How does it feel knowing that his family doesn't approve of you?" Flora asked. "Don't hold back."

"It hurts." Phoebe said without looking up. "To know that you care so much about someone and that their family doesn't think you do. Hurts a lot."

"Let's talk about what you and Dee were. Did you ever have feelings for him?" Flora smirked as Phoebe looked up. "Be honest."

"My feelings for Stephan were stronger." Phoebe said, avoiding the question.

"You are avoiding the question." Flora picked at her.

"Next question?" Phoebe smiled.

"Let's go back to that moment you two shared in the closet." Flora said.

"That was a great moment of bonding for us." Phoebe said. The audience chattered and were shushed by Flora.

"As-" Flora started.

"As friends." Phoebe said. "Can I please get a question about something other than Dee and Stephan?"

"Fine." Flora said. "Tell us about your downfall with Erika. What caused it?"

Phoebe sighed. "That has to do with them too."

"Right." Flora laughed. "Final question then. Who do you want to win?" Pause. "Well?" Flora smirked.

"Dee." Phoebe said. "I want Dee to win because he is my friend. He opened up to me. He deserves this way more than the other two competitors there with him. Final answer." The audience started chattering again and Flora shushed them once more.

Flora turned toward the camera with Bridgette. "We hope you enjoyed our fourth aftermath!" Bridgette smiled.

"But it's not over yet!" Flora laughed. "This is the last aftermath before the finale!"

"How exciting!" Bridgette chirped.

"So let me give you a rundown on our last three competitors." Flora said. "Let's start with Elli." She walked toward the camera in a host-like manner. "Elli came back thirsty for redemption. She quickly acted on mending her relationship with her nemesis, Mandy. After repairing it, the two seemed unstoppable and unbeatable on a team that lost the most competitors. Even with the losing streak, Elli persevered and stood out the most on her new team. She gained an ally in Liam, who eventually became her supportive boyfriend and she even made big moves such as getting Mandy eliminated right before the merge and voting the annoying Stephan out. Now, all that Elli has is hope. Hope for redemption. Hope to win this money to help support her family and her upcoming sibling. So who's rooting for Elli?" Flora had walked up to a platform with Elli's picture at the base. Seated on the platform were all of Elli's supporters: Stephan, Liam, Manny, Deborah, Grace, Carter, Eun, Tomas, Brendan, Sandy, and Joshua.

"Team Elli all day everyday!" Sandy raised her fist up.

"She's truly great." Brendan said. "Overcame all the odds."

"Even though she voted me out, I still respect her friendship." Stephan said.

"Who let him out?!" Flora asked angrily.

"Elli has to win!" Eun squeaked. "She has too!" She holds up a pile of notebook paper and waves it around.

"Of course I'm rooting for my beautiful girlfriend." Liam smiled sheepishly.

"Now, let's talk about Dee." Flora continued. "Dee came here with one goal in mind: winning. He grew up in a small town in Louisiana, and was no stranger to danger. The crazy rapper quickly started to play hardcore after a sweet introduction. He had an ally in Carter. He had an ally in Asandra. In Phoebe. In Erika. He seemed unstoppable on his team. His mindset started to change when he started to gain feelings for Phoebe, who he felt was a distraction from him and the money. Erika, perhaps one of his closest allies besides Phoebe, supported his relationship with Phoebe and did everything in her power to help. Dee did not get the girl, but he moved on in such a great manner, channeling his anger and frustration into his rapping. Dee grew up in a town where people often fail, and he got used to getting over things quickly. Now, this game is all Dee has to fulfill his dream of leaving the small town, becoming successful, and getting a career in what he loves most, entertainment. Let's see who's rooting for Dee." Seated on Dee's platform were: Phoebe, Erika, Mandy, Facundo, Ignatius, Derrik, Asandra, Brooke, and Micky.

"Dude deserves it the most." Brooke shrugged.

"It's true, ya know." Mandy said. "Plus I would never root for backstabbing Elli."

"We're gonna do a song together!" Asandra giggled.

"And finally, let's talk about Taylor." Flora said, purposely yawning. "Taylor also came here with the goal of winning, but she came here with something else in mind, too. She wanted to be the best villain in Total Drama history. Of course, she had big shoes to fill." She laughed. "Ha! Often referred to as the manipulation queen, Taylor used her teammates to get farther into the game. She manipulated Grace into attempting to pursue Ignatius. She manipulated Deborah's relationship with the handsome and talented Manny, and she manipulated Stephan. She went by unnoticed as a confessional villain." Flora mockingly chuckled. "And she made it very far with zero allies. Now all she has is, still herself, but more hunger. She knows all of the world probably hates her, and it's fueling her to win. She wants that satisfaction. She wants to prove her haters, and primarily her mother, wrong. Let's see who in their right mind would be rooting for Taylor." On the last platform sat two people: Jay and Sam.

"She isn't better than me." Jay smiled for the cameras. "But she's good."

"As if." Sam snickered. "I'm only here cause everyone else is over there."

"And there you have it, folks!" Flora smirked. "Who are YOU all rooting for? Elli, Dee, or Taylor? Who will win Total Drama Holiday? The next time you see me, I'll be-"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Lola and Eddy stormed in. "There she is!" Lola said. "Flora!"

"She trapped us in our dressing rooms!" Eddy said angrily.

"Cut! Cut!" Flora said. "Show's over!"

Static.

* * *

**NOTE: It's been a while since I last updated (2 months actually, sorry). But here goes.**

**NEXT TIME: Chris celebrates an unofficial holiday and then sends Dee, Elli, and Taylor to a far away location to compete in an official holiday challenge, where the three race through a parade (hint) to secure a spot in the final 2.**


	26. Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler

**Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler**

It was late at night on Playa de Losers. The skies were clear and the campfire burned with life as the final three sat there roasting marshmallows.

"The sky looks so clear." Dee said.

"It's beautiful." Elli said.

"It's a nice sight." Taylor shrugged. "I guess."

"So," Dee looked at her. "Tell us more 'bout whatcha old team did to ya."

"There's nothing more to talk about." Taylor said. "They're all quite upset about making it so much farther than them." She chuckled. "I'm stronger than those asswipes and they didn't make me sweat. Nope, not once."

"I believe that." Elli said.

"I'll bet millions on it." Dee smirked.

"You don't have any millions to bet." Taylor said.

"Ima have half of it pretty soon." Dee smirked.

Taylor laughed. "So you say." She turned to Elli. "Can't believe you kept him over the other one."

"It was Stephan's time to go." Elli said sadly. "He was just getting worse and worse. It was for his best."

"It's going to be so hard to beat me and Dee." Taylor said. "Just letting you know."

"It's not impossible." Elli said.

"For you it may be." Taylor said.

"Ey, let's not start." Dee interrupted. "We gotta celebrate. We made it this far."

"Dee's right." Elli said, dismissing herself immediately. "We should save our competition for the actual competition. We don't need to be enemies, Taylor."

"That is one of the biggest lies I've ever heard." Taylor said. "And it's not the first time I've heard that. I don't want people like you as a friend."

"I'm saying, we don't have to be friends." Elli said. "But I don't want to be enemies with you."

"I don't _try_ to make enemies, Elli." Taylor said. "It just happens."

"Well I won't let you be one of mine." Elli said.

"I'm done with this conversation." Taylor yawned. "I have no friends and I don't plan on making an artificial friendship in a competition. It just won't work."

"It can." Elli said.

"You're only saying that because you haven't made it this far before." Taylor said as she walked away. "Goodnight."

"Night." Elli sighed.

"It's okay. She ain't offer much." Dee said.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) She shrugs. "I'm just going to hope that Taylor isn't the one that goes to the final two with me."

(Dee) "Elli's too nice. Being too nice doesn't take you very far where I'm from."

The next morning, the final three competitors made their way down to the dining room in the mansion.

"Is it just me or did the beds seem way more comfortable then ever before?" Elli asked.

"Dey felt like heav'n." Dee agreed.

"Chris ordered some interns to change 'em up last night." Chef said while pouring them each a cup of orange juice.

"That's nice of him." Elli said.

"What is that smell?" Taylor asked.

"Chris also wanted me to provide you all with a big, delicious breakfast." Chef said as he gave them each a list of what might have been over thirty different breakfast choices.

"That's also very nice of him." Elli said, this time a bit confused.

"Too nice." Dee said, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed the long menu.

Just then, the doors burst open and in walked Chris, looking even cleaner than usual. "Good morning beautiful contestants!" He sat down across from them. "Are you all enjoying the breakfast? Did you have a good sleep? I know I did!"

"Huh?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Chris?" Dee asked.

"This is so out of character." Elli said, mouth wide open. "Who are you and what have you done with Chris?!"

"It's him." Chef said.

"Then why is he acking like dat?" Dee asked.

"It's his birthday." Chef informed.

"Ohhh." They all said.

"That explains it." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Happy birthday." Dee said.

"Happy birthday!" Elli exclaimed, startling everyone else.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Birthday's are so exciting!" She claps her hands together. "Every single birthday is celebrated with a party in my family. I go to a birthday party at least three times a month." She smiles.

(Taylor) "I wonder why Chris is so happy. He's getting old. Maybe I should mention that one gray hair he has." She chuckles deviously.

"Yes!" Chris laughed. "It's MY birthday. That means I'm the one that gets ALL the attention today."

"He acks like he doesn't always put the attention on himself." Dee chuckled.

"We have to celebrate!" Elli said.

"You won't be celebrating anything." Chris said. "Consider the new mattresses and this breakfast your celebration for making it to the semifinals."

"That's right." Elli gasped. "We're in the semifinals."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I made it!" She claps.

"Now before you all get too comfortable, let's start the first part of the challenge." Chris said. "Since it's my birthday, I want you all to get me a gift! Now!"

Taylor looked at her fellow competitors, then looked back at Chris. "It's done."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "In this challenge, my threat is Elli." She stops herself. "She isn't really a threat, she's just got an advantage here because it isn't physical." She thinks. "Maybe Chris is rigging this in her favor? I wouldn't put it past him. That douche."

(Elli) "I know the perfect gift for Chris!" She says eagerly.

(Dee) "Just cause this ain't physical doesn't mean it'll be hard for me. I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." He smirks.

Taylor watched as Dee walked towards the basement door and looked at Elli as she headed up the stairs. "Duh." She began to follow Elli.

Elli stepped into her room and began going through drawers. She pulled out a piece of poster paper, markers and colored pencils and started writing on it.

"Whatcha doing?" Taylor asked, stepping in.

"I'm going to start by writing 'Happy Birthday, Chris!' in every language I know." Elli said.

Taylor rose an eyebrow as Elli wrote. "How many languages do you know?!"

"Only five." Elli said nonchalantly.

"ONLY five." Taylor mocked.

"Yeah." Elli nodded. "English, Spanish, French, Italian and German."

"What's with the sixth one then?" Taylor asked, looking at her poster.

"Chinese." Elli said. "I started learning it after last season. I'm not fluent yet though."

"Okay..." Taylor said.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "This girl seems naive, but she is way smarter than I thought." She shakes her head. "No bueno." She laughs as she mocks Elli.

"So what else are you doing for Chris?" Taylor asked.

"I think I'll write him a letter of appreciation too and paste some pictures of him on this poster." Elli smiled.

"That's it?" Taylor asked.

"It's the thought that counts." Elli said.

Taylor walked out of the room and looked at the cameras. "Pathetic, right?"

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I hope Chris appreciates my gift."

(Taylor) "I take it back. Elli's no threat. She'll let her emotions come in between her and the game." She smiles deviously. "I'm definitely going to annihilate her in the finale."

On her way down the steps, Taylor caught Dee coming out of the basement with a bag full of items. "What's that?" She asked, rudely trying to grab it.

"Nunya." Dee pulled the bag back. "Getcha own idea."

"I thought you'd make a rap for him or something." Taylor crossed her arms.

"I have a lot more talents." Dee smirked. "Helpful ones too."

"You don't scare me." Taylor said, annoyed. "I got rid of half the people here!"

"Gee." Dee said, unaffected by Taylor's comment. He continued to walk toward the door.

"Don't worry." Taylor said. "Today's the last time you'll ever walk through that door." She followed him out then stopped once she saw the shed with building supplies. "I know exactly what Chris would like over anything." She rushed towards it.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Once I win this challenge it's a wrap. It's goodbye Dee, and hello half a million." She laughs.

"Everyone's here." Chris said, watching as everyone sat in front of him outside of the mansion. He smiled. "Good. Anyone want to go first?"

"Me!" Elli smiled and held up her birthday poster. "Six languages!"

"Nice." Chris smiled. "Very... Colorful."

Taylor chuckled. "She wrote a letter too."

"Want me to read it to you?" Elli held it up eagerly.

"No." Chris stopped her. "That won't be necessary. Next?"

"Look at the side of the mansion." Dee said.

Everyone turned their attention toward the mansion. On the side was Chris's face, spraypainted and vivid.

"It looks real! Nice job Dee!" Elli said.

"Thanks." Dee said.

"It is good." Chris nodded. "Perfect reminder of who owns the mansion... ME!" He laughed.

"Nothing can beat my gift, Chris." Taylor said confidently.

"Oh really?" Chris turned his attention toward Taylor. "Does it?" He asked eagerly.

"You tell me." Taylor smirked and whistled, signalling an intern to roll in on Chris's new motorcycle. It was black and red, and had chains on it.

Chris gasped. "For me?"

"I built it." Taylor said proudly.

"In such a short time?" Dee asked.

"I made the interns help." Taylor smirked.

"It's awesome!" Chris said, hopping on and driving it around them a couple times.

"So what do I win?" Taylor asked.

"You don't win anything." Chris said.

"No advantage for part 2?!" Taylor snapped.

"Nope." Chris laughed. "It's my birthday, you don't deserve anything."

Taylor angrily sat.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "What a load of bullcrap! I took my time to make that motorcycle for him!"

"So what's the real challenge then?" Dee asked.

"Put these on." Chris ordered as he gave them all blindfolds.

"What for?" Dee asked.

"No questions." Chris said and they all put on their blindfolds. He then handcuffed them all together.

"What is this?" Taylor asked.

"I feel like we're going to be imprisoned." Elli gulped.

"Nope." Chris said as he led them all into a helicopter. "I just don't want you to see where we're going."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "So I feel us lift up and it's obvious that we're in a helicopter."

(Dee) "I wonder where he's takin' us."

(Taylor) "He better not be taking us anywhere near my mother. Or an ocean."

(Elli) "Maybe we're going to visit all the eliminated contestants! Maybe I'll see Liam again!"

(Dee) "Maybe he's punkin' us and we're just in one of dose simulator things."

(Taylor) "Mostly my mother. Ugh, I really don't want to see her again until after I win the money."

(Dee) "Maybe we're really goin' somewhere far. The breeze I feel don't seem artificial."

(Elli) "Or maybe it's a special and we're gonna get interviewed and see our families!"

(Dee) "Can't wait to see light again."

"Where are we, Chris?" Taylor groaned. "It's been forever."

"Couple hours." Dee said. "I'm guessing we're in the states? It's gotten warmer."

"As long as we aren't by the damn ocean." Taylor said.

"We're pretty close." Elli said. "I smell it in the breeze."

"How..." Taylor asked.

"I'm used to that scent." Elli giggled.

"Remove your blindfolds." Chris said.

"How?" Dee asked.

"Oh right." Chris remembered. He unlocked the handcuffs he had placed on them earlier and they took off their blindfolds.

"I see ocean." Taylor said angrily.

"Where are we?" Elli asked.

They looked down to see colorful streets of gold and many people were in them. Loud music played and you could here people cheering. On a billboard were the words 'Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler'.

"Let the good times roll." Elli and Dee said in sync.

"We're in New Orleans." Dee shot up.

"Like, New Orleans, Louisiana?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Dee said. "It's Mardi Gras!"

"That's right." Chris smirked.

"I can't believe it!" Dee said. "We're so close to home!"

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "All of a sudden Dee gets happier then I've ever seen before... For the first time I actually notice, he's genuinely happy."

(Taylor) "Wow, this is funny."

(Dee) "Hey, I'm no weakling." He points his knife at the camera. "I was just a LITTLE homesick."

"Yes." Chris said, no more than three feet away from the contestants in this tight helicopter. "We are in New Orleans, and it's Mardi Gras challenge time! Mardi Gras is celebrated in New Orleans every year and there are festivals, parades, and just a good time on the streets! Are ya'll ready?" He handed them each a different set of colored beads. And a small piece of paper to go along with them. "Beads have been a part of the Mardi Gras tradition for a while. Read these out loud. Ladies first."

Elli looked at Taylor, who rudely started reading her small slip of paper. "Taylor, you have gold beads." She stopped reading and held her beads up. "No shit." She continued reading. "Gold beads stand for Power, the ability to influence the behavior of others." Taylor grinned.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "They know me so well." She laughs.

Elli began to read her paper. "Elli, you have green beads." She held the beads up. "Green beads stand for Faith, confidence that you will accomplish something." Elli smiled.

"Dee, you have purple beads." Dee began. "Purple beads stand for Justice, righteousness, bringing those who are wrong down."

"Keep the beads safe." Chris ordered. "Especially through this challenge." At this point the helicopter lowered enough to have a clear view of the streets. "The challenge is to survive the KILLER. MARDI GRAS. PARADE!" He laughed.

"Killer Mardi Gras parade?" Elli gulped.

"You'll see." Chris said deviously. "Just make it to the end. First one there wins!"

"Simple enough." Taylor muttered before jumping out the the helicopter into the crowd.

"Hey!" Chris yelled out, annoyed. "I was gonna push you guys out!" He replaced his anger with satisfaction as he pushed out Dee and Elli.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I had to get a head start you know."

(Dee) "I just couldn't wait to step on that Louisiana soil again."

Taylor, Dee and Elli immediately joined the crowd. They weren't hard to detect, however, because they weren't really dressed for the occasion. Plus they were going in the opposite direction as everyone else.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me." Elli moved around people politely. She quickly got left behind as Taylor pushed through people and Dee dodged and quickly moved around them.

"How are you so fast?!" Taylor asked, pushing people out of her way.

"I've been here before." Dee said. "My cousins and I used to run in the opposite direction of the parade as our own lil' competition."

"Are you serious." Taylor groaned.

"Yup." Dee said. He shot her a quick smirk before saying "I always won." He then purposefully disappeared from her sight, leaving her react on her own. She responded by pushing through people even harder.

"Out of my way, imbeciles!" She snapped.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "This was totally set up in Dee's favor." She snaps. "Unbelievable. I won't let him get in my way now. I've come too far. I have to do everything possible to get him out."

Taylor stopped pushing through people and ran towards the shops on the side of the road. As she started running alongside them, she looked for something she could use to sabotage Dee.

Elli tried to go as fast as possible through the crowds but they just weren't cooperating with her. "Excuse me, please!" She yelled aloud, stopping a few people.

"Aren't you the girl from that show?" One person asked.

"Where's Dee?" One asked.

"She is!" Said another.

"I think her name is Elli." One said.

"She's famous!" Yelled one. They all surrounded her and began to ask her questions and ask for autographs.

"Wait!" Elli frowned. "I'm in the middle of a challenge." She tried to push through them.

"Oh come on." One said. "Just take a picture with me."

"If she takes one with you she HAS to take one with me!" A girl said.

"Elli! Elli!" The shouts of people filled Elli's head and she cracked.

"Okay! Okay!" She stopped to please the crowd.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) She looks as if she's about to cry. "This challenge is so much harder than I thought."

Dee ran through the parade and noticed a certain float approaching him. "That's the one that throws the beads." He said to himself. As if on cue, he lifted his hand and caught the first set of beads that were thrown to him. A shiny set of purple beads. "Nice." He said, satisfied. Suddenly, another was thrown in his direction and hit him. Then another. And another. "Hey!" He angrily shouted, but was thrown back by a larger set of beads.

"You okay?" Asked a girl as she helped him up.

"Yeah, it's all good." Dee said, allowing her to help him.

"Oh my God." She gasped as she looked at him up and down. "Is it really you?"

"What?" Dee rose an eyebrow.

"Dee! It's you! From Total Drama Holiday! Oh my gosh I can't believe this oh my gosh I have to get your autograph you're all the Louisiana kids are talking about!" Said the girl. "I'm Amelia!"

Dee looked surprised. "You mean ya really do like me?" He asked.

"We love you!" Said Amelia. "You're just so great."

"Thanks." Dee tried to hide his blush from the camera. He then got his poker face on and pulled out his knife. "Where do'ya want me to carve my name?" He waited to see her reaction before saying "Ha, just kidding."

She started speed walking next to him. "So what's this challenge?"

"We gotta make it to the end of this parade." Dee said.

"Well it's almost over so you're in luck!" Amelia said. "I'll help you!" She immediately volunteered herself. "There's this path along the shops that's usually clear of people."

"Thanks." Dee nodded and followed her to the side, but before he had time to react, Taylor appeared and knocked him over with a board.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Amelia, dodging a hit herself and kicking Taylor in the shin.

Taylor let out a small cry of pain and glared at the girl. "Who the hell are you?!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

"A fan of his." Amelia said, keeping her eyes fixated on Taylor's while helping Dee up.

"What the hell-" Dee glared back at Taylor.

"Is wrong with me?" Taylor grinned. "I couldn't let you win."

"So you try and sabotage him?" Amelia snapped.

Taylor laughed and held her hand up to the girl. "Wannabees."

"Leave her alone." Dee said.

"A wannabee trying to help a wannabee. HA!" Taylor smirked and held her board up again, ready to strike.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Taylor didn't really think dis through." He shakes his head.

With one quick motion, Dee ducked the board and brought his fist up to punch it out of her hands. And that he did.

"Your hand's bleeding." Taylor said in a disgusted tone. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by two large guys. "What the- Get off of me!" She struggled to get out of their grasp as Dee watched them, confused.

Amelia deviously smirked and nodded at the two guys, who began to tie Taylor up in ropes. "Don't mess with the Dee team!" She laughed.

"This is so unfair! This is sabotage!" Taylor snapped.

"You were_ just_ trying to sabotage Dee." Amelia said, eyebrow raised. "In his home state."

"It's Total Drama Holiday you dumb (bleep)." Taylor muttered as she got thrown to the side.

"I'd help ya, but you probably wouldn't even give me the time of day." Dee snapped at her before Amelia motioned for him to go off. She trailed behind.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I will NOT let this be the end of Taylor." She snaps.

"Ow!" Elli yelped as beads were tossed at her from every direction. "This isn't fun, Chris!" She called out painfully as the beads hit her body. She quickly found her way away from the chaos and kept to the side of the road. She reached Taylor and gasped. "Taylor what happened?" She asked.

Taylor looked to be on the verge of tears. "Please help me! The knots are too tight."

Elli quickly started to untie her. "This is crazy."

"Dee's crazy." Taylor snapped. "Look what he did to me! He tried to cheat to get me out."

"That's horrible..." Elli thought. "Would he really do that?"

"He did. Look at me!" Taylor yelled.

Elli stopped for a moment. "I can't believe it."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I thought Dee was different..."

(Taylor) "She's easier to manipulate than Grace was." She chuckles.

"Keep untying, please." Taylor begged.

"I've never seen you like this before." Elli commented, almost satisfied.

"Don't mention it." Taylor said, trying to hold her composure as Elli untied the final knots. As soon as she was free, Taylor punched Elli right in the side of the face.

Elli yelped out in pain before falling to the ground, hand on cheek. "Taylor..?" She gasped for air as Taylor kicked her in the stomach.

"I've come too far." Taylor said, looking into Elli's already sobbing eyes. "I can't let anyone take it from me." With no remorse, she turned around and rushed off.

Dee ran as fast as he could forward as Amelia followed behind, looking over her shoulder every now and then.

"You're almost there!" She said, pointing to the finish line where Chris stood with a large key.

"No!" Taylor's voice was heard as she launched herself forward through the crowd and at Dee.

Dee did not look back. His eyes were fixated on Chris.

"Team Dee!" Amelia yelled as she tackled Taylor down and bit her arm. Taylor let out an angry scream and the two girls started fighting.

Dee crossed the finish line and Chris was too preoccupied watching the girls fight to announce his victory.

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "Whoa!" He laughs and counts the stack of money he has in his hand. "I hope the finale is this good!"

(Dee) "I won!" He announces, fist in the air. "Boy am I glad. This was pretty much my holiday... I had to pull it from somewhere."

Elli tried to go as fast as she could to the finish line while clenching her stomach and sobbing. The punch Taylor had given her caused her cheek to become swollen. Soon, all she could do was crawl. "I'm so tired." She cried out. She was close to giving up, until she looked at a door that showed her reflection. She had used her green beads to tie her hair up into a ponytail. "Faith." She said. "I need to have faith." She began to crawl again and crawled her way towards the finish line.

As soon as Dee saw her in that condition, he rushed to her. "What happened?!" He asked as he helped her.

"T-Taylor." Elli cried.

"Don't worry." Chris said. "She's been escorted out on another helicopter. That girl went cray-zee!" He laughed.

"It's not funny." Dee snapped at Chris. "Don't worry Elli she's done."

"Not quite." Chris said. "We're gonna let Taylor and Elli face off for the second spot in the final two tomorrow morning!"

"Wwhat?" Elli's mouth dropped open.

"Chris that ain't right." Dee said.

"It's more entertaining that way." Chris laughed and boarded the helicopter. "Get on."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) She tries not to cry. "I'm strong. I can do this." She says, trying not to sound like she's already given up.

(Dee) "If Taylor takes Elli down, which is likely, it'll be me and her fighting for the title." He clenches his fist. "And if that's the case, I gotta bring'er down."

* * *

**NEXT TIME: The final battle. The lighting of the 9 candles. (Hint)**


	27. The Lighting Of The 9 Candles (Finale)

Sorry for the wait. These past few months have been very busy for me.

Anyway, this one is rather long with a whopping just over 6,000 words. Here it is... The final episode of Total Drama Holiday!

* * *

**The Lighting Of The 9 Candles**

Chris stood on the famous wooden deck of Camp Wawanakwa, smiling like usual. "Wow, haven't seen me on here in a while, huh folks?" He asks while looking at the camera. "Guess what? It's finale time! So let me recap what happened last time for ya'll, just in case you forgot. The final three raced through a kind of killer Mardi Gras parade that involved A LOT of backstabbing and unexpected twists. In the end, Dee won the race and secured his spot in the final two... But who will he face? And who will win 750,000 DOLLARS?! These questions will be answered right here on Total. Drama. HOLIDAY!"

_Opening Credits_

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) She clenches her fists. "I am SO ready to win this thing. And prove my horrid mother wrong."

(Elli) "I can't believe I made it this far!" She is so happy she could cry. "Dios mio! I outlasted all the other veterans, even Mandy! I am SO proud of myself..." She starts losing some confidence. "Now to outlast Taylor... And Dee..." She gulps.

"Hey everyone!" Elli smiled and waved at the peanut gallery, who were all sitting in three small groups.

"Hey Elli!" The people rooting for her said in unison.

"Elli!" Liam shot up. "I'm so happy for you!"

Elli blushed. "Thank you Liam."

"We have your back Elli!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor walked up. "I only have two people rooting for me? And it's two people I don't even like." She said while making a disgusted face at Sam and Jay.

"Ridiculous, right?" Dee said in a very sarcastic tone as he walked up next to her.

"It is!" Taylor snapped. "I played the best game."

"You're also the least likable." Erika said innocently, causing Taylor to roll her eyes and shush her.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "I might be the least likable, but I'm the most worthy to win!"

"I guess you haven't forgiven me yet." Elli said, approaching Mandy.

"Hell no." Mandy said. "And don't hold your breath if you think I will."

"I really thought you changed." Elli said. "We could have been so close."

"Don't you dare try to make yourself higher than me." Mandy snapped. "You aren't fooling me. You haven't changed one bit. You're still obsessed with yourself."

"No I am not!" Elli defended. "I have a boyfriend now."

"Yeah, and who cares who it is as long as you have one, right?" Mandy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liam asked, stumbling while trying to step up.

"Shut up." Elli said, frowning.

"I'm confused." Liam said.

"I'll just stop talking." Mandy said, crossing her arms. "Not because anyone wants me to, but because I want to."

"Good." Manny said. "She doesn't deserve your hate."

"Elli, are you okay?" Deborah asked.

"I'm good." Elli said, a little stirred.

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "Thank goodness I didn't keep Mandy in the game. Who knows what she would have done..."

"Whoa." Dee smiled, looking at his supporters. "I can't fathom this." He looked specifically at Phoebe. "'Specially you bein' here, Phoebe."

"I really am rooting for you, Dee." Phoebe said.

"We all are." Erika smiled and gave him a fist pound.

"I still want to make that song with you!" Asandra joined in, causing Dee to raise an eyebrow. "Team Dee!"

"No way." Eun said. "It's all about team Elli!" She smirked, knowing exactly what she was about to cause.

"Who cares." Taylor stopped it. "The point is that I only have TWO supporters. This is unfair."

"Since when have you cared bout things being fair?" Dee asked Taylor.

Taylor thought for a second, then shrugged. "You got me there." She chuckled. "But I still deserve more than this."

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "More than these two... Idiots." She rolls her eyes. "OOH I think I'm so bad cause I'm a douche!" She imitates Jay. "Ooh!" She starts to imitate Sam with a squeakier voice. "Let me stare into my mirror... My hair!" She shakes her head. "Give me a break."

"Well Taylor, you actually have the opportunity to get more people on your side!" Chris smirked.

"Really." Taylor smirked. "How?"

"As you know, you and Elli must square off to be the other finalist competing against Dee." Chris said. "If you manage to beat Elli, there's a chance some of her supporters may switch over to you."

"Let's get it over with then." Taylor chuckled.

"As you wish." Chris smirked and pushed her and Elli toward the cabin. "The cabin is full of light yellow roses but there is only one white rose. First person to find the white rose wins a spot in the final two and an advantage in the final challenge."

"What, nothing physical?!" Taylor gasped.

"This is so great!" Elli smiled.

"Well, you are allowed to fight for it." Chris smirked. "It'll boost the ratings tenfold if you do it with no shirts on."

"Asqueroso!" Elli gasped at Chris.

"Oh just get in the cabin already." He groaned. "I want to get this over with so I can get my stipend and enjoy a mini vacation before I gotta do this again." As the girls stepped in the cabin, Chris smirked and looked toward the camera. "Of course, we can't make the challenge that easy. Watch and see." He chuckled.

"Any more roses!?" Taylor snapped. The room was full of them. "This shade of yellow burns my eyes. I hate yellow."

"It's so light." Elli said, observing one. "Almost white."

"Yup." Taylor agreed. "Ouch! There are freakin thorns on these! Chris!" She angrily yelled. "Now we have to be slow."

Confession Cam:

(Elli) "I'm not talking to Taylor." She states. "I'll never forget what she did to me."

Elli didn't even look Taylor's way. She just started carefully sorting through the roses.

Taylor scoffed at Elli's silence and started looking through the roses on her side of the room. "I take it you're mad at me for what I did last time." No reply. "I don't give a shit about you really, Elli. You shouldn't give a shit about me either."

"What?" Elli asked, surprised.

"I don't care about anyone's feelings." Taylor admitted. "This is just a game. We're on TV. The relationships everyone makes on these types of shows is fake."

"It's reality TV." Elli said. "REAL-ality."

"I'm here to win." Taylor said.

"Everyone is." Elli said. "But the way you're trying to do it is horrible."

"If you grew up with my life, you would be the same way." Taylor said.

"I'd be grateful for the opportunity!" Elli exclaimed.

"You don't know." Taylor said, looking down toward a pile of roses near Elli.

Elli averted her eyes from Taylor onto where she was looking. There, at her feet, was the white rose they were looking for.

"You don't know." Taylor repeated, stepping closer. "All your life you've been loved. Cared for. Important." Taylor got angrier with every step she took. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Right, I don't." Elli said. "But you're history doesn't give you the right to be terrible to people that haven't even done something to you!"

"Give me the rose." Taylor said, this time close enough to Elli that she could reach out and touch her.

"It's on my side of the room." Elli said. "I'm in the final two." She thought to herself.

"We were never given sides." Taylor said, reaching for the white rose.

Elli stepped on her hand. "No."

Taylor looked Elli in the eyes. "What did you just say to me?"

Elli pushed Taylor's hand away from the rose and grabbed it. "No. I deserve this more than you. I earned this."

Taylor and Elli just stared at each other. Taylor then started to smile. "Standing up for yourself." She chuckled. "I'm very proud of you Elli. At that moment, she swung her fist towards Elli's face, but Elli dodged her punch and quickly fought back, kneeing her in the stomach. The girls began to brawl and started getting scratched up by the thorns on the roses as they fought.

"Whoa. What's going on in there?" Chris asked in a fake tone of voice.

"They're fighting!" Liam yelled. "Get Elli out of there!"

"No way." Chris said. "Only one can come out."

"Yeah, Elli." Eun said. "She wins in my fanfiction!"

"Sadly, that's all it'll ever be." Said Taylor as she walked out of the cabin, scratched up, but with the white rose in her hand.

"Elli?" Liam gasped.

"I guess she'll just stay in there." Chris shrugged.

"I'm in the final two!" Taylor laughed diabolically.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Perfect."

(Taylor) "Perfect."

"I'm gonna win!" Taylor laughed. "Yes I am!"

"You're a trainwreck." Dee said.

"I just won this rose." Taylor said confidently. "Ha!"

At that moment, Elli crawled out of the cabin, in tears. Her group of supporters ran to her.

"Elli, are you okay?" Tomas asked.

"Oh no." Grace gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the scratches all over Elli.

"Elli, I'm so sorry!" Deborah patted her back.

"Oh my gosh, look what that witch did to you!" Manny cried, glaring at Taylor.

"That just ain't right." Dee said to Taylor.

"What do you know about that, huh?" Taylor smirked.

"Taylor, as a result of finding the white rose, you get an advantage for the final challenge." Chris smiled.

"Hey!" Asandra shot up. "What about Dee?"

"Dee won his advantage after the last challenge. He's already in the final two." Chris said.

"Fair enough." Dee shrugged.

"Here is your advantage." Chris said as he pulled out a skinny white candle and handed it to Taylor.

"This is an advantage?" Taylor rose an eyebrow.

"Yes." Chris smirked. "Because for the final challenge of the season, you will have to find nine of these candles and then light them all up."

"And now I have one out of nine!" Taylor exclaimed. "Ha!" She smirked at Dee.

"No biggie." Dee shrugged. "But why do we have to find candles?"

"Because our final challenge is based on Hanukkah!" Chris exclaimed. "It's one of the final holidays of the year, so we thought it would be appropriate." He snapped his fingers and two interns rolled in two large candelabrum's with eight branches, four on each side, with one central socket. "This is a menorah, which is lit during Hanukkah. Each candle is lit on a different night. Your challenge is to collect the nine candles scattered around Camp Wawanakwa and place them on the menorah. Once you place the ninth candle in the center socket, you win."

"This is going to be fun to watch." Jay chuckled as he sat back in his seat and put his feet up.

"Actually, you aren't going to watch the challenge at all." Chris smirked at Jay and Sam, who changed their facial expressions to straight faces. "Taylor and Dee both have to pick two people to help them throughout the challenge, and since you're the only two rooting for Taylor..." His thoughts were cut off by Stephan joining the two on Taylor's side. "Stephan?" Chris thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

Stephan crossed his arms and refused to look anyone in the eye. "I'm on Taylor's side of the fence."

"That's pretty clear." Taylor smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Not that I care." She rolls her eyes. "Nobody wins based on the fans they have unless there is voting involved... This isn't a vote."

"So I guess I'm not being picked then." Sam said, filing her nails. "You have a strong imbecile to my left and a smart Asian to my right."

"Actually," Chris said. "They have to pick one boy and one girl."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sam and Taylor both said at the same time.

"I don't want to do this." Sam said. "I'll probably break a nail or something."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "If I win, I'll pay for your own stupid nails to get redone."

Sam's eyes brightened up. "A manipedi?"

"Sure, whatever." Taylor said.

"And my hair too?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, yes, fine!" Taylor snapped.

"Well then, of course I'll help you." Sam flipped her hair and got up.

"I guess the guy is me then." Jay got up.

"Hey, how do you know it's not me?" Stephan said.

"This is physical, Stephan." Jay laughed. "Obviously I'm the one that's the best pick. "He flexed his arms, which were bigger than they were last season.

"Alright, so Taylor chooses Samantha and Jason." Chris smiled.

"That's not my name." Jay snapped.

"Dee?" Chris turned towards him. "Take your time. You have a whole lot to choose from."

"Phoebe, definitely." Dee smiled as she got up.

"No!" Asandra cried. "No! I want to help!"

"Sorry, Asandra." Dee said. "I can only pick one chick. If I could I'd pick ya too."

"Oh, Chris." Asandra ran to him and begged. "Please let me help! Oh please oh please oh please!"

"Alright, alright!" Chris said. "Now get off me!"

"Yay!" Asandra smiled and ran to Dee and Phoebe. She high-fived them both. "We're totally gonna win this!"

"Taylor, if you want to switch Sam out for Stephan, you are allowed to now." Chris said.

"Should I?" Taylor smirked deviously.

"No!" Sam said. "My hair and my nails need the free spa day."

"I'm definitely smarter than her." Stephan said. "And I actually _want _to help."

"Fine." Taylor said. "I'm switching Sam for Stephan."

"No!" Sam cried.

"Shut up." Taylor covered Sam's mouth. "I'll still give you your spa day just sit down and shut up."

Sam, content with what Taylor said, sat.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Yeah, not doing it." She laughs.

"So here we have it, then," Chris spoke, "On team Taylor: Stephan and Jay! On team Dee: Phoebe and Asandra!"

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I'm only on Taylor's side because I don't want Dee to win. He doesn't deserve it after the way he played this game."

(Phoebe) "I really want Dee to win. He deserves it way more than Taylor. I'm just worried about Stephan. I hope me helping Dee and Stephan helping Taylor won't get in the way of our relationship..."

(Jay) "If Taylor wins, it's kind of like me winning, so I just HAVE to make it happen." He grins.

(Asandra) "I'm so excited to finally compete again! And I'm helping my friend Dee! What could be any better?!"

"Taylor, because you already have one candle, you will have a free skip of any one of the nine candles you may choose. Be careful though, you only get one skip and you can't take it back." Chris said.

Taylor grinned at Dee. "One skip is all I need."

"Here is your first clue." Chris said, handing Taylor and Dee an envelope.

"Here, make yourself useful and put this on the men-or-uh." Taylor said, handing the candle to Stephan.

"It's pronounced menorah." Stephan corrected her.

She grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. He got nervous. "Don't start." She said.

"You have to put the candle on the menorah." Chris intervened. "Your helpers can't help you with that."

"Fine." Taylor said, grabbing the candle from Stephan's hands and heading to her menorah.

"What does it say, Dee?" Asandra asked.

Dee read the clue to Asandra and Phoebe in his accent. "Clue 1: At the top of the world there's a nice view. At the view there's a candle."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Top of da world." Dee said. "I think it means the cliff."

"Of course!" Phoebe said. "It's the highest point on the island."

"So it's the top of the island's world." Dee chuckled.

"Yay!" Asandra said. "Let's go!"

The group started towards the cliff.

"What are you waiting for!" Taylor snapped. "Follow them!"

"You want me to run? Up that cliff?" Stephan asked. "No way."

"Ugh!" Taylor snapped. "Then stay down here." She threw her things at Stephan and started toward the cliff.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Even if I'd have stuck with Samantha, this probably would have happened so I don't care."

Dee reached the top of the cliff first and found his candle. "Awesome!" He grabbed his envelope and ran back down.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I told the girls they could wait for me at the bottom while I ran up to get the candle."

As Dee ran down, he passed Taylor, who was making Jay carry her up the hill.

"Hurry up." Taylor snapped.

"Got it." Jay said, trying to speed it up a little more.

Dee met up with the girls at the bottom and they made their way back to his menorah. He placed the candle on it and then read the next clue. "Clue 2: You've reached the top of this world, but now you must reach the top of another. The top of the green world isn't taller, but it's harder to climb."

"The top of the green world..." Asandra repeated.

"It's harder to climb." Dee looked around. "I think their talkin' 'bout the tallest tree in the forest."

"They have to be!" Phoebe high-fived Dee. "We are on a roll." They ran into the forest.

"Wait, so how are we gonna find this tree?" Asandra asked.

"Hmm... Let's go to the top of the waterfall." Dee suggested. "It'll give us a better view of da forest."

"Good idea." Phoebe said.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Well I picked a pretty cooperative team."

Meanwhile, Taylor and Jay were at the top of the cliff, trying to figure out what the next clue meant. "What the hell does this clue even mean?" Taylor snapped.

"Where's Stephan when you need him." Jay said.

"Duh!" Taylor smacked Jay in the back of the head. "Let's go!"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to carry you downhill..." Jay said.

"Ugh." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked around. She grabbed the danger sign and ripped it out of place.

"Sledding down." Jay smirked as he sat in front of her. "Smart."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, smart. For me!" She kicked him off and let him roll down the hill as she sled.

At this point, Dee and the others had reached the top of the waterfall.

"There are a lot of tall trees." Dee said while looking around. He then noticed two trees that looked taller than the others. "Those must be it."

"Is it one for you and one for Taylor?" Asandra asked.

"Guess so." Dee said as he helped them down. "Let's go."

Dee reached the tree rather fast, and he instantly started climbing it.

"I don't know how we could possibly help." Phoebe said.

"Just catch me if I fall." Dee joked.

"We will." Phoebe smiled.

Dee pulled out his knife. "This'll come in handy." He said as he started using it to climb and cut some branches that were in his way.

"Don't hurt the tree too much." Asandra called up.

"Don't worry." Dee said. "These'll grow back."

"I believe you!" Asandra called up.

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "I can't believe someone from my team made it to the final two!" She smiles.

"Where the hell do we find the tallest tree?" Taylor asked Stephan.

"According to my calculations," Stephan said while plugging numbers into his calculator, "It's that way." He led the way.

"How the hell do you figure?" Taylor rose her eyebrow.

"Trust me." Stephan said, trying to pull her but failing to do so.

"What choice do I have?" Taylor groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "If Taylor wants to win, she should follow my every direction." He says confidently.

"Almost there..." Dee said to himself as he rose above the top of most of the shorter trees around him. He could see the candle at the top and the clue that went along with it.

"You can do it, Dee!" Phoebe called up.

"I don't think he heard you." Asandra frowned. "How sad, he should hear us rooting him on."

"I heard you." Stephan said bitterly as he burst through with Taylor and Jay.

"Move." Taylor said, pushing aside the girls so that she could begin her climb.

"How rude." Asandra said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. "So you're really helping him, huh." Stephan muttered to Phoebe.

"Of course, he's my friend." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure he's just your friend?" Stephan asked, rather hurt.

"Yes." Phoebe said. "I don't understand why you can't believe that."

At that moment, Dee hopped down from the tree, candle and clue in hand. "Let's go." He smiled at his helpers.

"Read the clue." Jay said, making Dee realize that Jay and Stephan were behind him.

Dee got serious. "We'll read it on our way to the menorah." He said.

"Clue 3." Phoebe read as they rushed back. "Behind the water there is a candle. You are already halfway there."

"They must be talking about the cave behind the waterfall!" Asandra exclaimed.

"Excellent." Dee smirked.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "Good thing I picked a vet... Kinda."

After placing his second candle on the menorah, Dee and his helpers ran back into the forest.

"To be honest... I forgot where the waterfall was kinda..." Asandra frowned.

"Well, it should be on the path we were on for the tree." Dee said. "Cuz the clue said we were halfway there."

"Right." Asandra smiled once more.

"We're a really good team." Dee said.

"Of course we are." Phoebe smiled. "You're a really good competitor."

"Gee. Thanks." Dee chuckled.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "So what if I ain't win Phoebe's heart? I like her friendship. And I could still win dis game."

On the way to the waterfall, the group passed Jay and Stephan again.

"Hey." Stephan stopped Phoebe. This time with a happier aura. "Why don't you stay with me? Won't they be back this way?"

Phoebe looked at Dee, then back at Stephan with her nervous face.

"You can stay." Dee said, still going. "I can't stop though. I'll see you later I guess."

Phoebe watched as he kept going. "I shouldn't." She said to Stephan. "I promised I would help him."

"But what about me?" Stephan asked. "Your smarter boyfriend."

"There is plenty of time to hang out with you after this is over." Phoebe said to help while turning to look at the others, who had already disappeared behind some bushes.

"You really want to be with him?" Stephan started to get upset.

"Stephan, what is wrong with you? Ever since-" Phoebe was cut off by Stephan shushing her.

"Just go to him then. I don't care anymore. I guess I'll talk to you later." Stephan said.

"Stephan, really?" Phoebe shook her head.

At that point, Taylor came down with her clue and candle. "What is this?"

"They're like fighting or something." Jay said. "I'm looking for the popcorn."

"We aren't fighting." Phoebe corrected him.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "MY finale, and you still find a way to make it all about your bullshit love triangle."

Just then, Dee and Asandra came running back towards the camp. "Looks like we're tied." Dee smirked at Taylor.

"Ugh!" Taylor snapped and motioned for them to go too. "Here." She slammed the clue onto Stephan's hand. "Make yourself useful and figure it out."

Confession Cam:

(Stephan) "I knew it." He shakes his head. "Phoebe wants nothing to do with me."

(Phoebe) "It's not that I don't want anything to do with Stephan... It's just that this is the finale. Dee and Taylor are currently competing. There's no time to make it about us or our relationship."

(Taylor) Straight face. "This goes out to the producers. If you air any of this idiotic couple's confessions during MY finale, I might just barf."

As Taylor, Stephan, and Jay returned to the woods to head for the waterfall, Dee opened up the fourth clue.

"Clue 4: On each table you'll find your prize. Don't you worry, they're in plain sight." Dee read.

"On each table..." Phoebe thought.

"Let's try the mess hall." Dee said.

"That makes sense." Asandra said.

They went to the mess hall and quickly found their candle in the center of one of the tables.

"Dat was too easy." Dee said.

"Yeah, I don't get that one." Asandra said as Dee placed his fourth candle on the menorah.

"Read the next clue." He said to Phoebe.

"Clue 5: On the shore, under the ground, a candle is waiting to be found." She read. "Pretty straightforward." She nodded.

"Let's go." Dee said.

On the beach, they found shovels and a map. "I have a feeling this is gonna take a while..." Asandra groaned.

Confession Cam:

(Asandra) "I don't like digging..."

After some time, Taylor placed her fifth candle on the menorah. "Annoying." She commented.

"Follow me." Stephan said, leading her to the beach. There they found Dee, Asandra, and Phoebe digging at different spots.

"Oh no." Taylor shook her head. "This one is going to waste so much time." She smirked and yelled at the camera as if she had all the authority in the world. "Skip! Skip skip skipity skip skip!" She laughed.

"Did someone say skip?" Chris appeared. "Taylor, you have skipped clue number five. This means that-"

"Yeah yeah, just give me my next clue." She demanded.

"Fine, fine." Chris said. "You're boring." He handed her the clue, which she snatched.

"Clue 6: One must sleep to keep awake. Under the pillow you'll find your take." She read. "These clues are stupid." She said as she ran towards the cabins.

Confession Cam:

(Chris) "For the record, I did NOT come up with these clues."

In the cabin Taylor checked under every pillow.

"Found it!" Jay smirked.

"That one's Dee's, idiot." Stephan said, annoyed.

"Oh." Jay said.

"Oh is it?" Taylor snatched it from his hand. "Gimme that."

"What are you doing?" Stephan asked.

"This ought to slow him down." She laughed and threw the candle out the window, breaking it (the window) in the process.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stephan said. "Someone could get cut."

"No time to clean it up." Taylor smacked the next clue into his hands as she pulled it out from under another pillow. "Let's go."

As Taylor placed her sixth candle onto the menorah, Dee placed his fifth.

"I only need three more." Taylor smirked at Dee.

"He can catch up!" Asandra defended.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "As long as I'm in front of him, he won't." She smirks.

"Oh no!" Asandra cried as they walked into the cabin. "There's glass on the floor! Watch your step!" She stopped Dee and Phoebe.

"Why?" Dee asked.

"I don't know!" Asandra said as she grabbed a nearby broom to sweep it up. She then looked up and gasped. "The window! It's broken!"

"I'll look for the candle while she cleans this mess up." Phoebe said.

Dee joined in helping Asandra. "It's aight, I'll get it."

"No, I can do it." Asandra said. "I'm pretty much done."

"Ok." Dee said.

"I can't find a candle." Phoebe said. "I'll check again."

"We're wastin' time." Dee groaned.

"Dee, don't be upset!" Asandra said while opening the window. "You can catch back up to that witch Taylor."

"I don't know." Phoebe sighed. "I couldn't find it."

"It's right here!" Asandra gasped, looking outside the window. "How could it have fallen out?"

Dee and Phoebe exchanged a look.

Confession Cam:

(Phoebe) "Stephan."

(Dee) "Taylor."

"Clue 7: In the washroom, there must be light." Phoebe read as Dee placed the candle on the menorah.

As they headed to the bathroom, Taylor was heading back. Phoebe pulled Stephan aside.

"Change your mind about the whole hanging out thing?" He asked.

"Cheating, Stephan?!" Phoebe said low enough for only them to hear. "Really?"

"I didn't cheat." Stephan said. "That was Taylor."

"Did you even try to stop her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah!" Stephan said.

"Good." Phoebe said.

"I can't believe you think I wouldn't." Stephan said. "By the way, Dee's next candle is in the toilet."

"Really?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Enough." Taylor interrupted the conversation by grabbing Stephan. "I need you."

Phoebe shook her head and entered the bathroom, where Dee and Asandra were frantically looking. "It's in the toilet." She said.

"I can't believe Taylor." Dee said, fishing it out of the toilet.

"Ew!" Asandra yelped and quickly gave Dee soap.

They ran outside to a fuming Taylor. "Solve the damn clue, Stephan!"

"No!" He yelled.

She punched him in the chest.

"Clue 8." Dee read to them. "It is not where, my friend. It is who. Who was the first to take the plunge? Who was the first to ride the boat?"

"Dammit who!?" Taylor screamed.

"Micky." Dee said aloud.

"MICKY!" Taylor screamed and ran to him.

"Yes." Micky tossed Dee his candle.

"Give me mine." Taylor demanded as she grabbed him, lifted him and turned him upside-down.

"Ah! Ah! Okay!" The candle fell from Micky's pocket.

Taylor and Dee placed the candle on the menorah and read their last clue.

"Clue 9: The Isle of Bones is calling your name. Return its candle and win this game."

A pause. A long pause.

"Are you kidding me?!" Taylor snapped. "Damn, I should have saved my stupid skip!"

"Yeah, ya shoulda." Dee said before scrambling towards the beach.

"Shit!" Taylor cried and ran after him.

Confession Cam:

(Dee) "I'm so close to the money. But so is Taylor."

(Taylor) "I WON'T let anyone else win."

Dee pushed his boat into the water and began to paddle.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Dee said. "I wanna win dis on my own." He smiled at Phoebe and Asandra before turning his attention towards Boney Island.

"Be careful there!" Phoebe called.

"Let me get my own boat." Taylor said to Jay and Stephan while motioning for them to get on another one.

"Plan six four one?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Taylor smirked. "Sabotage." She turned back and started paddling.

Phoebe gasped. "Stephan! I can't let you do this."

"Phoebe!" Stephan stepped toward her. "I'm not sabotaging anyone! How could you believe that I would do this?"

"Stephan, I-" Phoebe started.

"Enough." Stephan sadly said. "I know what you're trying to do... My sister... Was right."

"What?" Phoebe asked, confused. "I don't get it."

"I think it's better if we just end this now." Stephan says. "Before I try and drag it on."

"Stephan." Phoebe said. "I can't believe you are doing this."

"What, dumping you?" Stephan asked. "I can't believe I'm doing it either." He nervously laughed. "I'll probably regret this." He turned back around and jumped on the boat with Jay.

Phoebe angrily ran to the boat and slammed her foot into it, causing it to break and start to sink.

"Hey!" Jay angrily yelled.

"You aren't sabotaging Dee. He deserves it more than anything. For his family and his career." Phoebe said to them. She then turned around and Asandra immediately hugged her.

"You are so brave!" Asandra cried with Phoebe.

"No saboteurs?!" Taylor snapped from where she was. "Fine then, I'll do it myself!" She picked up an apple from a box of apples that were on her boat and she tossed it at Dee.

The apple hit him in the head. "Hey!" He turned back. "Stop that!"

She tossed more apples at him until she eventually ran out. Soon after, she found something she felt was much more valuable to her. Matches.

Dee reached the shore and ran towards his candle (that was in plain sight) and Taylor was not far behind.

Confession Cam:

(Taylor) "Burn, baby burn." She starts to laugh.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Taylor laughed as she lit Dee's boat on fire.

Dee stood in front of his boat in shock, and analyzed the situation for a few seconds before hopping onto the boat Taylor came in.

He was already a couple yards into the lake when Taylor came back and realized what had just happened.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO!" She jumped into the lake and started to swim towards Camp Wawanakwa.

Confession Cam:

(Dee/Taylor) "So close."

"There's smoke." Asandra pointed.

"Why is there smoke?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, good question. Why?!" Phoebe asked.

"Of course you're worried about Dee." Stephan said.

"Dee is a human being!" Asandra snapped at Stephan.

"Dee is right there!" Phoebe pointed as Dee's face became visible as his boat came closer and closer. "Yay!" She cheered. "Go Dee!"

"Wait, so where is Taylor then?" Jay asked.

"Who cares." Stephan said, making his way back toward where the peanut gallery waited.

Finally, Dee placed the ninth candle on his menorah. His supporters cheered. He smiled. Chris brought him the suitcase, but before he could grab it, there was a low-pitched attempt at a shriek.

"Stop!" Taylor yelled in a voice that wasn't as deep as her usual voice, but still deep. She was soaked and had tears on her face, surprising more than a few people. "I don't believe this... I lost? Oh please! I have to win! I live alone... I'm poor! My mother... She is horrible to me!"

Dee frowned at her. "Tay-"

"Oh please, Dee!" Taylor begged and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I won." Dee said sternly.

"Fair and square." Asandra added in.

"Fine." Taylor said blankly and pulled away with Dee's knife in her hand. "Give me the money! Or I'll, I'll stab you!"

"No you won't." Dee said.

"I will." Taylor snapped.

"Do it." Dee said fearlessly.

Taylor stood there, getting angrier and not making a move. Suddenly, her demeanor changed as a voice was heard from beyond the screen.

"Taylor!" The tall, plump woman stomped towards her daughter.

"Jillian." Taylor didn't look at her mother.

"Drop that knife you demonic human being!" Jillian slapped the knife out of Taylor's hand. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior." She said to Dee.

"It's fine." Dee said.

"Come on." Jillian said, grabbing Taylor by the ear and pulling her away.

"Ow! Mom! Wait!" Taylor yelled. "I don't get to stay for the after party?"

"NO!" Jillian, along with some others, yelled abruptly. Jillian took Taylor on the boat and it sped away.

"Uh..." Jay rose an eyebrow.

"Can I get my money now?" Dee asked.

"You can't win until you light the candles!" Phoebe reminded.

"Okay!" One by one, Dee lit each candle. "Thanks for everythin'." He said as he lit the ninth candle. Everyone clapped for him. He chuckled as Chris came to him, suitcase in hand.

"Here ya go. For real this time." Chris smiled as Dee took the suitcase. "THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA HOLIDAY: DEE!"

Everyone cheered for Dee and the cameras finally stopped rolling.

* * *

**There you have it folks! If there are any unanswered questions you may have, ask away and I'll message you. If there are enough questions, I'll make another chapter to answer.**

**Let me know how you felt about this season!**

**The application for Total Drama Seasons will be posted up later this week. **

**A couple questions for you: Which heroes from TDH would you like to see return for the all star season? Which villains? Who would you want to return for the underrated season? Also, what plots would you like to see done? (Whether it be on All Stars, Underrated or Seasons)**

**Thank you for reading! XOXOXO**


End file.
